Entre Deux Mondes
by Liline37
Summary: Deux années sont passées depuis l'attaque des Chitauris à New York. Loki prépare sa vengeance avec des projets plus sombres que jamais. Cattleya, demi-mortelle, demi-Sorcière, s'y retrouve impliquée malgré elle. La Terre survivra-t-elle à une seconde intervention du Dieu du Chaos?
1. Introduction

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira!  
" Entre Deux Mondes" est ma toute première fanfiction, je compte donc sur votre indulgence :) bien sûr toutes critiques pour m'améliorer est acceptée du moment qu'elle est constructive! Donc si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas!  
Ma fic se base donc sur le personnage de Loki dont je suis ENORMEMENT (c'est écrit assez gros? héhé) fan, elle se passe deux ans après "Avengers" et ne prend pas en compte les événements de "Thor: The Dark World".  
Pour l'instant je posterai uniquement l'introduction et le premier chapitre, le chapitre deux devrait arriver sous peu, je dirais lundi prochain grand maximum :)_**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!_**

**Disclaimer:****_ les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!_**

_Les Ténèbres._

_Elles enveloppaient la pièce, semblant se souder à même ses murs. Tout était noir, les meubles, le sol jusqu'à l'air environnant. L'obscurité était partout. Son ampleur paraissait augmenter à l'approche d'une silhouette svelte au centre de l'alcôve.  
Celle-ci était immobile, comme figée dans ce paysage délabré. Une aura glaciale se dégageait de l'individu qui semblait se fondre à la perfection dans l'environnement moribond. L'être, indéniablement masculin, ne trahit aucun signe marquant sa présence, à peine s'il respirait. En fait, il paraissait méditer._

_Une légère lueur éclaircit soudain les lieux faisant naître pour la première fois depuis des heures un signe de vie chez le personnage. Il se releva vivement et se déplaça de manière tout aussi furtive jusqu'à l'origine de l'éclat._

_Un sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'il passait sa main à travers l'éblouissante clarté. Enfin ! Cela faisait deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Deux ans depuis son échec sur Midgard._  
_Sa gorge se serra au rappel de cet épisode humiliant. Jamais il ne pardonnerait aux Avengers l'affront qu'ils lui avaient porté, lui qui était un Dieu et qui aurait dû être un Roi !_

_Il respira profondément. Sa mésaventure sur Terre lui aura au moins appris quelque chose. Le Tesseract ne lui servirait à rien pour mener à bien ses projets. Non, s'il voulait se venger d'Asgard et des humains il lui fallait une puissance plus dévastatrice, une force dont la capacité de destruction n'ait jamais trouvée d'égale._

_Et il venait enfin de mettre la main dessus. Après toutes ces années de recherches, il avait patienté, attendant furtivement que cette énergie tant convoitée se manifeste. Et voilà qu'il était finalement l'heure pour lui de reprendre du service._

_Son rire résonna tandis qu'il constata sa prochaine destination. Ainsi, il lui fallait retourner sur Midgard. Cela en était presque ironique._

_Le Dieu serra le poing en avançant prestement hors de la pièce sombre, et le vent autour de lui semblait murmurer une menace bien réelle : « Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt… »._

_Oui, l'aube de sa gloire était proche. Loki était prêt._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

_**Mont Whitney - Californie:**_

Cattleya pesta. Cela faisait trois heures déjà qu'elle errait au hasard à travers le mont Whitney et ses jambes commençaient à lui envoyer des signaux particulièrement douloureux. Ses pieds s'emmêlaient dans la roche et la neige, et c'est en poussant un horrible juron qu'elle se releva tant bien que mal.  
La montagne. De tous les endroits où elle aurait pu prendre la fuite, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse la montagne. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas pu se trouver près des Caraïbes ? Les plages ensoleillées, le sable fin… ça lui aurait bien facilité les choses.  
Seulement non, elle était là perdue en plein milieu de la Californie sans savoir vraiment quelle était sa destination. En fait, elle ignorait complètement où elle devait se rendre. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'elle savait quel était l'endroit où elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds.

Ses yeux bleus céruléens se plissèrent sous le poids des souvenirs. Elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Pas maintenant. La seule chose dont elle devait se soucier actuellement c'était de trouver un endroit chaud pour camper. Elle n'avait quasiment rien sur elle, pas d'argent, de couvertures, de vivres, de moyens de contact, rien du tout. Sa fuite, datant maintenant d'un peu près une semaine, avait été quelque peu précipitée et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de préparer un quelconque bagage. Elle avait bien réussi à subtiliser quelques affaires dans les villes environnantes, mais elle ne s'attardait que très peu à un même endroit, préférant changer de lieu de vie tous les deux jours afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il faut dire qu'avoir les autorités à dos n'aide pas vraiment.

C'est donc sa situation quelque peu désespérée qui lui avait finalement fait opter pour la montagne. Certes, c'était froid, ardue et fortement dangereux, mais au moins elle pouvait être sûre que personne ne se risquerait à sa poursuite.  
Le vent se leva brusquement et elle resserra ses deux bras autour de sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux roux lui fouettèrent durement le visage et elle grinça des dents : décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser les bras, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée. Ce n'était quand même pas une stupide montagne qui allait l'arrêter ! Elle imaginait déjà le titre des journaux si on la retrouvait morte de froid ici :  
_« Cattleya Foster, jeune femme de 23 ans, décédée dans d'étranges circonstances au sommet du mont Whitney… »_  
Ah oui, quelle mort prestigieuse ça serait !

Pendant une brève seconde elle pensa à rebrousser chemin. Après tout, peut être valait-il mieux prendre le risque de retourner en ville pour un soir plutôt que d'affronter cette tempête. Mais elle secoua énergiquement la tête : non, sûr que les hommes du P.A.L l'attendraient à bras ouverts, et il était hors de question qu'elle leur facilite la tâche.  
Le P.A.L, ou Paranormal Activity Laboratory (littéralement, le Laboratoire des Activités Paranormales), c'était eux qu'elle fuyait. Toute sa vie durant elle avait côtoyé cette base de recherches scientifiques sur les événements sortant de l'ordinaire. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas participé à ces expériences en tant que chercheur, mais en tant que sujet.  
Car oui, Cattleya n'était pas…normale.

A première vue, cela ne sautait pas aux yeux. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle étudiante américaine hormis peut-être ses cheveux un peu trop flamboyant pour passer inaperçu. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours vécu avec un don. Et ça avait fichu toute sa vie en l'air.

Continuant son ascension vers le sommet escarpé, Cattleya grogna quand elle vit un obstacle sur son chemin. Droit devant elle, se dressait un immense mur de neige, probablement tombé sur la roche lors d'une avalanche. Et pas moyen de le contourner à moins de se rompre le cou.  
Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, elle leva les bras. L'atmosphère sembla alors crépiter tandis que la neige se soulevait dans les airs, mû par on ne sait quelle volonté avant d'être jetée dans le vide. Cattleya relaissa tomber ses mains le long de ses flancs, et c'est avec un naturel désarmant qu'elle continua sa montée. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'événement se produisait.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la jeune femme était capable de de choses extraordinaires. Plusieurs fois sa famille s'était retrouvée terrifiée devant les incidents inexplicables qui paraissaient se donner rendez-vous autour de la jeune fille. Bien vite, ils s'étaient rendus compte que Cattleya était en mesure de provoquer n'importe quel prodige du moment qu'elle avait de l'eau, de la glace ou encore de la neige à sa disposition. Car oui, tel était la teneur de son don : elle maîtrisait toute substance aquatique ainsi que ses variantes, telle la glace ou la neige qui sont composées d'eau.  
Finalement, elle avait été confiée au P.A.L à ses 6 ans par une famille à bout de force, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent la guérir de sa « maladie ». Elle n'avait alors plus jamais quitté le laboratoire. Du moins jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de découvrir les origines de ses mystérieux pouvoirs. Les savants du P.A.L l'avaient soumise à plusieurs expériences qui n'avaient rien donnée, se contentant alors d'analyser dans les moindres mesures les possibilités qu'offrait une telle puissance en un être humain. Elle était rapidement devenue l'un des éléments les plus prisés de la base, et ce malgré les causes indéchiffrables de son don. L'ampleur du phénomène était telle que le gouvernement lui-même avait finit par s'intéresser au potentiel qu'elle renfermait, pensant qu'à défaut de connaître la nature réelle de cette force elle pouvait toujours être exploitée, si on trouvait un moyen sûre de la contrôler.  
Tout ces projets bien sûr, ont été légèrement mis en échec lors de sa fuite plutôt cataclysmique. Compte tenu de ses capacités hors norme, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que le pays entier se mette à sa recherche, sans compter qu'en s'échappant du P.A.L la jeune fille venait clairement de montrer que son pouvoir se soustrayait à toute maîtrise, la désignant ainsi comme une menace éventuelle.

Ainsi sa vie se limitait maintenant à deux choix: la fuite ou l'enfermement sous surveillance. Sa décision était toute prise.  
Elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'en sortir. Après tout, si le P.A.L ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur elle ils finiraient par abandonner les recherches. Ou alors ils s'imagineraient que la tempête aura eu raison d'elle. Ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver si elle continuait à s'enfoncer ainsi dans le froid de plus en plus mordant.

Ses pouvoirs, aussi fantastiques soient-ils, ne l'empêchaient pas d'être glacée jusqu'aux os, et c'est finalement avec épuisement que Cattleya distingua un bout de roche escarpée entre deux tournants. C'était loin d'être sûre, mais au vue de sa situation, ce récif ferait un parfait abri. Et puis, au point où elle en était que pouvait-il bien lui arriver de pire?  
Se traînant plus que marchant, Cattleya avança tant bien que mal vers son couvert avant de se laisser durement tomber sur le roc gelé.  
La tempête allait bien finir par s'arrêter, demain les choses iraient mieux. Elle allait se réchauffer un peu, tenter de dormir quelques heures, puis elle se remettrait en route, loin de cet endroit et de ses soucis.

C'est forte de ces nouvelles résolutions que la jeune fille s'assit en tailleurs et se frotta les mains, déterminée à apporter une quelconque tiédeur à ses membres transis. Un léger picotement lui prouva que ses doigts fonctionnaient encore. Heureuse de cette faible progression, elle fouilla dans sa sacoche afin de récupérer quelques restes de nourritures qu'elle avait volé dans un étal il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Affamée par cette longue marche, Cattleya ne pensa pas à rationner et englouti ses maigres provisions en une bouchée. Elle pourrait toujours trouver de quoi manger demain.

La jeune femme ferma ensuite les yeux, posant sa tête au creux de ses bras pour mieux se protéger. Elle resta un long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que le vent du dehors se calme et que la pression à l'intérieur de ses muscles se fasse moins forte. Le blizzard une fois passé, et son corps quelque peu ragaillardie, Cattleya se permis alors de relever la tête afin d'observer le paysage l'entourant.

Elle avait quitté les sentiers de promeneurs trop découverts un peu plus tôt dans la journée, s'enfonçant dans les bois tout en gardant une distance respectueuse avec les chemins de montagnes afin de pouvoir s'orienter. Elle avait alors grimpé de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que la tempête l'empêche de retrouver correctement son chemin.  
Il semblerait à présent qu'elle ait définitivement quitté la forêt pour amorcer la partie rocheuse de la montagne, devant elle s'étendait encore quelques mètres de neiges poudreuses avant un immense mur de pierres gelées.

Elle était coincée. Il était totalement improbable qu'elle puisse continuer sa route sans un un sévère matériel d'escalade, sans compter que le froid et le gel avait rendue la pierre glissante et fragile, transformant toute ascension en un suicide déguisé.

**" C'est pas possible! Je fais quoi maintenant? "**pesta Cattleya à voix haute. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. A travers les sommets des sapins enneigés, on pouvait apercevoir au contrebas la ville pas encore éveillée, l'aube venant tout juste de pointer.  
Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se rapprocha pour contempler la cité endormie. Qu'aurait-elle donnée pour être comme tout le monde à cet instant, sommeillant dans des draps chauds avant de commencer une banale journée de travail, à l'instar de n'importe quel être humain sur cette planète.  
Elle se laissa aller à ses pensées, admirant la neige et le spectacle qu'elle offrait sur le décor alentour. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait trouver de tableau plus paisible, rien ne semblant pouvoir perturber le calme de cette matinée.

Rien...sauf peut être cet étrange pont arc-en-ciel venant d'apparaître tout à coup à quelques pas d'elle, l'éjectant vingt mètres plus loin.  
Cattleya cria lorsqu'elle sentit son dos s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre, tandis qu'une lumière multicolore envahissait les lieux, l'aveuglant momentanément.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la clarté s'arrêta soudain, permettant à Cattleya de se relever avec peine.  
**"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore?" **lâcha-t-elle éberluée.  
De la fumée s'élevait de là où avait jaillit l'éclair arc-en-ciel, mais la jeune femme voyait suffisamment bien pour distinguer des motifs d'origines inconnus dessinés dans la neige, ces esquisses paraissant vielles de milliers d'années...  
Cattleya s'approcha pour observer la scène de plus près. Comment de tels symboles avaient-ils pus apparaître aussi soudainement? Et quel était donc cette lumière si intense qu'elle avait vue auparavant?

Soudain, alors qu'elle avançait elle aperçut un mouvement à travers la fumée. Immédiatement elle se figea, son ventre se serrant d'une frayeur imprévisible.  
Là, encore! ça avait été bref, mais elle aurait juré avoir distingué un imperceptible déplacement. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Cattleya inspira bruyamment lorsqu'elle entendit le souffle léger d'une seconde respiration.  
Elle n'était pas seule sur cette montagne.

Son esprit eut à peine le temps de faire la liste des pires scénarios pouvant lui arriver qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin, comme poussé par une pression invisible. Instinctivement, elle activa ses pouvoirs et lança un bloc de glace sur son assaillant, que visiblement elle toucha puisque le bruit sourd de son attaque fut suivit d'un juron prononcé avec un timbre indéniablement masculin. Un homme, donc.

Cattleya ne chercha pas à poursuivre le combat et tourna les talons aussitôt avant de sentir une fois encore un étau la plaquer au sol, liant ses pieds et ses mains empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. La jeune femme se débattit, poussant rageusement sur ses membres pour se libérer, mais rien n'y fit.

_" Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps! _pensa-t-elle paniquée. _Comment est-ce possible? Je ne l'ai pas vue bouger, comment aurait-il pus m'attaquer ou..."_

Soudain elle se figea tandis que l'information prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit.

Quel que soit son agresseur, il avait lui aussi un don.

Des bruits de pas lui fit lever les yeux. L'homme l'ayant attaqué s'avançait doucement vers elle, visiblement satisfait de l'avoir mise K.O aussi rapidement. La jeune fille resta alors bouche bée.  
Tout dans son allure était... étrange. Il portait une armure ancienne, fixée par des attaches au motifs incompréhensibles dans les tons verts-dorés, ainsi qu'une tunique descendant jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses vêtements tout comme sa personne paraissaient venir... d'ailleurs. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle et son mètre soixante-quinze dont d'habitude elle était si fière, très maigre aussi mais ses mouvements souples et saccadés trahissaient une musculature indéniablement athlétique et Cattleya sus immédiatement que cet homme, malgré sa finesse évidente, pouvait la tuer en un seul geste.  
Mais ce fut son visage qui tétanisa la jeune fille sur place, lorsqu'elle croisa deux iris couleur de glace. Elle n'avait jamais vue de regard aussi froid et intimidant de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux mi-long, noirs, encadraient un visage aux lignes fermes, pourtant non dénué de charme ni d'élégance, mais ses traits sévères et son expression... furieuse? le rendait incontestablement effrayant.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lâcha un ricanement alors qu'il la relevait pour la mettre en face de lui. Dès qu'elle sentie ses mains - aussi glaciale que la neige sur laquelle elle était allongée!- la saisir, Cattleya se débattit.

**" Me touchez pas, espèce de psychopathe!** cria-t-elle  
Une simple pression de l'homme la maintenit en place, l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements supplémentaires. Il agrippa alors sa gorge faisant taire ses hurlements et la darda de son regard pétrifiant.  
**- Êtes-vous seule? **demanda-t-il simplement.  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un glapissement de la jeune fille qui essayait vainement de se libérer de son emprise. Sa poigne autour de sa gorge se fit plus violente.  
**- Je vais répéter ma question**, dit-il durement. **Y a t-il d'autres humains avec vous, oui ou non? N'essayez pas de me mentir.  
**_  
"Humains? Mais c'est pas vrai, il sort d'où ce type?! " _pensa Cattleya avec force, tout en s'accrochant aux poings de son agresseurs avec l'énergie du désespoir.

**- Ou... Oui je suis seule**, répondit-elle en suffoquant. **Il n'y a... personne d'autre...  
- Parfait**, lâcha-t-il satisfait en desserrant sa prise. Il laissa la jeune femme reprendre sa respiration en avalant de longues goulées d'air, tout en gardant sa main placée sur son épaule, de façon clairement menaçante. **Dans quelle région de Midgard sommes-nous?  
**  
Midgard? Comme dans la mythologie nordique? Cattleya jeta un regard interloqué à son agresseur. Elle avait lue beaucoup de choses, durant toutes ces longues années de recherches pour découvrir l'origine de ses pouvoirs, elle avait feuilletée des théories plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, ce qui l'avait parfois amené à consulter d'anciens recueils où l'on faisait référence à la magie, aux histoires de dieux et de monstres, d'aventures et de combats fantastiques. Parmi tous ces ouvrages, elle en avait parcouru plusieurs relatifs aux légendes nordiques. Mais jamais une seule seconde, elle n'avait envisagée que ces écrits puissent être en quoi que ce soit fondés.

_"Je suis mal là_, réfléchit la jeune fille à toute vitesse. _D'abord cette foutue lumière qui élimine tout sur son passage, ensuite ce type fringué comme un personnage d'héroïc-fantasy de mauvais goût, et maintenant ses remarques sur les humains et Midgard... Ce mec est atteint. Et sérieusement."_

**-Midgard? **cracha-t-elle mi apeurée, mi agacée, **mais bordel on peut savoir d'où vous venez vous? On est en Californie là! En décembre!  
**L'homme, tout en la tenant toujours fermement, s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour mieux la laisser l'apercevoir. Il lui offrit alors un sourire en coin particulièrement hypocrite, le genre charmeur que vous offrez aux gens pour mieux leur enfoncer un couteau dans le dos ensuite.  
**- Je me nomme Loki**, lança-t-il d'une voix suave, **et je viens d'Asgard. "  
**La jeune femme se figea une fois encore lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son interlocuteur. Loki? Encore une référence à la mythologie nordique?

Des événements datant de deux ans surgirent alors à sa mémoire. Il y a de cela quelques années, une attaque extraterrestre de grande ampleur avait eu lieu à New York et avait été stoppée de justesse par une sorte d'équipe de super héros intervenu à la dernière minute. Elle était encore au P.A.L à cette époque là, mais l'événement avait fait le tour du monde, certain s'extasiant devant l'invraisemblance de ce phénomène tandis que d'autres avaient tout niés en bloc, si bien que l'on avait beau vivre reclus au fond d'un laboratoire l'on ne pouvait allumer une chaîne de télé sans en entendre parler. Et selon les différentes informations récoltées, le meneur de cet agression terroriste n'était autre qu'un malade mental venu d'une autre planète du nom de...  
**" Loki**, souffla-t-elle éberluée.**Vous êtes le Dieu de la ruse?  
**Apparemment fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit, le dénommé Loki lui lança un sourire amusé, associé d'une teinte de mépris.  
**- Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi, même s'il s'agit d'une vision très étriquée de la réalité. En tout cas vous avez raison sur un point... Je suis ce que vos ancêtres appelaient autrefois un Dieu.**

Il l'a repoussa alors brutalement et commença à changer d'apparence sous ses yeux éberlués. Son costume se revêtit d'une autre armure aux tons plus dorée que la précédente tandis qu'un casque orné de cornes de boucs vînt supplanter l'habit déjà impressionnant. Une cape verte émeraude accompagna l'ensemble. Cattleya ressentit alors la peur émaner de tous les pores de sa peau, la chair de poule couvrant lentement ses bras. Elle ignorait si les propos de ce type était vrai, mais indubitablement, il n'était pas humain, elle le ressentait plus qu'elle ne le voyait. Quelque chose de beaucoup trop sombre pour être d'origine terrestre se dégageait de lui, et la jeune femme s'obligea à inspirer une grande goulée d'air frais. L'aura étouffante de cet inconnu était telle qu'elle en avait momentanément oublié de respirer.

**- Que venez-vous faire sur Terre? **lâcha Cattleya, reculant instinctivement devant la pression soudaine de l'air. **Quel est votre but?  
**Ne se départissant toujours pas de son fourbe petit sourire, le Dieu lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde:  
**- Le pouvoir. Et pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous, ma chère, c'est vous qui allez m'aider à l'obtenir."**

Cattleya tiqua suite à l'appellation _"ma chère"_, ces mots galants renfermant un avertissement à peine dissimulé, mais ce furent surtout les propos du Dieu qui l'alarmèrent.  
**" Moi...? Vous débloquez ou quoi? Hors de question que je vous aide! Et puis en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile, je ne suis qu'une humaine!  
- Ma chère, inutile de feindre, nous savons tout deux que cela n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes une Sorcière, et que vous le voulez ou non, j'ai besoin de votre puissance pour accomplir mon dessein."  
**  
Cattleya le regarda, les yeux ronds. Qu'avait-il dit? Une sorcière? Plusieurs fois, elle avait reçu cette insulte à la figure sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que cela puisse être vrai. Après tout, les sorciers à l'instar des magiciens étaient des créations folkloriques. Aussi désespérée fut-elle de ne pas connaître l'origine de ses dons, jamais l'on aurait pus lui faire avaler une énormité pareille!  
Cependant... Les Dieux nordiques ne sont-ils pas censés eux-aussi faire office de légendes? Après tout, si eux existaient pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec le reste? Serais-ce possible? Pourrait-elle vraiment être... une sorcière?

C'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle répondit au Dieu.  
**" Vous faites erreurs. Les sorcières n'existent pas. Ce sont des contes pour enfant. Mon...don n'est rien de plus qu'une interférence, une mutation de certains neurones augmentant mes capacités cérébrales et me permettant d'agir sur l'environnement m'entourant. Ca a été démontré scientifiquement**, lança-t-elle rapidement d'une voix mal assurée.  
Le Dieu du sentir son hésitation car il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.  
**- Vraiment? Dans ce cas là, si vos... capacités sont aussi sommaires que vous le dites, que faites-vous dans lieu comme celui-ci, seule, et si peu équipée pour un tel périple? Un simple humain ne prendrait pas de risques aussi gros, surtout une femme. On pourrait presque avoir l'impression que vous êtes en train de fuir. Une attitude plutôt curieuse, vous l'admettrez de la part de quelqu'un qui ne possède qu'une "interférence"**.

La jeune femme en demeura interdite, ouvrant la bouche sur une répartie qui ne vînt jamais. Il l'avait percé à jour avec tant de facilité! Des chercheurs se sont bousculés des années durant pour trouver une explication rationnelle à ses pouvoirs, et voilà que cet homme balayait toutes leurs théories en l'espace de deux minutes. Et ce, juste en l'observant. C'était à en devenir folle.

**- Je... Vous... **bredouilla Cattleya, tentant difficilement de reprendre pieds. **Ce que je fait dans cette montagne ne vous concerne nullement! Sachez juste que je sais parfaitement gérer mon don et qu'il n'est pas question que je vous en fasse profiter. Désolée, mais vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien**, déclara-t-elle d'un air faussement assuré, ne croyant pas elle-même une seconde à ses propos.  
Loki non plus ne semblait pas dupe, car il s'avança vers elle, abandonnant son costume divin pour revenir à son ancienne armure. Sa démarche conservait la même nonchalance, mais comportait cette fois une fluidité plus féline, plus dangereuse. Cattleya se pétrifia tandis que le Dieu vînt se placer juste en face d'elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait le toucher, ses yeux de glaces vrillant les siens.  
**- Je crains de m'être fait mal comprendre. Si pour le moment cette conversation reste plus ou moins courtoise, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs et qu'il est plus aisé pour nous deux que cela se fasse paisiblement. Mais si vous cherchez à me forcer la main, sachez que je n'aurais aucune peine à vous réduire en miette pour obtenir ce je veux, dussé-je vous torturer lentement durant plusieurs jours. Alors il serait mieux pour vous ma chère que vous reconsidériez attentivement ma requête."**

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme, pourtant elle ne se déroba pas au regard redoutable du Dieu. Elle avait connu les menaces toute sa vie, ce type ne lui apprenait rien. Au stade où elle en était, perdue et sans but sur une montagne gelée, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mourir sous les mains de ce psychopathe ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça. Au moins ça mettrait un terme à son calvaire. C'est pour cela qu'elle releva fièrement la tête et lui répondit d'une voix dure:  
**" Faite donc. Allez-y, martyrisez-moi, faites moi subir les pires horreurs, ça ne vous mènera à rien. Je ne céderai pas. Vous êtes peut être déterminé, vous venez peut être de loin mais c'est mon cas également. Vous ne tirerez rien de moi, la seule chose que vous arriverez à obtenir à la limite se sera ma mort ce qui, entre nous, risquerais de vous entraver dans vos projets.**

Le Dieu recula légèrement, surpris de cette soudaine bravade de la part de cette frêle humaine, pour longuement l'observer. Un léger sourire en coin naquis sur ses lèvres fines, tandis qu'il détaillait la jeune femme de la tête au pieds. Finalement il demanda:  
**- Votre nom?  
- Je vous demande pardon? **rétorqua Cattleya, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.  
**- Je vous demande votre nom. Vous devez bien en avoir un? **railla-t-il.  
La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, étudiant le Dieu avec méfiance, avant de répondre:  
**- Cattleya. Cattleya Foster. Mais je préfère Cate.  
- Et bien, Cattleya, vous feriez mieux d'envisager les différentes solutions qui s'offrent à vous. Vous pouvez m'accompagner, abandonner cette existence sordide à vivre dans la peur et la fuite. Les Sorciers ne sont pas fait pour ce monde. Si vous venez avec moi, vous pourriez dire adieu à tout cela, vous pourriez découvrir qui vous êtes, d'où proviennent vos pouvoirs. Vous pourriez les maîtriser, apprendre à vivre sous un nouveau jour et ne serez plus jamais traité comme quelqu'un de différent, vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher. A moins bien sûr que vous préfériez rester ici seule et sans but, me forçant à devoir vous emmener de force. A vous de choisir."  
**Loki fit alors mine de s'éloigner vers là où avait jaillit la lumière, les motifs au sol formant comme un pentacle.

Cattleya le regarda reculer, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si elle était suffisamment rapide, peut être qu'elle pouvait tenter de s'enfuir. Elle avait une chance, Loki lui tournait le dos et malgré sa supériorité physique, elle connaissait certainement mieux le bois que lui étant donné qu'elle y avait cavalé toute la journée.  
Cependant, ses pieds refusaient de quitter le sol. Elle avait beau leur ordonner de se soulever, le coeur n'y était pas. Les paroles du Dieu tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'elle parvienne à les chasser. Elle avait lus assez de choses sur lui pour savoir qu'il était un expert en manipulation, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il usait de ses stratagèmes avec elle.

Pourtant... même en étant consciente de cela, elle ne parvenait pas à partir. Car après tout, les propos de Loki, aussi insidieux soient-ils, étaient fondés. Imaginons qu'elle arrive à lui échapper, que ferait-elle ensuite? Elle changerait de lieu encore et encore? Se terrerait dans un autre endroit désert et solitaire en attendant sa mort prochaine? Elle devrait se dissimuler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, la peur au ventre de se faire prendre. Elle serait dans la nécessité de toujours vérifier minutieusement à camoufler le moindre signe de son existence, ne devant avoir de contact avec personne. Ce n'était pas une vie ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait le droit d'avoir sa chance, comme n'importe quel être humain.

Et si ce n'était pas dans ce monde-là, alors ça pouvait très bien être dans un autre.

Le Dieu allait tenter de se servir d'elle, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. A un moment donné, il voudra utiliser ses pouvoirs à son profit. Mais elle aurait trouvé un moyen de lui filer entre les doigts d'ici là. Pour la première fois de sa vie on lui proposait des réponses. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait que la solution était là, sous ses yeux. C'était dangereux, et totalement insensé elle le savait. Mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.  
Son existence s'était toujours résumé à une cage. Peut être que finalement, la liberté était venue la trouver.

**" Attendez! **appela-t-elle.  
Loki se tourna vers elle. Il ne semblait pas surpris de ce soudain ravivement, au contraire il en paraissait même amusé, lui adressant un autre de ses sourires narquois.  
**- Oui? **répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.  
**- Si je viens avec vous, je découvrirais vraiment qui je suis?  
- Ca je l'ignore. Mais vous aurez certainement plus de chance qu'en restant ici.  
**Cattleya s'avança vers lui, dardant ses yeux bleus céruléens sur le visage du Dieu, atrocement séduisant malgré sa moue sardonique.  
**- C'est d'accord. Je vous accompagne. Mais que les choses soient clairs: je ne vous apporterais aucune aide si vous ne m'obtenez pas de réponses en retour. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?"  
**En guise de réponse, le sourire du Dieu s'élargit et les motifs sur le sol se mirent à scintiller de la même lueur arc-en-ciel apparut un peu plus tôt. Loki tendit la main vers elle alors que la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte.  
Cattleya hésita. Puis soupira un bon coup.

_" C'est de la pure folie. Franchement, dans quoi tu t'embarques ma vielle..."_

Prise d'une détermination soudaine, la jeune femme s'empara de la paume tendue vers elle d'un air résolu.

Quel que soit les conséquences maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle avait choisit.

Dès que leur peau s'effleurèrent, la lumière devint éclatante et ils disparurent brusquement, à travers un autre pont arc-en-ciel.  
Pour une destination inconnue.

_**Voici donc le premier chapitre en espérant que vous ayez aimé! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première rencontre? Du personnage de Cattleya? (au passage, cela se prononce Ka-té-lé-ya, je préfère le préciser car à la base c'est le nom d'une orchidée ;) ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**_  
_**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**_

**Disclaimer:**_** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule le personnage de Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Tout d'abord, merci à Melusine78 d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris, n'hésite pas à donner ton opinion surtout! :)_  
_Je remercie également tout les lecteurs anonymes, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira! :)_**

**_Je tenais juste à éclairer un point avant de vous laisser à votre lecture: j'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que je n'ai pas de bêta correcteur, il est donc fort probable que vous aperceviez des fautes, et je m'en excuse sincèrement... J'essaye de me relire le plus possible afin d'éliminer un maximum d'erreurs, mais malheureusement il en restera toujours certaines qui échapperont à ma vigilance par conséquent je vous prie de me pardonner sur ce point! _**

**_Ce chapitre là donne plus d'informations sur la quête (ou la trame principale si l'on veut) de l'histoire! :)_**  
**_Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**Chapitre 2:**

_**Vanaheim:**_

Cattleya hurlait encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Après avoir saisi la main de Loki, elle s'était littéralement envolée dans les airs dans une sorte de tourbillon arc-en-ciel la secouant dans tout les sens. Si son compagnon semblait avoir subi le voyage sans encombre, son estomac à elle n'avait pas trop apprécié.  
Le Dieu la regarda avec mépris lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour vomir le maigre repas qu'elle avait avalé il y a de cela quelques heures à peine. Visiblement ce genre de périple inter-galactique n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de régurgiter, Cattleya se releva faiblement et jeta un coup d'oeil autours d'elle. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes elle était au sommet d'une montagne froide et enneigée, elle se trouvait à présent dans une vaste clairière fleurie, sous un soleil éclatant. De l'eau serpentait plus loin entre deux versants, créant une atmosphère tout simplement incroyable.  
Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le coup de la surprise. C'était la version divine de la Floride!

"**Où...où est-ce qu'on est ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement aiguë.  
- **Vanaheim***, répondit Loki. **Le royaume des dieux et des déesses de la jeunesse et de la fertilité, protecteur de la nature et, à leurs heures perdues, grands maîtres de la sorcellerie.**  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui:  
**- Ce sont des... des Sorciers eux- aussi ? Ils sont comme moi ?**  
**- Oh que non, je le crains. Il n'y a plus de Sorciers ou Sorcières depuis des lustres, tu es une des dernières existantes, et encore tu ne l'es qu'à moitié. Les créatures vivant ici sont des dieux comme moi, à la différence qu'ils ont décidés de dédier leur vie au précieux équilibre de l'Univers... **continua Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.  
**-Comment ça il n'y a plus de Sorciers? Que savez-vous exactement ?**

Le Dieu ne lui accorda pas un regard et commença à avancer.  
**- Un de mes informateurs devait me rejoindre ici, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant sa venue il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerai vérifier...**  
**- Ouais ben moi aussi y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais vérifier! Répondez-moi bon sang, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Qui sont les Sorciers et quel est le lien de toute cette histoire avec moi ?**  
Loki se tourna vers elle brusquement et la pétrifia de son regard de glace, la mettant au défi de poser toute question supplémentaire. Mais comme tout à l'heure, la jeune fille ne céda pas. Le Dieu poussa un soupir agacé et joignit ses mains dans son dos.  
**- J'accepte de te raconter si tu ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois. Tes questions concernent des événements anciens, si anciens qu'Odin lui-même ne les a pas connu. Si je dois tout t'expliquer pour que tu coopères et cesse tes jérémiades, cela risque d'être long alors je ne veux pas être davantage attardé par des commentaires inutiles. Compris ?"**  
Retenant une réplique bien sentie, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Ok, le message était passé, elle se la bouclait.  
Loki commença alors à faire les cents pas, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées.

**" Tout cela remonte à l'origine des temps. Comme tu le sais, ton monde comme le miens sont connectés à l'arbre d'Yggdrasil*. En tout il y a neufs royaumes, Asgard*, Vanaheim ou encore Midgard*, ta misérable planète. Ces 9 royaumes ont été créées il y a de cela des milliers d'années par une race supérieure que l'on appelait les Sorciers Originels. Ces Sorciers maîtrisaient les éléments ainsi qu'un pouvoir phénoménal que l'on nomme Éther. Il s'agit d'une force cosmique considérable qui aurait insufflé la vie en toute chose, une sorte de cinquième élément en plus de l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Chaque Sorciers possédaient en lui une part de l'Éther, ce qui explique leur capacité à contrôler aussi aisément les forces de la nature.**  
**Un jour donc, ils créèrent les 9 royaumes et leurs habitants, faisant naître les toutes premières traces de vies dans l'Univers. Chacun des mondes grandi et prospéra à sa manière, mais un jour ce qui devait arriver survînt : les habitants des royaumes, jaloux du pouvoir de leurs créateurs, décidèrent de former une alliance afin de les évincer. Ils éliminèrent les Sorciers pris par surprise et les chassèrent. La plupart d'entre eux périrent durant ce que les livres appellent "La Purge" mais on dit que certains auraient trouvés refuge sur Midgard, parmi les humains. Etant donné que vous êtes une race faible et insignifiante, il y avait peu de danger que les Sorciers soient menacés au sein de votre peuple. **  
**Ils ont toutefois finis par s'éteindre, quelques uns seulement ont survécus et se sont reproduis avec des mortels, créant des êtres à moitié humain et à moitié... Sorciers. Ces hybrides n'ont pas autant de capacités que leurs ancêtres qui pouvaient maîtriser à leur guise les forces de la nature, ils ne peuvent en général ne contrôler qu'un seul élément bien défini, cela varie en fonction des personnes. Certains ont des facilités avec le feu, d'autres avec la terre ou d'autres encore avec l'eau ou l'air."**

Loki s'interrompit pour observer la réaction de la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore la bouche grande ouverte. Se rendant finalement compte de l'attention du Dieu sur elle, Cattleya referma la mâchoire et lança d'une voix mal assurée:  
**" Alors d'après vous je serais... la descendante d'un de ces Sorciers ? C'est ce qui expliquerait mon don ?**  
**- Assurément. Les héritiers d'une telle lignée sont rares, il m'a fallut deux longues années de recherches, d'études et d'attente pour enfin trouver un humain avec du sang de Sorciers dans les veines. Et encore, j'aurais certainement mis beaucoup plus de temps à vous trouver si vous n'aviez pas utilisé vos pouvoirs de façon aussi ostentatoire il y a de cela une semaine.**  
Cattleya se figea, les souvenirs relatifs à sa fuite du P.A.L se bousculant dans sa mémoire. C'était donc à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était faite repérer par le Dieu du Chaos... Si seulement elle avait sue où tout ça la mènerait...

**- Et... pourquoi recherchiez-vous un descendant de Sorciers exactement ? **demanda-t-elle pour reprendre pieds. **Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**  
Loki lui jeta un regard amusé, se divertissant visiblement de son désarroi. Et c'est sans se départir de son infernal petit sourire qu'il se remit à marcher:

**- Très peu aujourd'hui croient en l'existence des Sorciers. Le récit de leur histoire est devenu une légende, puis la légende un mythe pour en définitive sombrer dans l'oubli. Cependant, une rumeur persiste, comme quoi les Sorciers auraient accomplis un dernier acte rédempteur avant leur exil sur Terre. D'après les anciens écrits, ils se seraient réunis aux racines de l'arbre d'Yggdrasil et auraient créés un sanctuaire dans lequel ils auraient enfermés une énorme quantité du pouvoir de l'Éther. L'on ne peut savoir exactement quelle dose aurait été canalisée, l'Éther vivant à l'intérieur même des Sorciers il ne pouvait être totalement mis sous verrou, néanmoins cela doit représenter un potentiel inouïe! Les textes disent ensuite que les Sorciers firent en sorte que seul un de leur congénère pourrait ouvrir le sanctuaire et libérer sa terrible force. Ils créèrent 4 Pierres, une pour chaque élément, et les cachèrent un peu partout dans les 9 royaumes. Ces Pierres sont spéciales, seul un détenteur de l'Éther serait dans la capacité de les détecter et de les trouver, pour tout autres créatures ce ne serait que de basiques cailloux. Cependant, tout comme les Sorciers, les Pierres sont aujourd'hui reléguées au niveau de contes pour enfant.**

**- C'est donc ça que vous voulez ? Retrouver des pierres et un sanctuaire perdu pour voler son pouvoir ? Et vous... vous avez passé 2 années à miser sur des fables ? C'est totalement insensé ! Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, toutes ces histoires, véridiques ou non, sont aujourd'hui confinées aux oubliettes ! Si tout ça existait vraiment, des gens l'aurait découvert non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'une once de ces légendes soit réelle ?**  
**- Eh bien, vous par exemple. Vous êtes la preuve vivante que les Sorciers ont vécus dans cet Univers. Leur héritage coule dans vos veines, que vous y croyez ou non. Et ne commettez pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un simple d'esprit, contrairement à ce que vous pensez je n'ai pas fait que m'abreuver de sornettes et de contes pour bonnes femmes ces deux dernières années. J'étudie la magie depuis mon plus jeune âge, ça m'a permis d'avoir un certains nombre de contacts avec des enchanteurs en tout genre. Avec le temps j'ai pus me faire des relations et obtenir des renseignements précieux. Et je peux vous l'affirmer: les Pierres tout comme le sanctuaire sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentiques, en fait je sais d'ores et déjà où elles se situent. La Pierre de l'air se trouve à Asgard, celle de l'eau à Jotunheim*, celle du feu à Muspellheim* et celle de la terre ici, à Vanaheim."**

Cattleya le regarda avec scepticisme. Loki n'avait pas l'air d'un idiot loin de là...sa théorie pouvait-elle se révéler exacte ? Après tout, ses arguments ne manquaient pas de réflexion, et avec tout ce qu'elle avait vue au cours de ces dernières heures ce n'était pas cette histoire de sanctuaire fantôme qui allait la surprendre...Et puis, de toute manière le Dieu était armé et prêt à la tuer aux moindres mouvements suspects, alors ça facilitait les décisions...

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes.  
**" Si vous aviez déjà toutes ces informations en votre possession, pourquoi vouloir me capturer ?**  
**- Parce qu'il me faut l'Éther pour récupérer les Pierres. Sans lui, j'aurais beau me rendre aux diverses cachettes je ne pourrais les localiser avec exactitude. Les Pierres sont faites avec la même énergie que les anciens Sorciers utilisaient, elles sont connectées à l'Éther, elles "l'appellent" en quelque sorte. D'où votre présence. Vous possédez l'Éther en vous, vous êtes une descendante des Sorciers et vos dons sont la preuve que l'énergie cosmique vit à travers vous. Mon objectif est simple: vous allez m'aider à trouver les Pierres et à les récupérer, pour ensuite pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. Facile, non ?**  
**- Pour que vous puissiez vous emparer du pouvoir emprisonné à l'intérieur et le déverser sur les 9 royaumes par la suite je suppose ? **répliqua Cattleya froidement.  
Le Dieu lui lança un autre de ses fameux regards menaçant avant de railler:  
**- Quel discernement, j'en serais presque impressionné ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas le choix, ma chère, et que cette quête se fera avec ou sans votre consentement ?**  
**- Pas besoin d'un remix, j'ai pigé le topo."** répondit la jeune fille du tac-au-tac.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de riposter ! Étais-ce le mépris de Loki envers elle et les humains d'une façon générale, ou encore ses manières suaves et hypocrites elle l'ignorait, mais elle ne pouvait s'abstenir de le défier. Le Dieu pouvait certainement l'éliminer en un tour de main et , pouvoir ou pas pouvoir elle était persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui porter le coup de grâce, mais il l'énervait trop pour qu'elle se taise sagement. De toute façon elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait à la fin de cette quête. Lorsque Loki aura obtenu satisfaction, la jeune femme doutait qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve. Alors quitte à mourir, autant faire en sorte de bien lui casser les pieds auparavant.

**" Puisque vous savez déjà où l'on doit se rendre**, repris Cattleya, **je peux savoir ce qu'on attend exactement ?**  
**- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, un de mes contacts dois nous rejoindre pour me donner plus de détails sur la première Pierre. Ça me fait penser d'ailleurs que je dois vérifier à quel type vous appartenez.**  
**- A quel type j'appartiens ?**  
**- Si vous êtes une Pyro, une Terra, une Aer ou une Aqua. Il y a quelques minutes je vous expliquais que les Sorciers, ou du moins leurs descendants, ne maîtrisaient qu'un seul style d'élément. Selon celui qu'il contrôle, on les répartit en différentes catégories. Les Pyros sont ceux qui dominent le feu, les Terra la terre, les Aer l'air et les Aqua l'eau.**  
**- Et comment est-ce que l'on fait pour savoir ma catégorie ? **demanda la jeune fille, ayant brusquement un mauvais pressentiment.  
**- Oh, c'est très simple." **répondit Loki avec nonchalance.

Et il sortit un couteau de sa tunique qu'il lança droit vers sa poitrine.

Les pouvoirs de la jeune fille s'éveillèrent par réflexe tandis qu'elle levait les mains devant elle pour se protéger. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit un picotement le long de ses doigts quand un _"crac!" _sonore se fit entendre.  
Cattleya serra fort les paupières, s'attendant à tout moment à ressentir la pression froide de l'acier sur sa poitrine, mais le coup ne vînt pas. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'herbe devant elle complètement gelée, formant un pic de glace stoppant net la lame en pleine trajectoire, à quelques centimètres seulement de son cœur.  
Comprenant rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se tourna aussitôt vers le Dieu:

**" Mais vous êtes totalement taré ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez manqué de me tuer ! Espèce de crétin de psychopathe de mes deux !**  
**- Bien, **fit Loki, faisant preuve d'une indifférence totale face à la fureur de la jeune femme. **Tu es donc une Aqua, les experts de la maîtrise de l'eau et de la glace. C'est une chose rare, les Aqua ont été les tous premiers à être décimés lors de la Purge. Je m'en doutais déjà tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as attaqué sur cette montagne, mais maintenant mes soupçons sont confirmés.**  
**- Et vous ne pouviez pas vérifier autrement qu'en tentant de m'ôter la vie peut être ?!** hurla la jeune femme hors d'elle.  
**- Tu n'allais pas mourir Cattleya**, répliqua le Dieu froidement, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois. **Si je m'étais rendu compte que tu ne réagissais pas, j'aurais arrêté le couteau avec ma magie. Mais visiblement, tu as préféré t'en occuper toute seule**, continua-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe d'amusement transpercer dans sa voix.  
**- Et bien la prochaine fois, pensez à prévenir les gens ! Ça leur évitera une crise cardiaque ! Non mais je rêve sérieux, vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal !**  
**- Je suis un Dieu**, répondit Loki en toute simplicité, comme si cette information expliquait tout.  
**- Vous êtes surtout fou à lier." **objecta la jeune femme.

Mais Cattleya sus qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le Dieu se tourna vers elle et commença à s'approcher dangereusement, prêt à lui faire payer son insolence. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula de deux pas, prise de nouveau par cette peur soudaine tandis qu'elle observait le visage de Loki.  
Ses joues maigres créaient des lignes sévères le rendant davantage effrayant, ce qui était dommage car avec son nez bien droit, ses lèvres fines et cette peau pâle comme la neige il avait - Cattleya devait bien se l'avouer- un charme fou. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. A présent qu'elle avait croisé le regard tranchant de cette homme, la jeune fille savait que ses iris de glace la poursuivraient jusque dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui lui donnait la sensation d'être mise à nue, comme analysé sous toutes les coutures. Et le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle-même ignorait au juste si elle détestait réellement ce sentiment.

Cattleya se gifla intérieurement: ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers son ravisseur !  
Mais Loki se figea net dans son avancée alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle et se tourna brusquement vers des buissons proches. Il plissa les yeux à la manière d'un prédateur et fit apparaître une lance dorée à la pointe acérée dans une de ses mains. La jeune femme la reconnut tout de suite, quelque soit le livre dans lequel il était mentionné, le Dieu se faisait en général représenter avec cette arme au poing.  
Surprise du soudain changement d'humeur de son compagnon, Cattleya tenta de le questionner mais celui-ci plaça sa paume contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle tenta de résister, mais les doigts de Loki s'enfoncèrent sur ses joues à la manière de griffes et elle abandonna le combat, préférant concentrer son attention sur ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière les bosquets.

Subitement, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir sortit des broussailles, et Cattleya entendit un soupir de soulagement venir du Dieu tandis qu'il ôtait sa main de son visage.  
L'inconnu paraissait visiblement le connaître, car il s'approcha de lui sans crainte.  
**" As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ? **demanda Loki avec décontraction, sans pour autant faire disparaître sa lance.  
**- Oui Seigneur**, répondit l'homme d'une voix flûtée, accompagnant sa tirade d'une inclination ridicule. **Qui est-ce ? **demanda-t-il en fixant Cattleya de ses petits yeux méfiants.  
**- Il ne t'es pas utile de le savoir. Elle n'est pas une menace, sois-en assuré. Maintenant, parle !**  
**- J'ai... j'ai entendu des rumeurs... **commença le messager rapidement, manifestement pressé de déverser son fardeau au plus vite. **A propos... d'un Bois Sacré où les dieux de ce royaume partaient se purifier. D'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre, des disparitions ont commencés à avoir lieux là-bas il y a de cela quelques centaines d'années. Plus l'on s'enfoncerait dans le Bois, moins l'on aurait de chance d'en revenir. D'abord c'était quelques apprentis, on pensait qu'ils s'étaient perdus rien de plus. Puis ça a été des magiciens, parfois même des dieux eux-mêmes... aucun n'est revenu. Maintenant le Bois est interdit d'accès. Mais... ce n'est pas le pire...**  
**- Alors quoi donc ? **le pressa Loki, agacé de son hésitation. **Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps !**  
**- On dit aussi... que le Bois aurait une volonté propre... ce serait comme si... comme s'il était contrôlé par quelque chose vivant à l'intérieur... Je... vous m'avez dit de chercher un endroit sur Vanaheim où la Pierre de la Terre pourrait être cachée et s'il ne s'agit pas des Bois, alors je ne vois aucun autre lieu pouvant correspondre..."**

Le Dieu fit taire son interlocuteur d'une main et commença à faire les cents pas. Pendant ce temps, Cattleya observa le nouveau venu qui lui rendit son regard, lui faisant même un petit sourire compréhensif. Enfin ! un visage aimable sur cette planète de fous !  
Loki se tourna alors vers le messager, lui adressant à son tour un sourire teinté d'une politesse feinte.  
**" Je te remercie de tes renseignements. Ils m'ont été très précieux."**

Puis il lui prit la nuque et la brisa d'un coup sec.

Cattleya hurla en voyant le corps tomber au sol dans un bruit mou et s'éloigna d'un bond du Dieu qui pivota vers elle, ne présentant aucun signe d'émotion quelconque sur son visage.  
**" Vous... vous l'avez tué... **bégaya-t-elle.  
Loki leva un sourcil circonspect devant cette affirmation, semblant se demander où la jeune femme voulait en venir.  
**- Vous l'avez tué ! **hurla-t-elle. **Alors qu'il venait de vous aider ! Pourquoi ? Que vous avez-t-il fait ?**  
**- Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que cet imbécile raconte partout notre entrevue**, répondit calmement le Dieu. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était un minable et sa mort ne fera de peine à personne.**  
**- Vous êtes un monstre. Supprimer une vie, juste pour votre bon plaisir ! Ce type avait peur de vous, ça se voyait, jamais il ne serait aller raconter quoi que ce soit ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tuer, sa mort était inutile ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale...**  
Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Loki la prit soudainement par l'épaule et la secoua violemment dans tout les sens.  
**- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, tu as compris ? N'essaye même pas de te croire mon égal, espèce de stupide créature ! Je suis un Dieu, personne n'a à me dicter ma conduite ! Et certainement pas une misérable et idiote humaine ! Vous les mortels vous êtes si pathétique, à geindre pour un rien ! Un mot de plus et je te tord ton joli cou, est-ce bien clair ?**

Cattleya poussa un couinement pitoyable lorsqu'il la relâcha brusquement, et se détourna de son tortionnaire pour l'empêcher de voir ses larmes couler sous l'effet de la peur. Elle ne put toutefois faire taire un sanglot particulièrement bruyant. Cet homme était vraiment malsain ! Elle le savait déjà brutal et féroce, mais maintenant elle en était persuadé, il était la cruauté incarné.  
Loki sembla remarquer la plainte de la jeune femme car sa voix se fit plus douce, bien que toujours glaciale, lorsqu'il lui reparla:  
**- Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il me trahit. C'était un agent double, il transmettait mes faits et gestes à une tierce personne, j'ignore encore qui pour le moment. Si je l'avais laissé en vie, son maître aurait été au courant de notre destination et de ta présence ici. Et tu peux me croire, je ne suis pas la personne la plus dangereuse de cet Univers, alors mieux vaut pour toi d'être avec moi."**

Cattleya se tourna lentement vers le Dieu, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Puis, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours aussi peur de lui, mais une voix au fond d'elle se doutait que Loki avait probablement raison, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'en persuader. Au bout d'un long moment elle lui parla, d'une voix étrangement ferme:  
**" Même si cet homme était un traître vous auriez pus faire autrement que de le tuer. Si vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver ces Pierres il va falloir faire selon MES conditions: pas de mort inutile. Maintenant si vous avez des doutes sur quelqu'un, vous l'interrogez d'abord et vous le frappez ensuite ! C'est possible ça ?**  
Le Dieu plissa les yeux, tentant de dénicher la supercherie derrière les propos de la jeune femme. Elle abdiquait beaucoup trop facilement pour que cela paraisse sincère.  
Finalement, ne la considérant pas comme une menace sérieuse, il décida de jouer le jeu:  
**- Cela me paraît honnête**, déclara-t-il posément.  
**- Bien**, conclut Cattleya. **Allons chercher votre foutue Pierre maintenant."**

Et elle se mit en marche, sentant le regard du Dieu fixé sur elle. Il avait deviné qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et c'était bien normal après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre! D'abord le couteau, maintenant l'assassinat de cet homme...  
Non c'était trop. Promesse ou pas promesse, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer d'être une seconde de plus avec ce type. Il fallait qu'elle lui fausse compagnie.

Elle allait devoir tromper le Dieu de la tromperie.

_**Voilà voilà, chapitre terminé! :) La suite mercredi soir (ou jeudi dans la journée grand max!) ^^ Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous pensez des perso, des dialogues etc... Je suis toute ouïe! :) Et ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis! **_  
_**En tout cas la suite... se passera sur Terre! Avec le point de vue d'un autre personnage! Les plus observateurs d'entre vous auront peut-être déjà deviné qui...**_  
_**Mais je ne dit plus rien! A mercredi chers amis! :)**_

**Annexe:** _*** Vanaheim: Comme l'a dit le professeur Loki, il s'agit du royaume des Vanes (à savoir le deuxième groupe de dieux nordiques après ceux d'Asgard), ils sont associés à la fertilité. Se situe tout en haut de l'Arbre Monde avec Asgard.  
**_  
_*** Arbre d'Yggdrasil: Autrement dit l'Arbre Monde, c'est le support des différents royaumes dans la mythologie nordique.  
**_  
_*** Midgard: Nom donné au royaume des hommes. Pour faire simple, il s'agit de la Terre. Elle se situe au second niveau de l'Arbre Monde.  
**_  
_*** Jotunheim: royaume des géants des glaces. Pour tout ceux ayant vue le premier film, vous saurez que c'est de là qu'est originaire Loki. Se situe également au second niveau d'Yggdrasil.  
**_  
_*** Muspellheim: C'est le royaume du feu et le domaine du géant Surt et des géants du feu. On entend peu parler de ce monde sauf pour évoquer le Ragnarök. Il se situe dans les niveaux inférieurs de l'Arbre Monde.**_

**Disclaimer: _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!_**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien! :)**_  
_**Comme promis, voici le chapitre trois se déroulant sur Terre avec... Jane Foster! ( peut être que des petits malins ont fait le rapprochement avec le nom de famille de Cattleya cité dans le premier chapitre ;D )**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**_

_**C'est pleine d'entrain que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! :D **_

**Chapitre 3:**

_**Terre - Nouveau Mexique:**_

**"Tu es vraiment sûre que tu n'as rien oublié?"**  
Cela faisait deux heures à présent que Jane Foster avait entamé sa valise, sous les commentaires plus ou moins constructifs de sa collègue et amie, Darcy Lewis. Elle inspira profondément. Non, même si l'envie d'étrangler Darcy se faisait de plus en plus grande, rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée mémorable.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçue sa convocation pour la conférence de New York sur les milieux interstellaires, la jeune astrophysicienne n'en avait pas crue ses yeux. Ça faisait des années qu'elle en rêvait! Tout le long de sa vie elle avait espérée que son travail soit enfin reconnu du grand public, mais jamais ses découvertes n'avaient éveillées un quelconque intérêt chez les particuliers. Du moins jusqu'à ces dernières années, suite à l'arrivée de Thor sur Terre. Après le séjour assez chaotique de l'Asgardien au Nouveau Mexique ainsi que les événements dramatiques de New York survenu peu après, les scientifiques de renom avaient bien dus faire amende honorable et reconnaître ses recherches.

Par réflexe, Jane serra contre elle la chemise qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans son bagage. Penser à Thor, malgré tous ces mois d'absences, était toujours aussi douloureux. Il lui avait promis de revenir... Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir attendu. Elle s'était presque résolu à l'idée qu'il ne retournerai jamais sur Terre quand soudainement elle l'avait aperçu aux informations, se battre aux côtés de ceux que l'on appelait les "Avengers". Des mois durant elle s'était mise à sa recherche, reprenant ses travaux à zéro, fouillant les moindres pistes, les moindres grains de sable dans le désert. Mais ça n'avait aboutit à rien et le Dieu du Tonnerre ne lui avait jamais redonné signe de vie.

Elle avait déprimé pendant de longues semaines, à manger des pots de glace d'un air abattu devant des comédies romantiques plus nulles les unes que les autres. Il avait fallut que Darcy lui hurle ses quatre vérités et la remette de force au travail pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant d'aplomb. Elle s'était alors plongé de nouveau dans ses recherches avec acharnement afin de ne plus penser à cet amour déçu. Et aujourd'hui, son dur labeur avait enfin payé, ce voyage à New York était l'occasion parfaite pour tourner la page.

Ajoutant les dernières affaires dont elle avait besoin (ce que Darcy illustra avec une autre de ses fameuses remarques monotones), Jane se fit une promesse à elle-même: New York représentait la liberté, un nouveau départ loin des Dieux créateurs de foudre, du SHIELD et autres sottises. Si elle partait pour la Grosse Pomme, elle ne devrait plus jamais regarder en arrière. Fini les crises de larmes et les séances d'apitoiement!

Elle finit de boucler sa valise d'un air résolu.  
**"Je crois que je suis fin prête!**  
**- Pas trop tôt! **grogna Darcy. **J'ai crus qu'on allait coucher là! Tu sais que tu ne pars que pour deux jours, pas pour trois mois?**  
**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas du tout comment aller se dérouler la conférence! Et s'il fallait s'habiller chic? On en sait rien! C'est la première fois que je suis invitée à New York et j'ai bien l'intention de faire bonne impression.**  
**-Auprès des physiciens de 60 piges ou de la gente masculine New-yorkaise? **plaisanta Darcy, une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.  
**- Je... et bien... Enfin, Darcy c'est un voyage d'affaires avant tout!**  
**- Assurément! **conclut son amie en riant.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là.  
**- Je vais voir qui c'est!" **lança joyeusement Darcy, évitant par la même occasion un coussin que lui envoyait Jane d'un air rageur.

Celle-là, il fallait toujours qu'elle la fasse sortir de ses gonds! Poussant un soupir énervé, Jane plaça sa valise dans le couloir avant de faire un bref tour de maison. Son appartement- qui lui faisait également office de laboratoire expérimentale- serait sous la responsabilité de Darcy et d'Eric Selvig lors de son départ, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre en ce qui concernait ses équipements, mais elle préférait auparavant vérifier que tout était rangé et positionné comme il le fallait.  
Elle était en train de remettre en ordre deux ou trois bricoles quand elle entendit Darcy l'appeler:  
**"Jane? Je crois qu'il faut que tu descendes.**

Un peu surprise - personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite, et Darcy n'avait d'habitude aucun mal à envoyer balader les inopportuns- Jane obtempéra.  
Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier menant du premier étage constitué des différentes pièces à vivre, chambres et salle de bain, pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé où se trouvait la cuisine, le salon ainsi que son laboratoire, dont la surface dominait sur toutes les autres pièces.  
Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte d'entrée qu'elle reconnu sans peine l'uniforme noir et les lunettes de soleil caractéristiques des hommes avec qui Darcy parlait.

Des agents du SHIELD. Une organisation d'espionnage secrète ayant pour but principal de protéger le monde de toute menace potentielle. Personnellement, Jane ne les appréciait que très peu, le SHIELD lui ayant volé tout son matériel et toutes ses études il y a quelques années afin d'en faire bénéficier leurs propres recherches. Cependant, même si l'apparition du SHIELD chez elle lui donnait comme un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne pus s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'espoir.  
Et si...?

**"Que voulez-vous? **demanda-t-elle directement sans s'embarrasser de politesse inutile.  
**- Vous êtes miss Foster? **lança une voix derrière les deux agents. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme à la stature impressionnante. Noir de peau, vêtu d'une longue tunique en cuir et portant un cache-œil à la manière d'un pirate de mauvais goût, l'individu imposait par sa seule présence un certain respect.

**- Nick Fury**, continua-t-il. **Directeur du SHIELD, ravi de vous rencontrer. Désolé de vous importuner mais il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons nous entretenir.**  
**- Navré, mais vous tombez mal là. Je m'apprêtais à partir pour New York, j'ai un avion qui décolle dans quelques heures alors je ne peux vraiment pas...**  
**- Nous sommes déjà au courant et nous nous sommes assuré d'avoir fait parvenir un mot d'excuse à la conférence, leur assurant votre immense regret à ne pas pouvoir participer à leur réunion.**  
**- Vous... quoi? Attendez, vous m'avez déclaré absente à la conférence? Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de gâcher une des plus grandes opportunités de ma vie là?**  
**- Les nouvelles que je dois vous annoncer sont largement plus importantes qu'un banal séminaire. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je crois que nous avons énormément à nous dire et il vaut mieux s'y mettre tout de suite"**  
Et sans plus de formalité, il entra chez la jeune femme et s'installa dans son salon. D'abord choquée, Jane faillit lui ordonner de quitter les lieux sur le champ, mais l'air déterminé du directeur et les revolvers mal caché des agents la firent rapidement revenir sur sa décision. De mauvaise grâce, elle se dirigea alors vers un fauteuil en face de son hôte inopportun.

**" Je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Miss Foster**, déclara Fury à l'attention de Darcy, qui suivait la discussion d'un air perdu. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Jane qui hocha la tête d'un air rassurant. Les deux agents parqués devant sa porte bougèrent alors, le premier emmenant Darcy à l'extérieur et le second glissant quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
**- Voilà qui confirme nos craintes... **sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais Jane parvînt tout de même à entendre. **Faites le attendre! **ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus dur.  
L'agent lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête puis s'exécuta.  
**- Que se passe-t-il?** demanda Jane de plus en plus interloquée.  
Fury lui jeta un regard perçant, de son unique œil.  
**- Je vous en informerai dans un instant. Tout d'abord Miss Foster, je dois vous parler d'un point important.**  
**- S'il s'agit de mes recherches ou de ce qu'il s'est passé au Nouveau Mexique je vous ai déjà tout dit, pas besoin de m'interroger davantage.**  
**- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est au sujet de votre sœur."**

A ces mots, Jane se figea. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis qu'une inquiétude sans nom lui montait soudainement au cœur.  
**" Cattleya? **déglutit-elle faiblement. **Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?**  
**- On ignore encore les circonstances exactes... mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été... enlevé.**  
La jeune femme enfoui son visage entre ses mains, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration.

**- Nous savons peu de chose sur Miss Cattleya Foster**, continua Fury. **En fait, nous n'avons quasiment aucune information en dehors du fait qu'elle est la fille de James Foster, faisant ainsi d'elle votre sœur par alliance. Nous savons également qu'elle était placé sous garde du P.A.L il y a peu jusqu'à sa fuite récente.**  
Jane releva brusquement la tête.  
**- Sa fuite? Je croyais qu'on l'avait enlevé!**  
**-C'est exact**, l'apaisa Fury. **Mais avant de vous donner plus de détails sur la situation j'ai besoin d'en connaître davantage sur elle.**  
Jane se cala au dossier de son fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir. Jamais, elle n'aurait crus qu'elle entendrait de nouveau parler de sa sœur dans de telles circonstances. Ses retrouvailles avec Cattleya, ainsi qu'elles les avaient imaginées, devaient êtres beaucoup plus joyeuses et épanouies.

**"Elle s'appelle Cattleya Foster. Il s'agit non pas de ma sœur, mais de ma demi-sœur même si je la considère comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Nous avons le même père, James Foster, mais pas la même mère. La mère de Cattleya a rencontré mon père lors d'un de ses voyages, en Colombie il me semble. Ils ont entamés une liaison dont est né Cate. Malheureusement, sa mère, Liliane Harper, est morte en couche. Mon père est donc revenu au pays avec Cate suite à son décès. Peu de temps après, il a rencontré ma mère et se sont mariés. Je suis né après leur union, Cate avait deux ans. Nous avons toujours été très proche elle et moi, **murmura-t-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. **Notre père était souvent absorbé par ses recherches et ma mère avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, par conséquent c'était souvent Cate qui s'occupait de moi. Elle était plus que ma sœur, elle était mon amie. Ma confidente.**  
**Mais... Cate n'était pas... enfin... elle n'est pas comme les autres.**

Fury releva vivement la tête.  
**- Nous avons lus son dossier au P.A.L. Elle a des pouvoirs c'est cela? D'après le rapport des chercheurs, ses dons dépassent l'entendement, ils n'ont jamais rien vue de tel. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ses pouvoirs atteignaient facilement le 7 à l'âge de six ans, autrement dit à son arrivée au laboratoire. Et ils n'auraient cessés de grandir depuis. Seulement, ils n'ont jamais réussi à trouver une cause logique à ses facultés...**  
**- Personne n'a trouvé. J'ai moi-même cherché sans résultats. A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenu astrophysicienne? **fit-elle devant l'air interrogatif du directeur. **J'ai vite compris que les pouvoirs de ma sœur ne venaient pas d'ici. Si ses dons doivent avoir une origine, alors c'est ailleurs qu'il faut la trouver . C'est pour ça que j'ai étudié les ponts interstellaires et...**  
**- Vous cherchiez d'autres mondes, d'autres univers où l'on aurait pus comprendre ce qui arrivait à votre sœur... **murmura Fury pour lui-même. **Ces capacités se seraient comme... de la magie en fait?**  
**- En quelque sorte. Du moins quand on la voit pratiquer c'est la première chose à laquelle on pense.**  
**- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Foster, mais comment une scientifique de renom peut-elle croire en quelque chose d'aussi irrationnelle que la magie ou la sorcellerie?**  
**- "La magie est une science que l'on a pas encore théorisée" Arthur C. Clarke**, récita Jane avec monotonie.  
**- Admettons**, soupira Fury agacé. **Pourquoi votre sœur était-elle au P.A.L?**  
Jane déglutit puis repris son récit:

**- En grandissant, sa force s'est décuplée. Des événements ont commencés à se produire. Elle provoquait des inondations, elle gelait les bâtiments autour d'elle... cela se faisait à l'encontre de sa volonté, la plupart du temps elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Et puis un jour à l'école il y a eu... un accident. C'était de ma faute. Des garçons de ma classe s'amusaient à me faire mal, ça arrivait souvent mais par peur, je ne disais rien. Je n'avais que quatre ans à cette époque, et Cate six. Ce jour-là, ça a été plus loin que d'habitude, ils m'avaient traînée près de la rivière à côté de l'école et avaient prévus de me maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Ils étaient sur le point d'y arriver quand Cate est intervenu. Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs et s'est débarrassé des garçons qui me malmenaient. Malheureusement sans le vouloir, elle en a projeté un dans la rivière... Il a faillit y passer. Aucun adulte n'a crue les racontars comme quoi ma sœur avait "manipulée l'eau", la version officielle est que Cate a poussé le garçon dans la rivière. Le lendemain, elle été renvoyée de l'école.**  
**Mon père est décédé de maladie peu après. On avait déjà du mal à l'époque, mais sa mort a été un choc de trop pour ma mère. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec Cate. Ça n'était pas sa fille, et ses pouvoirs lui faisaient peur... Quelques mois après la mort de mon père, elle a été contacté par le P.A.L disant qu'ils étaient intéressés par le potentiel de ma sœur. Elle leur a livré et... je n'ai plus jamais revue Cattleya depuis**, termina Jane, la voix quelque peu brisée.

Un léger silence suivit ses paroles.  
**- Vous ne l'avez jamais revue? **demanda doucement Fury. **Vous n'avez jamais essayé de lui rendre visite?**  
**- Si bien sûr, des centaines de fois! Mais à chaque fois ils refusaient de me laisser la voir, ils disaient qu'elle était trop instable et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de voir de civils. Je me suis donc concentré sur mon travail pour trouver une solution à ma manière.**  
**- Jusqu'à l'épisode avec Thor, qui a démontré que vos recherches étaient fondées.**  
**- C'est cela**, conclut la jeune femme un peu trop fermement. **A votre tour maintenant**, poursuivit-elle. **Quelle est cette histoire de fuite?**  
Fury changea de position sur son fauteuil, soudainement mal à l'aise.

**- Eh bien... on ignore les conditions exactes des événements, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'une alerte a été déclarée il y a de cela une semaine au P.A.L. Nous en avons été informée quelques heures après le début des événements et avons envoyé une équipe voir ce qu'il se passait. Le P.A.L étudie tous les faits paranormaux, par conséquent nous avons établis une solide collaboration avec eux. Lorsque l'équipe est arrivée sur les lieux, tout était gelé. Nous n'avons pas compté de pertes graves hormis un décès, Matthew Clint. Le P.A.L et la C.I.A ont tout de suite envoyés du renfort pour retrouver votre sœur. On a suivit sa piste jusqu'en Californie, vers le mont Whitney. Et c'est là que les choses auraient dégénérées**, débita-t-il précipitamment.  
**- Que s'est-il passé? **le pressa la jeune femme.  
**- Nos ordinateurs ont prélevés une une augmentation soudaine des rayons gamas dans la région, aux alentours de 7h du matin. Un peu comme...**  
**- Comme les ondes émis par Thor lorsqu'il est arrivé au Nouveau-Mexique? **souffla-t-elle, fascinée malgré elle.  
**- Exact. Sauf que ces ondes comme vous dites, ne correspondaient pas à cent pour cent avec celles de Thor. En fait la dernière fois que nous avons vue une telle dégénérescence c'est...**  
Il s'interrompit, lui jetant un regard hésitant.  
**- Oui? Dites-le bon sang, quand-est-ce que vous avez vue un tel signal pour la dernière fois?**  
**- Quand Loki est arrivé sur Terre il y a deux ans, avant de s'attaquer à New York**, conclut Fury d'une voix sombre.

Jane en resta bouche-bée. Elle qui pensait avoir eu son quota de surprises pour la soirée!  
**- Vous voulez dire... que ma sœur a été enlevé par le psychopathe qui a planifié une attaque terroriste il y a deux ans?**  
**- On peut dire ça de cette façon**, admit Fury. **Le plus inquiétant n'est pas tant l'enlèvement de votre sœur, mais les projets que Loki pourrait avoir envers elle. Le seul point dont nous sommes quasiment certain c'est qu'elle est en vie. Nous avons déjà été confronté à Loki et ce n'est pas son genre d'emmener un humain avec lui, à moins que celui-ci lui soit d'une quelconque utilité. Par conséquent on peut en déduire que si votre sœur a été kidnappée, c'est que Loki doit la maintenir en vie quelque part.**

**- Oh merveilleux**, railla Jane. **Un criminel aux pouvoirs incommensurables enlève ma sœur, mais ne nous inquiétons pas, elle doit certainement être en vie en train de subir je ne sais quel projet machiavélique! Surtout pas de panique!**  
**- Réfléchissez 5 mins Miss Foster. Vous avez dit vous-même que les pouvoirs de votre sœur proviennent certainement d'ailleurs. Loki doit connaître la nature de ses dons, et c'est certainement pour ça qu'il l'a enlevé. Elle ne serait plus de ce monde si ce n'était pas le cas. Le danger n'est donc pas de se demander ce qu'il peut bien faire de Cattleya, mais plutôt de ce qu'il compte faire des pouvoirs de celle-ci! Je crains que l'humanité ait de nouveau à craindre une attaque de la part de ce Dieu démoniaque, sauf que combiné à la magie de votre sœur, ce n'est pas sûre qu'elle y survive cette fois-ci."**

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles et Jane se leva brusquement.  
**" Ecoutez je... ça fait trop de choses à encaisser d'un coup. L'enlèvement de ma sœur par un taré machiavélique, la potentielle fin du monde... là franchement, j'ai besoin d'un café. Et corsé.**  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle quitta le fauteuil et se rendit derrière le mini-bar prendre une tasse. Tandis qu'elle mettait en route la machine à café, elle entendit Fury s'emparer de son talkie-walkie et déclarer à un de ses agents:  
**- La discussion est terminée. Non c'est bon, il a suffisamment attendu comme cela, faite le entrer.**  
La machine émit un petit bruit sonore signalant que la boisson était prête. Jane s'empara d'une cuillère et entreprit de mélanger son breuvage avec un peu plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle prit une longue gorgée et sentit avec délice la caféine courir le long de son corps. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dose d'arabica pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se tourna alors vers le directeur:  
**- Qui est-ce qui doit atten...**

La tasse lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol dans un crissement sourd, tandis qu'elle restait statufié, la bouche ouverte, les mains tremblantes.

**- C'est impossible..."**murmura-t-elle absolument stupéfaite.

Autant pour New York, elle avait clairement perdu son pari.

Car devant elle se tenait Thor.

_**Ehhhh oui des retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux... Néanmoins dans le chapitre suivant on se recentre sur Loki et Cattleya!**_  
_**Le début de l'histoire est assez long, j'en ai conscience, car il y a pas mal de choses à mettre en place mais à partir de maintenant ça va progressivement s'accélérer ;) **_

_**Comme toujours, je suis attentive à vos remarques et/ou suggestions! :)**_

_**La suite, normalement lundi prochain! Prenez soin de vous et bisous! ;D**_

**Disclaimer: _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Tout d'abord merci à Crixstal pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris! Ça fait vachement plaisir, surtout que je n'ai encore aucun reçus pour cette fiction... alors savoir que l'on est tout de même lu réchauffe les cœurs!**_

_**Néanmoins, malgré les tempêtes, les vents et les marées je ne me découragerai jamais et je vous offre le chapitre 4 sur un plateau! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite un tous une très agréable lecture ;)**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**Vanaheim:**_

Loki avait rarement eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un.  
Cela faisait 24 heures à peine qu'il avait embarqué l'humaine à sa suite, et voilà qu'elle lui tapait déjà sur le système. Comment diable un être aussi misérable pouvait-il se montrer si agaçant? C'était un mystère. Néanmoins, le Dieu devait faire appel à toute sa patience - et heureusement, il en avait en réserve! - pour ne pas tordre d'un coup sec le cou de cette insupportable gamine.

Ils avaient quittés la clairière au coucher du soleil et s'étaient aventurés dans le premier village de Vanaheim qu'ils avaient croisés. Loki pouvait se déplacer sans risque d'être reconnu dans les différentes cités du royaume, en effet une ancienne rancœur avait opposé Vanaheim et Asgard il y a de cela plusieurs années et faisait que les alliés d'Odin étaient peu nombreux en ce domaine.

Néanmoins, son inquiétude quant au mystérieux employeur de son agent ainsi que les plaintes incessantes de sa compagne de route l'avait décidé à prendre une chambre pour la nuit.  
L'humaine n'avait pas posé de résistance, visiblement perdue dans ce monde inconnu, et l'avait suivit docilement. Le Dieu se méfiait toujours, il était clair qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Quand il l'avait trouvé au sommet de cette montagne sur Midgard, il avait vue la lueur combative dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le défiait ouvertement de la tuer, il n'était pas normal qu'elle ait abdiqué aussi facilement suite à l'assassinat de son contact.  
Loki avait alors haussé les épaules, ennuyé. Il n'aurait peut être pas dus lui révéler aussi tôt la vérité sur ses origines, le besoin de savoir l'aurait peut être rendu davantage docile, mais il était trop tard pour penser à cela. Quoi que la fille prépare, il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle s'était écroulé dans la misérable mansarde qui lui servirait de chambre pour la nuit, Loki avait veillé à fermer sa porte à double tour avant de regagner ses propres appartements. D'après les hurlements qui avaient suivis, elle s'en était rendu compte et n'avait pas apprécié.

Et aujourd'hui, après leur départ de l'auberge, elle lui faisait payer son emprisonnement de la veille en se montrant le plus insupportable possible.

Cattleya effectivement, faisait tout pour rendre la tâche plus difficile au Dieu. Elle traînait des pieds, grognait à tout va, montrait les dents aux passants, bref tout ce qui pouvait être désagréable et horripilant elle s'arrangeait pour le faire.

S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme détestait, c'était d'être enfermé. Aussi curieux que cela puisse être, avoir été cloîtré au P.A.L toute sa vie lui donnait à présent une sainte horreur du confinement, au point qu'elle en ressentait parfois un malaise. Elle avait passé sa nuit la tête entre les genoux à se remémorer son étrange journée, tout en insultant le Dieu de toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait ( et à son insu elle avait un sacré palmarès!).

C'est pourquoi elle s'évertuait de tout son cœur à lui casser les pieds. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'énerverait tellement qu'il l'abandonnerait, même si elle avait peu d'espoir quant à cette option. Non, le plus probable était qu'il l'assomme ou qu'il la menace une nouvelle fois de la tuer si elle refusait de se montrer plus coopérative.

_" Qu'il essaye donc tiens... _se dit-elle furieuse encore de la conduite odieuse du Dieu envers elle. _Si tu savais ce que je te prépare mon grand, tu perdrais vite ton abominable petit sourire, je t'en fait le serment..."_

Le point positif à avoir passé une nuit blanche, c'est que Cattleya avait pus mettre à jour son plan d'évasion. Bon, c'était rudimentaire et les détails n'étaient pas tout à fait finalisés, mais un peu d'improvisation n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et puis de toute manière elle avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion.

Suivant toujours le Dieu, la jeune fille remarqua alors qu'il quittait les abords rugueux du village pour entrer directement au cœur de ce qui semblait être une immense citadelle. Sa haine envers son ravisseur se dissipa instantanément tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux.

C'était tellement... vivant! Partout des gens circulaient et s'interpellaient, se racontant les derniers potins ou commerçant des produits dont Cattleya ignorait l'origine et la nature. Les murs de pierres soutenaient des habitations à l'architecture grandiose, sortant tout droit d'un de ces vieux contes qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir. Il y avait tant de couleurs, de sons, d'odeurs! C'était à croire qu'elle avait toujours rêvée de ce moment.  
Se retrouver face à ce fourmillement d'activité lui faisait comprendre à quel point sa connaissance du monde était inachevée.

Elle se mit alors à s'approcher de tous les étals, passant sa main sur les étoffes, les murs, les pierreries, courant écouter les musiciens de rue d'un air enthousiaste, s'émerveillant de tout.  
Loki ne la lâchait pas du regard, poussant un soupir d'exaspération devant le dynamisme trop exagérée de l'humaine à son goût. Cependant, il laissa un sourire moqueur envahir ses traits quant il la vit heurter trois personnes à la suite, visiblement trop emballée pour faire attention au monde autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir, cela se voyait! Pendant quelques secondes, le Dieu se demanda ce qu'avait pus être sa vie avant la montagne où il l'avait trouvé, une Sorcière devant avoir du mal à s'intégrer au quotidien - ô combien ennuyeux!- des humains.  
Il secoua la tête d'un air contrarié: qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire au fond? Ce que cette fille avait vécue ne l'intéressait aucunement, seul ses pouvoirs le préoccupait.

Cattleya continuait ses investigations avec toujours autant d'ardeur, quand soudain elle remarqua un groupe au milieu de la place, entouré de badauds. A leur allure, c'était certainement des va-nu-pieds. Ils s'étaient hissés sur la fontaine centrale pour donner ce qui semblait être un spectacle de rue. Sauf qu'au lieu de jongler ou de produire l'on ne sait quelle acrobatie pour impressionner les foules, ils pratiquaient... la magie.

Aussitôt la jeune fille se rapprocha, ravie. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir d'autres personnes en dehors d'elle s'user à la sorcellerie!  
L'homme de devant débuta une danse étrange, soulevant les bras dans des mouvements gracieux. Au début, rien ne se passa puis, tout doucement, l'eau de la fontaine commença à s'élever dans les airs, au rythme des gestes du vagabond. Il levait la main vers le ciel, l'eau montait d'un cran, il tourbillonnait, elle tournait avec lui. Un véritable ballet aquatique s'amorça alors sous les cris de joie de quelques enfants. L'homme fit encore quelques pas avant d'entamer un saut périlleux qui le fit atterrir droit devant une femme qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le mendiant fit alors un geste et l'eau sembla se modeler entre ses mains, prenant la forme d'une rose qu'il cristallisa et qu'il tendit galamment à la dame dont le cri se transforma bien vite en rire.

Cattleya applaudit bruyamment avec les autres spectateurs, tandis qu'elle sentait le Dieu s'approcher d'elle.  
**" C'était impressionnant! **s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, oubliant presque que quelques minutes auparavant elle été en train de promulguer des menaces de mort à son encontre. **Comment font-ils ça?**  
**- Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des vauriens, **répondit Loki avec mépris, **ils ne devraient pas avoir l'autorisation de s'exposer ainsi dans les rues, eux et leurs stupides tour de passe-passe. Les habitants de Vanaheim maîtrisent presque tous les éléments les entourant, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans l'exhibition de ce paysan. N'importe quel magicien digne de ce nom saurait en faire autant.**  
**- Oh, et je suppose que vous êtes un maître en la matière? **répliqua la jeune fille froidement.  
-**En effet" **déclara tranquillement le Dieu sans modestie.

Cattleya leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, lui et son narcissisme!  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une petite ruelle vide à sa gauche. Située entre deux étalages de marchandises, elle était quasi-invisible.  
Si elle parvenait à détourner l'intention de son geôlier, elle pouvait s'enfuir, tel qu'elle l'avait prévu.  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui continuait de regarder les va-nu-pieds d'un air hautain, teinté d'ennuie. Puis son attention se tourna alors vers la fontaine, derrière la foule.

Ça pouvait fonctionner. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle était capable d'y arriver.

Prenant une expression naïve, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Dieu:  
**" Ecoutez, je crois qu'ils vont commencer un autre tour. Je vais m'approcher un peu d'accord? Je ne vais pas loin et je ne serais pas longue, promis!"**  
Et elle le planta là, malgré le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui envoya.

_"Ne craque pas, ma vielle, ne craque pas..."_ s'intima-t-elle intérieurement.  
Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle fasse le moindre faux pas. Une seule erreur et Loki comprendrait tout. Et elle préférait encore retourner au P.A.L que de se retrouver face au Dieu en colère...

Elle se faufila entre deux passants pour finalement se perdre dans la foule. Le but était de mettre le plus d'habitants entre son ravisseur et elle. Avec légèreté, elle glissa entre les différents marchants pour finalement se retrouver tout près de la fontaine. Le mendiant s'apprêter à commencer son nouveau numéro.

Au moment où il levait les mains, Cattleya ferma les yeux. Les crépitements habituels de ses pouvoirs se firent sentir au bout de ses doigts et une étrange pression lui crispa le ventre. Elle retourna alors sa paume en direction du ciel et replia sa main. Des murmures se firent alors entendre tandis que l'eau de la fontaine fusait dans toutes les directions. Le vagabond se retourna, très étonné: il n'avait jamais demandé ça!

La jeune fille fit un geste ample du bras, puis d'un coup ouvrit brusquement les doigts. L'eau explosa alors en gerbes de gouttes étincelantes, se répandant partout sur la place. La foule se mit à hurler, certains s'en prenait au mendiant qui, éberlué, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Cattleya s'accroupit alors et posa ses mains sur le liquide se répandant au sol, le gelant instantanément et transformant la place inondée en une véritable patinoire.

Ce fut le désordre total, les étals se renversèrent, les gens tombèrent les uns sur les autres, certains hurlaient, d'autres un peu plus lents croyaient que le spectacle était toujours en cours...

Mais la jeune fille ne resta pas pour admirer la confusion qu'elle avait créée, car elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et quand elle se retourna, deux iris glacées la transperçait.  
_Il_ l'avait repéré.  
Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, Cattleya se précipita dans la ruelle, renversant au passage un étalage afin d'empêcher le Dieu de la poursuivre. Elle savait que ça ne le retiendrait pas longtemps, mais à sa décharge elle courrait vite. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait été entraînée.

Elle slaloma entre les différentes ruelles, ses jambes prenant doucement un rythme souple et rapide. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'osait regarder derrière elle de crainte d'apercevoir Loki sur ses talons. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et ce psychopathe.

Un chariot passa et elle sprinta, sautant agilement par dessus l'obstacle en mouvement sans la moindre difficulté. Quel délice de se replonger dans de tels exercices! Sa fuite de ces derniers jours et son kidnapping par un Dieu fou à lier lui avait fait oublier à quel point elle appréciait de sentir l'adrénaline circuler dans son corps. Oui, indéniablement, qu'elle appréciait avec ses dons, c'est qu'ils aient été suffisamment puissants pour que la CIA s'intéresse à elle. Elle avait suivi un entraînement militaire durant 5 ans, en parallèle avec les expériences qu'elle devait faire au P.A.L, et curieusement le combat et l'endurance étaient des disciplines dans lesquelles elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle avait payé le prix fort, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la CIA regorgeait d'enfants de chœur, mais ça en valait le coup. En cas de problème, si elle voulait éviter de recourir à ses dons, elle avait toujours quelques notions de survie.  
Chose qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée à Loki...

Un rire la pris quand elle imagina la tête du Dieu lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle était déjà loin, rire qui se transforma en hoquet de stupeur quand elle l'aperçu... juste devant elle.  
Elle hurla et tenta de faire demi-tour, mais là encore il se matérialisa au travers de son chemin.  
La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Elle lâcha des yeux le Loki qu'elle avait de face avant de se retourner: le Dieu était aussi derrière elle.  
Il était à deux endroits à la fois. Improbable.

Paniquée, elle voulu reculer, mais elle se retrouva vite prise au piège entre les deux apparitions. Elle regarda autour d'elle: aucune issue, la rue était trop étroite et les seules passages libres étaient occupés par son ravisseur qui se rapprochait lentement.  
Lorsque qu'il fut suffisamment près, le Dieu fit disparaître d'un mouvement sec de la main son clone derrière elle, puis l'attrapa par le cou avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Cattleya tenta vainement de se dégager, mais Loki s'appuyait de tout son poids contre elle, la collant contre son corps avec une pression dure et ferme. Il n'y avait aucune retenu dans ses gestes et chaque crispation faisait lâcher un cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

**" Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir t'échapper? **lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante, qui fit naître un frisson de terreur dans le dos de la jeune fille.  
Il lui attrapa alors les cheveux et les tira en arrière afin de relever son visage à hauteur du sien.  
**- Ecoute moi bien, stupide vermine! Tu t'es crus maligne n'est-ce pas? Tu as certainement pensé que tu t'étais débarrassé de moi? Et bien, met toi ça dans la tête: jamais tu ne pourras m'échapper, où que tu ailles je te retrouverai et si tu tentes encore une fois de fuir je te réduit en charpie. Personne ne peut me rouler, encore moins une saleté de parasite comme toi! **

Cattleya tremblait de terreur tandis qu'il lui soufflait ses menaces à la figure, son haleine caressant son visage à chaque parole et ses yeux de glaces vrillant les siens. Après quelques minutes, ceux-ci se plissèrent dans une expression sournoise et sa voix pris un ton suave qu'elle commençait à lui connaître: c'était ainsi qu'il s'exprimait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce...

**- Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tout le monde sait que les mortels sont des créatures basiques et primaires, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de commettre sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. Te hurler dessus ne mènera à rien, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ma chère? Je vais donc devoir procéder autrement... pour que le message rentre."**

Il fit alors apparaître sa lance dans sa main et d'un geste sûr il relâcha la pression autour de sa gorge pour maintenir fermement son arme.

Cattleya profita alors de l'ouverture. Se remémorant les leçons qui lui avaient été donné en cas de lutte avec un adversaire ayant des capacités physiques supérieures aux siennes, elle poussa brusquement le Dieu en arrière en gardant une main comprimé sur sa poitrine.  
Pris par surprise, Loki tenta de lui donner un coup mais elle se baissa et utilisa la force et le poids du Dieu pour le jeter à terre et le clouer au sol. Accroupit près de lui, son premier bras sur sa gorge et le second toujours serré contre sa poitrine, elle le força à lâcher sa lance en augmentant la pression.

Le Dieu la regardait, sidéré. Cette gamine l'avait mis à terre, lui, un Dieu!  
Il avait été tellement stupéfait de sa soudaine audace qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite compris lorsqu'elle l'avait violemment rejetée en arrière. Normalement, une attaque de ce genre n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour le mettre au sol, sans compter que l'humaine ne disposait pas de la force nécessaire pour lui administrer un quelconque coup pouvant le blesser, son étonnement avait été tel qu'il n'avait pas réagit.

Cattleya se pencha vers lui, imitant l'accent mielleux qu'il avait pris précédemment:  
**" On dirait que les rôles s'échangent. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Tout le monde sait que les hommes imbus d'eux-même, qu'ils soient des dieux ou non, ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs. Vous êtes un être supérieur, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit, très cher? J'espère que notre altercation vous aura éclairé... histoire que le message rentre."**

Elle relâcha la pression de son bras et le Dieu la poussa brusquement pour se relever.  
Il lui jeta un regard noir en époussetant ses vêtements, hésitant visiblement entre la questionner sur son soudain accès de force ou l'étriper. Finalement il joigna ses mains derrière son dos, de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas... pour l'instant.

**" J'imagine que vous avez volontairement omis de préciser que vous étiez apte à ce genre de... performance? **demanda-t-il un tantinet ironique. **Puis-je savoir où vous avez appris à vous défendre?**  
**- Uniquement si vous me promettez de ne plus lever la main sur moi**, répliqua la jeune femme.  
**- Seulement si à votre tour vous jurez de ne plus vous échapper, **siffla Loki avec agacement. **Visiblement les menaces sur votre personne ne vous effraie pas. Contrairement à tous les êtres vivants sur les 9 royaumes confondus, vous semblez ne pas disposer d'un instinct de survie, ce qui m'échappe. Mais vous avez démontré il y a quelques heures que la vie des gens vous entourant vous est précieuse...**  
**- Que voulez-vous dire? **murmura Cattleya prise d'une soudaine appréhension.  
**- Si vous refusez de coopérer, ou si vous retentez une quelconque autre manœuvre contre moi comme aujourd'hui, **lâcha-t-il durement, **je promet de ne pas porter la main sur vous, mais sur toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères. Vous avez sûrement laissé des gens derrière vous, à Midgard. Si vous essayez une nouvelle fois de vous soustraire à mes règles, je retrouverai ces personnes et m'occuperai d'elles... personnellement."**

La jeune femme trembla et ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler la vague de panique qui montait en elle. Elle détestait cet homme. Il pouvait s'attaquer à elle autant qu'il voulait, elle souffrirait et aurait peur mais elle résisterait. Mais s'en prendre à des êtres chers changeait tout les plans. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il parviendrait à retrouver le peu de contacts auxquels elle tenait, et indirectement elle pensa à sa demi-sœur, Jane.

Hors de question que ce fou touche un seul de ses cheveux. Et certainement pas par sa faute.  
Ecoeuré, elle lança un regard plein de dégoût au Dieu. Curieusement, elle reconnaissait bien cette façon de faire, fourbe et vicieuse, qui semblait propre à son ravisseur. Il usait de la violence sur ses victimes mais préférait en général les manipuler et user d'entraves mentales pour qu'elles viennent d'elles-mêmes à lui. Typique du Dieu de la ruse.

**" J'ai votre parole de ne pas vous en prendre aux personnes que j'aime si je ne tente plus de m'enfuir? Si tant est qu'elle vaille quelque chose? **lança-t-elle du ton le plus venimeux qu'elle pouvait.  
**- Vous avez ma parole que tant que vous veillerez à vos engagements, je veillerais aux miens,** répliqua tranquillement Loki. **Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question sur vos aptitudes.**  
Ça n'était pas une réponse. Mais face au ton froid et sans conditions du Dieu elle allait devoir s'en contenter.  
**- Très bien! **cracha-t-elle. **Je promet. Quant à votre question, j'ai fait l'armée sur Terre. Une sorte d'entraînement militaire pour vous, à Asgard. Je sais me défendre et me battre à certaines occasions."**

Il la considéra un moment, d'un air étrange. Elle n'aurait sus dire quelle expression traversa son visage, mais pendant une seconde elle aurait juré voir du respect. Mais le plus surprenant fut quand il s'approcha d'elle pour s'emparer de ses doigts, sur lesquels il pressa légèrement ses lèvres fines dans un baisemain parfait.

Les joues en feu malgré elle, Cattleya lui arracha sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Elle lui jeta un regard stupéfait auquel il répondit avec un sourire en coin:  
**" Ma chère, je crois que vous valez beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'y parait au premier coup d'œil...".**

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne avec Thor et Jane, et ensuite... la quête des Pierres commence officiellement! La mise en place de l'histoire est longue mais elle est quasi-terminée maintenant ;)**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, le bouton "review" est juste en dessous, ça prend 5 min et ça fait super plaisir!**_

_**La suite mercredi ou jeudi en toute logique! Prenez soin de vous et gros bisous!**_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seul le personnage de Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5!  
Tout d'abord merci une nouvelle fois à Crixstal pour sa review! Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes! :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu à "l'eau de rose" comme on assiste aux retrouvailles entre Thor et Jane ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez, moi je vous avoue que même si j'aime bien ce couple je n'en suis pas une grande fan et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... D'une façon général je préfère Loki à son frère héhé!**_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 5**

_**Terre - Nouveau Mexique:**_

**"C'est... c'est impossible..."**répéta une nouvelle fois Jane.

Le sol était jonché de café et de morceaux de verres suite à la chute inopinée de sa tasse quelques secondes plus tôt, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle voyait et pourtant tout son esprit lui hurlait que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination.

Tant de fois elle avait rêvée cette scène! Elle s'était répété à des milliers d'occasions les dialogues, les gestes qu'ils auraient une fois qu'ils seraient enfin face à face de nouveau. Et maintenant que cela arrivait pour de vrai... Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle devait réagir.

Pourtant, Thor était bel et bien là. Ses cheveux avaient quelques peu poussés depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais il conservait la même armure aux teintes argentées, sa cape rouge et son fidèle marteau Mjölnir. Son visage avait gardé la même ligne ferme et droite que dans ses souvenirs, et ses yeux bleus la dévisageait avec toujours autant d'intensité.

Inconsciemment, elle sentit ses jambes avancer vers lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Thor la vit approcher et fit de même, traversant le salon en deux enjambées avant de l'attraper par la taille, se pencher sur elle et...

... se prendre la claque la plus monumentale de toute sa vie.

Le Dieu de la foudre en resta sonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pus se produire. Les choses commencèrent à se mettre en place dans son esprit quand il entendit la voix de Jane, rendu aiguë par la colère, hurler:  
**" Non mais je peux savoir où tu étais? Ça fait deux ans que j'attend de tes nouvelles! Deux ans! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps? Tu m'avais promis de revenir!**

Elle accompagnait chacune de ses phrases de légers coups de poings sur le torse du Dieu, toute la frustration accumulée durant ces longs mois d'abattement se déversant soudainement.  
Thor la regardait faire, visiblement surpris et peiné d'être ainsi accueillit par sa protégée. Les attaques de Jane ne l'atteignaient pas, mais sa réaction en revanche le troublait beaucoup.

Doucement, il s'empara de ses mains et les releva.  
**- Après mon départ il y a deux ans, le Bifröst a été détruit. Je n'ai pus honorer ma promesse et tu m'en vois désolé, **expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. **Il m'était impossible de revenir sur Terre, si j'avais pus sache que je...**  
**- Arrête tes salades je t'ai vue aux infos! **cria Jane, folle de rage à présent. **Je t'ai vue à New York combattre ces espèces d'extraterrestres, alors ne me dit pas que tu ne pouvais pas revenir!**  
**- Je te jure pourtant que c'était le cas!** s'échauffa Thor à son tour. **Mon père, Odin, a du utiliser une énorme quantité d'énergie noire pour m'envoyer sur Terre, chose que j'ai faite dans l'unique but de te protéger! Crois-tu sincèrement que c'est de gaieté de cœur que je ne t'ai pas revue? Que je n'ai pas pensé à toi chaque jour? Si j'ai été absent de ta vie durant tout ce temps, c'était uniquement pour assurer ta sécurité!**

Jane tentait de reprendre son souffle, se calmant peu à peu suite aux explications de Thor. Il faut dire qu'avoir le directeur Fury espionnant leur échange ne l'aidait pas forcément à se détendre.  
Lentement, le Dieu relâcha les mains de la jeune femme et elle les laissa retomber le long de ses flancs.  
OK, les hostilités étaient terminées, il avait gagné le premier round. Voyons comment il allait s'en sortir à présent.

**-Et maintenant? **repris Jane. **Comment es-tu arrivé sur Terre?**  
**-Le Bifröst a été réparé il y a de ça quelques mois. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'actuellement car une nouvelle crise a frappé le royaume d'Asgard.**  
**-Tiens donc! **railla la jeune femme. **Et laquelle?**  
**-Tu es déjà au courant, il me semble. Mon frère, Loki, s'est échappé de nos prisons.**

Ces mots eurent pour effet de couper Jane dans son élan:  
**-Ton frère? Mais d'après le directeur Fury, il n'aurait agis que récemment. Sa fuite remonte donc à longtemps?**  
**-Il s'est évadé peu de temps après les événements de New York. Le SHIELD, **lança-t-il en direction de Fury qui écoutait attentivement, **n'a pas été prévenu car il est du ressort d'Asgard de s'occuper de ses prisonniers.**  
**-Et on voit tous ce que cela donne,** ironisa le directeur.

**-Que s'est-il passé après sa fuite?** demanda Jane en ignorant la remarque.  
**-Mes hommes et moi nous sommes mis à sa poursuite. Mais Loki a toujours été un expert dans l'art de disparaître et nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. De temps en temps, on tombait sur une trace prouvant son passage dans telle ou telle ville, mais jamais nous n'avons réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Loki... a soif de vengeance. Sa colère m'a poursuivit sur Terre il y a deux ans, et elle continue encore de brûler en lui. Je savais qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de prendre sa revanche, et c'est pour cela que malgré la réparation du Bifröst je n'ai pas cherché à te revoir.**  
**-Tu me crois donc à ce point vulnérable? **murmura la jeune femme.  
**-Ce n'est pas de ta force dont je doute, Jane, **fit Thor sur le même ton, tout en laissant sa main aller lui caresser tendrement la joue**. Mais face à la fourberie et la rage de mon frère, je n'ai voulu prendre aucun risque. **

Jane baissa les yeux. Durant tout ce temps, elle l'avait tour à tour pleuré puis maudit, elle avait imploré son retour puis souhaité qu'il croupisse en Enfer... Elle devrait être furieuse. Elle devrait le faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert. Elle devrait se montrer intransigeante jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie à genoux de l'excuser. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'elle était déjà en train de lui pardonner. Et c'était certainement le plus frustrant dans cette histoire!

**-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Jane, **chuchota le Dieu, devinant visiblement le cours des pensées de la jeune femme. **A chaque fois que ta vie était en péril je suis revenu. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis là.**  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui puis, lentement, hocha la tête. Les remontrances pouvaient attendre, actuellement elle était trop heureuse de son retour -même s'il était hors de question de le lui avouer! -.

**-En effet vous êtes là,** lança le colonel Fury prenant part à la conversation qui devenait trop romantique à son goût, **pour nous aider une nouvelle fois à arrêter votre frère. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les événements de New York se reproduire, quelque soit la sentence accordé à Loki, cette fois-ci il faut qu'elle soit... définitive. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**  
Le Dieu accorda un regard agacé au directeur.  
**-Avec tout mon respect, Loki se trouve actuellement sur un autre monde que Midgard, j'ignore lequel, vous êtes donc dans la totale incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Je connais bien les différents royaumes, j'ai eu pour habitude d'y combattre durant ma jeunesse, par conséquent si vous voulez qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à l'humaine qu'il détient, il va falloir faire selon mes manières.**  
**-Je ne peux laisser la vie d'un être humain entre les mains d'un étranger, **protesta Fury. **Il ne s'agit pas d'un habitant de votre planète vous ne pouvez pas...**  
**-C'est pourquoi Jane Foster m'accompagnera pour la retrouver, **trancha Thor. **Si laisser le sort d'une humaine aux dépens d'un Asgardien vous répugne, il suffit qu'une autre me prête main forte dans cette quête. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre, la captive est de la même famille que Jane, il est donc normal qu'elle m'escorte.**  
**-Hors de question que vous emmeniez Miss Foster avec vous!** objecta Fury en sortant de ses gonds. **Il s'agit de l'avenir du monde, Thor, pas d'un jeu! En aucun cas je ne vous permettrai de mettre des civils en danger! Si vous devez être accompagné, cela sera par une équipe mûrement choisie et préparée, ceci est sans conditions!**

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment sous le regard perdu de Jane qui avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avait-elle bien entendu, ou Thor proposait de l'emmener à Asgard?  
Finalement, celui-ci reprit la parole.  
**-Cette affaire n'est pas de votre ressort directeur, aussi vous prierais-je de rester à votre place et d'attendre toutes recommandations de ma part. Je vous informerais des événements. Jane, **lança-t-il tandis que Fury ouvrait la bouche pour protester à nouveau**, accroche-toi."**  
La jeune femme obéit et Thor la précipita à l'extérieur, sous les yeux éberlués des hommes du SHIELD et de Darcy.

Ceux-ci sortirent leurs armes suite à un cri de Fury, mais le Dieu faisait déjà tourner son marteau en direction du ciel, alors qu'un éclair arc-en-ciel jaillissait de nul part.  
Le dernier visage qu'aperçu Jane fut celui de Darcy, à qui elle fit un signe se voulant rassurant, mais jamais elle ne sue si son amie l'avait vue.

Car brusquement tout disparut.

_**Asgard:**_

Lorsque Jane rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une vaste pièce dorée en forme de dôme.  
Un homme les y attendait. De haute stature, il portait une armure brillante surmontée d'un casque et d'une immense épée pointée vers le sol. Ses yeux, de couleur d'ambre, semblait avoir mille ans d'âge.

**" Vous êtes en retard, **fit doucement l'inconnu. **Le Tout Puissant n'aime pas attendre.**  
**-Il y a eu des complications en chemin, **répondit Thor. **Jane, je te présente Heimdall, Gardien du Bifröst.**  
La jeune femme se sentit chanceler, et se raccrocha faiblement au Dieu de la foudre avant d'adresser un timide salut au veilleur.  
**-Bienvenue à Asgard, Jane Foster, **lança Heimdall avant de s'adresser à Thor. **Le Père de Toute Chose risque de ne pas apprécier ton initiative.**  
**-Elle est personnellement concernée par cette affaire Heimdall, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, toi qui vois tout. Quant à mon père, il se fera à l'idée.**

Le Gardien plissa légèrement les sourcils, laissant une ride anxieuse barrer son visage pourtant habituellement imperturbable.  
**-Ces derniers temps beaucoup de chose échappe à ma vue...**  
**-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir repéré Loki, mon ami, **fit Thor en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule**. Justice finira par être faite. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille voir mon père."**  
Et il parti, entraînant Jane à sa suite.

Le chemin pour se rendre à Valaskjálf* fut bref, la jeune femme regrettant de ne pas pouvoir contempler toutes les merveilles que présentaient Asgard. Cependant, Thor ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de visiter, traversant les lieux en de vives enjambées.

Remarquant la vitesse et le malaise qui habitait visiblement son compagnon, Jane lui prit le bras:  
**"Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?**  
**-J'ignore comment mon père va réagir à ta présence. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé son avis avant de t'emmener...**  
**-Tu n'as pas demandé l'avis de qui que ce soit à vrai dire, **répondit Jane amusée. **Pauvre Nick Fury! Avec ma sœur, cela fait deux humaines enlevées par des Asgardiens en l'espace de quelques jours. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.**  
Thor esquissa un sourire devant la remarque de la jeune femme et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui saisit la main. Jane se laissa faire, jouant doucement avec ses doigts.

**-Tu sais, **continua-t-elle, **c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être inquiète. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis deux ans et voilà que tu veux directement me présenter à tes parents! Tu te rends compte de la pression que tu m'imposes?**  
Cette fois le Dieu n'y tînt pas et c'est un rire sincère qui résonna à l'intérieur du palais tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la salle du trône.  
**-Tu es emmené sur un monde inconnu dans le but de sauver une demoiselle en détresse -s'agissant au passage de ta sœur- des mains de l'ennemi public numéro un, et tout ce qui t'effraie c'est de rencontrer ma famille?**  
**-Premièrement non, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me rend anxieuse, **répliqua Jane. **Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, même si je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit en détresse chez elle. Et deuxièmement, quand on sait que tu as atterri dans un désert en manquant de tuer tout le monde autour de toi et que ton frère a attaqué la Terre il y a deux ans pour ensuite kidnapper une humaine, ouais effectivement je flippe un peu à l'idée de rencontrer le reste de ta famille. Ça répond à tes questions?**  
**-Si je me rappelle bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ait cherché à tuer tout le monde mais toi qui a faillit m'écraser. Et à deux reprises! **Fit le Dieu, taquin. **Cependant, rassure toi: ma mère sera ravie de faire enfin ta rencontre. Quant à mon père... disons que tu ferais mieux de prendre au second degrés ce qui va suivre.**  
**-C'est-à-dire?** déglutit Jane.

Thor soupira:  
**-Odin est un grand roi. Il est vénéré et respecté de tous. Mais cela ne l'empêche de faire des erreurs comme tout à chacun. Et je crains... enfin ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment. Il est temps.**

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une porte impressionnante , gardée par quelques soldats à l'allure aussi impressionnante qu'Heimdall. La jeune femme soupira: elle qui se sentait déjà microscopique!

Thor se tourna vers elle:  
**-Tu es prête?**  
**-A entrer dans la fosse aux loups?** railla Jane. **Pas du tout... mais on ne refuse rien à un Dieu pas vrai?**  
**-Exact,** lança celui-ci en souriant. **Pas même ça..."**

Et doucement il releva le menton de la jeune femme pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Jane se laissa aller contre le corps de son compagnon, passant inconsciemment ses bras dans son dos pour l'attirer plus à elle. Dans cette étreinte, ils se murmuraient tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit durant ces deux ans d'absence, et la jeune femme crut mourir de bonheur quand le Dieu enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Malheureusement, leur échange se termina trop rapidement, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrant brusquement comme par magie. Comme foudroyés, les deux amants s'éloignèrent immédiatement, Jane remettant en place ses cheveux avec un air un peu gêné.  
Thor lui, ne paraissait pas plus embarrassé que ça et c'est avec délicatesse qu'il la poussa afin qu'ils pénètrent au cœur même de Valaskjálf.

La salle du trône était immense, de plus de trente mètres de haut, elle était composée d'immenses colonnes dorées qui rejoignaient le plafond à l'architecture imposante.  
La grandeur de la pièce faisait davantage ressortir la prestance et l'envergure du trône, positionné au centre même du lieu.

Là, les attendait le seigneur Odin, que Jane ne pus s'empêcher de trouver impressionnant avec son cache-œil, sa lance majestueuse et son air dur. La reine Frigga, placée à ses côtés, paraissait plus abordable. A l'inverse de son époux qui regardait les deux arrivants d'un œil sévère, elle affichait des traits sereins et les accueillait avec un doux sourire.

Rendus aux pieds de son père, Thor s'inclina respectueusement, entraînant Jane à sa suite afin qu'elle suive le mouvement. Celle-ci ne se fit pas trop prier, préférant largement fixer le sol devant elle que les deux souverains qu'elle trouvait vraiment trop intimidant.  
Elle se permit cependant de relever les yeux quand Odin prit la parole:

**" J'espère que tu as une explication quant à la transgression que tu viens d'accomplir, **lança-t-il d'une voix froide.  
**- Mon père, **répondit Thor, **je te présente Jane Foster, l'humaine qui m'a recueillit lors de mon exil sur Terre. Sans elle, je ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Je me suis permis de l'emmener sur Asgard car elle a été , elle aussi, victime des agissements de Loki.**  
**- Quelle que soit les actes répréhensibles de ton frère, cela ne justifie pas la présence de cette mortelle! Tu sais pertinemment que les gens de son espèce n'ont en aucun cas le droit de pénétrer en notre demeure! Qu'elle ait l'affection de l'héritier du trône ou non!**

Jane se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la respiration un peu lourde. Si au départ elle avait ressenti de la peur quant à l'allure du Père de toute chose , elle débordait maintenant d'une colère mal contenue. Les "gens de son espèce"? Visiblement cet homme avait un problème caractériel à la hauteur de son échelon!  
Inconsciemment, elle jeta un regard vers Thor, qui lui aussi tentait de contrôler difficilement ses émotions. Grandir avec un souverain de l'envergure d'Odin en tant que père n'avait pas dus être facile tout les jours...

**- Ton inconscience finira par nous mener à notre perte! **continuait le Tout Puissant. **Comment veux-tu gérer un royaume dont tu ne respectes même pas les règles? Tu devais te rendre sur Midgard afin de ramener des informations sur Loki! Pas une femme!**  
**- Il se trouve mon père, **reprit Thor d'une voix mesurée, **que Loki s'est rendu sur Terre récemment et qu'il y aurait enlevé une humaine, la soeur de Jane Foster.**

Le souverain se tut immédiatement, tandis que Frigga relevait la tête à la mention de son second fils.

**- ... Que dis-tu? **demanda Odin stupéfait. **Suis-je donc maudit pour que mes deux fils kidnappent les premières mortelles venues?**  
**- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle mortelle, père. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il s'agit d'une Sorcière. D'après les informations recrutées par les midgardiens, cette femme, Cattleya, aurait été écarté de la société humaine en raison de ses dons. Jane est la seule à l'avoir approché, d'où sa présence ici. Vous savez que Loki prépare quelque chose, vous connaissez les anciens écrits qui parlent du sanctuaire des Sorciers! Avec l'un d'entre eux en sa possession, Loki devient une menace plus grande encore. J'ai besoin de le retrouver, et j'ai besoin également de quelqu'un connaissant la Sorcière pour pouvoir l'approcher. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie mais une victime dans l'histoire, elle doit être rendu à son peuple!**

Jane tiqua. Ainsi donc, telle était la nature de sa sœur? Une... sorcière? Son souffle devint plus rapide quand l'explication de toute son enfance fut enfin révélée. Elle avait eu raison finalement... les origines du don de Cattleya ne pouvait pas être interprété de façon terrestre...  
Son cœur se serra. Cattleya... où était-elle maintenant? Quel sort subissait-elle entre les griffes de Loki?

**- C'est absolument ridicule! **cracha Odin d'une voix puissante. **Les Sorciers se sont éteint il y a déjà bien longtemps, les recueils parlant d'eux aujourd'hui sont pour la plupart des pures inventions! Loki détient une de leur descendante et alors? Ces histoires de sanctuaire et de puissance incontrôlable sont des contes pour bonnes femmes, à reléguer aux oubliettes. Si ton frère tient à perdre son temps avec ce genre d'inepties, cela prouve à quel point il est affaibli et désespéré. Laisse donc nos hommes partir à sa recherche, quand il se rendra compte que son magnifique projet n'est qu'une fable, les soldats n'auront plus qu'à le cueillir.**  
**- Et si ce n'était pas une fable?** s'exclama Thor en se relevant. **Il y a de cela quelques jours si on m'avait annoncé que les Sorciers avaient survécus, je ne l'aurais pas crus. Pourtant voilà que l'une de leur héritière est en vie et qu'elle se fait enlever par Loki, deux ans à peine après sa fuite de nos prisons! Croyez-vous réellement à une coïncidence? Ce n'est pas le genre de mon frère de se jeter tête baissé dans une cause perdue, surtout lorsqu'il a la moitié des royaumes à ses trousses!**  
**- Odin... **intervînt Frigga, **tu devrais l'écouter... je t'en prie...**

Mais la reine fut stoppée d'un geste par le Tout Puissant, tandis qu'il se levait de son trône, en faisant claquer sa lance au sol d'un air impatient.  
**- Je refuse d'entendre une seconde de plus de telles fadaises. Laissons nos guerriers s'occuper de Loki et de ses plans grotesques. En ce qui concerne la demi-Sorcière, c'est aux mortels de gérer les leurs, nous n'avons pas à nous occuper de son sort.**

Ce fut le mot de trop. Laissant soudainement éclater sa fureur, Jane se releva d'un bond:

**- Est-ce donc ainsi que règne le grand Odin dont parle les livres? **proféra-t-elle. **En laissant les miséreux à leur sort, tandis que vous vous vautrez sur votre trône? Ma sœur, Sorcière ou pas, a été enlevé par un membre de votre famille, vous avez une part de responsabilité quant à ce qui lui arrive! C'est votre devoir que de lui venir en aide! Vous...**

Thor lui plaqua une main sur la bouche tandis qu'il la ramenait vivement derrière lui.  
Debout devant son trône, le Père de toute chose paraissait livide de colère.

**- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, mortelle! Je suis Odin, et pas l'un de tes concitoyens humains! Je vois, mon fils, que tu t'entiches de n'importe quelle fille de rue! La prochaine fois que tu ramènes une femme, fait au moins en sorte qu'elle ait la sagesse de me témoigner du respect!**  
**- Père écoutez, **plaida Thor, **vous devez...**  
**- Il suffit! Mon indulgence à des limites! Je refuse de mettre la vie de mon héritier en jeu pour de stupides croyances antiques! Cette affaire est close et je te consigne maintenant dans tes appartements. Profite de cette nuit, l'humaine rentrera chez elle dès demain matin. Disposez!"**

Jane voulu prendre une seconde fois la parole, mais de nouveau Thor l'en empêcha. Elle voulu se dégager brusquement, furieuse qu'il abandonne si vite, mais l'expression de son visage la ravisa. La détermination brûlant dans ses yeux bleus confirma immédiatement à Jane que malgré les faux-semblants, la partie ne s'arrêtait pas là. Thor avait un plan, mais un plan dans lequel visiblement il ne valait mieux pas mettre le Tout Puissant hors de lui.

C'est donc sagement qu'elle suivit son compagnon hors de la salle du trône, escorté par des gardes.  
Jane jeta un regard derrière elle. La reine Frigga le lui rendit, apparemment désolée, mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas abattre. Administrant une légère pression sur la main de Thor, qui lui répondit de la même manière, elle se jura une chose: Père de toute chose ou non, personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller sauver sa sœur.

_**Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! La suite dimanche soir au plus tard :) On retourne avec Loki et Cattleya qui sont en quête de la première Pierre! :)**_  
_**Bon vous aurez remarqué, j'aime pas trop Odin non plus! Perso j'estime qu'il a une grande part de responsabilité dans la "dégradation" de son second fils. Peut être que s'il s'était montré honnête depuis le début on aurait un Loki gentil aujourd'hui! Mais bon, ce n'est que mon opinion et puis un Loki méchant c'est tellement mais TELLEMENT plus classe!**_

_**Hum bref... petit lexique:**_  
_*** Valaskjálf: c'est le nom donné au palais d'Odin dans la mythologie nordique  
**_  
_**Prenez soin de vous et gros bisous jusqu'à la prochaine publication! :)**_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seul le personnage de Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon week end! :)**_

_**Voici le chapitre 6, à la base je devais le poster ce soir mais je le fait en avance car j'ignore quand est-ce que je pourrais vous mettre la suite... j'ai une semaine assez chargée qui m'attend donc... je ferai en sorte de vous poster ça soit mercredi ou jeudi comme d'habitude mais malheureusement je ne peux rien promettre ;/**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je suis vraiment contente du nombre de vues qu'a cette histoire! :) Juste, ce serait sympa du coup d'avoir vos impressions, savoir ce qui vous plaît, ne vous plaît pas, quels sont vos moments préférés, si y a des trucs qui vous ont fait rire... Histoire que je puisse pleinement partager cette histoire avec vous! :D**_

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**_

**Chapitre 6**

_**Vanaheim:**_

C'était clair et net, ils tournaient en rond.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils marchaient. Ils étaient arrivés aux Bois en fin d'après-midi, Cattleya suivant docilement son ravisseur. Il faut dire qu'après sa fuite ratée, elle ne préférait pas le mettre de nouveau en colère.  
La jeune femme s'était répété ces mots durant toute la marche, tentant de se convaincre elle-même que la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et le Dieu n'était nullement dû au baisemain exécuté un peu plus tôt.

Sa peau gardait encore le souvenir des lèvres fines de Loki, comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé rien qu'avec cet effleurement. Elle s'en sentait terriblement gênée, ses joues devenant rouges dès qu'elle y repensait.

Cattleya n'en était pas à sa première expérience avec un homme, certes elle avait été confiné tout le long de sa vie mais c'était dans un laboratoire, pas dans un couvent! Elle s'était liée au fil des années avec différents chercheurs, de façon plus ou moins... intime.  
Il faut dire que la jeune femme en elle-même était loin d'être désagréable à regarder avec ses cheveux flamboyant et ses yeux d'un bleu profonds. Mais jamais, d'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle n'avait connu d'homme de la prestance de Loki.

Le Dieu, si on exceptait son côté manipulateur, malsain et un tantinet vicieux, possédait un charme démoniaque. Doué naturellement semble-t-il dans la ruse et la tromperie, il usait de ses talents et de son attrait sur ses semblables avec une facilité déconcertante. Plusieurs fois en cours de chemin, Cattleya l'avait vue utiliser maintes fourberie auprès d'honnêtes gens avec l'hypocrisie qui était la sienne, au point que ceux-ci auraient finis par pouvoir tuer en son nom s'il leur en avait donné l'ordre.  
C'était à se demander si elle n'était pas la seule a remarquer sa fausseté sous ses airs galants et sa voix mielleuse.

De ce fait, elle avait jugée préférable de rester réservé au cours de leur voyage, ne s'arrêtant que très peu et ne parlant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire.

Quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, ils avaient pourtant finis par atteindre les Bois. Cattleya avait mieux compris pourquoi cet endroit, désormais abandonné, avait autrefois été un lieu de culte. Sous la végétation luxuriante, l'on apercevait des chênes de mille an d'âge qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, donnant à l'endroit une sérénité profonde. La légère brume s'élevant complétait cette atmosphère mythique.

**" Et comment va-t-on trouver une pierre là-dedans? **avait-elle alors demandé au Dieu tout en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.  
**- Tu sentiras sa présence au moment venu,** avait simplement répondu celui-ci. **C'est au cœur des Bois que des disparitions se sont produites, la Pierre ne doit pas être étrangère à cela. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'avancer.**  
**- Et... ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que l'on pourrait... disparaître nous aussi? **s'était écrié la jeune femme d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.  
**- Ma chère, même si je suis ravi de découvrir que vous avez finalement un instinct de survie à l'instar des membres de votre espèce, je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est hors de question de reculer".**  
Ils s'étaient donc enfoncés dans les Bois, malgré les bougonnements énervés de Cate.

Et voilà que deux heures plus tard ils y étaient toujours, passant et re-passant devant les mêmes traces de végétations, les mêmes plantes, les mêmes arbres, et cette même foutue racine dans laquelle Cattleya n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds!  
La jeune femme commençait à se sentir enfermée au sein de cette forêt étouffante, sa phobie du confinement reprenant lentement le dessus. Elle s'accrochait à la vision du dos de Loki pour avancer, le Dieu continuant son chemin sans la moindre trace de faiblesse, malgré son agacement de plus en plus perceptible.

Cependant, au bout d'une nouvelle demi-heure de marche dans ce lieu suffocant, elle ne pus s'empêcher de demander une pause à son ravisseur, qui lui jeta un regard froid en guise de réponse avant de continuer sa marche.  
**" S'il-vous-plaît, **insista-t-elle. **J'ai... je manque d'air. J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle quelques minutes...**  
**- Nous perdons suffisamment de temps comme cela à tourner en rond,** grinça le Dieu tentant difficilement de se maîtriser, **pas besoin d'en perdre davantage parce que vous êtes incapable de fournir le moindre effort!**  
**- Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis en train de m'asphyxier!** répliqua la jeune femme, elle aussi énervée après cette éprouvante journée.  
**- Si vous mettiez un peu plus du vôtre pour repérer la Pierre, on en serait pas là! **cria Loki, perdant soudainement le contrôle**. Cessez donc de vous apitoyer et mettez de la volonté à la tâche, sinon je ferai bel et bien en sorte que vous vous étrangliez! **  
**- Très bien! **hurla-t-elle en guise de réponse. **Je vais la chercher votre foutue Pierre!"**

Le Dieu se calma quelque peu et lui répondit un **"Bien" **sec, auquel elle rétorqua une nouvelle fois **"Bien!" **d'un ton agressif histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Lentement, sa respiration s'apaisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le vide en elle. Les bruits et les odeurs environnantes parurent s'intensifier. Cattleya sentait à l'extrême chaque présence autour d'elle, de l'herbe à ses pieds jusqu'à Loki tout proche.  
Toutes ces particules de vies semblaient être reliés en un seul point, comme connectées à une unique source d'énergie. De façon tout aussi douce, la jeune femme entreprit de remonter au point d'origine, suivant attentivement les différents fils qui se présentaient à elle, allant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son objectif pour finalement tomber sur... rien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
**" Y a rien du tout dans cette fichue forêt! **cracha-t-elle agacée. **Quand je me concentre je vois que tous les éléments sont connectés en un même point mais dès que j'essaye de le localiser... ça se bloque. Que dalle. De nada! Je crois que votre Bois ne souhaite pas que l'on retrouve notre chemin."**

Elle recula légèrement, s'attendant à voir le Dieu lui sauter à la gorge à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais curieusement il n'en fit rien. D'un geste brusque, il fit apparaître sa lance et lança une traînée d'énergie sur l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune femme fit un bond de trois mètres pour éviter les débris tandis qu'il recommençait la manœuvre sur l'arbre voisin.

Cattleya lui jeta un regard stupéfait, angoissée de voir son légendaire self-control s'envoler.  
**" Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? **hurla-t-elle.  
**- Puisque un imbécile de Bois refuse que l'on retrouve notre chemin, il suffit de tout détruire, ça nous évitera de perdre notre temps! **lâcha Loki sans se préoccuper de blesser ou non sa partenaire dans ses attaques effrénées.  
L'un de ses coups loupa de peu la tête de la jeune femme qui trouva aussitôt qu'il était plus judicieux de rester à terre.  
**- Euh... vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée?" **demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

Mais le Dieu ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à tout anéantir sur son passage. Là où quelques secondes auparavant se dressait une végétation luxuriante apparaissait à présent un nuage de cendres.  
Effarée, Cattleya toussa et rampa jusqu'à une souche proche. Si le Dieu pétait les plombs, autant faire en sorte de ne pas être touchée!

Soudain, celui-ci s'immobilisa dans une dernière explosion et abaissa sa lance, reprenant lentement sa respiration. De la fumée s'élevait autour de lui et si la jeune femme ne s'était pas sérieusement inquiétée pour sa santé mentale, elle aurait presque pus le trouver séduisant.  
Elle finit par se relever quand elle comprit que la déforestation massive du Dieu était terminée, rassurée que son coup de sang soit passé aussi vite. Elle fut surprise, une fois debout de constater qu'il n'en était rien: Loki, les yeux plissés, semblait fixer quelque chose devant lui.

Tournant son regard vers l'origine du trouble du Dieu, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quand elle sentit un objet dur la frapper violemment au ventre, la projetant dix mètres plus loin. Son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle tombait lourdement dans un nuage de poussière.  
Toussant bruyamment, Cattleya se rendit compte que le bruit de la lance de Loki avait retentit de nouveau, le Dieu se faisant lui aussi attaquer par... par quoi au juste?

Elle n'eut davantage l'occasion de se poser la question que la chose l'ayant attaqué revînt à la charge à une vitesse fulgurante. La jeune femme eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque qui transperça le sol où elle s'était tenue quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Là encore elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, se faisant une troisième fois assaillir. Malheureusement, elle ne pris pas autant d'élan qu'à son premier saut, et elle reçu une mince coupure à la joue tandis qu'elle évitait la branche.

Attendez... la branche?  
Cattleya écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, elle était bel et bien agressée par une branche!

Le rameau bougeait devant elle, comme animé d'une volonté propre. La jeune femme lança un regard autour d'elle et constata que cela concernait la totalité du Bois. La forêt prenait vie et les attaquait férocement.

Alors qu'elle tentait de voir comment s'en sortait Loki un peu plus loin, le branchage la frôla une nouvelle fois, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Son pied s'enfonça lourdement dans une flaque d'eau boueuse, alors qu'elle se demandait comment s'en sortir face à une branche ceinture noire de karaté.

Commençant lentement à sentir la panique se diffuser en elle, Cattleya cherchait vainement une idée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'eau à ses pieds. Mais oui! Quoi de mieux que de combattre la magie par la magie?

Les paupières closes, la jeune femme se concentra et leva les mains. Le clapotis de l'eau se dressant doucement dans les airs la rassura dans sa manœuvre, et c'est d'un geste sûr qu'elle lança son projectile aquatique sur la branche qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Le rameau se coupa en deux sous la vitesse du jet, et Cattleya laissa retomber ses mains le long de ses flancs, encore sous le choc d'avoir manqué de se faire tuer par un arbre.  
Elle en était à ses réflexions quand elle remarqua le tronc devant elle ciller, ne lançant pas une mais deux branches cette fois dans la bataille.

Alarmée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Loki pour demander de l'aide avant de se rendre compte que le Dieu était lui aussi en très mauvaise posture. Des décombres de végétations s'entassaient autour de lui, mais pour une pousse abattue, deux autres revenaient à la charge. C'était comme si...

_"... comme si la forêt nous rendait nos coups." _songea Cattleya.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles du contact de Loki revinrent à sa mémoire :  
_" On dit aussi... que le Bois aurait une volonté propre... ce serait comme si... comme s'il était contrôlé par quelque chose vivant à l'intérieur... "_

C'était donc ça! Les coups avaient commencés à pleuvoir peu après la désintégration massive de Loki, la forêt ne les attaquait pas... elle se défendait!  
Évitant agilement deux nouveaux assauts des branches, elle tenta de se rapprocher du Dieu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il comprenne!

**" Loki! **hurla-t-elle. **Rengainez votre arme!"**

Son compagnon l'ignora superbement, détruisant des racines et des lianes qui tentaient de s'enrouler sournoisement autour de lui. A un moment la jeune femme crut discerner un regard dans sa direction, mais quand elle lui fit le geste de stopper toute attaque le Dieu eut une mimique agacée avant de reprendre le combat.

Cattleya souffla bruyamment. Quel... grossier personnage! A toujours se croire plus intelligent que tout le monde! Pendant une seconde, la perspective de laisser Loki se faire étrangler par une liane la séduit terriblement avant que son attention soit attiré par une sorte de... bourdonnement.

Elle tourna la tête. Le vrombissement semblait venir de plus loin à l'intérieur même du Bois, comme si quelque chose essayait distinctement de l'interpeller.  
La jeune femme sentit la chair de poule couvrir la peau de ses bras quand elle perçut la puissance incroyable venant du crépitement. C'était la même énergie qu'elle avait tenté de localiser quelques instants plutôt.

Pas de doute, la Pierre l'appelait. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe ce massacre!

Se rapprochant difficilement du Dieu, elle tenta de le héler une seconde fois:  
**" Loki! S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi! Il faut vous arrêtez de vous battre! Vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses! Cessez vos attaques et le Bois se calmera à son tour! La Pierre est toute proche je la sens!**  
Loki lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, agacé qu'elle s'acharne ainsi à le déconcentrer alors qu'il combattait. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens! Une forêt, avec une conscience? Ridicule.  
**- Arrête un peu tes bêtises et met toi à l'abri! **siffla-t-il en direction de sa compagne de route.

Mais celle-ci insista:  
**- Vous voyez bien que vos coups ne mènent à rien, ça ne fait que les multiplier! Si vous continuez vous allez finir par vous faire tuer, et là vous pouvez dire au revoir à vos projets de vengeance et de domination du monde!**  
Le Dieu continuait de parer et d'enchaîner estocade sur estocade, mais la logique des propos de la jeune femme commençait doucement à s'imposer à son esprit. Un chêne immense, tout près de lui craqua tandis qu'une racine de la taille d'un poids-lourd moyen s'élevait dans les airs.  
**- Nom de Dieu! **cria Cattleya, la voix rendue suraiguë par la panique. **Faite moi confiance, bon sang de bonsoir!"**

S'il n'était pas aussi concentré, Loki aurait sûrement ricané. Lui faire confiance, ben tient donc!

_" Il ne manquerait plus que ç... "_

Le Dieu fut alors projeté à une hauteur vertigineuse avant d'être envoyé sur le sol où il se réceptionna difficilement. Sa lance, sous le coup de l'attaque qu'il n'avait pus éviter, se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, trop loin pour qu'il puisse la saisir avant que son adversaire ne le frappe.

Il était mis au pied du mur. Ou, en l'occurrence, du chêne.  
Rageant intérieurement, Loki se promit de faire payer à l'humaine cette humiliation tandis qu'il levait doucement les mains devant lui en signe d'abandon.

Cattleya vînt alors se positionner près de lui, montrant elle aussi sa reddition.  
**" Je te préviens, **lança Loki froidement, **si tes dires ne sont pas avérés, je jure solennellement de faire en sorte que tu m'accompagnes en Enfer."**  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de répondre, commençant à son tour à douter de ses propres affirmations.

Pourtant, leur abdication eu un effet instantané sur le Bois qui se calma immédiatement. Les racines retournèrent sous terre, les branches se stabilisèrent et tout revînt à sa position initiale.  
Ce qui avait été quelques minutes plus tôt un véritable champ de bataille ressemblait à présent à un banal circuit de randonnée.

Cattleya laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, se disant que décidément sa virée au fin fond de la galaxie n'était pas de tout repos, avant de se tourner vers le Dieu avec un immense sourire:  
**" Alors, c'est qui la meilleure?**

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui offrit un regard glacial mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. En fait, elle jubilait. Le Dieu était furieux de lui devoir la vie, elle le sentait, et savoir qu'il avait une dette envers elle était quasi-jouissif. Finit les petits airs de maître supérieur! C'était Cattleya qui gérait maintenant!

**- Je contrôlait parfaitement la situation, **cracha Loki avec mépris. **En fait, j'aurais certainement pus achever de régler son compte à cette forêt si tu ne t'étais pas évertué à me déconcentrer. Maintenant cesse tes enfantillages et trouve moi la Pierre."**

Et il la planta là sans plus de cérémonie. Ouvrant la bouche, scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Cattleya se lança à sa suite complètement hors d'elle:  
**" Vous n'êtes qu'un sale présomptueux! Un ingrat! Espèce de... de... snobinard!**  
Le Dieu leva un sourcil circonspect à cette dernière remarque, retenant difficilement un sourire en coin devant la colère soudaine de la petite mortelle.  
**- Plaît-il ma chère? **la questionna-t-il innocemment.  
**- Je viens de vous sauver la vie! **cria-t-elle. **Sans moi à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez en train de bouffer des pissenlits par la racine!**

Cattleya avait affreusement mal au crâne. Entre le bourdonnement qu'elle avait entendu auparavant qui s'intensifiait et le Dieu qui la mettait dans une rage pas possible, il y avait de quoi choper une bonne migraine. Et lui qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, comme si ça l'amusait de la voir s'énerver!

**- Vous êtes arrogant, prétentieux, insupportable et si... si...**  
Ses yeux croisèrent ceux rieurs de Loki, qui cachait tant bien que mal son sourire derrière ses longs doigts fins.  
**-... si fier de vous! **explosa-t-elle

Le Dieu cessa alors immédiatement de sourire, et son visage se tendit, comme concentré par quelque chose derrière de la jeune femme.  
Pendant ce temps, celle-ci faisait éclater davantage sa rage, l'invectivant de tout les noms. Plus le vrombissement augmentait en intensité dans sa tête, plus sa colère prenait de l'ampleur. Et le manque d'attention du Dieu quant à sa fureur n'arrangeait rien, lui donnant au contraire plutôt l'envie de lui donner une bonne claque.  
Elle hésitait sur se lancer finalement ou non à l'acte, quand Loki lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour désigner quelque chose derrière elle.

**" Qu'est-ce que cela?"**demanda-t-il.

Ayant encore trop de hargne contre le Dieu, Cattleya lui griffa la main en tentant de se dégager sans tout de suite comprendre la nature de sa question.  
Devant la poigne ferme de son ravisseur, elle finit tout de fois par coopérer et se retourner.  
Et là, sa surprise fut telle que ses griefs contre Loki s'évanouirent.

Des orchidées aux tons blancs et violets s'étaient mises à pousser tout autour d'eux, formant un léger chemin à travers la forêt. Elles étaient d'une beauté exquise avec leur légers pétales alambiqués et leur parfum envoûteur.  
La jeune femme était stupéfaite. Jamais elle n'aurait crus voir ces fleurs ici!

**" Savez-vous ce que c'est? **fit Loki en prenant le risque de retirer sa main afin qu'elle puisse parler.  
**- Oui... **murmura-t-elle. **Je crois... je crois que c'est un signe de la Pierre... pour moi...**  
**-Pour vous? **interrogea le Dieu dubitatif.  
**-Oui, **reprit la jeune femme légèrement sous le choc. **Ce sont des fleurs midgardiennes qui ne poussent qu'en Colombie. Ma mère était d'origine colombienne. Ce sont des cattleyas, c'est d'elles que je tire mon nom.**

Surpris, le regard du Dieu fit un rapide aller-retour entre les orchidées et la jeune femme avant d'esquisser de nouveau un sourire moqueur.

**- Si je puis me permettre ma chère, ce nom ne vous convient pas du tout.**  
**- Et pourquoi ça? **demanda-t-elle froidement.

Cattleya ne conservait aucun souvenir de sa mère. Elle était morte en lui donnant naissance. Ce prénom, intimement lié à ses origines et à son enfance, était le seul rappel qu'elle avait d'elle. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, elle y tenait.

**- Ces fleurs sont d'une délicatesse et d'une vulnérabilité scandaleuse, **répondit le Dieu d'une voix suave, légèrement charmeuse à laquelle la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. **Vous êtes tout l'inverse."**

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il montra sa main comportant quelques traces de griffures, qu'il soigna d'un geste négligé.

Cattleya lui jeta un regard suspicieux, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Loki se moquait-il encore d'elle ou étais-ce... un compliment?  
Finalement elle haussa les épaules. Le Dieu était d'humeur tellement changeante! A un coup à la menacer, un coup à la taquiner elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ils suivirent le chemin que formait les cattleyas pendant un long moment, le soleil amorçant définitivement sa descente sur Vanaheim. Bientôt il ferait trop sombre pour qu'ils se repèrent et la jeune femme se surpris à prier qu'ils arrivent rapidement à destination. Tout, sauf se retrouver piégés de nouveau dans cette forêt!

Elle était à se demander si le Dieu le prendrait très mal si elle lui proposait d'abandonner et de faire demi-tour quand ils arrivèrent dans une immense clairière. Alors qu'ils avaient parcourus des mètres et des mètres dans un Bois grouillant de végétation, la plaine était totalement vide, hormis la présence d'un puissant chêne en son centre.

Il s'agissait certainement de l'arbre le plus gros et le plus vieux que Cattleya n'ait jamais vue. Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien elle en avait croisé aujourd'hui!  
Son tronc noueux s'étendait si haut que la jeune femme était sûr qu'en grimpant en son sommet l'on pouvait apercevoir la totalité du Bois. Son écorce et ses branches formaient des arabesques sombres un peu inquiétantes, ressemblant à des visages si on les admirait d'un peu trop près.

Et à l'intérieur de ses racines se trouvait la Pierre.

Scintillant légèrement, elle émanait une pâle lueur verte mais c'était là le seul signe qui la distinguait d'un quelconque cailloux. Cattleya comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le Dieu avait besoin de son aide. Si elle n'avait pas ressentit quelques temps auparavant son énergie, jamais elle n'aurait pus la différencier d'une quelconque autre caillasse.

La jeune femme voulue se pencher pour la récupérer, mais le Dieu fut plus rapide qu'elle.  
S'approchant à une vitesse saisissante, il attrapa la Pierre qui éclaira d'une lumière glauque ses longs doigts fins, avant qu'il ne l'arrache de son antre.

Si tôt cela fut fait, la Pierre s'éteignit et la végétation alentour se mit à dépérir. Le chêne, pourtant si imposant, se ratatina sur lui-même, ses branches tombant lentement au sol, avant de finalement se changer en poussière. Les fleurs et les arbres alentours fanèrent. Comme si le Bois avait été coupé de sa seule et unique source d'alimentation.  
Et ce qui était autrefois un lieu de culte et d'apprentissage se transforma rapidement en un lieu dégarni et désolé.

Cattleya sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle. Bien que la moitié de ces plantes aient tentés de la tuer au cours de l'après-midi, elle trouvait bouleversant de voir autant de vie se flétrir aussi vite. Cette forêt existait depuis des siècles, et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques heures Loki et elle venaient de l'anéantir purement et simplement.  
Elle ne trouvait pas ça... juste.

Le Dieu, absolument pas ému pour deux sous, commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin, la tirant doucement par le bras afin qu'elle suive le mouvement. Mais la jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte.

**" Une seconde, s'il-vous-plaît." **chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un de ses habituels regards profondément agacé, mais à la surprise de Cattleya qui s'attendait à ce qu'il l'agrippe par la peau du cou, il la laissa faire.

Elle s'approcha de là où s'était tenu le chêne, avant de s'accroupir et de poser ses mains au sol.

Les yeux fermés, elle sentit son pouvoir s'insinuer sous terre, dans les racines et dans les minéraux conducteurs. Avec calme et précision, elle fit jaillir l'eau qui circula et se fraya un chemin dans la glaise, avant de doucement se répandre aux alentours.  
Les paupières toujours closes, alors qu'elle levait son visage vers le ciel, la jeune femme sentit de jeunes pousses effleurer ses mains dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Aussitôt, Cattleya poussa une exclamation mi-surprise, mi-triomphante, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Des bourgeons pointaient timidement leur nez, et sans que le terrain ne redevienne la puissante forêt qu'elle était, l'on pouvait supposer que la vie circulerait de nouveau d'ici quelques années.

Fière d'elle, la jeune femme se retourna et lança un regard de défi au Dieu, prête à affronter la moindre de ses réflexions moqueuses ou énervées, mais là encore il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air las avant de nouveau l'agripper par le bras.

Cette fois la jeune femme se laissa faire, se sentant vidée après l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.  
Elle jeta un regard épuisé au Dieu, mais celui-ci se permit sa première remarque depuis leur arrivé dans la clairière:  
**" Oh non ma chère, vous n'allez pas vous reposer maintenant. La route est encore longue jusqu'au passage.**  
**-Le passage? Mais pour aller où? **geignit la jeune femme.  
**-Mais vers Asgard bien sûr. Là où nous attend la seconde Pierre.".**

**_Et voilà pour la Première Pierre! La seconde comme vous le voyez se trouve à Asgard... Là où les attend Odin, Thor et Jane! Mouhahahaha!_  
_Le prochain chapitre se fera en deux phases ;) un peu comme le chapitre 5 dont la première partie se passait sur Terre et la seconde sur Asgard ^^ je n'en dit pas plus!_**

**_Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :)_**

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seul le personnage de Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Alors ça a été dur, ça a été fatigant, mais malgré tout je parviens à vous poster ce chapitre en temps et en heure! Mais bon étant donné que j'étais à Disneyland je ne vais pas me plaindre... :3_**

**_Merci encore une fois à Svjetlana pour sa review! Et comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs anonymes!_**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et pleins de bisous de la part de Mickey, La Reine des Neiges, ou tout autre Disney que vous aimez!_**

**Chapitre 7**

_**Asgard:**_

Le Valaskjálf était profondément silencieux. Pas un souffle, pas un murmure ne venait troubler la sérénité de la nuit, donnant au lieu un air paisible qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Rien... sauf le petit groupe se faufilant aussi discrètement qu'une ombre à l'extérieur du palais.  
L'attroupement, composé de six individus, se dirigeaient à pas de loup vers le Bifröst. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, une des silhouettes, légèrement plus volumineuse que ses comparses, renversa un chandelier massif qui éclairait les abords de la demeure.

**" Volstagg! **gronda une voix aux intonations féminines. **Fait un peu attention enfin! Tu veux que l'on se fasse repérer?**

Le dénommé Volstagg répondit d'une voix penaude:  
**" Pardon, Sif, mais on ne voit fichtrement rien dans cette pénombre!**

Il s'interrompit suite à un soupir agacé de sa compagne d'arme, avant d'ajouter:  
**" Faut dire que l'on aurait moins de soucis à se faire si l'on ne s'était pas lancé dans une mission-suicide! J'ose à peine imaginer le sort qui nous sera réservé lorsque le Tout Puissant découvrira les gardes que l'on a assommé...**  
**- Si tu as peur Volstagg,** fit une troisième voix, masculine cette fois et un tantinet moqueuse, **tu peux toujours rebrousser chemin! De toute manière l'on sait tous que je m'en sortirai très bien au combat sans toi!**  
**- Tu dits ça Fandrall, mais si je n'étais pas là, qui s'acharnerait à te sauver, toi et ton énorme ego?**  
**- C'est toi qui parle d'être énorme?**  
**- Taisez-vous un peu! **lança vivement une quatrième voix, appartenant au dernier membre du trio palatin, Hogun le Sinistre. **Vous allez tout faire capoter avec vos chamailleries!**

Puis, se tournant vers les deux derniers individus qui marchaient à leur tête, il poursuivit:  
**" Es-tu sûr de ce que tu faits, Thor?**

La lumière du Bifröst, désormais tout proche, éclaira le visage du fils d'Odin, ainsi que celui de Jane à ses côtés.  
Peu après leur vive entrevue avec le Père de toute chose, Thor avait contacté ses loyaux guerriers afin que ceux-ci préparent son évasion ainsi que celle de sa protégée. Si Odin s'entêtait dans son refus de la vérité, il était du devoir du Dieu en tant que futur roi de protéger son peuple et ce, à n'importe quel prix. Sans compter qu'il avait fait une promesse à Jane qu'il comptait bien tenir.  
Plus tôt dans la nuit donc, les trois soldats et Lady Sif s'étaient débarrassés des gardes et avaient conduit leur ami et sa jeune humaine en dehors du palais, suivant à la lettre le plan de Thor.  
Plan qui, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Hogun.

C'est d'une voix calme pourtant que le Dieu répondit à son compagnon:  
**" Je ne peux rester les bras croisés si mon frère tente une nouvelle attaque, en particulier si cela implique la vie d'une humaine. Trop de chose sont en jeu, et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Si mon père refuse d'agir, alors je le ferai et qu'importe la sentence. Je suis prêt à recevoir les pires condamnations si cela signifie faire ce qui est juste."**

Il se tourna alors pour contempler un à un le visage de chacun de ses acolytes, aux côtés desquels il avait si souvent combattu. Il pourrait leur confier sa vie s'il le fallait, chacun ayant prouvé sa loyauté et sa valeur au moins mille fois. Et aujourd'hui encore, il leur demandait un ultime acte de droiture :  
**" Je vous ai réuni car j'ai foi en chacun d'entre vous. Il est inutile je pense de rappeler les batailles que nous avons remportées, ni les banquets que nous avons partagés ensuite. Je ne pourrais accomplir la tâche de retrouver Loki et sauver la Sorcière seul, c'est pourquoi je vous demande encore votre aide. Cependant, j'ai conscience que cette quête n'est pas comme les autres. En outrepassant les ordres de mon père, nous faisons acte de félonie et je vous expose à de plus graves dangers. Si vous désirez faire demi-tour, je ne vous en tiendrait pas rigueur."**

Jane, attentive depuis le début de l'opération, posa sur le Dieu un regard teinté de respect. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois entendu citer sa vie à Asgard ainsi que les responsabilités qui lui incombaient en tant qu'héritier au trône, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler avec autant de sagesse et de discernement. Par ses paroles, elle voyait le roi qui sommeillait en lui et en ressentait un respect tout neuf pour son amant.

**" Te moques-tu de nous, Thor? **lança Fandrall. **Tu voudrais qu'on te laisse y aller seul, histoire que tu t'appropries toute la gloire?**  
**- Comme s'il était capable d'y arriver sans notre aide, **gronda Sif en roulant des yeux.  
**- Partir et manquer un bon massacre? Es-tu tombé sur la tête lors de ton atterrissage à Midgard?"**  
Hogun, quant à lui, toujours très sobre, se contenta uniquement d'hocher la tête avec bienveillance.

Thor regarda ses amis avec reconnaissance, de même que Jane qui se sentait redevable envers ses gens, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais qui pourtant aller risquer leur vie afin de sauver sa sœur.  
Elle jeta un regard à Thor et elle vit que la même pensée traversait son esprit: jamais ils n'oublieraient cet engagement.

Souriant légèrement, le Dieu s'empara de la main de sa protégée et pénétra à l'intérieur même du Bifröst. Heimdall, bien entendu, était déjà au courant de leur venue.

**" C'est un acte de trahison que tu comptes accomplir là, Thor,** fit-il doucement.  
**- Tu sais qu'il s'agit de l'unique solution, Heimdall. Tu aurais déjà alerté la garde si tu n'en étais pas persuadé toi aussi. Je t'en prie, laisse nous passer.**

Le gardien posa ses yeux d'ambres sur le Dieu, semblant perdu dans des pensées insondables.  
**" Cela fait deux fois que Loki a échappé à mon regard. J'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit plus le cas, si jamais il s'avise d'à nouveau pénétrer sur Asgard. Mais en attendant, je te souhaite de le retrouver et de l'arrêter. La survie ou la chute des 9 royaumes dépendront de ton succès.**  
**- Quelle est notre destination exacte? **demanda Fandrall.

Thor réfléchit un instant, scrutant le visage interrogateur de Jane, avant de répondre:  
**- D'après les anciens écrits, mon frère est à la recherche de 4 Pierres. Celles-ci une fois rassemblées, il pourrait accéder à un sanctuaire créée par les Sorciers Originaux eux-mêmes et déchaîner sa terrible puissance.**  
**- Celui qui se trouverait, selon les légendes, au cœur des racines d'Yggdrasil? **interrogea Volstagg.  
**- Tout à fait. Loki a besoin d'un détenteur de l'Éther pour l'ouvrir.**  
**- D'où la présence de ma sœur, **murmura Jane.  
**- C'est exact. Les écrits précisent aussi que les Pierres se trouveraient dans des mondes différents. Une se situerait à Vanaheim, une autre à Jotunheim, une troisième à Muspellheim et la dernière ici, à Asgard.**  
**- A Asgard?** s'écria Sif. **Sous le nez du Père de Toute Chose?**  
**- Il faut croire que la présence d'une Sorcière est réellement nécessaire à la recherche des Pierres, pour que le Tout Puissant lui-même ne l'ait jamais détecté, **commenta Hogun.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, **poursuivit Thor, **nous ne pouvons choisir le monde sur lequel aller à la légère. Il ne servirait à rien de fouiller les 4 royaumes distincts, l'on ne ferait que perdre du temps et de l'énergie par conséquent il me semble plus judicieux d'attendre Loki à un point donné.**  
**- Que proposes-tu? **s'enquit Volstagg.

Thor se tourna vers Heimdall. Celui-ci, immobile depuis le début de leur échange, s'anima quelque peu:  
**" Oui... c'est une bonne idée... **murmura-t-il, sachant par avance la réponse du Dieu.

**- Nous ne pouvons aller à Vanaheim, **reprit Thor, **car ce royaume est en mauvais terme avec Asgard. Notre présence serait mal perçue. L'on ne peut rester sur Asgard également. Il ne nous reste donc que Muspellheim et Jotunheim.**  
**- Jotunheim est un lieu où Loki a coutume d'aller, si vous voulez mon avis c'est par là qu'il a commencé, **lança Volstagg.  
**- Je ne suis pas si sûre, **rétorqua Sif. **Depuis l'assassinat de Laufey de la main même de Loki, les géants des glaces réclament vengeance. Ce ne serait pas très prudent pour lui de s'y rendre immédiatement.**  
**- Muspellheim est beaucoup trop dangereux, **déclara Thor . **Si l'on doit tendre une embuscade à Loki, il nous faut un royaume dans lequel nous stabiliser, et où l'on aurait une potentielle sûreté. Jotunheim n'est peut être pas un coin de paradis, mais il présente une plus grande sécurité, après tout depuis la nomination d'un nouveau chef à la tête des géants des glaces, nos deux royaumes sont en paix. C'est donc là que nous irons."**

Les guerriers hochèrent la tête, prêt à suivre leur futur roi à Niflheim* s'il le fallait!  
Alors qu'Heimdall activait le passage et que les soldats s'avançaient d'un pas déterminé à l'intérieur du Bifröst, Thor attrapa Jane d'une main et l'attira vers lui:

**" J'ai demandé à Sif de prendre ceci à l'armurerie avant de venir nous délivrer, **murmura-t-il.

Il lui tendit alors un arc en bois blanc, superbement sculpté et de noble aspect. Jane lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-angoissé.

**- Je sais que tu n'as pas pour habitude de manier les armes, mais j'ignore quels dangers nous croiserons sur notre route. Alors je veux que tu ais un moyen de te défendre."**

Hésitant un moment, la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant avant de finalement saisir l'équipement qu'il lui donnait.  
Ce n'était pas comme faire des recherches en laboratoire. La mission dans laquelle elle se lançait était beaucoup plus dangereuse, et elle n'avait aucune compétence pour réussir. Si elle voulait sauver sa sœur et rester en vie par la même occasion, elle allait devoir apprendre à subsister. Et se défendre consistait une bonne première leçon.

Se plaçant au centre du Bifröst en compagnie de ses acolytes, Thor lança un dernier regard au gardien avant de lâcher d'une voix forte:

**" Allons-y".**

_**Passage vers Asgard:**_

**"On est bientôt arrivé?**

Loki lâcha un soupir agacé avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'humaine avait posé cette question.  
Pourquoi de toutes les mortelles, fallait-il qu'il soit tombé sur la plus agaçante? Quelques heures plus tôt, dans les Bois de Vanaheim, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une noblesse digne des plus grands soldats asgardiens, et maintenant la voilà qui geignait et traînait des pieds comme une enfant.

Exaspérante petite chose.

**- Est-ce que l'on en a encore pour longtemps? **insista-t-elle.  
**- Théoriquement non, **répondit Loki en s'évertuant au calme. **Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûre que poser sans cesse la même question nous fasse avancer plus vite. "**

Cattleya grogna, tentant difficilement de rester debout. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de marcher autant, et encore moins d'utiliser aussi régulièrement ses pouvoirs en une même journée, et elle n'était pas loin de s'effondrer.

Après être sortie du Bois, le Dieu avait soigneusement caché la Pierre dans une des nombreuses poches que recelaient sa tunique avant de la conduire à l'extrémité de Vanaheim où ils avaient empruntés un passage sombre, aux allures de grotte, dans lequel ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure.

Et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Les yeux brouillés de fatigue, la jeune femme avançait à tâtons dans l'obscurité de la caverne, se tenant aux parois rocheuses et trébuchant régulièrement.  
Le Dieu ignorait superbement ses vaines tentatives pour rester debout, se concentrant sur leur objectif tout proche. Néanmoins, devant les chutes constantes de sa compagne de route derrière lui, il se résolut en soupirant bruyamment à la prendre par le bras et à la pousser doucement vers l'avant.

Cattleya, totalement épuisée, se laissa faire. La main de Loki dans son dos, elle se dirigeait docilement vers là où le Dieu l'entraînait, obtempérant comme une automate.  
Soudain, elle sentit une brise sur son visage, accompagné d'une brève lueur, et ses pas s'accélèrent vers la source de la lumière.

Loki la laissa se précipiter à l'extérieur de la grotte tandis qu'ils débouchaient sur un amas de rochers, en plein cœur de la Mer d'Espace, à une vingtaine de mètres du Bifröst.

Asgard se tenait devant eux.

Si le Dieu eu un léger coup au cœur en apercevant son pays natal, il n'en laissa rien paraître et contempla le mince chemin de pierres permettant de se rendre incognito jusqu'au cœur même du palais d'Odin.  
Mille fois il avait emprunté cette route dans la plus totale clandestinité, et si cela avait été dangereux à l'époque, ça l'était d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était recherché par tout le royaume.

Il allait devoir être prudent, très prudent. Sans compter que cette fois il n'était pas seul à devoir franchir les surveillances du pays, et l'humaine n'était pas d'une discrétion absolue!  
Comme pour appuyer les pensées de son ravisseur, Cattleya se laissa lourdement tomber au sol dans une plainte aiguës, avant d'appuyer ses jambes contre son torse.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée avant de se décider: Asgard pouvait bien attendre, ils continueraient la route demain. La Sorcière ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si elle était trop épuisée pour ressentir l'Éther.  
De toute manière ses compétences de magiciens l'avaient toujours soustrait au regard d'Heimdall, le gardien ne pourrait donc pas interférer dans ses projets.

Se détachant de la vue du Valaskjálf au loin, Loki vînt s'asseoir près de sa compagne de route qui, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, n'était pas en train de dormir mais observait les lieux d'un œil alerte.

**" N'êtes-vous pas censée être fatigué? **demanda le Dieu d'un air amusé.  
**- Si, **répondit la jeune femme, **mais j'avoue que la vue est perturbante. Je ne pensais pas qu'Asgard ressemblait à cela...**

Elle admira la ville et le palais scintillant à travers la nuit étoilée, avant de doucement murmurer:

**- C'est drôlement beau...**

Loki comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, ayant été lui aussi subjugué quelques secondes auparavant par la magnificence du domaine. Après tout, Asgard était tout de même la demeure du Père de toute chose, aussi méprisable et détestable le considérait-il.

**-Ça l'est, en effet... " **répondit-il sur le même ton.

Cattleya se tourna vers lui. Si son ravisseur n'avait manifesté dès le début de leur voyage que colère et placidité, il semblait à présent atteint d'une vive nostalgie ainsi que... de l'appréhension?  
Se pourrait-il que le Dieu soit inquiet quand à la suite des événements?

La jeune femme se rappela ce que contait les livres à propos de l'histoire de Loki. D'après ceux-ci, il avait vécu au sein d'Asgard avant d'attenter à la vie de son frère afin de s'emparer du trône, en semant bien entendu discorde et terreur sur son passage. Nul doute qu'ils ne seraient pas les "bienvenus" dans la cité.

**" Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? **demanda-t-elle.

Loki lui jeta un regard froid, visiblement agacé que son trouble soit si évident. Cattleya soutînt son regard, curieuse au fond d'en connaître un peu plus sur son compagnon de route. Le Dieu était si renfermé, si changeant dans ses humeurs et si... colérique qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter ses réactions. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer subir les désagréments quotidiens, comme la fatigue, la crainte ou... l'anxiété.

**-Disons que ça ne me réjouit pas spécialement de revenir ici... **répondit-il simplement.

Se rapprochant de lui, la jeune femme serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, dans une moue concentrée, prête à écouter attentivement chaque mot qui allait se dire.  
Le Dieu lâcha un sourire moqueur malgré lui devant la mine studieuse de la petite mortelle, avant de brièvement lui raconter comment il avait été adopté par Odin, comment celui-ci lui avait menti toute sa vie en affichant clairement aux yeux de tous sa préférence pour Thor, et enfin comment celui-ci l'avait trahi.

Quitte à pénétrer dans le palais - car il ne faisait aucun doute pour le Dieu que c'était là que la Pierre était cachée!- autant que l'humaine sache. Ça lui éviterait bien des soucis, même si en son fort intérieur ça l'agaçait profondément de se confier ainsi, jetant régulièrement des petits regards à sa captive histoire d'interpréter ses réactions.

Mais Cattleya ne réagissait pas. En fait, l'histoire de Loki la captivait, se reconnaissant malgré elle à travers le Dieu, toujours mis à l'écart. Des parias, des anormaux, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
Son récit, plein de magie et d'aventure , l'emportait malgré elle, et si parfois elle ressentait de la pitié ou de l'effroi quant à la narration de son compagnon, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Loki s'interrompit, énervé de ne pouvoir discerner les pensées profondes de la Sorcière à ses côtés, et lâcha d'une voix passablement contrariée:

**" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à te raconter tout cela. Tu n'es qu'une mortelle, tout ça est clairement hors de ta portée.**

Cattleya leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, alors qu'il semblait enfin montrer une facette à tant sois peu sensible ou du moins... _humaine_ de son caractère, qu'il se remettait à reprendre ses petits airs supérieurs. Son mode de communication n'était-il donc basé que sur le conflit?

**- Vous vous trompez, vous savez. Je connais mieux que personne le sentiment d'être mis en cage.**

Le Dieu lui jeta un regard surpris, étonné de l'amertume qui ressortait de ces paroles.

**- Et pourquoi donc? **demanda-t-il, à son tour curieux de savoir ce qu'avait bien pus être la vie de cette jeune et fragile humaine.

Cette gamine tête en l'air, insolente et naïve possédait-elle donc une part d'ombre, elle aussi?

D'une voix lasse, Cattleya lui raconta comment elle avait été confié à son plus jeune âge, en raison de son don, à une agence de scientifiques qui avait tenté, par de multiples expériences, à percer les secrets de ses pouvoirs. Elle lui raconta les dix-huit années passées enfermée sur cette base, tous ses faits et gestes sous étroite surveillance. Elle lui parla même de son entraînement à la CIA, moment ô combien éprouvant de sa trépidante vie.  
Elle avait été un rat de laboratoire, elle s'en rendait compte, n'ayant pas le moindre contact avec le monde extérieur. _"Trop instable" _qu'ils disaient.  
Au fond... peut-être étais-ce vrai. N'était-elle pas en train d'aider un Dieu maléfique dans sa quête du pouvoir? Il ne fallait vraiment pas être saint d'esprit pour faire ce genre de chose.

**" Vous n'êtes jamais sortie de cet endroit?** l'interrogea Loki surpris et un tantinet... choqué qu'une Sorcière ait pus être ainsi retenue contre sa volonté. Il comprenait mieux maintenant son enthousiasme puéril à Vanaheim ou encore la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner. **Vous n'aviez personne chez qui vous réfugier, aucune famille?**

**- J'ai une sœur, **murmura Cattleya, les traits de son visage se faisant soudain plus doux, **enfin une demi-sœur, Jane Foster. Mais je n'étais pas autorisé à la voir. Une fois, à l'école, j'ai attaqué des enfants sans le vouloir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais j'avais blessé Jane. Au fond, peut-être que mon enfermement lui a rendu service.**

Loki tiqua. Jane Foster? N'étais-ce pas là le nom de la mortelle dont s'était entiché Thor? Se pourrait-il que...?

**- Et... vous n'aviez donc aucun contact avec votre sœur? **demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.  
**- Non jamais. Mais j'ai lue tous les articles qui parlaient d'elle vous savez! Y a même eu un documentaire! C'est une brillante astrophysicienne, **déclara-t-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. **Je crois qu'elle s'est rendue particulièrement célèbre après un événement ayant eu lieu au Nouveau-Mexique il y a deux ans... mais ils n'ont pas donnés beaucoup de détails à la télé..."**

C'était suffisant pour confirmer les soupçons du Dieu. La Sorcière était parente de la misérable protégée de son frère. Un mélange de frustration quant à la complexité que cela allait encore ajouter à sa quête, et d'hilarité le prit, et il dut tant bien que mal user de tout son sang-froid afin de ne pas se départir de son masque d'indifférence. Qui l'aurait crus? Quel était le taux de probabilité qu'il ait un tel moyen de pression sur Thor et voir même sur le SHIELD?

Ses yeux acérés se posèrent sur la jeune femme tandis qu'elle bâillait allègrement, avant de finalement s'allonger en lançant un **"Bonne nuit!" **sonore. L'humaine pouvait s'avérer être une arme bien pratique. A double tranchant, cependant... devait-il se débarrasser d'elle?

Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, le regard fixé sur le visage endormie de la Sorcière.  
Non... il avait mis deux ans avant de mettre la main sur elle. Il n'allait pas la tuer, du moins pas immédiatement.  
Et puis... si ce qu'il soupçonnait sur le sanctuaire était vrai, alors la question était d'ores et déjà réglée.

Laissant sa tête basculer en arrière et se poser doucement contre le mur de roche, le Dieu ferma les yeux. Mine de rien, la journée l'avait lui aussi atteint, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de repos que sa compagne. Seule une heure ou deux lui suffirait.

Et les soldats asgardiens n'eurent besoin que de ça.

C'est brusquement que Cattleya fut tiré du sommeil, une main lourde la remettant subitement sur pieds. Quoi qu'hébétée, elle comprit vite que la présence autour d'elle n'était pas celle du Dieu du Chaos et c'est instinctivement qu'elle se défendit, fendant l'air avec le bras pour frapper l'individu en plein dans la nuque. Celui-ci la lâcha, mais deux autres hommes la saisirent avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter davantage. Observant ses assaillants, elle remarqua que ceux-ci avaient réussi à attraper Loki, bien que les corps de guerriers tombés à terre démontraient que le combat n'avait pas été aussi simple que cela.

Visiblement ils avaient en face d'eux des soldats asgardiens. L'un d'eux vînt se planter pile en face du Dieu, dardant sur lui un regard mauvais:

**" Tu pensais que tes ruses marcheraient sans cesse, pas vrai sale traître? Sache que tu n'es pas le seul capable de briser les barrières entre les mondes... Heimdall a finalement réussi à te percer à jour.**  
**- Ravi de constater que votre gardien sert enfin à quelque chose... **riposta Loki d'une voix narquoise, bien que les traits tendus de son visage confirmaient à Cattleya à quel point son ravisseur était inquiet.

Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment dans la merde.

Le soldat n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le trait d'esprit du Dieu car ses yeux se plissèrent:  
**-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te régler ton compte, félon... mais ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de décider de ton sort...**

Il se tourna alors vers ses subalternes, attentifs:

**-Conduisez-les auprès du seigneur Odin!".**

**_Fini! :) Comment va se passer la confrontation Loki-Odin? Vous le saurez... et bien je ne sais pas quand en vérité! En dehors de mon voyage à Disneyland, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs de prévus cette semaine, par conséquent je ne peux toujours pas donner de date précise... Mais comme je suis une fille sympa, je vais faire mon possible pour vous donner la suite dimanche._**

**_En attendant portez-vous bien et siouuuuuuuplait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)_**

**_Bisous!_**

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chers amis, bien le bonjour! Ou le bonsoir plutôt, étant donné qu'il est 1h du matin, je ne sais pas trop ce qui convient le mieux...  
Malheureusement ce créneau est le seul me permettant de vous poster l'histoire à l'heure comme je vous l'ai promis, car la suite de mon week end risque d'être chargé...**_

_**Vous admirerez l'effort fourni hein! Parce que tout ça c'est rien que pour vous quand même ;P ! Moi je dit, ça mérite une review héhé...**_

_**Blagues à part, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! :)**_

**Chapitre 8:**

_**Asgard:**_

Le Tout Puissant était dans une colère noire. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait été réveillé par de grands cris lui annonçant que son héritier ainsi que la jeune mortelle avaient fuis, grâce à la coopération d'un groupe de soldats.

Et voilà que maintenant il apprenait que Loki était de retour sur ses terres, en compagnie de la Sorcière !

Il lâcha un regard dur et implacable sur les deux silhouettes que l'on avait traînés aux pieds du trône. Loki avait très peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait condamné à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité deux ans auparavant. Il abordait toujours son expression goguenarde... tout comme ses yeux brûlant de haine.

La demi-Sorcière, quant à elle, le Père de toute chose ne lui adressa qu'un bref coup d'œil désintéressé. Les cheveux trop rouges, les yeux trop bleus... non elle n'avait rien de la prestance de ses ancêtres, maîtres des éléments et de toutes choses vivantes.

Et on pensait que _ça_, c'était une menace ?

Odin se leva en faisant claquer brusquement sa lance au sol. Le silence se fit, et les soldats quittèrent la salle du trône, laissant leur roi décider du sort des prisonniers enchaînés.  
Un froissement léger dans son dos signala au Tout Puissant la présence de sa femme derrière lui, dardant sur son fils adoptifs des yeux pleins de tristesse.

Celui-ci accorda une légère courbette clairement moqueuse au seigneur des neufs royaumes, avant d'adresser, après une seconde d'hésitation, un bref hochement de tête à l'égard de sa mère.

**" Je suppose que tu sais d'ores et déjà quels griefs sont contre toi, Loki Laufeyson,** lâcha Odin d'une voix froide.

Si l'emploi de son nom de Jotun surpris un instant le Dieu, celui-ci ne le montra pas.

**-Pas vraiment, non. Est-il de coutume à Asgard de menotter son roi légitime ?**  
**-Un roi? Tu ne fait que causer la mort et le désastre autour de toi, Loki. Quel souverain digne de ce nom ferait une chose pareil ? Envahir la Terre! Kidnapper une Sorcière ! As-tu donc définitivement sombré dans la folie ?**  
**-Je ne cherchais uniquement qu'à prendre la place qui est la mienne ! Combien de vies as-tu enlevées par le passé, ô Tout Puissant ? Peux-tu réellement me blâmer pour le décès de quelques mortels ?**

Cattleya, jusqu'à là étrangement silencieuse, jeta un regard dégoûté à son ravisseur. Elle savait que Loki était tout sauf un enfant de chœur, mais l'entendre parler de ses crimes avec légèreté voir... jubilation lui rappelait à quel point ce type était sans pitié. Et dire que quelques heures auparavant elle avait ressenti de la compassion pour lui, qu'elle l'avait considéré comme humain !

Elle jeta un regard dubitatif sur le seigneur Odin et la reine, devant elle. Si le premier l'agaçait profondément à la prendre ainsi de haut - _" ça doit être de famille" _pensa-t-elle cyniquement - elle surpris la seconde à la dévisager avec intensité. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir qui capte l'intérêt de la déesse Frigga à ce point ?

**" Ta place ? **continuait Odin. **Elle était de mourir étant enfant ! Si je ne t'avais pas sauvé, tu n'aurais nul trône à réclamer, nul royaume sur lequel déverser ta colère ! Je pensais qu'à travers toi je pourrais instaurer un ordre nouveau, basé sur la paix. Et au lieu de ça c'est la guerre que tu crées ! **

Loki se tut, se contentant de fixer le Père de toute chose de ses yeux de glaces. Cattleya le dévisagea et vit clairement sa mâchoire se contracter, signe qu'il luttait pour garder son masque impassible.

OK... elle l'avait peut-être jugé trop rapidement tout à l'heure. Quel que soit le prestige du Tout Puissant, celui-ci faisait preuve d'une profonde injustice, bien que ses propos ne soient pas dépourvus de sens. Et au fond d'elle, la jeune femme sentait que le Dieu était bien plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître par les paroles de son ancien père.

**" Tu n'as commis que trop d'erreurs, **lâcha le roi d'une voix grave. **Par ta faute et ton kidnapping stupide, Thor a échappé à la surveillance de nos gardes pour partir à ta recherche, en compagnie de la sœur de la demi-Sorcière. Cela fait trois fois déjà que tu menaces la vie de mon héritier. Il n'y aura pas de quatrième.**

Cattleya tiqua, réagissant violemment pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.  
Jane était venu ici ? Elle avait quitté Midgard pour partir à sa recherche ?

_" C'est de la folie... _pensa-t-elle, le cœur douloureusement serré. _Idiote, idiote de Jane! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté chez toi ?"_

Loki surprit la réaction de sa compagne de route et lui adressa un bref regard en coin afin de voir comment elle s'en sortait. Son menton fièrement relevé, et ses yeux plissés montraient qu'elle était hautement plus inquiétée par le sort de sa sœur que par le seigneur des neufs royaumes se tenant devant elle. Malgré lui, le Dieu sourit de la voir toujours aussi décalé quant aux événements présents.

Mais son attention revînt rapidement sur Odin quand celui-ci déclara d'une voix froide, frappant une deuxième fois le sol de sa lance:

**" Il est de ma responsabilité de réparer ma faute passée. Je devrais, selon nos lois, vous faire exécuter la Sorcière et toi. Immédiatement.**  
**- Non !** Firent alors Loki et Frigga d'une même voix, tandis que Cattleya tirait sur ses chaînes d'un coup brusque.

**-Je t'en prie Odin, **supplia la reine,** revient sur ta décision. Ne les condamne pas, je t'en conjure ! Fait le pour moi.**  
**-Il doit payer !** répliqua le Tout Puissant d'une voix forte.  
**-Tranchez moi la tête s'il vous convient, **intervînt Loki, **mais contentez-vous d'enfermer l'humaine. Ce n'est qu'un être stupide que j'ai forcé à m'accompagner, sa mort n'apportera rien.**

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard troublé, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'insulter ou le remercier. Essayait-il... de lui sauver la mise ? Pourquoi ?

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage tendu, aux yeux acérés et calculateurs. Parce qu'il allait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, voilà pourquoi. Et que s'il voulait continuer de mettre son plan à exécution, il avait besoin d'elle vivante.

Ben oui, quelle autre raison hein... crétin de Dieu diabolique.

Alors qu'elle en arrivait à cette conclusion, Cattleya sentit un profond malaise l'envahir, comme si le souffle lui était soudainement coupé, et elle se plia en deux en poussant un léger glapissement.  
Automatiquement, Loki se rapprocha d'elle et la saisit par le bras, prêt à la rattraper malgré ses chaînes. Le geste avait été involontaire, accomplit de manière presque mécanique, mais il n'échappa pas aux yeux de la reine qui passa longuement son regard de la Sorcière à son fils d'un air songeur.

Le Tout Puissant invectivait toujours, dissertant à propos de leur sort, tandis que Cattleya sentait la nausée grimper en elle. Instinctivement, ses doigts enchaînés attrapèrent tant bien que mal le bras de Loki qui la soutenait et s'y agrippèrent avec force.

Elle avait déjà ressentit ça auparavant. Un déferlement d'énergie tentant clairement d'attirer son attention. Un afflux de pouvoir pur, à quelques mètres seulement devant eux.

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers le joyaux blanc insérés au creux de la lance du Tout Puissant.

_"La seconde Pierre"_.

Administrant une légère pression sur le bras de son ravisseur afin d'attirer son attention, elle lui désigna la lance d'un geste du menton.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Loki pour comprendre avec un frisson d'excitation que la Pierre était là, juste sous leurs yeux...

... et dans la main même du Père de Toute Chose.

Celui-ci avait cessé d'argumenter avec sa femme pour finalement appeler ses soldats:  
**-Gardes ! Que les prisonniers soient installés dans nos geôles sous étroite surveillance ! Je veux qu'ils y restent jusqu'à ce qu'une décision quant à leur sort sois prise. "**

Les guerriers s'exécutèrent, attrapant les captifs d'une main ferme pour les conduire en dehors de la salle du trône. Loki résista un instant, adressant un regard rempli de haine à l'égard du Tout Puissant. Sa rancœur ressortait, plus vive que jamais, et le Dieu se promit personnellement que tout ceci se finirait à sa manière, d'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant où était la Pierre.

Cattleya quant à elle, se laissa faire docilement, tandis que la reine descendait les marches du trône pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
Au passage, elle frôla la Sorcière subrepticement, et la jeune femme jura entendre un léger murmure :

**" Restez sur vos gardes."**

_**Prisons d'Asgard:**_

On aurait pus penser qu'un royaume comme Asgard, qui était marqué par une architecture futuriste et lumineuse, aurait des prisons de grandes envergures avec des technologies de derniers cris.

Et bien non, pas du tout.

Les geôles, sombres, se trouvaient en dessous même du palais, à l'intérieur d'un vaste souterrain. Différentes cellules se dressaient de toutes parts, non pas entourées de mur mais de champs de forces puissants à la couleur dorée.

Et c'est dans l'une d'entre elle que Cattleya et Loki avaient été jetés un peu plus tôt.

La première initiative de la jeune femme avait été d'insulter copieusement les soldats l'ayant enfermé avec si peu d'égard. Elle avait ensuite tenté de frapper le champ de force mais la vive brûlure qu'elle récolta la dissuada de continuer.

Finalement, découragée, elle s'était assise à même le sol pas très loin de son ravisseur qui s'était positionné contre le seul côté de la prison non dotée d'une paroi immatérielle.  
Le Dieu n'avait pas bougé depuis que le Tout Puissant avait ordonné leur emprisonnement, méditant visiblement sur la suite des événements. Il avait jeté un bref regard ennuyé aux vaines tentatives de la Sorcière pour s'échapper, avant de retomber dans son mutisme.

Il savait parfaitement, pour avoir été captif de cette prison durant quelques mois, qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer ainsi le passage. On perdait du temps et de l'énergie tandis que le résultat ne bougeait pas des masses.

Il observa les fortifications de leur cellule et fronça les sourcils: le Père de toute chose avait renforcé les protections de ses prisons après son échappatoire, il y a deux ans. Il n'allait pas être aussi simple de s'évader de nouveau.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui signala que sa compagne de route s'était relevé - l'accalmie avait été courte !- pour finalement faire les cent pas, tournant sur elle-même.  
Énervé de son petit manège, le Dieu intervînt :

**" Ne peux-tu donc cesser de bouger dans tout les sens ? **grinça-t-il.  
**- Non ! **rétorqua Cattleya sur le même ton, **il faut que je reste en mouvement. Je vais exploser sinon.**

Loki leva un sourcil surpris, se demandant bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Celle-ci capta son regard étonné et s'expliqua, d'une voix légèrement étouffée:

**-Je... déteste être enfermé. Ça doit venir du fait que j'ai été confiné une bonne partie de ma vie je suppose, mais je ne supporte pas être barricadé dans un lieu clos, du moins contre ma volonté. Ça me donne l'impression d'étouffer.**

Le Dieu pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait sûrement ris de la crainte de la jeune femme, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux la raison de son attitude dans les Bois ou dans la grotte avant leur arrivée à Asgard.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Après tout, elle était humaine et la crainte était une habitude pour cette espèce névrosée.

Néanmoins, il préférait éviter que la mortelle cède à une crise de panique alors qu'ils étaient cloîtrés dans les prisons d'Asgard. Son impuissance quant à leur situation, ainsi que l'idée de leur mort prochaine lui donnait suffisamment d'agacement comme cela, pas besoin de gérer une Sorcière à fleur de peau en plus.

**-Assieds-toi, **ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire, espérant exhorter ainsi l'humaine au calme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard anxieux, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle craignait le plus entre laisser l'angoisse l'envahir et voir le Dieu en colère. Cependant, face au regard sans appel qu'il lui administra, elle décida d'obéir.

Une fois au sol, elle jeta un regard en coin à Loki qui fixait le plafond d'un air absent, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, alors que Cattleya se demandait si finalement il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se remette à marcher, il lui demanda :

**- Le centre de recherche où vous étiez enfermé était horrible à ce point pour que vous gardiez des séquelles aussi importantes?**

Surprise, la jeune femme le considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le Dieu lui pose des questions sur son passé ! Hormis ses brèves confidences avant qu'ils ne se fassent attraper par la garde royale, il se passait volontiers d'ordinaire de lui faire la conversation et n'avait que faire de ses états-d'âme.

Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir la faire parler afin d'atténuer son malaise, espérant certainement que si elle se plongeait dans une discussion quelconque elle en oublierait la peur oppressante qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aimait pas deviser du P.A.L, de mauvais souvenirs revenant à la surface à chaque fois, mais comme l'idée de son compagnon de route était loin d'être bête elle abdiqua :

**-Pas vraiment non... Disons juste que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. J'avais une chambre confortable, des scientifiques à ma disposition si j'avais le moindre problème, j'ai eu le droit à une éducation et à un professeur particulier... J'ai même eu quelques... relations passagères, une en particulier avec un savant dont j'étais très proche, Matthew Clint.**

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de son vieil ami, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui était arrivé à Matthew...  
Elle jeta un regard au Dieu, tentant d'interpréter sa réaction mais il la regardait fixement, attendant visiblement la suite. Elle reprit donc :

**-Néanmoins, même si j'ai toujours été convenablement traité, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à mon libre-arbitre. Mes appartements étaient sous caméra, je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur. Jamais je n'ai pus jouer avec des enfants de mon âge. Tout comme je n'ai jamais eu le droit de sortir un samedi soir pour prendre un verre, ou aller à un concert.**

**Je sais que vous méprisez les humains, vous me l'avez régulièrement fait comprendre **- elle jura voir un mince sourire étirer les lèvres du Dieu, qui cependant ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles - **mais ce qu'il y a de positif dans la vie d'un mortel c'est que, même si celle-ci est courte, même si celle-ci est éphémère, en général les gens sont maîtres de leur choix. Ils peuvent décider la couleur de leurs vêtements le matin, ou de leur petit-déjeuner. Leurs activités ou leurs relations ne sont pas sélectionnées d'avance pour eux.**

**Et ça, même si ça paraît dérisoire, c'est un point important de l'humanité. Le fait que nous ayons un droit de regard sur nous-même.**  
**Or, ce droit m'a toujours été enlevé, et je ne désirais qu'une chose: la liberté. Aller dans le monde extérieur, découvrir qui j'étais, ce dont j'étais capable. J'aurais pus... je ne sais pas, avoir un travail, m'établir quelque part, entreprendre un voyage...**

**-Ou escalader une montagne histoire de fuir les autorités?** proposa Loki d'une voix narquoise.

Cattleya s'immobilisa, fixant le Dieu d'un air stupéfait. Comment savait-il... ?

**-Ma chère, vous êtes d'une naïveté affolante, **déclara le Dieu en poussant un long soupir théâtral. **Vous m'aviez déjà révélé autrefois que ce... laboratoire avait tenté en vain de découvrir vos dons, tout comme vous m'avez confié avoir subis un entraînement militaire sous une organisation dont l'importance me semble être équivalente à celle du SHIELD. Si l'on réuni ces deux éléments, cela paraît évident au premier venu que les humains, malgré leur stupidité, n'allaient pas courir le risque de vous laisser partir si facilement. Comment vous-êtes vous enfuie d'ailleurs ?"**

Cattleya retînt sa respiration. La voilà. LA grande question, celle qu'elle avait évité depuis le début de leur périple. Pas que les informations divulguées soient capitales pour Loki - après tout c'était grâce à sa fugue qu'il l'avait repéré- c'est juste... qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler. Les choses avaient été tellement précipitées, entre son évasion puis son semi-kidnapping par un Dieu... elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point.

Elle secoua donc la tête, montrant à son ravisseur qu'elle ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet. Mais c'était sans compter l'horrible perfidie du Dieu qui ne lâchait jamais une proie lorsqu'il l'avait sous la main.

Il se rapprocha donc de la jeune femme, bougeant pour la première fois depuis leur enfermement, et la saisit durement par le menton afin de relever son visage vers le sien.  
Là, elle croisa les deux pupilles glacées de son compagnon de route, la sondant de part et d'autre, tandis qu'il utilisait sa magie pour entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Les souvenirs défilèrent à toute vitesse, sans que Cattleya ne se rende compte immédiatement de l'intrusion du Dieu dans sa sphère privée.

" _Elle et Matthew s'étaient donné rendez-vous en secret à l'étage, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire. Elle voulait rompre, les savants commençaient à remarquer leur petit jeu. Et, au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Matthew. Il comblait ses désirs et elle comblait les siens. C'était tout._

_Puis il y eut le feu. L'incendie démarre, due à une explosion chimique aux labos inférieurs._

_Matthew, lui hurlant qu'il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient. Elle, pensant qu'elle avait enfin sa chance de s'éclipser de la base. La sortie, toute proche. Matthew la retient. Le feu se propage, il se répand vers l'étage où se trouvent les substances les plus dangereuses. Ils sont piégés. Elle décide de revenir en arrière afin d'éteindre l'incendie. Matthew proteste, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Il la suit, pour l'empêcher de commettre cette folie._

_Elle est face au brasier. Tout brûle. Les flammes l'effraient. Elle déteste le feu._  
_Les contenus chimiques explosent, faisant s'effondrer l'étage. Elle se protège avec ses pouvoirs, la peur augmentant soudainement ses forces. L'éclat d'énergie est tel qu'il gèle la base entière sur le coup. _

_Elle ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a plus de labo. Juste un vide béant, débouchant vers le monde extérieur. Elle n'a aucune égratignure, ses doigts ont encore un reflet bleuté témoignant de la démonstration de force qu'elle vient d'accomplir. Elle se tourne, elle cherche Matthew._

_Matthew est là. A terre. Le souffle de l'explosion l'a projeté violemment à l'extérieur. Mort sur le coup._

_Elle a peur. C'est la première fois, depuis son emprisonnement, que personne n'est là pour intervenir à sa place. _

_C'est de sa faute. Totalement, et irrémédiablement de sa faute. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle l'avait entraîné dans l'incendie, l'avait mis directement face à la mort._  
_Elle l'aurait frappé mortellement elle-même que cela aurait été pareil à ses yeux. Ils ne devaient même pas se voir aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait insisté !_

_Elle pleure. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire._

_Elle voit de la lumière qui se mélange à la fumée. Des sirènes retentissent._  
_Les pompiers. Et la police. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'elle fuie._

_Loin, peu importe où, mais loin. La forêt? Le désert? La montagne?_  
_Oui, la montagne..."_

Le contact s'interrompit violemment, tandis que Cattleya repoussait le Dieu de toutes ses forces.  
La respiration haletante, elle posa sur lui des yeux brillants de larmes et de colère :

**" Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !** hurla-t-elle.

Loki ricana :  
**-Mais, ma chère, j'ai tous les droits. Je suis un Dieu, vous vous rappelez ? Et, cela dit, j'ai trouvé cet apprentissage de votre personne très instructif. Et dire que vous vous êtes offusqué quand j'ai éliminé cet abruti de messager à Vanaheim ! Alors que vous êtes responsable d'une explosion à vous toute seule, ayant pour conséquence non seulement un décès, mais aussi certainement un bon nombre de blessés.**

**-Facile à dire pour un type qui a tenté d'envahir une planète il y a deux ans, détruisant par la même occasion une ville entière !**

Le Dieu haussa les épaules, ne réfutant nullement l'accusation. Au contraire, il abordait même un large sourire. S'approchant à nouveau de la jeune femme, il la saisit par la taille et la tira à lui, son expression se faisant cette fois plus carnassière :  
**-Peut-être finalement, n'êtes vous pas si "captive" que vous l'affirmez. Car au fond, si je comprend bien, m'accompagniez vous arrange plus que vous ne me l'avait avoué pas vrai ?**

Cattleya essaya de le frapper mais Loki évita agilement le coup, ricanant davantage devant la fureur de cette petite créature.

Il s'était toujours enorgueillit d'être un maître de la manipulation et de la tromperie, cernant avec facilité les mentalités de chacun, découvrant leurs failles et les brisant en quelques secondes. Pourtant, il devait se l'avouer, faire sortir cette jeune humaine de ses gonds l'amusait énormément, en particulier quand elle le combattait comme maintenant. Il appréciait ce trait de caractère d'une certaine manière, le jeu ayant été beaucoup moins drôle si la fille avait été facile à vaincre.

Voyant que le Dieu menait clairement leur petite joute, la jeune femme abandonna rapidement, se contentant de reculer et de lui jeter un regard haineux, ses yeux bleus rendus encore plus intenses que d'habitude par la colère.

Reprenant lourdement sa respiration, elle regardait Loki lui adresser un autre de ses sourires en coin avant de lui lancer d'une voix suave :

**- Allons, est-ce tout ? Et moi qui pensait que vous auriez toute une panoplie d'insultes à me sortir !**

Mais Cattleya ne l'injuria pas - pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait !-. Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle se contenta donc de le dévisager un long moment avant de finalement souffler :

**-... Je ne vous comprend vraiment pas.**  
**- Plaît-il ? **questionna le Dieu, toujours amusé.

**- Vous vous moquez de moi dès que vous en avez l'occasion, mais vous vous refermez complètement dès que votre cas est abordé. Vous semblez avoir sans cesse l'aptitude de discerner les pensées les plus profondes chez les autres, comme si vous deviniez d'avance leurs intentions et leurs secrets. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de vous… votre perception paraît s'amenuiser.**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter - plus pour elle-même que pour son ravisseur- :

**- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un Dieu.**

Il n'y avait plus aucune hargne dans ses paroles. Seulement... un constat simple et las de la nature de son compagnon de route, si compliquée et si changeante. Il lui semblait que dès qu'une relative paix était amorcée entre eux, Loki attendait qu'elle ne soit plus sur ses gardes pour de nouveau la saisir par la gorge. C'en était épuisant.

Celui-ci s'était éloigné d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur avant de lancer d'une voix froide et profondément dangereuse :

**-Seriez-vous déçue ma chère ?Peut-être auriez-vous préférée être enlevé de votre existence sordide par le Tout Puissant Odin ou par son vaillant fils Thor ? Que vous devez être désabusé, vous la petite mortelle, de vous retrouver ici avec moi ! **

**- Vous vous méprenez, **lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse, **j'ai toujours été très férue des légendes nordiques, je connais vos noms depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et contrairement à ce que vous croyiez ce ne sont pas les personnages de Thor, Odin, ou Heimdall qui m'ont fascinés.**  
**- Qui donc alors ? **l'interrogea expressément Loki, agacé que cette si petite chose se permette de remettre ainsi en question sa nature divine.

**- Vous. En lisant votre histoire j'ai toujours eu le sentiment de voir un animal en cage, luttant sans cesse pour avoir sa place parmi les grands. J'ai toujours été intrigué par vous car vous me donniez l'impression d'être tout aussi perdu et égaré que la petite mortelle que je suis. **

Le Dieu la contempla un moment, avant de brusquement la saisir par les cheveux, maintenant son visage en face du sien. Il lui faisait mal, la jeune femme ayant lâché un bref gémissement quand ses mains avaient griffées la peau de ses joues, mais il n'en avait cure :

**-Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous m'entendez, misérable créature ? Rien !**

Et il la repoussa violemment, tandis qu'il se retournait, contenant tant bien que mal sa fureur. Il en avait assez que cette humaine lui tienne sans cesse tête! Elle devrait le craindre, être terrifié et à genoux par sa seule présence, mais à chaque fois elle s'obstinait à le regarder sans une once de peur. C'était insupportable.

Sa rage étant lentement remplacée par une colère froide, il prit alors une décision. Elle croyait le cerner, être son égale ? Parfait. Puisque cette mortelle était trop stupide pour être effrayée, alors il allait lui montrer.

Elle aurait peur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsque Loki revînt face à elle, Cattleya écarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal à croire le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. La peau bleue, couverte de scarifications anciennes, et les iris rouges, le Dieu reprenait lentement son apparence de Jotuns. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, préférant garder son véritable aspect secret, mais si quelque chose pouvait clouer le bec à cette gamine c'était bien ça.

Satisfait, il observa le teint de la Sorcière devenir plus pâle, et sa respiration plus effrénée tandis qu'elle le regardait longuement. Cependant, elle ne hurla ni supplia pour sa vie comme il l'avait présumé.

Le silence s'éternisait, et le Dieu se sentit, malgré lui, troublé d'autant désirer savoir ce que pensait l'humaine à ce moment précis. Il lança alors d'une voix sarcastique :

**- Vous parais-je toujours aussi fascinant maintenant ?**

Cattleya, si elle avait été quelque peu choquée au départ quant à la transformation de son compagnon de route, le dévisageait à présent sans la moindre animosité.

Bizarrement, elle le trouvait plus effrayant sous son visage humain que Jotuns. Celui-là... elle ne le trouvait pas terrifiant. Elle ne le trouvait pas monstrueux. Elle ne le trouvait même pas laid.  
Juste... triste. Terriblement et totalement triste.

C'est donc au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle lança d'une voix étrangement calme et claire :

**- J'ai vue bien pire.**

Et pour la première fois elle vit Loki afficher une réelle surprise, tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses traits humains. Il soutînt son regard durant plusieurs secondes avant de lancer durement :

**- Que d'inepties que cela. C'est totalement futile !**

Elle sourit tranquillement, et parut avoir mille ans d'âge lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

**-A vous de voir. C'est vous le Dieu du mensonge, après tout. "**

**_Terminé! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire... je me suis d'ailleurs un peu inspiré de "The Dark World", vous avez dû le remarquer ^^ _**

**_La suite arrivera mercredi ou jeudi, en toute logique ;) _**

**_Vos avis sont les bienvenus !_**

**_Sur ce, je vais me coucher! Bisous à tous et prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois!_**

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, sauf Cattleya qui est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	10. Explications

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Le chapitre 9 arrivera demain comme promis, je ne poste donc pas pour vous mettre la suite de l'histoire, mais pour vous délivrer un message.

A partir de demain, suite à la publication du chapitre 9, mes publications deviendront plus espacées.

Pourquoi? Eh bien parce que je vous avoue être assez triste du peu de dynamisme sur ce site alors que de nombreux auteurs mettent tout leur cœur à écrire des histoires et à vous les livrer en temps et en heure.

Je tiens à signaler que, s'il est vrai que c'est avant tout le plaisir d'écrire qui motive, le fait de publier une fiction a pour but d'avoir un échange avec les lecteurs, or si les auteurs n'ont aucuns retours le principe même de l'échange n'existe plus et ça donne juste le sentiment de publier dans le vent.

Et c'est ce qui m'arrive actuellement. Je me décourage et me demande si l'histoire vaut le coup.

Je ne dit pas ça pour vous faire sentir coupable, ou pour que vous vous empressiez de me mettre des reviews, non. Je vous dit ça car j'ai constaté que plusieurs de mes amis auteurs avaient ce problème également, et c'est vraiment dommage car vous fermez la porte à des personnes talentueuses, alors que vous pourriez sauver la donne en donnant seulement 5 min de votre temps.

Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de faire un LONG commentaire. Juste "merci" ou "j'aime bien" fait plaisir. Vous pouvez même écrire que vous n'aimez pas, vous en avez le droit, toutes les opinions sont respectées.

Comprenez donc que je ne vais pas continuer à donner toute mon énergie à vous fournir deux chapitres par semaine. Ça m'épuise car j'y passe beaucoup de temps, et étant donné qu'en face il n'y a aucune réaction, en plus de la fatigue vient la déception.  
J'en mettrai un toute les semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines, tout dépendra de mon état d'esprit, de mon humeur et de vous.  
On a tous quelque chose à fournir sur ce site, et au bout d'un moment c'est donnant-donnant.

Ce sont avec des remarques que vous nous prouvez que vous êtes là et que vous faites vivre le site. Alors s'il vous plaît, ayez une pensée pour les personnes qui s'occupent de VOTRE confort en vous fournissant cette histoire à l'heure et avec le minimum de fautes possibles.

Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais la première source d'inspiration est le lecteur.

Merci à tous d'avoir lus ce message, je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre 9 et prenez soins de vous!


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord merci beaucoup à manelor pour sa review, ça fait plaisir de voir une personne qui comprend que laisser une marque de son passage sur une fiction c'est important!**_

_**Comme promis voici le chapitre 9, dans lequel la relation entre les personnages évolue quelque peu ;) j'ignore quand je publierai la suite, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop long non plus, mais comme dit hier cela dépendra pour une grande part de mes disponibilités et de vous. Je ne cherche pas à vous "punir", je suis la première à être désolée à avoir à poster ce genre de message.**_  
_**Seulement comprenez que lorsque l'on voit qu'on a plus de 600 vues sur une fiction et quasiment aucun commentaires, que l'on ne peut qu'être déçue!**_

_**Enfin bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable lecture et une bonne fin de journée :)**_

**Chapitre 9:**

_**Prisons d'Asgard:**_

Quand les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent brusquement, Cattleya crus que leur destin était définitivement scellé.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils moisissaient dans cette cellule, mais plusieurs heures avaient passées à la suite de son échange avec le Dieu, et la jeune femme reposait à présent dans un coin. Par moment, il lui arrivait de lâcher quelques soupirs qui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement morte d'ennuie. Quant à son compagnon, il demeurait totalement silencieux.

Et voilà que l'on venait les chercher pour les mener à leur sort. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut.

Lorsque le portail fut totalement ouvert, la jeune Sorcière entendit un _"shbong !" _massif avant d'apercevoir les corps des gardes extérieurs s'affaisser lourdement.

Loki bougea vivement près d'elle, et Cattleya fut surprise de le voir s'animer aussi rapidement alors que quelques instants auparavant il se bornait dans un mutisme entêté. Il s'approcha de la paroi immatérielle de leur cellule, observant de ses yeux acérés l'entrée principale. Puis un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres.

Sa compagne de route vînt le rejoindre, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait - quoi que ça, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude... - et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut la mince silhouette de la reine Frigga qui lâcha négligemment une lance sur le sol.

Celle-ci se dirigea rapidement vers la nacelle contrôlant les différentes protections des cellules et désactiva d'un simple geste de la main leur champ de confinement.

La paroi clignota quelques secondes avant de se dissiper, et Cattleya se sentit happer par le Dieu qui la saisit par le bras afin de l'entraîner à sa suite. Toujours confuse, la jeune femme se laissa faire.

La souveraine se tourna alors vers eux, un air décidé sur le visage :

**" Nous devons faire vite. Les gardes et Heimdall ne tarderont pas à remarquer votre absence, et mieux vaut pour moi qu'Odin ignore mon implication dans cette histoire.**  
**- Quel est ton but ?" **lui demanda Loki d'une voix froide, dardant sur elle un regard insondable.

Pendant très longtemps, elle avait été sa mère, l'acceptant et l'aimant tel qu'il était. Lorsque le fossé entre Thor et lui s'était creusé, elle lui avait enseigné les pratiques de la magie, espérant sans doute qu'il trouve ainsi sa place.

Mais le Dieu avait depuis longtemps tourné le dos à tout ça. Et s'il lui restait encore une once de respect pour celle qui avait toujours été sa protectrice, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir méfiance et suspicion à son égard.

Frigga le dévisagea un moment, ses yeux trahissant le mélange d'émotions qui l'envahissaient. Elle savait que libérer Loki était un acte de trahison, tout comme elle avait conscience que les projets du Dieu pourraient coûter la vie à des milliers de gens.

Mais il était son fils. Elle l'avait élevé, vue grandir et s'affermir. Et même si l'homme qu'il était avait mal tourné, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre sagement son exécution.

Après tout, avait-elle moins aimé Thor quand celui-ci avait été banni sur Terre? Nullement. Elle avait crus en lui, tout comme elle avait à présent foi en son cadet. Et, plus que tout, elle avait foi en cette étrange humaine qui l'accompagnait. Elle l'avait bien observé, durant les remontrances d'Odin à la salle du trône, et elle était persuadé que cette petite avait la capacité de changer les choses. Tout comme elle avait confiance pour le salut de son fils.

Au fond, c'était sûrement ça d'être une mère.

**" Je te donne ta chance. C'est tout,** fit-elle alors avec un pâle sourire.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, et la reine les entraîna le long d'un couloir.

Cattleya aperçu le ciel étoilé à travers les fenêtres imposantes du palais, et se rendit compte qu'elle et le Dieu avaient dus passer la journée en prison.

L'heure était à présent tardive, et l'on entendait le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un banquet un peu plus loin, alternant des rires et des chants.

Loki lâcha soudainement la jeune femme pour attraper cette fois-ci le bras de sa mère:

**- Je ne peux me rendre au Bifröst immédiatement,** annonça-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale. **J'ai quelque chose à récupérer avant.**  
**- Je suppose que tu parles de la Pierre ? **déduisit tranquillement Frigga, sans s'offenser devant la froide menace de son fils. **Sais-tu où elle se trouve ?**

Loki haussa les sourcils, agacé de voir que visiblement tout Asgard semblait s'être passé le mot en ce qui concernait ses projets. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur ce genre de détails :

**- Sûrement dans les appartements d'Odin. **  
**- Evidemment, **soupira la reine, **pourquoi faire simple...**  
**- Conduis-nous là bas, **continua Loki, **et Cattleya s'occupera du reste.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Dieu, surprise qu'il lui fasse ainsi confiance. Du moins c'était avant qu'il ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

**- Comme tu le vois, mes choix actuels sont malheureusement un peu limités...**

_" Crétin ! _pensa-t-elle rageusement en levant les yeux au ciel. _Comme s'il pouvait dénicher la Pierre tout seul ! Qui de nous deux possède l'Éther déjà ?"_

Frigga se tourna vers l'origine du vacarme et déclara :

**- A cette heure, la plupart des soldats sont rentrés de mission. Ils festoient à la cuisine et profitent des servantes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En vous fondant dans la foule, vous devriez pouvoir passer inaperçus. Les appartements d'Odin sont un peu plus loin, mais ils sont gardés. Je vais passer par un autre chemin et tenter de distraire les soldats, rejoignez-moi là bas."**

Cattleya haussa un sourcil dubitatif à ce plan, mais la reine semblait visiblement sûre d'elle car elle les abandonna sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune femme sentit alors le souffle gelé du Dieu sur son cou alors qu'il lui chuchotait un **"Viens !" **ferme.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une petite porte en bois derrière laquelle émanait une clameur étonnante. Lorsque Loki la poussa légèrement et qu'elle jeta un œil à travers le battant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Plus d'une centaine de soldats se tenaient devant eux, regroupés négligemment autour de tables, vidant choppes sur choppes et riant bruyamment. Certains chantaient, d'autres commandaient de nouvelles boissons et d'autres encore jetaient des regards hagards aux servantes distribuant allègrement divers breuvages. Un groupe de troubadours chantaient des fables un peu plus loin.

Un vent chaud dérivait de la pièce, la plupart des guerriers étant trop alcoolisés pour faire attention à leur présence. Cattleya crut même voir un garde dans un coin en pleine... conversation - visiblement TRÈS mouvementée - avec une domestique.

Absolument sidérée, la bouche ouverte devant pareil spectacle -certes, c'étaient des hommes, mais il s'agissait des troupes d'élites du Tout Puissant tout de même ! Elle s'attendait à mieux qu'une beuverie générale !- elle jeta un regard à moitié choqué au Dieu qui lui répondit avec un large sourire moqueur.

Il n'avait jamais été très friand de ce genre de soirées, à l'époque où il vivait encore à Asgard, mais si ces festivités ne le passionnaient guère, au moins elles ne le surprenaient pas des masses. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la mince et jeune mortelle, qui se sentait certainement minuscule et décalée dans ce décor.

**" C'est sans aucun doute la vision la plus désolante que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie, **lança-t-elle le plus stoïquement possible.

Le Dieu lâcha un ricanement avant de doucement la prendre par la taille. La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais il la tenait fermement.

**- Tu attireras moins l'attention si tu restes collé à moi, **fit Loki toujours autant amusé.  
**- Que **_**moi **_**j'attire l'attention ?! **répliqua la Sorcière, ulcérée. **Qui est l'ennemi numéro un ici ? Je vous signale que personne ne connaît mon visage, ce qui n'est pas votre cas My Lord !**  
**- Peut être bien, mais votre tenue vous fait aisément remarquer. Sans parler de vos cheveux que l'on aperçoit à dix kilomètres à la ronde."**

Se faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à la chevelure flamboyante de sa compagne, dont la lumière vive de la pièce renvoyait les reflets. Il se surpris à jouer distraitement avec les mèches glissant le long de son dos, avant de soudainement les lâcher, concentrant son regard sur la foule devant lui.

Ils avancèrent lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne bousculer personne lors de leur passage. Le Dieu les faisait marcher de préférence à l'ombre afin de moins se faire remarquer, ce qui permis à Cattleya d'observer avec dégoût toutes les activités auxquelles se livraient les soldats dans l'obscurité. Elle se sentait affreusement gênée, et une légère rougeur envahit ses joues.

C'était dans les cas comme ça en général qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle n'avait pas vue grand chose du monde. Bien sûr, elle connaissait le concept des relations sexuelles, elle et Matthew ayant... pratiqués la chose pendant un certains nombres de mois. Mais c'était toujours en secret, cachés dans une des salles du labo. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude que les gens étalent ainsi leur passion, la rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Son ravisseur, lui, paraissait totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, se contentant simplement de la faire avancer le plus discrètement possible.

La sortie de la cuisine se dressait presque devant eux, quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apparaître une nouvelle troupe de soldats - mais eux parfaitement sobres !-.  
Cattleya sentit la panique l'envahir alors qu'ils circulaient parmi les guerriers, jetant des regards circulaires autour d'eux à la recherche de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

La jeune femme compris immédiatement: Odin savait qu'ils n'étaient plus en prison.

Le Dieu derrière elle s'était immobilisé et l'avait vivement ramené à l'ombre d'un pilier, poussant un profond juron. Bloqués ! Ils ne leur restaient que quelques mètres, mais impossible de les parcourir sans se faire fatalement remarquer.

Ils pouvaient bien attendre que les gardes passent leur chemin et changent de pièce, mais de là où ils étaient, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne soient repérés.

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête, à la recherche désespérée d'une solution, les soldats s'avançaient progressivement vers eux, longeant les tables et évitant les choppes de bière vide à leurs pieds.

Cattleya était à présent totalement morte d'angoisse. Certains guerriers l'avaient vite fait dévisagés sans se montrer plus suspicieux que cela, mais quant serait-il lorsqu'ils reconnaîtraient son compagnon ? Pas sûr que l'accueil soit chaleureux.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les soldats furent à trois mètres devant eux, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête: elle attrapa les cheveux de Loki avec force et attira son visage vers le sien.

Le Dieu, stupéfait, tenta de se dégager mais la petite humaine le tenait avec une poigne surprenante, cachant partiellement son profil avec sa main.

Il compris soudainement les intentions de la jeune femme lorsqu'il croisa ses deux yeux bleus affolés, ainsi qu'un tantinet perplexes. Il cessa alors tout mouvement et resserra sa prise sur elle, plaquant ses bras dans son dos.

Il la vit fermer les yeux, dans une expression crispée, alors qu'elle déplaçait ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes et s'en sentit malgré lui profondément agacé.

Quitte à jouer la comédie, autant la jouer bien !

Prenant à son tour son visage entre ses mains, il approfondit leur baiser en bougeant lentement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, avant de brusquement glisser sa langue entre elles.  
Cattleya, surprise, voulu pousser un gémissement qui se brisa lorsque le Dieu glissa une main dans sa nuque, et une autre sur sa cuisse afin de la rapprocher plus encore.

Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se goûtaient, dans un ballet qui faisait progressivement perdre la raison à la jeune Sorcière. Leur échange, d'abord hésitant, devenait au fur et à mesure plus passionné tandis qu'elle se coulait contre lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans le but de sentir davantage ses caresses divines contre ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, alors que Loki enroulait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour mieux la consumer toute entière. Son autre main dessinant des arabesques sur ses hanches, le Dieu aperçu du coin de l'œil la troupe de soldats passer devant eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard, et c'est presque déçu qu'il s'éloigna rapidement de sa compagne de route lorsque les guerriers furent sortis.

Celle-ci reprenait difficilement sa respiration, ayant du mal à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand elle croisa les yeux acérés de son compagnon de route qui la dévoraient du regard. Honteuse, elle refusa cependant de céder à ses deux iris glacées tandis qu'un sourire particulièrement carnassier apparaissait sur le visage de son ravisseur.

La jeune femme en frissonna, mais bien incapable de s'éloigner, elle le laissa approcher ses lèvres de son oreille, soufflant d'une voix suave :

**" Je crois que la voie est libre ma chère... à moins que vous ne préfériez continuer ?**

Rouge des pieds à la tête, Cattleya recula vivement alors que Loki ricanait et répliqua :

**- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité, espèce de vieux pervers !**  
**- C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez sauté dessus, **répondit-il goguenard.  
**- Je... c'était pour... ce que vous pouvez être agaçant !"**

Et elle fit volte-face tandis que le Dieu riait ouvertement cette fois.  
Cependant, il ne releva pas et c'est sans autre moquerie de sa part qu'ils sortirent des cuisines.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait embrassé Loki, tout de même ! Ce Dieu vicieux qui ne cessait de la railler et de la mettre plus bas que terre...

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait adoré. Ce n'était pas comme avec Matthew, ou les autres hommes avec qui elle avait eu une liaison, non. Loki savait y faire, la façon dont il l'avait rapproché brusquement et dont il s'était imposé à elle... elle en était encore toute chose.

Cattleya se donna une gifle mentale: hors de question ! Hors de question de ressentir ce genre de chose pour son ravisseur !

_" Concentre toi, ma fille ! Tu es sur une planète extraterrestre, dans le palais de leur roi plus précisément en train d'essayer de voler quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux au ledit souverain. T'as suffisamment de pain sur la planche comme ça, pas besoin de te rajouter une couche de stress parce que tu viens de bécoter un Dieu..."_

Soufflant un grand coup, la jeune Sorcière jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours: les couloirs étaient vides, mais après l'arrivée intempestive des gardes quelques minutes auparavant, ils savaient ne pas devoir se fier à cette fausse impression de sécurité.

**" Les appartements d'Odin se trouve un peu plus haut, **lança Loki, ayant repris son expression froide habituelle. **Suis-moi, et tâche de ne pas faire de bruit."**

C'est donc silencieusement - quoi que toujours bien rouge en ce qui concernait Cattleya- qu'ils parvinrent à l'étage où les attendait Frigga. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas, jetant des regards anxieux autour d'elle, et c'est d'un soupir soulagé qu'elle les accueillit.

**" Vous en avez mis du temps ! Pendant une seconde j'ai crus qu'il vous étiez arrivés quelque chose.**

Cattleya devînt encore plus rouge à ses paroles, le visage presque aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, alors que Loki lâchait un mince sourire satisfait :

**- Quelques soldats sur le chemin. La chambre est-elle gardée ?**  
**- Seulement un petit groupe de six hommes. Ton père... je veux dire Odin, **rectifia-t-elle devant le regard glacé que lui renvoya Loki, **est actuellement en train de débattre avec Heimdall dans la salle du trône sur la façon dont il retrouvera ton frère. **

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de Thor avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa mère :

**- A-t-il ou non emmené sa lance avec lui ?**  
**- Non, **répondit Cattleya à la place de la reine qui pivota vers elle, très étonnée. **Je sens la présence de la Pierre à l'intérieur de la chambre.**

Et c'était vrai. Une sensation d'apesanteur lui envahissait agréablement le corps, alors qu'elle ressentait l'amalgame d'énergie se dégageant du joyau tout proche.

**- Très bien, **fit Loki. **Je vais me débarrasser des gardes. Quand ils seront occupés à me combattre, tu te faufilera dans les appartements et récupérera la Pierre.**  
**- Et s'il y a d'autres soldats à l'intérieur ? **questionna la jeune femme pas rassuré pour deux sous.

**- Il me semble que tu sais te défendre,** répliqua le Dieu d'une voix narquoise. **A moins que tu ne te sois ramolli après notre échange de tout à l'heure ?**  
**- Je t'accompagnerai,** murmura Frigga en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Cattleya qui hoquetait d'un air indigné sous le regard légèrement railleur du Dieu. **N'ai crainte."**

Sur un dernier **"Sombre crétin !"**, la jeune femme abdiqua et suivit la reine à l'abri du pilier le plus proche tandis que le Dieu s'avançait à la rencontre des gardes. Faisant apparaître sa lance dans un bruit métallique, il ne s'encombra pas de politesses et frappa le soldat le plus proche d'un puissant éclair bleuté.

Les guerriers se tournèrent alors vers lui, dégainant leurs épées et se jetant sur leur ennemi comme un seul homme.  
Loki n'avait aucun mal à parer leurs attaques, il n'était peut être pas aussi fort que son frère en ce qui concernait l'art du combat, mais il était plus agile, plus rapide, et certainement plus doué que ces espèces de gorilles sans cervelle.

Cattleya retînt sa respiration, inquiète malgré elle pour le Dieu, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer davantage son anxiété car Frigga la tirait déjà d'un coup ferme vers les appartements d'Odin.  
Aussi discrète que possible, elles se faufilèrent à l'insu des gardes évitant tant bien que mal les attaques.

Indemnes, la reine referma les portes de la chambre derrière elle alors que Cattleya fouillait attentivement la pièce du regard.

Elles se trouvaient dans un large vestibule contenant sofas et d'autres meubles aux tons rouges-dorés. Une porte entouré de motifs et dessins fabuleux menait à la chambre royale, tandis qu'un large rideau de soie rouge à l'autre opposé du lieu débouchait sur un immense balcon.

Et, négligemment accroché au mur, se trouvait la lance du Père de toute chose.

Se dirigeant directement vers l'objet, Cattleya fixa des yeux la Pierre blanche étincelante à son sommet. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus sa migraine se faisait grande, et c'est le visage à moitié crispé de douleur qu'elle la dégagea de ses attaches.

Le joyau résista quelques secondes, mais à force de pressions fermes sur le métal rigide la jeune femme parvînt à le déloger.

Elle admira la surface de l'ornement aussi veloutée que du verre, luisant d'un éclat blanchâtre intense. La reine se rapprocha d'elle :

**" Je sens qu'Odin va être particulièrement ingérable après ça... **soupira-t-elle d'avance face aux longues, très longues journées qui l'attendaient.

Cattleya sourit et se tourna vers la souveraine. Elle avait de beaux cheveux ambrés, et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux, d'un bleu royal exprimant une douceur absolue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le contraste avec son mari, si dur et si sévère.

La jeune Sorcière savait qu'elle n'était que la mère adoptive de Loki, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes entre eux. Une certaine malice dans les traits notamment.

La jeune femme se rendit compte alors de l'évolution qu'avait subi sa relation avec le Dieu du Chaos. Pas à cause du baiser, non, bien que celui-ci s'effaçait difficilement de son esprit, mais parce que de victime elle était à présent passé au statut d'allié. Après tout, elle pouvait prendre la fuite maintenant, le Dieu aurait très peu de chance de la retrouver avec les gardes aux trousses. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Car, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait continuer ce voyage à ses côtés.

Quelle en était la raison? Elle l'ignorait. Elle savait pourtant que les desseins de Loki porteraient préjudice à la Terre ainsi très certainement qu'à elle-même. Malgré tout... elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait appris que sa vie n'avait été faite justement que de trahisons et de coups dans le dos. Pas alors qu'elle avait eu un aperçu sur son enfance. Pas alors qu'elle avait à moitié fondue de chaleur sous lui, il y a de cela quelques instants.

**- Je vous remercie pour toute l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, **murmura Cattleya, sortant brusquement de ses pensées. **Loki ne se donnera certainement pas la peine de vous faire part de sa reconnaissance, mais il vous doit la vie également.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas, jeune Cattleya, **fit la souveraine en posant une main affectueuse sur sa joue. **C'est moi qui vous sait gré. Je me doute que gérer Loki n'est pas une tâche facile tout les jours, mais vous m'avez l'air de bien vous en sortir.**  
**- Mais je ne... enfin je ne suis pas... je n'en ai rien à faire de lui !** balbutia la jeune femme sans se convaincre elle-même.

La reine lâcha un léger sourire :

**- Il faut que vous me promettiez quelque chose, mon enfant. J'ignore où vous mènera cette quête, mais je connais les récits sur les Sorciers et les pouvoirs que recèlent l'Éther. A un moment donné, vous serez seule. Peut-être même ce mal vous sera-t-il donné par mon fils. Alors, lorsque cet instant arrivera, jurez-moi de ne pas refaire les erreurs que son père et moi avons commises. **

Les yeux de Frigga brillaient, semblant visiblement perdus dans de lointains et douloureux souvenirs :  
- **L'eau guérit et purifie tout. Alors jurez-moi de ne jamais oublier ce qui est important.**

Cattleya dévisagea la reine, désorientée. Que voulait-elle dire ? De quel mal parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui était important ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit en trombe laissant apparaître Loki, assez éreinté. Il tenait un paquet sous le bras.

**- Tu as la Pierre ? **lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentait plus loin.

**- D'autres gardes arrivent. Odin lui-même ne devrait pas tarder. Il faut partir, **lança le Dieu brusquement avant de filer en direction du balcon, prenant la jeune femme au passage.

Arrivé sur la balustrade, il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère, qui les observait fuir avec toujours la même tristesse dans le regard. Il hésita un moment, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

Frigga sourit devant ce geste et Loki se détourna rapidement. Cattleya jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la souveraine qui lui murmura doucement :

**- Prenez soin de vous"**.

Puis Loki l'entraîna dans le vide.

Le hurlement qu'elle lâcha aurait suffit à détruire les tympans de n'importe quel être humain, mais en bon Dieu qu'il était, Loki supporta son cri avec un simple froncement de sourcils. Durant leur chute, il l'avait agrippé de sorte à ce que la jeune femme ne s'écrase pas au sol lors de sa réception.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Cattleya n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, car déjà Loki l'entraînait d'un pas énergique vers le Bifröst, voulant absolument profiter de l'absence d'Heimdall pour l'utiliser.

Les alarmes commençaient à retentir, et la Sorcière jura entendre le tintement d'armures derrière elle trahissant la présence d'une escouade à leur poursuite. Seulement, le Dieu lui faisait tenir un rythme rapide qu'elle suivait sans peine ayant appris à être endurante à l'armée, et c'est bien vite qu'ils parvinrent au Bifröst.

Là, Loki activa le portail alors que Cattleya regardait d'un air apeuré les soldats se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.  
Elle s'apprêtait à hurler un avertissement quand elle sentit la main glacée de son ravisseur la saisir par la taille pour l'emporter en arrière.

En direction de Jotunheim.

_**Finis! J'espère que vous avez aimé, prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois!**_

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seule le personnage de Cattleya est en ma jalouse et exclusive possession!**


	12. Chapitre 10

_**Alors là je dit... wouahh! Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, en particulier manelor et Subliime! C'est grâce à des gens comme vous que l'on se sent encouragé et que l'on a envie de continuer...**_

_**Cela dit, ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre l'histoire pour acquise, car je sais qu'il y a encore plein d'autres personnes dont je serai ravie d'entendre l'opinion ! :)**_

_** Ce chapitre marque le tournant de l'histoire. Avant, l'on était dans le début de la quête, l'univers était encore relativement " sage ". Maintenant, quelque chose de plus sombre se profile mouhahahahaha... bon j'arrête mon délire et vous souhaite une excellente lecture comme d'habitude ! :)**_

**Chapitre 10:**

_**Quelque part, au fin fond de l'Abîme Béant:**_

_La désolation et les ténèbres envahissaient ce lieu._

_Elle avait toujours détesté venir ici. Ginungagap*, terre de feu et de glace se situant entre Muspellheim et Niflheim. Surnommé "l'Abîme Béant" par ceux ayant eu la chance d'y pénétrer et d'en ressortir en vie._

_Depuis des millénaires maintenant, Odin en avait fait la prison des âmes damnées, les condamnant à errer pour l'éternité dans cette Enfer sans nom. Pas mortes, pas vivantes... mais entre les deux. A subir le supplice des flammes et du gel suite à leurs crimes passés, sans aucun espoir de trouver le repos éternel._

_Mais cela allait bientôt cesser. _

_Elle avança souplement parmi les débris de roches, ressentant un léger frisson d'excitation quant aux bonnes nouvelles qu'elle apportait. Le Maître allait être satisfait._

_Quelques spectres tentèrent vainement de l'attraper, leurs mains mortes et brumeuses la traversant comme de l'ombre, tout en la suppliant de les aider. Pour toute réponse, elle agita le bout de ses doigts où s'allumèrent de légères flammes translucides qu'elle admira pendant quelques minutes... avant de les projeter sur les visages déjà flasques des gêneurs._

_Bon débarras._

_Elle venait d'accéder au cœur même du Ginungagap, les gémissements et les plaintes des esprits maudits se faisant à présent plus fortes. Et au centre même de cette géhenne, Il était là._

_Son Seigneur, son Souverain. Le Maître des Ombres._

_S'inclinant respectueusement, elle attendit qu'il s'adresse à elle d'une voix rocailleuse, brisée par des années de torture dans cet Enfer, avant de relever la tête:_

_**" Ma fidèle servante... As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ?**_  
_**- Oui, mon maître, **__répondit-elle avec ferveur. __**Ce que vous supposiez était vrai. Le sanctuaire existe bel et bien. Avec les 4 Pierres et l'Éther, l'énergie qu'il libérera devrait être suffisante pour vous redonner votre corps.**_

_**- Parfait... Cela fait trop longtemps que le Père de Toute Chose m'a envoyé ici... Des milliers d'années maintenant que je patiente, à subir ce calvaire et à nourrir ma haine... Mais au fond, le Tout Puissant m'a peut être rendu service. La glace et les flammes m'ont forgées une force nouvelle à travers la douleur, et je peux à présent subir leurs épreuves avec moins de souffrance... **_

_**- Vous devenez de plus en plus puissant, mon maître c'est indéniable... **__susurra-t-elle avec toujours autant d'exaltation dans la voix. __**Dans un futur proche, votre pouvoir sera inégalé. Vous parvenez déjà à sortir de votre prison alors que c'est censé être impossible ! Vos fidèles se réunissent dans l'obscurité, et les spectres vous suivront pour porter le coup fatal aux neufs royaumes. L'âge d'Odin sera bientôt un lointain souvenir.**_

_**- Mais cela ne peut être fait sans que je retrouve mon enveloppe charnelle. Je peux me déplacer hors de l'Abîme, mais je ne suis que fumée et il me faudra bien plus que cela pour envahir Asgard... et répandre le Chaos sur le monde.**_  
_**- Cela sera fait comme vous le demandez, mon seigneur.**_

_Elle s'interrompit, craignant la colère de son souverain lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. Celui-ci s'en aperçu et demanda de sa voix résonnante :_

_**- Que me caches-tu ? Parle !**_  
_**- Mon maître... il semblerait, d'après nos informateurs... que vous ne soyez pas le seul en quête du sanctuaire. Le Dieu déchu, Loki Laufeyson, a déjà deux Pierres à sa disposition.**_

_**- Ce traître déshonoré et dépossédé de tout rang cherche donc lui aussi la puissance divine ? Quelle ironie. Il a toujours été si proche du pouvoir sans jamais réellement le prendre à pleine main... A-t-il l'usage de l'Éther ?**_  
_**- En effet, mon seigneur, une Sorcière voyage à ses côtés.**_

_Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement tandis qu'elle continuait d'une voix haineuse :_

_**- Cette vermine... c'est une Aqua... Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été exterminés!**_  
_**- L'eau est un élément entêté... Mais rien n'est plus destructeur et dangereux que le feu. Tu devrais le savoir, pas vrai, ma chère et tendre Pyro ?**_

_La Sorcière releva son visage en souriant, laissant apercevoir au maître des ombres ses yeux d'ambres, tels des braises enflammées._

_**- Nous ne pouvons tolérer que le Félon d'Asgard nous mette des bâtons dans les roues. Trouve les, lui et l'Aqua. Prend-leur les Pierres. Élimine-les. Telle est ma volonté.**_

_Le sourire de Valana s'élargit :_

_**- Je les réduirai en cendres.".**_

_**Jotunheim:**_

Lorsqu'elle découvrit Jotunheim, Cattleya eu un étrange sentiment de déjà-vue, lui rappelant le Mont Whitney.

De la neige, de la neige et... de la neige. Voilà qui résumait plutôt bien le décor de ce lieu, au ciel perpétuellement gris. Cet endroit détonnait tellement après Vanaheim et Asgard, si illuminés et dynamiques ! Là, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et la jeune femme eu le pressentiment que la recherche de la Pierre allait être très, très, TRÈS longue.

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on trouver un bout de cailloux dans une telle étendue ?

Soupirant de dépit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui observait lui aussi les lieux avec réserve, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que sa compagne de route. Était-il vraiment originaire d'ici ?  
Curieusement, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Le Dieu avait tout d'un glaçon en ce qui concernait son caractère, par conséquent cet univers glacial et menaçant lui correspondait à la perfection.

La jeune femme ramena ses bras autour d'elle, se rappelant brusquement que si son ravisseur était immunisé face au froid, ce n'était pas son cas. Grelottante, elle attendit que Loki décide de l'attitude à adopter.

Le Dieu n'était pas vraiment ravi de se retrouver à Asgard et à Jotunheim en une même journée, n'étant pas apprécié dans les deux royaumes. Il avait manqué de prudence au palais d'Odin, sous-estimant les capacités d'Heimdall et se faisant bêtement capturé comme le premier des débutants. Hors de question de reproduire la même erreur ici.

Sans compter que d'après ce qu'il avait pus comprendre, son cher frère était à sa poursuite. Et il préférait éviter autant que possible une confrontation directe avec Thor.  
Il allait donc devoir faire preuve de finesse s'il souhaitait arriver à ses fins, et heureusement pour lui la stratégie n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus défaut.

Lançant un regard à la jeune femme qui tremblait de tout ses membres à ses côtés, il maugréa une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux trop rouges qui les ferait immanquablement repérer. Il sorti alors le paquet qu'il avait subtilisé à Asgard et le lui tendit :

**" Ce sont des vêtements que j'ai réussi à voler suite à mon combat contre les gardes. Tu y trouveras une cape qui te protégera du froid. Prend soin de couvrir tes cheveux avec, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu nous attire encore des ennuis.**

Cattleya était trop frigorifié pour relever la pique et se saisit du paquet comportant les habits les plus étranges qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Un pantalon en cuir noir était entreposé, accompagné d'une chemise aux tons bordeaux, d'un corset en cuir marron, d'une longue paire de bottes et d'une cape noire. Pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

Devant le regard dubitatif qu'elle lui lança, Loki reprit :

**- C'est plus résistant que ça en a l'air. Le cuir devrait être suffisamment robuste pour te protéger des attaques ennemis, quant à la cape sa fourrure est efficace pour des températures comme celles de Jotunheim.**  
**- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un diplôme de styliste, **répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. **Est-il possible de trouver deux mètres carrés sans neige sur ce patelin, histoire que je puisse me changer ? "**

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel, retenant sans peine un soupir exaspéré devant l'attitude puérile de sa compagne de route. Cette gamine était-elle vraiment la même femme ayant gémi tout contre lui il de cela quelques heures ? Il en doutait presque.

Néanmoins, malgré ses a priori, il la conduisit près d'une crevasse enneigée, dont les bords escarpés formaient une petite caverne suffisamment grande pour que la jeune femme se faufile à l'intérieur.

Celle-ci s'y rendit, les vêtements toujours en main, puis après une légère hésitation, créa des murs de glace autour d'elle afin de se soustraire au regard de Loki.  
Dieu ou pas dieu, hors de question que son ravisseur profite de la vue alors qu'elle se changeait !

Elle jura entendre un ricanement de la part de son compagnon de route face à son attitude de sainte ni-touche, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Grossier personnage !

Loki s'amusait réellement à voir la jeune Sorcière fuir son contact ainsi, lui prouvant de cette manière qu'elle n'était pas si insensible à ses charmes. Il n'en était pas à sa première femme - loin de là !- et cette mortelle n'avait à ses yeux aucune importance hormis ses pouvoirs, mais il devait bien admettre avoir apprécié leur petit échange dans les cuisines asgardiennes.

Le Dieu se rappela le souffle tremblant de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait soudainement rapproché, ses mains s'accrochant à lui comme pour en demander davantage... ses yeux se plissèrent à imaginer ce corps derrière les parois de glace, et il fut surpris, voir même agacé, de l'effet que cette vision eu sur lui.

Claquant la langue d'un air impatient, il se détourna de cette énervante humaine et se concentra sur les environs, afin de repérer leur objectif.

Cattleya ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, parée de la panoplie que le Dieu lui avait offerte, se mouvant difficilement dans cet accoutrement dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

**" Vous savez, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous m'aviez pris une robe, comme celle des habitants de Vanaheim, **fit-elle remarquer afin de masquer sa gêne.  
**- Les Asgardiennes s'habillent en guerrière, **répondit son ravisseur d'une voix calme. **Les tenues que tu as vue à Vanaheim ne sont réservées que pour les paysans ou les catins.**  
**- Aurais-je donc une place plus haute que les paysans et les catins dans votre estime ? **lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin, mais en même temps curieuse de savoir si cette attention de la part du Dieu pouvait être prise comme une marque de respect.

Celui-ci ricana et répliqua :

**- Ne vous méprenez pas ma chère, je ne tiens simplement pas à ce que l'on me voit traîner avec la première va-nu-pieds venue. Et puis... **- sa voix se fit plus mielleuse, l'éclat de ses yeux dangereux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche de prédateur- **le cuir moulant vous va si bien...**

Cattleya lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'il riait une nouvelle fois d'elle. Stupide Dieu pervers ! Ne pouvait-il donc jamais cesser de la tourmenter ?

**- Pas la peine de vous moquer !" **riposta la jeune femme.

Loki observa la fine rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses jambes finement moulées par le vêtement de cuir. Et là encore il fut surpris de l'envie qui le pris subitement de faire cette humaine sienne. Immédiatement.

Il se fichait éperdument d'avoir de l'attirance physique pour cette mortelle, elle avait des courbes féminines qui attireraient le regard de n'importe quel homme, dieu ou non. Mais il ne désirait pas uniquement prendre ce qui le tentait et repartir ensuite - telle était d'ordinaire son habitude - il voulait également que la fille tremble entre ses doigts, se perdant et brûlant dans un plaisir sans nom.

Il n'avait que très peu -voir pas du tout- touché cette femme. Il ne lui avait même pas fait la cour. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il déjà la tête avec des pensées trop mièvres à son goût ?

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. L'humaine était dangereuse si elle pouvait si facilement lui faire perdre de vue son objectif.

C'est pourquoi il se détourna froidement, sa moquerie se transformant peu à peu en colère sourde - contre lui mais aussi contre cette fille qu'il estimait responsable !- et entama leur périple à travers Jotunheim.

Cattleya le suivit, sans trop comprendre d'où venait encore une fois ce changement d'humeur, son instinct lui dictant seulement de se tenir à carreau pour le reste du voyage.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, le paysage ne changeant que très peu dans cette contrée que la jeune femme trouvait de plus en plus désolée, quand soudain elle ne put s'empêcher de demander au Dieu s'il avait une idée de OU est-ce qu'ils allaient.

**" Au palais des géants des glaces, **répondit Loki, toujours hostile. **Pour l'instant, les Pierres se sont toujours trouvées au niveau des pôles d'énergies les plus puissants des différents royaumes, Jotunheim ne devrait pas faire exception.**

Il se tourna à contrecœur vers elle, tenant à lui faire comprendre l'importance du danger :

**- Ici, ce n'est pas comme à Asgard. Considère que ce tu as vue au palais d'Odin était un traitement de faveur comparé à ce qui nous attend si nous nous faisons capturer par les Jotuns. Ils ne sont pas connus pour leur sens de l'hospitalité... sans compter qu'ils ne me considèrent point comme un ami.**

Cattleya soupira bruyamment, commençant à en avoir assez des plans-suicides. Y en avait marre à la fin ! Pourquoi ses ancêtres n'avaient-ils pas cachés les Pierres dans de jolies vallées fleuries, entourées d'oiseaux gazouillants et de fins papillons ?

Ah oui. Parce que ces foutues cailloux devaient éviter d'être retrouvés par les premiers abrutis venus.

Elle soupira un grand coup, jetant un coup d'œil agacé à son ravisseur. Faut dire qu'il ne leur facilitait pas la tâche en étant déclaré ennemi public numéro un à chaque royaume qu'ils visitaient ! C'était obsessionnel chez lui de semer le Chaos partout sur son passage ?

**- Et vous avez des amis dans l'Univers sinon ? **demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, oubliant sur le coup qu'elle avait décidé quelques minutes auparavant de tout faire pour ne pas agacer davantage le Dieu. **Non parce que là j'ai comme un doute.**

**- Un roi n'a pas besoin de camarades, seuls des sujets lui sont nécessaires, **répondit Loki d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à la litanie habituelle de son compagnon de route. Le pouvoir, le pouvoir, toujours le pouvoir !

**- Et vous pensez peut-être que devenir souverain vous fera soudainement gagner le respect et l'admiration de tous ? **railla-t-elle.

Le Dieu se tourna vers elle, passant d'apathique à menaçant. L'humaine se permettait trop de libertés avec lui, il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser lui parler sur ce ton :

**- Ne me juge pas avec tes critères grotesques ! Vous les humains n'agissaient qu'à partir de... sentiments. Ce sont ces émotions puériles qui vous mèneront à votre perte !**  
**- Vous parlez des sentiments comme quelque chose de ridicule, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'au fond de vous c'est ça que vous rechercher, une légitimation !**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car Loki la prenait à la gorge, hors de lui.  
Ses doigts gelés serraient son cou sans la moindre compassion pour ses gémissements de douleur :

**- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de me témoigner plus de respect, misérable vermine ! Ne m'assimile pas à ta pitoyable sous-race !**

Le Dieu lui postillonnait à moitié sur le visage, la secouant sans ménagement sous le coup de la colère. Mais la jeune femme, elle aussi, était furieuse, et en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité plus bas que terre au grès des humeurs de ce prince égoïste et pourri-gâté !

C'est pourquoi elle concentra automatiquement ses pouvoirs au creux de ses bras, et repoussa son ravisseur de toute ses forces. Le coup n'était pas suffisant pour le blesser, mais il avait au moins le mérite de l'avoir fait lâcher prise sur sa gorge.

**- J'en ai plus que marre de votre comportement !** hurla-t-elle en perdant totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs. **Vous parlez de respect mais vous n'en manifestez aucun envers les autres ! Comment souhaitez-vous obtenir de la reconnaissance de la part de vos pairs si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'avoir un tant soit peu de considération pour ceux qui vous entoure ! **- Loki ouvrit la bouche dans le but de la couper, mais toute emportée qu'elle était, la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion-

**Non cette fois c'est vous qui m'écoutez ! Dieu ou pas dieu, j'exige que quand vous vous adressiez à moi ce soit avec un minimum d'égard ! Cessez donc toujours d'afficher un perpétuel masque de mépris et soyez sincère avec vous-même pour une fois ! Vous savez quel est votre véritable problème Loki ? Vous passez tellement de temps à mentir que finalement vous finissez par vous abuser également ! Vous… "**

Le Dieu lui coupa la parole par un baiser violent. L'ayant agrippé par les épaules, il la maintenait contre lui de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse se dérober à son étreinte.  
La prise, brutale, avait surtout eu pour but de la faire taire et cela fonctionna à merveille.

Totalement stupéfaite, Cattleya essaya de se dégager en donnant des petits coups de poings sur le torse de son ravisseur, mais cela eu autant d'effet qu'une piqûre d'insecte, et elle laissa lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

Loki profita de l'ouverture qu'elle lui laissait en la rapprochant brusquement et en laissant ses mains retomber le long de son dos.

Il explorait la bouche de la jeune femme sans aucune tendresse, allant parfois jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cattleya voulu le blesser à son tour, mais il la puni avec une morsure plus vive que les précédentes qui la fit saigner.

Lentement, sensuellement, il lécha la goutte de sang qui coulait sur son menton avant de se remettre à l'embrasser, donnant l'impression à la Sorcière d'être entièrement dévorée.

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte violente -mais divinement plaisante - de son compagnon de route, et c'est donc vaincue qu'elle ferma les yeux et se laissa couler contre lui, poussant malgré elle un léger gémissement.

Dès que le Dieu l'entendit, le baiser cessa aussitôt et il la repoussa violemment en arrière, ses yeux brillant de malveillance. Cependant, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il croisa le regard interdit de la jeune femme, qui comprenait lentement mais sûrement que le Dieu de la malice s'était joué d'elle.

La surprise fut remplacé par la fureur et elle hurla :

**" Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! **

Loki s'approcha d'elle, le sourire se faisant cette fois carnassier, quoi que toujours dur, tandis qu'il lui saisissait le menton sans délicatesse :

**- Comprenez bien une chose très chère : il n'y a rien que vous puissiez m'interdire. Je suis l'instrument d'une glorieuse providence et rien dans les neufs royaumes confondus ne pourra changer cela. Alors, ma petite Sorcière, si vous ne souhaitez pas subir un sort funeste, je vous encourage vivement à apprendre la leçon !"**.

_**Et voilà ! Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, et avec peu d'action je le crains, du coup je ferai un effort pour vous mettre le chapitre 11 dans pas trop longtemps :)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis siouplait ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**_

_**Bisous à tous :)**_

**Indexe : * Ginungagap :**_** Dans la mythologie, il s'agit de la principale voie séparant Niflheim et Muspellheim, autrement dit le monde de la neige éternelle et celui de la chaleur éternelle ;) j'ai un peu - beaucoup - modifié la version originale pour transformer Ginungagap en un abîme infernal.**_

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio. Seuls Cattleya, le Maître des Ombres et Valana m'appartiennent !**


	13. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors voilà, normalement j'avais prévu de ne poster que la semaine prochaine mais comme le chapitre 10 était assez court et que je pars bientôt en vacances ( et donc, que je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitres avant facile deux bonnes semaines, voir plus) je me suis dit que j'allais vous le mettre maintenant ! :)**_

_**Merci encore une fois à manelor pour sa gentille review !**_

_**Alors ce chapitre est certainement celui qui a suscité le plus de réactions parmi mon entourage quand je l'ai fait lire... Des amis m'ont dit qu'ils avaient deviner que les choses allaient se dérouler ainsi, d'autres ont voulus me frapper avec une pelle quand ils en ont vus la fin...**_

_**Donc je vous avoue que je suis vraiment curieuse de voir comment vous vous allez réagir ! (Vous avez même le droit de me taper virtuellement si vous le voulez ! Mais bon, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous vous en abstenez xD )**_

_**J'arrête là mon charabia et bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 11:**

_**Jotunheim:**_

Loki jubilait.

Cela faisait à présent trois bonnes heures que lui et sa compagne de route marchaient sans que celle-ci n'émette le moindre son. Et le Dieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cet instant de silence bien mérité.

Suite au tour qu'il lui avait joué, elle l'avait violemment repoussé avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route, la jeune femme ayant pris soin d'imposer une grande distance entre eux deux. Il avait conscience de l'avoir blessé, jurant l'avoir entendu sangloter, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça.  
Elle l'avait provoqué. Elle l'avait poussé à bout, avec son joli minois et son attraction énervante, par conséquent il n'y avait là selon lui qu'un juste retour des choses.

Loki se tourna vite fait pour voir si sa captive le suivait toujours, discernant alors deux iris céruléennes qui pivotèrent rapidement lorsqu'elles croisèrent son regard. Le Dieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Ainsi donc, l'humaine était vexé mais pas au point de ne plus se laisser avoir par ses charmes.

Il devait admettre qu'il en ressentait un vif sentiment de vanité. N'étant pas dupe, il avait bien vue comment elle se laissait aller sous son toucher, et au fond elle avait certainement autant apprécié que lui ce baiser échangé à l'improviste. Bien qu'elle ne soit visiblement pas d'humeur à l'admettre, vue son petit visage marqué par la fureur.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il aimait que l'on lui résiste. Plus une femme le combattait, plus la faire céder devenait un défi digne d'intérêt. Après tout il n'était pas passer-maître dans l'art de la manipulation pour rien.

Et, il devait se l'avouer, l'opposition que lui avait montré cette fille depuis leur rencontre sur cette montagne sordide la rendait de plus en plus délicieuse aux yeux du Dieu, s'amusant comme un fou dans leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes.

Seulement, aussi plaisant pouvait être le challenge que représentait la Sorcière, Loki ne comprenait pas cette loyauté totale dont elle semblait lui faire preuve. Elle ne lui devait plus rien, et la voilà pourtant en train de le suivre dans un des coins les plus reculés du monde, malgré l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cette dévotion, qu'il lui semblait recevoir pour la toute première fois de son existence, le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Et cette vulnérabilité nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Dieu détestait, c'était de ne pas tout maîtriser. Or, il ne contrôlait absolument rien en ce qui concernait Cattleya. L'influence qu'elle avait sur lui, tout comme les sensibleries infantiles qu'elle semblait faire naître.  
C'était indigne de sa personne d'avoir ce genre de pensées puériles, surtout si celles-ci étaient inspirées par une... humaine.

Non, tout cela allait décidément trop loin, se disait Loki alors qu'il jetait de nouveau un coup d'oeil à sa compagne de route dont les mèches rouges lui giflaient le visage au gré de la tempête.  
Il gérait la colère, la violence et la mort depuis toujours, ayant affronté plus de mondes et d'horreurs que son frère Thor, malgré son puissant Mjölnir, n'oserait jamais combattre. Alors ce n'était pas pour être mis à genoux par les jolis yeux d'une petite idiote !

La question maintenant était : devait-il se débarrasser d'elle ? Et si oui, comment ?

Elle lui était nécessaire pour la bonne marche de son plan, car sans l'Éther jamais il ne pourrait ouvrir le sanctuaire. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux attendre de nouveau un autre Sorcier des années durant, plutôt que prendre le risque de s'affaiblir davantage avec les pulsions ridicules qu'elle semblait créer en lui ?

_"Non, _songea-t-il, _il est trop tard à présent. "_

La totalité des royaumes avaient connaissance de son plan, et le Tout Puissant lui-même avait envoyé ses forces à sa recherche. Sans compter son abruti de demi-frère, qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Il ne pouvait sagement reculer alors qu'il était à si bon chemin, il allait devoir faire avec la Sorcière jusqu'à la fin.

Et il s'assurerait personnellement que celle-ci sois définitive en ce qui concernait sa captive.

Cattleya ignorait tout des sombres projets du Dieu, et elle avançait en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes de fureurs. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'il y avait peut être autre chose que de la cruauté et de la fourberie derrière le masque ! A défaut de quelqu'un de bien, elle avait pensé pouvoir découvrir une personne un tant sois peu estimable.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que le vis le plus totale, la haine la plus obscure. Au fond, la situation lui échappait totalement.  
Comment la reine Frigga pouvait-elle penser qu'elle était en mesure de gérer son fils ? Autant demander à un agneau de devenir ami avec le loup, en priant pour que celui-ci ne le croque pas au passage. C'était peine perdu.

Si Loki s'était simplement contenté de la mépriser, encore, ça aurait été simple ! Mais non, il avait fallut que monsieur l'envoie plus bas que terre, en la couvrant de honte par la même occasion ! Il avait beau faire preuve de violence et de colère parfois, ses coups les plus douloureux étaient apportés d'une tout autre manière. Loki préférait utiliser vos faiblesses les plus intimes, vos secrets les plus profonds, pour mieux les relancer contre vous.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui avait fait tout à l'heure. Sachant parfaitement qu'en réalité, elle avait le béguin pour lui. C'était aussi simple et évident que cela. Et si jamais le Dieu était encore dubitatif, la façon dont elle avait - une nouvelle fois ! - littéralement fondue entre ses bras ne laissait désormais plus de place au doute.

C'est donc en maudissant la perfidie du Dieu - et au passage, sa propre stupidité - qu'elle avançait. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son ravisseur s'était immobilisé quelques pas plus loin. C'est pourquoi elle lui rentra dedans, et s'effondra lourdement sur ses fesses avec toute l'élégance qu'impliquait la chose.

**" Aïe ! **grogna-t-elle à haute voix.

Un geste de la main du Dieu la fit taire aussitôt.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **chuchota-t-elle alors.  
**- Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas seul dans ce blizzard... **maugréa Loki, faisant apparaître d'un coup sec sa lance au creux de sa main.

Cattleya se releva sur-le-champ, activant elle aussi ses pouvoirs. Elle était sur un royaume entièrement couvert de neige, celui qui se risquait à l'attaquer maintenant pouvait d'avance creuser sa tombe.

Elle avait grand tort de penser ainsi.

Lorsque les géants des glaces surgirent de nul part, la jeune femme et Loki se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque.

**- Baisse-toi ! " **lui ordonna vigoureusement le Dieu, avant de faire tournoyer sa lance et d'envoyer au tapis le premier géant qui se jetait sur elle.

La Sorcière fit une roulade rapide et se releva, des étincelles bleutées au creux de ses mains. Apercevant deux Jotuns sur sa gauche, elle leva les bras, créant un tourbillon glacé qu'elle envoya pile sur ses agresseurs.

Cela n'eut aucun effet.

Si Cattleya pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre quant aux géants des glaces après avoir vue Loki se transformer dans les cellules d'Asgard, elle se trompait complètement. Ceux-là étaient beaucoup plus gros, plus féroces... et particulièrement plus menaçant.  
Et visiblement, le froid était leur domaine.

La jeune femme se figea alors qu'elle vit un des Jotuns geler instantanément son bras en une lance mortelle. S'ils avaient les mêmes dons qu'elle, tout son bel avantage volait en éclat.

Poussant un juron, elle se résigna pourtant à devoir affronter la glace par la glace, et c'est déterminée qu'elle prépara un second assaut.

Manipulant les éléments entre ses doigts, elle transforma la neige en eau et réussi à mettre cinq de leurs assaillants à terre.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Si l'eau était plus efficace que le gel, ses attaques restaient relativement inoffensives contre les géants et bientôt elle fut encerclé.

Elle tenta d'asséner un direct au Jotun le plus proche mais il lui saisit le poing au vol avec une force surprenante. Lentement, il augmenta la pression autour de son poignet avec un sourire mauvais, et Cattleya se rendit compte qu'il pouvait le lui briser en une fraction de seconde.

Retenant tant bien que mal un gémissement, elle essaya de se libérer mais le géant la fit tomber à genoux d'un coup sec. Il transforma alors son bras libre en une lance glacée.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, dont l'arme repoussait difficilement une vingtaine de Jotuns. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient, indubitablement, mais le Dieu tenait bon. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

La Sorcière trembla. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à s'en sortir. Mais quelle que soit ses actions, il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour la sauver. Il était trop tard pour Cate.

Alors, songeant que ces iris glacées et ce visage à la beauté sombre seraient certainement la dernière vision qu'elle aurait avant de sombrer, elle ferma les yeux.

Avant de se faire projeter vingts mètres plus loin par une explosion sourde.

Cattleya se réceptionna tant bien que mal avant de se tourner vers Loki. Comment diable avait-il accomplit ce miracle ?

Mais le Dieu semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle devait la vie à une tierce personne quand une ombre se mouva avec aisance à travers la fumée. La silhouette se précipita sur les Jotuns entourant Loki, fauchant sans difficulté les ennemis sur son passage.

Les attaques des géants des glaces ne paraissaient pas l'atteindre, le gel fondant autour du mystérieux individu. Soudain, celui-ci fit apparaître des flammèches au bout de ses doigts, permettant à Cattleya d'apercevoir son visage pour la première fois.

Son sauveur, ou plutôt telle qu'elle l'aperçu, sa sauveuse, avait de cours cheveux noirs, dont l'opacité était coupé par une unique mèche rouge. Ses yeux, couleurs d'ambres, paraissaient aussi vifs et brûlants que les flammes qui circulaient entre ses doigts et lorsque son regard croisa le sien, la Sorcière éprouva aussitôt un trouble profond.

De la colère, de la peur, mais aussi... une brève sensation de familiarité la parcourut. Comme si cette fille, sortie de nulle part, était sa semblable.  
Cependant, aussi coutumière lui paraissait l'inconnue, Cattleya ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange pressentiment.

Celui que cette fille était beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereuse que n'importe quel Jotuns.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la nouvelle venue fit jaillir un mur de flammes qui balaya tout sur son passage, carbonisant les géants dans un grand éclat de rire.

La jeune femme frissonna. Le souvenir de l'incendie du P.A.L lui revînt en mémoire tandis qu'elle fixait l'air un peu fou de celle qui, indubitablement, était aussi une Sorcière. Cate détestait le feu.

Or, la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle était sans aucun doute possible une Pyro.

Les derniers Jotuns restants tentèrent vainement de résister, se protégeant derrière des boucliers gelés, mais leurs protections étaient aussi fragile qu'un oreiller de plumes, fondant immanquablement sous l'effet du brasier.  
Certains essayèrent de s'enfuir, mais l'étrange apparition, dans un sourire mauvais, s'assura personnellement qu'il ne reste aucun survivant.

En quelques secondes à peine, les géants des glaces avaient été réduits à néant.

Cattleya se releva vivement, et se dirigea vers l'inconnue. Son instinct la mettait en garde, et malgré la curiosité mordante qu'elle ressentait face à une individu de sa race, elle savait que plus vite elle partirait mieux ça vaudrait.

**" Qui es-tu ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

La nouvelle venue se tourna vers elle, et la haine ardente que Cattleya lut dans ses yeux la fit reculer de deux pas. Visiblement, cette fille avait à son encontre de sérieux griefs. Quelle que soit l'intuition qui la poussait à fuir cette inconnue, celle-ci s'avérait fondée.

**- Je suis Valana, **répondit-elle d'un air hautain, **et je suis une Sorcière, tout comme toi. A la différence que moi, je sais correctement me battre.**  
**- Qui te dit que l'on avait besoin de ton aide ? **s'écria Cattleya, indigné.  
**- Trésor, tu allais te faire massacrer si je n'étais pas intervenue. Ce qui ne m'aurais pas dérangé au demeurant, mais c'est plus utile de marchander avec ses associés s'ils sont en vie.**

**-Tes associés, vraiment ? **intervînt alors froidement Loki, empêchant ainsi sa compagne de route de se jeter sur Valana. Lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié de se faire sauver par une fille venue de nul part.

**-Tu dois être Loki, **susurra la brune d'une voix charmeuse, **j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Sache que tes actions ont fait grandes impressions parmi les ennemis d'Odin.**

Cattleya faillit s'étrangler. C'est elle, ou cette espèce de pimbêche battait des cils devant Loki ? Et lui qui la laissait faire, se contentant simplement de plisser des yeux !

**- Que sais-tu de mes actions ? **continua le Dieu, ignorant superbement les tentatives de séductions de la Pyro.  
**- Ce que tout le monde en sait,** répondit-elle malicieusement. **L'on dit que tu recherches le sanctuaire afin de libérer l'Éther. Tout comme toi, Odin m'a privé d'une part de ma vie. Il détient quelqu'un que j'estime en captivité. Si tu dois l'éliminer, je veux en être.**

Dardant sur Loki ses yeux d'ambres, dont l'éclat paraissait composé d'une multitude de flammes, elle poursuivit, s'approchant lentement :

**- Tu auras besoin de l'Éther dans ta quête, je me trompe ? Je t'offre mes services. Après tout... le feu est synonyme de destruction. Le Chaos et la ruine ne sont-ils pas des alliés naturels ?**  
**-Loki a déjà une Sorcière pour l'aider, remballe ta contribution, **intervînt Cattleya, étant à deux doigts d'exploser de fureur.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle tenait tant à soutenir le Dieu dans son projet, en particulier après l'immonde tour qu'il lui avait joué en se moquant sciemment de ses sentiments. Mais une chose était sûre : elle préférait affronter toutes les armées de géants des glaces de ce foutu pays plutôt que de laisser cette pétasse arriver à ses fins.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, **répliqua Valana, semblant soudainement remarquer la présence de la jeune femme. **Sans vouloir te vexer, chérie, tu es ridiculement faible. J'ignore par quel miracle tu es arrivé jusque là, mais pas de doute, tu ne tiendras pas la route jusqu'au sanctuaire. Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà attiré plein d'ennuis en chemin n'est-ce-pas ?**

Elle se tourna alors vers Loki, qui l'observait avec méfiance. Elle s'approcha de lui, de sorte à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille avant de murmurer :

**- Tu sais que j'ai raison, pas vrai ? Les Aqua n'ont jamais été faits pour la guerre. Cette fille est une novice, regarde-la ! Elle ne fait pas le poids. Ce ne serait que justice que de la laisser ici. Prend moi à sa place, et je te promet de ne pas te décevoir.**

Loki la dévisagea. Tout puait la perfidie et la ruse chez cette Sorcière. Etant un expert dans la duperie, il connaissait cette aura mieux que personne.

Cette fille essayait de le tromper. Et son instinct lui soufflait que tout cela avait un lien avec l'étrange employeur de son messager, à Vanaheim. Quelqu'un d'autre tentait donc de retrouver le sanctuaire et les Pierres.

Bien. S'il voulait se débarrasser de son rival, autant lui faire croire qu'il jouait son jeu. Il détestait avoir de la concurrence.

C'est sur cette idée qu'il se focalisa, cherchant à éviter la voix intérieure qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas là sa seule motivation.

Au fond ça l'arrangeait. Cattleya était devenue un pion vacillant sur son échiquier, ne cessant de l'influencer avec ses sensibleries exaspérantes.

Il était un Dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Il avait subit le rejet, la trahison et le mensonge durant toute son existence. La fourberie et le vice avaient été alors pour lui un moyen de rétablir l'équilibre. De sa nature même, il considérait tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin à des sentiments comme nuisible et, de ce fait, toute forme d'attachement lui paraissait inconcevable.

C'était ses principes, les règles qu'il avait maintenu pour survivre. Et il était hors de question qu'il les remettent en cause pour une humaine. Il ne s'était jamais laissé berner par le charme d'une femme, cela ne commencerait pas avec cette mortelle aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un de plus courageux aurait pris le risque d'affronter cette étrange pression que la Sorcière créait au creux de sa poitrine. Mais pas Loki. Loki était égoïste, retors et lâche. Il ferait passer sa personne avant le reste.

Même si, étrangement, l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre lui laissait comme un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Cattleya avait repoussé Valana avec force, ne supportant pas ses messes basses avec le Dieu :

**- Ca suffit maintenant ! J'ignore qui tu es, ni ce que tu cherches en réalité, mais si tu crois que tu peux débarquer et balancer deux trois phrases bien placées pour m'éjecter, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil. T'as compris ? Dégage de là !**

**- Non Cattleya, **déclara froidement Loki. **C'est toi.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Dieu, n'osant croire ce qu'elle avait entendu :

**-... Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle, la voix partant légèrement vers les aigus.  
**- C'est toi, qui t'en vas. Maintenant, **repris son compagnon de route d'un ton ferme.

Cattleya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'information montant lentement, mais surement vers son cerveau.  
Loki... la jetait ? Comme ça ? Purement et simplement ?

**- Pourquoi ? **s'enquit-elle, tentant avec difficulté de cacher ses larmes qui montaient. **C'est parce que... je n'ai pas réussi à combattre les géants des glaces ?**  
**- Les géants des glaces n'ont rien à voir avec ça. A plusieurs reprises, tu as fait preuve d'insubordination. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un moyen de parvenir à mes fins, mais si l'outil est récalcitrant alors l'opération est compromise. Tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.**

**- Et... que deviennent les épreuves que l'on a vaincu ? Ce que vous m'avez dit à Asgard ? Ce que...**

**- Ne confond pas la recherche d'informations avec de l'intérêt, **la coupa brusquement Loki. **Crois-tu sincèrement que ta petite personne m'est un tant sois peu importante ? Cesse de t'illusionner, ma chère. Oui, c'est vrai, tu m'as amusé et je me suis permis de t'approcher. Mais j'ai eu envers toi le même comportement que j'aurais pus adopter face à une catin, et cela ne prouve nullement une quelconque affection. Alors maintenant, pars.**

Et il avança, l'ignorant superbement. La laissant, le corps secoué de sanglots, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Lorsqu'il la dépassa, Loki se permis de se tourner une dernière fois vers elle, sa voix se faisant cette fois plus hésitante :

**- Marche vers le Nord. Tu devrais tomber sur une troupe asgardienne et ta sœur. Prend cette information comme un gage de ma reconnaissance pour tes services."**

Et il se remit en marche, Valana sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Cate, elle lui adressa un sourire particulièrement cruel. Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

Cattleya n'aurait sus dire combien de temps elle resta là. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle s'était effondrée dans la neige dès que la silhouette de Loki et de sa nouvelle partenaire ne furent que deux points à l'horizon.  
Elle avait alors versée des torrents de larmes, ses bras entourant son corps mince tandis que sa tête reposait sur le sol. Avec la tempête la frappant de part et d'autre et ses plaintes bruyantes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable.

Stupide. Totalement et complètement stupide.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait choisit. C'était elle qui avait décidé de saisir la main du Dieu, sur cette montagne gelée en Californie.  
Elle s'était elle-même condamnée. Pourquoi avait-elle absolument voulue découvrir le monde ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ?

Pourquoi,ô pourquoi de tous les hommes qu'elle ai pus connaître durant sa courte et pitoyable existence, avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse du menteur, du fourbe et du Malin ?

Longtemps, Cate se laissa submerger par la douleur. Reposant à même le sol gelé, elle n'attendait rien. Ne voulait rien. Se disant que peut-être, _Il _reviendrait la chercher.  
Sauf qu'_Il_ ne revînt pas. Et elle resta là, priant pour que tout se termine.

Matthew avait-il souffert de la même manière lorsqu'elle l'avait conduit directement à la mort, après l'avoir repoussé ?  
Finalement, peut-être ne faisait-elle que payer le prix de ses propres erreurs. C'était donc ça, la justice ?

Et ben bon sang, c'était fichtrement douloureux.

Cate savait qu'elle mourrait, car petit à petit, son esprit se déconnectait. Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle crus même entendre des voix à un moment. Elle eu notamment la vision bizarre d'un type blond avec un marteau.

Puis tout s'éteignit.

_**Et voilà ! Alors? ... Non lâchez cette pelle s'il vous plaît !**_

_**Non sérieusement, avez-vous reconnu Valana ? :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à nos petits chous?**_  
_**Vous le saurez... et bien normalement la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas vraiment quand comme je vais devoir préparer mon départ de vacances, je verrais en fonction de vos réactions ! :)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**_

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, le Maître des Ombres et Valana sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances ! :)**_

_**En parlant de vacances, je pars samedi durant deux semaines, et comme je commence un job d'été dès mon retour je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite de cette histoire avant un petit moment. J'essayerai de vous publier un chapitre à mon retour ( le 1er août) avant d'entamer mon travail, mais je en promet rien. Ensuite, les chapitres arriveront selon mes congés, je m'excuse d'avance de l'irrégularité de mes prochaines publications !**_

_**Pour rattraper le coup, je me suis dit que j'allais vous poster deux chapitres ! Après relecture du chapitre 12 que voici, je me suis dit que c'était pas cool de ma part de partir sans vous laisser connaître le sort de nos petits Loki et Cattleya, car ce chapitre se termine un peu en queue de poisson si je puis dire...**_  
_**Je n'ai pas encore relue le chapitre 13, donc je vous le posterai demain, promis juré ! ;)**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier manelor et 0-Hikari-0 pour leurs si gentilles reviews, ainsi que Mira Arien d'avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris !**_

_**Après ce long charabia, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**_

**Chapitre 12:**

_**Jotunheim:**_

Se fut le bruit d'une dispute qui réveilla Cattleya . Ainsi qu'une bonne odeur de viande grillée.

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se remémorer les événements d'avant son saut dans l'inconscience. Elle avait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar.

Et puis, d'un coup, tout lui revînt: l'attaque des géants des glaces, Valana, Loki...

A la pensée du Dieu, elle fut traversée par une immense douleur, comme si son cœur se fendait en deux sous le poids de la tristesse.  
Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé seule, livrée à elle-même dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Et ça la détruisait.

Au fond elle n'était pas surprise, elle savait Loki capable du pire. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais crus qu'il en serait apte également contre elle...

_" Idiote, pauvre petite idiote..."_ songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées quand l'éclat des voix retentit une seconde fois. La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers ceux qu'elle identifia comme ses bienfaiteurs. Les souvenirs se bousculaient et elle se rappela brièvement avoir été transporté lors de son "état second" il y a quelques heures, mais elle était alors trop accaparé par sa propre souffrance pour prêter attention sur l'identité de ses sauveurs.

Elle vit en premier lieu une femme, une guerrière visiblement, grande et affublée de longs cheveux noirs. Aussi belle que meurtrière, assurément. Elle était accompagnée de trois autres soldats, le premier blond, grand et bien battis, le second en revanche était de plus large taille, et abordait une crinière rousse épaisse ainsi qu'une imposante barbe. Il sembla à Cattleya que c'était lui qui l'avait porté. Le dernier homme quant à lui, était brun, et affichait un air maussade tandis qu'il observait, tout comme ses compagnons, les deux silhouettes à l'origine de tout ce vacarme.

Un homme à la musculature fière, que la Sorcière identifia immédiatement comme Thor grâce à la description que lui en avait faite Loki, faisait les cent pas, en proie vraisemblablement à une grande agitation. Cela ne semblait pas choquer l'individu à ses côtés, qui restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Cate ne la voyait que de dos, ne pouvant de ce fait déterminer qui était cette dernière inconnue. Cependant, elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille :

**" Il est hors de question que l'on continue les recherches Thor !** s'exclama Jane. **Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton frère, mais maintenant que l'on a récupéré Cate ça change toute la donne. Elle est beaucoup trop faible pour nous accompagner dans ce monde gelé.**

_" Jane !" _pensa Cattleya, sa douleur s'effaçant aussitôt pour laisser place à un mélange d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. La joie, la tendresse, la peur, et surtout... l'appréhension.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-t-elles pas vue au juste...?

Au même moment, l'altercation se poursuivait :

**- Nous ne pouvons nous arrêter à si bon chemin !** déclara Thor avec véhémence. **Loki et ta sœur voyageaient ensemble, il ne doit pas être très loin ! Ils ont dus... ils ont dus être piégés par la tempête, d'où le fait qu'ils aient été séparés. Nous devons y retourner et ramener mon frère !**  
**- Un géant des glaces et une Sorcière, piégés par un blizzard, vraiment Thor ?** intervînt Sif, dont la voix trahissait une pointe de cynisme. **Ne penses-tu pas plutôt que tout cela est encore un éternel stratagème de Loki ? Te souviens-tu dans quel état nous avons trouvé la fille ? Elle était brisée, nos paroles ne l'atteignaient pas !**  
**- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? **s'insurgea le Dieu de la foudre. **Que mon frère aurait abandonné cette mortelle en plein Jotunheim ?**

**- Oui, **fit Cattleya d'une voix froide, faisant sursauter d'un coup toute l'assemblée, **c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.**

Les guerriers se tournèrent vers elle, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. Ses yeux fixés sur Jane qui la dévisageait avec un trouble évident , elle se leva lentement.

Volstagg s'approcha d'elle :  
**- Milady, vous ne devriez pas...**  
**- Je vais très bien, **le coupa la Sorcière.

**- Vraiment ? **demanda Jane cyniquement. **Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé tout à l'heure !**

Cattleya jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Son agitation avait été remplacée par une colère sourde. Elle poursuivit :

**- D'un certain côté j'aurais dus m'y attendre, il faut toujours que tu t'attires des ennuis !**  
**- C'est toi qui dit ça ? **répliqua la Sorcière, piquée au vif. **Alors que tu devrais être sur Midgard ! Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici Jane ?**  
**- Je te retourne la question ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te cherche partout ! **  
**-Oui ben tu m'excuseras hein, j'ai été enlevé !**

**- D'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté tu étais pourtant étrangement consentante à ce kidnapping ! Est-ce que tu as conscience de à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Si Thor ne m'avait pas amené...**  
**- Premièrement, consentante ou non ça ne te regarde pas, et deuxièmement étant donné que ce crétin de Dieu m'a laissé toute seule en pleine tempête, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que tu me tapes un scandale pareil ! On ne s'est pas vue depuis des années et tu... attend, comment ça "Thor m'a amené" ? Vous êtes intimes ?**  
**- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça à faire dans la conversation !**  
**- Le Dieu de la Foudre ? T'es sérieuse Jane ?**

Le Dieu en question, légèrement gêné de la tournure de la conversation, s'interposa avant que les deux sœurs se réduisent respectivement en charpie :

**- Mesdemoiselles, je comprend que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à vous dire après tout ce temps, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous...**  
**- Oh, me dites pas ce que je dois faire vous ! **s'exclama Cattleya, se tournant brusquement vers lui. Elle ne pouvait fixer Thor sans penser inconsciemment à son demi-frère, et ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

**Ecoute moi bien le grand blond, t'as peut-être l'habitude que l'on dise "Amen" à tout ce que tu faits, et très certainement as-tu songé que ta petite idylle avec Jane ne poserais de soucis à personne, mais moi tu vois ça m'en pose un ! Tu faits un geste de déplacé envers ma sœur ou envers moi et je te congèle sur place c'est clair ?**

Le trio palatin ainsi que Thor fixèrent la Sorcière avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, chacun étant trop choqué pour répliquer. Seule Sif commenta la situation avec un laconique :

**- J'aime bien cette petite !**

Le Dieu se repris soudainement, luttant visiblement pour ne pas asséner son marteau sur la tête de cette gamine qui osait lui parler sur ce ton. Il n'y avait pas plus différent de Jane que sa sœur ! Jane, dont les manières et la douceur lui semblaient exquises, aurait vraiment un lien de parenté avec cette espèce de furie ?  
Et lui qui s'était toujours imaginé une rencontre aimable et joyeuse avec la famille de sa protégée...

**- J'ignore ce que j'ai pus faire pour vous contrarier,** déclara-t-il posément, **mais je pense que l'on a de plus graves problèmes à résoudre. Si vous vouliez bien vous calmer... toutes les deux ! **exigea-t-il d'une voix ferme en adressant un coup d'œil expressif à Jane dont les yeux brûlaient de colère, **cela m'arrangerait grandement.**

Cattleya hésita longuement, avant de finalement accorder un sec hochement de tête à l'égard du Dieu.  
L'ambiance se détendit alors légèrement, les guerriers se posant autour du feu. Thor s'assit, imité rapidement par Jane et Cate, dont l'expression restait toujours très froide.

**- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre enlèvement. Dans le moindre détails. Où est Loki ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez séparés ?**

La Sorcière inspira longuement, fermant un instant les yeux. Alors que justement, elle s'appliquait de tout son être à ne pas penser au Dieu du Chaos, voilà qu'on exigeait d'elle qu'elle se remémore chaque moments passé avec lui dans leur intégralité.

Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, elle lança d'une voix rauque :

**- Ca risque d'être long.**  
**- Nous avons tout le temps." **murmura Jane.

Sa colère paraissait à peu près calmée, et son regard se fit plus doux cette fois lorsqu'il se posa sur sa soeur. Se fut ce léger soutient qui décida Cattleya.  
Soufflant un bon coup, elle commença son récit.

_**Jotunheim ( plus au sud ):**_

**" Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?" **lança Valana d'un ton traînant.

Loki se crispa. Cela faisait des heures à présent que les bavardages incessants et puérils de la Pyro le torturaient, et il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre sans cesse sa voix nasillarde.  
Au moins son ancienne compagne de route, bien qu'agaçante, savait respecter son besoin de silence quand il le fallait !

Encore une fois, il ressentit un léger malaise à la pensée de Cattleya. Et il s'agaça d'éprouver ce sentiment qui, selon lui, était injustifié. Il était un Dieu, que diable ! Les humains étaient nés pour obéir, il n'allait tout de même pas se sentir coupable d'avoir blessé l'un d'entre eux !

Et pire que la culpabilité, il y avait cette impression de désarroi constant. Ça lui faisait violence de l'avouer, mais il s'était accoutumé à la présence de la jeune femme, que ça sois son insolence, sa candeur ou tout simplement cette façon qu'elle avait de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

C'était stupide. C'était... invraisemblable. Et pourtant, sans cette mortelle derrière lui, Loki se sentait beaucoup moins serein, le poids de cette quête paraissant d'un coup plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Il devrait pourtant y être habitué, ayant toujours survécut grâce à son propre chef. La Solitude était sa plus vielle amie, ils se côtoyaient depuis des siècles.  
Alors pourquoi se sentir désemparé par l'absence d'une humaine ? Pourquoi cette perte soudaine de ses repères si minutieusement calculés ?

Qu'importe, songea-t-il. Il avait pris la bonne décision en la laissant derrière lui. La mortelle rayée de son existence, il n'y avait plus de risque à présent qu'il se sente tourmenté à son sujet. Il pouvait dès lors reprendre ses bonnes habitudes, à savoir mentir, tromper, et détruire. Tout cela lui paraissait plus naturel.

Et il allait commencer... tout de suite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Valana qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention en battant des cils. Il savait que cette Sorcière cherchait à endormir sa méfiance à travers ses propos suaves et ses tentatives de séduction peu voilées, mais elle parlait là à un expert en la matière.

Ils étaient proches du palais des Jotuns, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour le Dieu que dès lors elle montrerait son vrai visage.

Tant mieux, il commençait à se lasser de cette fille. Il espérait juste être suffisamment rapide pour l'assommer sans qu'elle ne voit le coup venir. S'il la tuait, ses chances d'ouvrir le sanctuaire retomberaient à zéro. Par conséquent la seule solution était de la mettre hors d'état de nuire grâce à sa magie, afin qu'elle accomplisse sa volonté.

Ce que Loki ignorait en revanche, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir en découdre. Valana voyait bien que ses tentatives d'approches étaient vouées à l'échec. Pas que ça la gênait, ce type n'était pas son genre. Trop fluet à son goût.

Mais ça allait clairement compliquer la situation.

Elle espérait qu'après lui avoir fait relâcher sa vigilance, elle aurait pus se débarrasser de lui purement et simplement. Il l'aurait conduit à la Pierre, et elle l'aurait éliminé.  
Seulement le Dieu déchu semblait avoir reniflé la supercherie et, tout comme lui, elle comptait à présent les secondes les séparant de l'affrontement.

La Sorcière laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mauvais. L'Asgardien l'avait peut être vue utiliser ses dons contre les géants des glaces, mais il ignorait tout de sa véritable force. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la bataille.  
Son maître lui procurait puissance et vitalité, et avec le pouvoir des ombres à ses côtés elle était quasiment invincible.

Lui restait juste désormais à attendre le moment opportun.

Loki, qui contrairement à d'habitude avait gardé sa lance suite au combat contre les Jotuns, sentit immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère.

Ils se rapprochaient du col, les étendues enneigées se transformant progressivement en falaise glacée. Et juste derrière les attendait le palais des géants des glaces.  
Le Dieu s'aventura près de la brèche comme si de rien n'était, concentrant d'avance sa force magique à travers son arme.

_" Maintenant"_.

Il se retourna au moment même où Valana envoyait sur lui un torrent de flammes, créant des fissures dans le sol déjà instable.  
Se baissant, il évita de peu le jet et fondit sur son adversaire qui préparait dès lors une deuxième salve.

Cette fois-ci, le Dieu la laissa tirer sur lui, créant un clone dans la trajectoire de l'attaque et se matérialisa derrière la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal, une force sombre jaillit et le rejeta violemment en arrière.

Sonné, Loki se retînt tant bien que mal à un pan de mur gelé afin de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Quelques mètres de plus et ça en aurait été fini de lui.

Valana le toisait, visiblement furieuse de sa duperie. L'énergie ténébreuse voletait toujours autour d'elle, sans que le Dieu parvienne à en comprendre la nature.

Jamais, dans aucun des recueils qu'il ait pus lire, un tel pouvoir été mentionné. Les Sorciers maîtrisaient l'Éther et les éléments formant l'équilibre du monde, alors d'où pouvait bien provenir cette curieuse noirceur ?

Plus étrange encore, l'aura ébène paraissait avoir sa conscience propre, se déplaçant sans que son ennemie ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

Alors Loki compris. La fille ne voulait pas les Pierres pour son usage personnel, elle servait une cause bien plus funeste. Voilà donc de quoi était capable son fameux concurrent.

**" Nous y voilà... **lança le Dieu d'une voix moqueuse. **Je me disais bien que, tôt ou tard, je finirai par rencontrer celui qui ne cesse de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors, femme, et si tu me montrais le réel visage de mon adversaire ?**  
**- Mon maître ne vient pas sur commande, Loki Laufeyson, **clama Valana d'une voix impérieuse, tout en faisant voleter comme à son habitude des flammes le long de ses doigts. **Et il a des préoccupations largement plus importantes qu'un futile Dieu déchu.**

**- Des préoccupations plus importantes vraiment ? **susurra Loki d'une voix doucereuse. **Attend que je me rappelle bien... "Odin m'a privé d'une part de ma vie. Il détient quelqu'un que j'estime en captivité". Ne s'agirait-il pas là de ton fameux seigneur ? Un bon à rien en geôles, tout juste capable d'envoyer une misérable combattre à sa place ?**

Le visage de la Sorcière se ferma brusquement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, les yeux brûlant de rage :

**- Le Maître des Ombres est tout sauf un bon à rien, infâme Dieu sans rang ! Il a été piégé et trahi alors qu'il était au sommet de sa grandeur, tandis que toi, le bâtard, tu n'étais même pas encore venu au monde ! **

Loki envoya une salve magique dans un cri de rage, que la force sombre stoppa une nouvelle fois.

**- Quel dommage, **continua Valana, **que tu te sois débarrassé de l'Aqua! Je suis sûre que mon seigneur aurait été fasciné par la mort que je lui aurait concocté. Mais tu as préféré épargner sa vie. Ça m'a surprise, je l'avoue. Tu es bien plus faible que je le croyais, Loki Laufeyson. A moins qu'elle ne t'ai simplement tapé dans l'œil la petite rouquine ?**

Le Dieu tenta d'attaquer une seconde fois, mais là encore son assaut fut arrêté sans déclencher ne serais-ce qu'une haussement de sourcils chez la Pyro. Celle-ci avançait toujours, de sa démarche traînante, tel un serpent qui glisse sournoisement vers sa proie :

**- Les Aqua... les Sorciers de ma catégorie ont toujours été en compétition avec eux. Toujours à se croire si parfait avec leurs minables éclaboussures. C'est pour ça que mon maître a été enfermé, d'ailleurs. C'est lui, il y a des millions d'années, qui les a exterminé lors de la Grande Purge. Mais visiblement, le père d'Odin, et son père avant lui, ont trouvés qu'il s'attelait à sa mission avec trop de... zèle et l'ont emprisonné à Ginungagap. L'Abîme Béant. Piégé entre deux royaumes, l'un de feu et l'autre de glace, sans espérer la moindre rédemption. Mais tout cela est bientôt terminé.**

**- Grâce au sanctuaire je présume ? **ironisa Loki. Il se sentait envahi par une fureur sourde, mais il devait absolument se contrôler afin de gagner du temps et de trouver un moyen de contrer l'énergie sombre.

Valana était toute proche :

**- Bingo ! **fit-elle, tout sourire. **Et c'est moi qui le mènerait vers sa résurrection... Tandis que toi... tu ne seras plus que souvenirs...**

La noirceur s'échappait à présent de son corps pour progressivement atteindre Loki. Celui-ci se débattit en vain, tandis que les paroles de la Sorcière se faisait de plus en lointaines à ses oreilles :

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais laisser cette tâche aux géants des glaces, on dit qu'ils ont une sacré dent contre toi. Ils t'organiseront certainement une magnifique exécution. Et puis, ça me permettra de chercher la Pierre calmement ! Alors maintenant tiens-toi tranquille... Avec un peu de chance, lorsque les Jotuns en auront finis avec toi, je pourrais enfin m'occuper de ta petite copine..."**

L'ombre envahissait de plus en plus Loki et il sombrait, luttant contre une force qui le dépassait. Sa dernière pensée, étrangement, fut pour son frère, Thor. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait souhaité aussi fort sa présence sur le même royaume que lui. Car s'il était bel et bien sur Jotunheim, alors il y avait une chance que Cattleya s'en soit sortie.

Sauf si, bien sûr, elle avait été assez idiote pour ignorer ses conseils.

Il espérait juste désormais que Thor en resterait au sauvetage de la mortelle, sans s'engager à sa poursuite. Si jamais il continuait à le pourchasser... Ou pire, si l'humaine prenait la folle initiative de partir à sa recherche alors qu'il lui avait gratuitement offert une porte de sortie... Il les tuerait tout les deux, histoire de leur passer l'envie de se lancer dans de telles folies.

Oui, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, songea-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

_**Jotunheim (retour sur Thor, Cattleya, Jane, le trio Palatin et Lady Sif) :**_

**"Hey sinon comment ça se passe à la maison ? **demanda Cattleya en évitant un projectile glacé.  
**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour poser ce genre de question ?" **s'écria Jane en se baissant à son tour.

C'était à peine croyable. Comme si les dieux en avait vraiment après elle.  
La jeune femme se souvenait d'avoir terminé son récit quelques heures auparavant, devant une assistance absolument bouche-bée. Elle avait tut les détails tel le baiser dans les cuisines asgardiennes, son échange avec Loki dans le cachot ou tout ce qui pouvait de près ou de loin prêter à confusion. Mais malgré cela, elle avait remarqué le regard pensif de Jane sur elle, ainsi que celui - plus suspicieux- de Thor, pas dupe pour un sou. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit, ou que du moins s'était installé un lien entre elle et le Dieu du mensonge durant cette quête.

Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il trouvé dans un état aussi catastrophique dans ce blizzard ? Lorsqu'un otage est relâché, en général il ne hurle pas de douleur. A moins d'avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir rester captif...

Serais-ce donc ça? Était-elle donc une énième victime du syndrome de Stockholm ?  
Probablement pas, avait alors songé Cattleya. Curieusement, elle doutait que beaucoup de kidnappeurs sur Terre ressemblent à Loki, et mine de rien peut être étais-ce mieux pour le salut de l'humanité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Dieu, aussi futile cela pouvait-il paraître maintenant qu'il l'avait abandonné, n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque phénomène psychologique lui faisant partager une empathie avec son ravisseur.

Le Dieu de la foudre n'avait cependant eu davantage l'occasion de la questionner car une série d'attaques leur été littéralement tombées dessus.

_" Les géants des glaces, le retour" _avait pensé Cate avec un tantinet d'ironie. Fréquenter le Dieu de la malice n'avait pas eu que des conséquences positives, il semblerait qu'il ait quelque peu influencé son humour.

Elle et son nouveau groupe de compagnons s'étaient alors mis à l'abri et tentaient désormais de survivre, vaille que vaille, aux assauts des Jotuns.

Le souvenir encore vif de son dernier combat contre les géants, Cattleya se tenait cette fois prudemment à distance, envoyant autant de projectiles aquatiques sur ses ennemis qu'elle le pouvait. Jane était près d'elle, bandant son arc et tirant flèches sur flèches, tandis que Thor et sa troupe de guerriers avaient pour leur part opté pour le corps-à-corps.

Ils se débrouillaient fort bien d'ailleurs, comme pouvait le constater la jeune femme derrière sa maigre cachette, éliminant les Jotuns comme des fétus de paille. Nul doute qu'ils étaient sacrément bien entraîné. Si la CIA pouvait voir ça !

Une seconde vague de géants approchaient, menaçant de submerger les Asgardiens. Cattleya et Jane tirèrent mais malgré tout, ils en sortaient de tout les côtés, au point que bientôt il fut impossible de les compter.

Le trio Palatin, ainsi que Thor et Sif, se formèrent en cercle, dos-à-dos, et la jeune Sorcière se mit à prier tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait de les sortir de ce pétrin, avant de se rappeler que ses alliés étaient eux-aussi d'origine divine.

Thor s'avança :

**" Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'un citoyen d'Asgard en fuite sur votre royaume, si vous nous laissez poursuivre notre route nul mal ne sera fait !**

Cattleya songea que les Jotuns, eux, à l'inverse des dires de Thor, paraissaient tout à fait aptes au conflit mais comme sa remarque aurait été fort inutile elle préféra se taire. Les géants des glaces semblaient arriver néanmoins à la même conclusion car ils ne baissèrent pas leurs armes pour autant. L'un d'eux allait ordonner de nouveau l'attaque quand un autre Jotun arriva subitement :

**- Lâchez vos armes, **fit-il d'une voix glacée, mais aux intonations parfaitement claires à la grande surprise de Cattleya qui s'était presque attendu à le voir grogner. **Liratey exige le retour de toutes ses troupes sur-le-champ. **  
**- A quelle fin ? **demanda un des géants dont la lame était encore pointée vers la gorge de Fandrall. Visiblement, il paraissait déçu de ne pas pouvoir achever son oeuvre.

**- L'assassin de notre ancien souverain Laufey, Loki d'Asgard, a été capturé. Son exécution aura lieu ce soir, et Liratey souhaite la présence de tous ses soldats."**

L'annonce créa une grande clameur chez les géants qui poussèrent des cris ravis quant à l'arrestation du traître.

Cattleya, pour sa part, crus entendre le gong sonner. Loki, arrêté ?... exécuté ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait du Dieu, elle savait qu'il préférerait lui-même mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de se laisser assujettir. Alors comment...?

Puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux, évidente. Valana. Elle se souvenait son sourire quand elle avait été abandonnée. Elle se rappelait son mauvais pressentiment. Elle était derrière tout ça. Et si elle avait réussi à avoir Loki, alors c'est que son intuition se révélait terriblement exacte.

Quoi qu'après tout... qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire au juste ?

_" C'est vrai, _songea-t-elle, _il m'a laissé tombé. Chacun son tour. Il s'est mis dans le pétrin tout seul en choisissant de partir avec la gothique, c'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. Pourquoi je me soucierai de son sort ? J'aurais très bien pus mourir dans cette tempête que ça lui aurait été égal !"_

Voyant sa sœur totalement perdue dans ses pensées, Jane lui tira soudainement sur la manche. Cattleya cligna des yeux un peu hébétée, et revînt sur les événements présents.  
Les géants avaient abaissés leur armes et quittaient progressivement les lieux. Bientôt, ils disparurent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus, se fondant sans peine dans le décor lugubre.

Jane se précipita vers Thor et le prit par le bras afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Le Dieu de la Foudre n'était pas blessé, tout comme ses guerriers, mais il semblait lui aussi profondément soucieux suite à la déclaration du messager Jotun.

Le silence s'installa tandis que les Asgardiens se relevaient lentement, encaissant la nouvelle.

**" Je sais ce que tu vas dire Thor, **commença Sif, **et c'est hors de question.**  
**- C'est curieux, mais j'étais certains que tu dirais ça, **siffla le prince héritier d'un air agacé.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons d'armes, à la recherche d'appui, mais tous gardaient les yeux baissés, une expression gênée sur le visage.

**- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, **poursuivit Thor, **je ne partirai pas de Jotunheim sans mon frère ! C'est à Asgard, et à Asgard uniquement que son sort sera jugé !**  
**- Il a tué le seigneur des géants des glaces, ils ont eux-aussi un droit de décision sur son châtiment,** continua Sif d'une voix froide.  
**- Parce que tu appelles ça un châtiment ? Où est l'équité ici ? C'est une exécution, pas un procès !**

**- Peut être bien qu'il le mérite, **intervînt Fandrall. **Je sais que tu aimes ton frère de tout ton cœur, Thor, et comme toi nous regrettons qu'il ait mal tourné. Mais ne va pas me dire que ce qui lui arrive n'est pas de son fait. Il est entièrement responsable de sa situation et tu le sais très bien.**  
**- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Comment osez-vous **_**tous **_**?**  
**- Il avait kidnappé une humaine Thor, **dit doucement Volstagg**. Et il s'apprêtait à s'attenter à la sécurité des neufs royaumes !**  
**- Il a déjà attaqué la Terre il y a deux ans, **déclara à son tour Jane en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son amant, **tu sais qu'il est parfaitement capable de recommencer.**

Thor regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cattleya :

**- Toi tu le sais, **fit-il brusquement en s'avançant vers elle. **Tu as vue qui il était vraiment. Il n'y a pas que du mal en lui !**

La jeune femme fixa le Dieu de la Foudre un instant, se battant contre les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient une nouvelle fois à la mention de Loki.

**- Je doute que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, **murmura-t-elle de sorte que seul Thor l'entende. **Loki est à un stade où rien ni personne ne peuvent le changer. J'ai crus pouvoir le faire. J'ai crus que j'arriverai à percevoir ce qu'il y a sous le masque, moi aussi. Et regarde où ça m'a mené !**

**- Non, **répliqua Thor, **s'il avait vraiment tenu à t'abandonner, il ne l'aurait pas fait dans un endroit aussi exposé. Il savait que nous étions à votre recherche. Il se doutait que l'on allait te retrouver. Tu crois qu'il t'as trahi, moi je pense qu'il t'as libéré, à sa manière. **

Cattleya demeura interdite, ne sachant quels mots trouver, avant de finalement argumenter :

**- Mais que veux-tu que l'on fasse exactement ? Tu as entendu le géant ! Tout les soldats seront présents ! On a déjà du mal à affronter leurs patrouilles, comment veux-tu qu'on ai la moindre de chance de s'en sortir face à leur armée au complet !**  
**- On trouvera ! **gronda Thor. **Il faut essayer ! **

**- C'est ridicule, **intervînt Sif, **la mission était de sauver l'humaine, c'est chose faite maintenant il nous faut retourner à Asgard !**  
**- Thor, **appela Hogun, **peut être qu'une fois rentrés ton père nous laissera engager des renforts afin de sauver Loki.**  
**- Tu sais très bien que non, Hogun, il était déjà contre notre venue ici ! Dois-je te rappeler comment nous avons quitté le palais ?**  
**- Et nous, devons-nous te rappeler ta dernière excursion sur Jotunheim ? **hurla Sif.

Le ton se mit à grimper, chacun allant de son idée sans écouter celle des autres. Sif avait saisi sa lance et se disputait cette fois avec Fandrall, qui sous-entendais que son refus d'aller sauver Loki venait de son incapacité à combattre les géants des glaces. La bagarre paraissait sur le point d'éclater quand Thor hurla **"STOP !" **d'une voix puissante dont l'écho rebondit sur la montagne.

**- Asgard est en péril si ses propres guerriers ne peuvent s'entendre ! Avec de telles querelles, il ne faut pas s'étonner que notre royaume soit dans une situation aussi précaire !**  
**- Que recommandes-tu alors ? **demanda Jane, un peu effrayée devant ce soudain coup de sang.  
**- Autrefois, selon les légendes, lorsque les neufs mondes étaient en période de troubles, le peuple faisait appel aux Sorciers afin de rétablir l'équilibre.**

**- Et on voit où est-ce que ça les a menés, **fit Fandrall, narquois. **Éliminés, exilés et oubliés !**  
**- Et regarde ce que l'on devient ! Depuis nos terres ne cesse de régresser, les guerres se multiplient et le peuple n'a plus foi en ses souverains ! La haine perverti les âmes et maintenant des conflits éclatent entre frères d'armes ! Peut être finalement, faut-il renouer avec les anciennes pratiques.**

Les guerriers se turent, admettant le vrai dans les propos de leur prince. C'est pourquoi tous levèrent les yeux vers Cattleya quand Thor se tourna vers elle, grave comme jamais. Son regard brillait d'une détermination farouche tandis que la responsabilité du choix tombait sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

**- Sorcière, quelle est votre décision ?"**

**Fin du chapitre**

**_Et voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! La suite demain :)_**

**_S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vos impressions, ne vous privez pas et ne me privez pas non plus ;) _**

**_Prenez soin de vous et à demain !_**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls les personnages de Cattleya, le Maître des Ombres et Valana sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que lui et son prédécesseur vous plairont, je vous dit à présent rendez-vous le 1er août si tout se passe bien ! Gros bisous à vous !**_

**Chapitre 13:**

_**Palais des Géants des glaces :**_

La dernière chose dont se souvenait Loki était l'obscurité. Une aura ténébreuse totale, ayant anéanti sa conscience en quelques secondes à peine.  
Jamais le Dieu ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Il enrageait de s'être laissé abattre aussi facilement, et sa situation actuelle n'améliorait en rien son humeur.

Il était enchaîné au fond d'une misérable cellule aux murs de glaces. Rien de très impressionnant somme toute, en particulier pour quelqu'un ayant passé deux mois au sein des prisons d'Asgard, mais Loki subissait encore les conséquences de son combat contre Valana et sa mystérieuse énergie sombre. Sa magie s'était amoindrie et il s'en retrouvait grandement affaibli, se retrouvant désormais aussi chétif qu'un humain, à sa grande fureur.

Oh, il savait parfaitement où il était. Un vaste champ de ruine, vestige de ce qui était sans aucun doute autrefois une grande forteresse... telle était la description du palais des géants des glaces, demeure de feu Laufey.

Ainsi, Valana n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle retarderait sa mort. Elle lui avait préparé une exécution dans les règles, en invitant la totalité des Jotuns à assister au spectacle.

Se rapprochant autant que possible des barreaux de sa geôle, Loki observa l'intérieur du palais. Visiblement les géants étaient en plein préparatifs, aménageant ce qui ressemblait à une estrade. Et en son centre... un billot.

Ils avaient prévus de le décapiter.

Le Dieu sentit son sang se figer. Il s'était attendu à une peine de mort plus...protocolaire, moins barbare.

Son attention fut distraite par l'arrivée de Valana accompagnée d'une dizaine de Jotuns. A la vue de la Sorcière, une profonde envie de meurtre l'envahit, mais Loki se contenta de plisser les yeux et de se rapprocher afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation :

**" Combien étaient-ils dites-vous ? **demanda Valana de son habituelle voix traînante.  
**- Sept, ma Dame. 5 guerriers, dont le prince héritier d'Asgard, une humaine et une Sorcière. Nos troupes les ont croisées un peu plus au Nord.**

Loki tiqua. Ainsi donc, Cattleya avait bel et bien rejoint Thor et sa troupe d'imbéciles, tel qu'il l'avait prévu. Elle était vivante. L'information monta inconsciemment à son cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse exactement donner un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Du... soulagement ? De l'amusement ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Au moins il n'avait plus à se sentir fautif de quoi que ce soit désormais. Elle devait sûrement être loin et à l'abri à l'heure qu'il est.

**- Envoyez vos troupes. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque,** repris Valana d'un ton plus sec cette fois. **Ils ne doivent pas interrompre la cérémonie ! **

**- Rien ne dit que les Asgardiens viendront, **intervînt un géant dont la stature colossale imposait le respect. Immédiatement, Loki l'identifia comme le fameux Liratey, brillant général et successeur de Laufey à défaut d'héritiers valables - Loki ne répondant pas à ce critère étant un fils bâtard, adopté en prime par un peuple ennemi-. **Je refuse d'envoyer mes hommes à leur poursuite, surtout si c'est pour s'attaquer au prince héritier. La trêve entre Jotunheim et Asgard est trop fragile pour se risquer à de tels actes.**

**- Êtes-vous donc des faibles pour ne pas riposter alors que des étrangers bafouent sciemment vos terres ? Vous avez pris la position de roi à la mort de Laufey, tâchez de ne pas oublier votre rang ! Vous vous devez de faire régner l'ordre !**  
**- Souvenez-vous Sorcière, **fit Liratey d'une voix basse et menaçante, **que vous êtes toute aussi étrangère que les Asgardiens, et votre tête ornerait ma lance depuis longtemps si vous ne m'aviez pas apporté le Dieu déchu en guise de négociation. Alors je vous renvoie votre conseil et vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que toléré ici.**

Valana affronta les pupilles écarlates du roi des géants avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par une étrange lueur sur son armure.

L'exécution de Loki oblige, Liratey avait enfilé les habits royaux, ceux que portaient autrefois Laufey et bien d'autres seigneurs avant lui. Et sur la cuirasse, au niveau du cœur se trouvait un joyau des plus somptueux, bleu comme l'azur.

Une personne normale n'aurait vus là qu'une décoration parmi tant d'autres. Après tout, le vêtement du Jotun était parsemé de pierreries de ce genre. Mais pas une Sorcière.

C'est pourquoi elle laissa un sourire machiavélique étirer ses lèvres, alors qu'elle levait la main, la posant doucement sur la joue de Liratey :

**- C'est très clair, puissant seigneur...**

Puis, de son autre main dont jaillissait des braises incandescentes, elle transperça la poitrine du roi des géants.

Les Jotuns sursautèrent violemment et s'emparèrent de leurs armes, mais elle les calcina sur place tandis que ses doigts se refermaient avec délectation sur la Pierre de l'Eau, à présent recouverte du sang de Liratey.

Elle observa le joyau pendant quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers les autres géants qui s'étaient immobilisés, les bras transformés en lance gelée.

**- D'autres protestations? **demanda-t-elle doucereusement.

De sa main non ensanglantée, elle fit apparaître une flamme vive, provoquant clairement quiconque dans l'assemblée qui oserait s'en prendre à elle.  
Les Jotuns firent disparaître immédiatement leur lance et baissèrent la tête avant de se remettre à leur tâche, clairement en désavantage face à la Pyro. Celle-ci sourit avant de se tourner vers le cadavre de Liratey, se vidant de son sang :

**- Décidément ton règne n'aura pas été long... T'inquiètes pas va, je reprend les rênes.**

Son regard croisa alors celui de Loki, qui de sa prison avait observé toute la scène. Le Dieu affichait une expression indifférente, le meurtre de Liratey ne lui ayant fait ni chaud ni froid, mais ses yeux brûlaient de haine lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Valana. La Sorcière lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle : le soleil se couchait.

**- Je crois que c'est l'heure, mon prince. Prêt à te faire acclamer par une foule en délire ?"**

Elle claqua des doigts et trois géants des glaces vinrent s'emparer violemment du Dieu dans sa cellule pour le conduire sur l'estrade. Tout autour, les autres Jotuns se regroupaient, certains jetaient des regards effrayés ou haineux à Valana mais la plupart contemplait la scène avec jubilation, prêt à satisfaire leur soif de sang.

Loki se laissa faire. Affaibli et désavantagé numériquement, il aurait été bien en peine de s'échapper. Inutile également de plaider sa cause, l'allégresse brillant dans les yeux de ses ennemis étant trop révélatrice de leur état d'esprit.

Alors il se laissa conduire lentement vers le billot tandis que certains gardes se mettaient à lancer des flots d'insultes. L'un lui jeta même un poignard qui lui frôla la joue et vînt se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

Tout ça lui était bien indifférent. Il avait conscience d'avoir accompli son lot d'atrocités durant sa vie mais il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Si tout était à refaire, il recommencerait de la même manière.

Le seul remord qu'il avait été de ne pas avoir pus mener sa quête à terme. Une fois roi et maître de l'Univers tout entier, chacun aurait été obligé de reconnaître sa valeur ! Ça en aurait été fini de l'ombre, tous se serait inclinés à ses pieds !  
Thor, Odin... ils n'auraient été qu'un lointain souvenir. Une nouvelle ère se serait annoncé.

Mais il avait échoué. Il avait perdu les Pierres. Perdu la Sorcière.

La Sorcière... ses pensées dérivèrent un instant encore vers cette gamine exaspérante et il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place. Insolente et têtue comme elle était, elle aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de balancer deux-trois insultes bien placées à l'adresse de Valana avant la fin. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, et c'est sur cette image - qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusante - qu'il mis sa tête sur le billot.

Un géant des glaces s'approcha de lui, transformant une fois encore son bras en lance tranchante.

Ah, oui. Pourquoi s'embêter à prendre une hache, hein ?

Le Jotun posa son arme à la naissance de son cou, avant de lever haut le bras.

Le Dieu fixa la foule devant lui, refusant de fermer les yeux jusqu'à l'ultime instant. Lorsque le géant abaisserai son bras tout serait fini.

Un sifflement strident retenti alors que son bourreau poussait un grognement bestial. Mais une gerbe d'eau, sortie de nul part, stoppa son geste et il fut éjecté bien loin, sous les exclamations stupéfaites de l'assemblée et les yeux étonnés de Loki, qui se demandait si son exécution était agrémentée d'un dîner-spectacle.

Un marteau percutant le soldat à sa droite lui confirma que ce n'était pas le cas. Impression renforcée lorsque ses yeux aperçurent une crinière rouge venant à sa rencontre.

Elle était revenue le chercher. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Sa stupéfaction laissa place à une colère sourde lorsque Cattleya arriva à sa hauteur et l'aida à se débarrasser des quelques liens le retenant prisonnier.

**"Es-tu véritablement une pauvre idiote ou tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie dans le but de me mettre hors de moi ? **demanda-t-il froidement, se retenant de la secouer dans tout les sens.

Elle était bel et bien venue, cette petite sotte ! Elle avait eu la possibilité de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver sa famille, mais non ! Il avait fallut qu'elle se créent des ennuis jusqu'au cou !

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **s'exclama Cattleya, interloquée par les paroles du Dieu. **Non mais oh ! Vous vous prenez pour qui là ? C'est vous qui m'abandonné et vous vous permettez de me faire la morale ? Je rêve ! Je vous signale que je viens de risquer ma peau pour vous sauver là, alors soyez un minimum reconnaissant ! Spèce d'abruti !**

**- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé une quelconque aide ! Comme d'habitude il faut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, en conduisant les Asgardiens jusqu'à moi en plus de ça !**  
**- Oh, excusez-moi, my Lord, mais on peut pas dire que vous m'aviez laissez une grande gamme de choix dans ce blizzard, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais ! Et puis d'abord, si ces Asgardiens et moi n'étions pas là, les géants seraient en train de jouer au football avec votre tête à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors FERMEZ-LA !"**

Stupéfait du cri de la jeune femme, Loki se tut, se contentant de l'observer avec des yeux brûlants de rage. Quelle sale petite garce !

Bon il devait admettre qu'elle était arrivée au bon moment... et que ses arguments ne manquaient pas de cohérence bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'était le "football"... mais tout de même ! S'adresser à lui ainsi ! S'ils n'étaient pas entourés de Jotuns, il lui aurait réglé son compte à sa manière...

En parlant de Jotuns, le combat faisait rage autours d'eux, les guerriers envoyant un maximum d'ennemis à terre. Thor s'attaquait à Valana, faisant pleuvoir des gerbes d'éclairs sur la Pyro qui esquivait tant bien que mal. Seule Jane était à l'écart, sans être en reste néanmoins. Sa maîtrise de l'arc s'était grandement améliorée ces derniers jours, notamment grâce à l'apprentissage que lui avait fourni Lady Sif et le trio Palatin, et nombreux furent les géants qui tombèrent sous les coups de ses flèches.

Loki et Cattleya se relevèrent, oubliant leurs griefs pour l'instant. Ils avaient plus important à faire. Le Dieu était peut être momentanément à cours de magie, mais il pouvait toujours faire apparaître sa lance et combattre avec agilité. Quant à la jeune femme, des tourbillons d'eaux voletaient déjà autour d'elle, prêts à en découdre.

Ils se jetèrent avec rage dans la bataille, attaquant les géants se trouvant sur leur chemin. Si les guerriers ne furent pas heureux de retrouver Loki, et vice-versa, ils n'en montrèrent rien et allièrent leurs forces contre Valana et les Jotuns.

Celle-ci était toujours en plein affrontement avec Thor, leur joute ne venant à bout d'aucun des deux adversaires. Cattleya vînt prêter main forte au Dieu du Tonnerre, en envoyant un jet aquatique droit sur la Pyro. Elle le reçut en pleine poitrine et s'effondra violemment, perdant le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Valana releva la tête, difficilement. Malgré l'armée dont elle disposait, la situation échappait à son contrôle. Ces combattants Asgardiens se débrouillaient bien, et affronter à la fois la fille de l'Eau et les deux princes lui paraissait être un pari risqué.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Elle allait devoir faire appel à _lui_.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée de la punition qu'_Il_ lui préparerait pour le déranger à un moment aussi crucial de sa résurrection, mais si elle se faisait prendre, les Pierres reviendraient du côté de l'ennemi. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Saisissant le collier que lui avait offert son seigneur il y a quelques temps déjà, elle concentra toute l'énergie sombre dessus.

Et elle l'invoqua. Lui, le Maître des Ombres.

Le trio Palatin ainsi que Thor s'approchaient d'elle pour l'achever lorsqu'un immense portail noir les éjecta au loin, envoyant Hogun s'écraser contre une des colonnes du palais dans un craquement sinistre.

Le passage semblait être formé de la même aura noire que Valana avait utilisé contre Loki, et le Dieu devina sans peine ce qui allait en sortir. Instinctivement il prit le bras de Cattleya et la recula de quelques mètres, pointant sa lance vers la fumée opaque s'échappant du tourbillon.

La vapeur paraissait être entièrement composée d'obscurité, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se matérialisait sur Jotunheim, Cattleya la vit prendre une apparence vaguement humaine qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il était... gigantesque. Son torse translucide laissait apercevoir deux bras et... au dessus devait se trouver quelque chose ressemblant à un visage.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vue de figure comme la sienne. Les traits n'étaient que brouillard, seuls deux yeux, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu, trahissaient sa physionomie.

Et lorsque ce regard se posa sur elle, Cattleya sentit une peur sourde l'envahir. Des images circulaient dans sa tête, celles de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants fuyant à travers les vallées avant d'être exterminés sans aucune pitié. Des Sorciers. Des gens, comme elle.  
Et maintenant, ça allait être son tour.

Lâchant un léger gémissement, la Sorcière cala son visage contre le torse de son compagnon. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, que la chose parte !  
Loki sentit sa détresse posa une main sur ses cheveux, la collant à lui comme s'il souhaitait aspirer la douleur à sa place.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Valana se tourna vers le Maître des Ombres et s'inclina, lui adressant un regard plein de ferveur.

**" Tu sais quel est le prix à payer pour m'invoquer en un tel moment, servante ? **  
**- Je sais mon seigneur, **déglutis la Pyro, **mais l'ennemi a frappé plus fort que je ne le pensais, ils allaient s'emparer des Pierres et empêcher votre destinée. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je...**  
**- Ton incompétence ne m'intéresse pas, Sorcière ! Tu as échouée. Tu recevras ta sentence au moment voulu.**

Valana baissa la tête, silencieuse et effrayée, tandis que Shadow se tournait vers ses adversaires.

**- Voici donc les pauvres fous qui osent s'opposer à moi. Une troupe de soldats éphémères, une misérable mortelle, un prince trop impétueux, un autre ayant perdu tout honneur et enfin, une semi-Sorcière. Cela pourrait presque en être risible si ce n'était pas aussi affligeant.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **tonna Thor d'une voix puissante, brandissant son marteau vers l'ennemi en un geste qui se voulait intimidant.  
**- Qui je suis ? **répondit l'étrange silhouette de fumée, ses lèvres de vapeurs articulant un sourire mauvais. **Je doute que tu ais entendu parler de moi, jeune Dieu... je suis Shadow, aussi surnommé le Maître des Ombres. Autrefois brillant général, je fut injustement damné par le père d'Odin, et son père avant lui, alors que j'avais fidèlement accompli mon service. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Grande Purge ?**

**- C'est l'époque où... **commença Sif.  
**-... où les Sorciers, et en particulier les Aqua, ont été éliminés, **compléta Loki en resserrant la pression de ses bras autour de Cattleya qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Cette chose, ce Shadow, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, réveillait en elle des souvenirs effrayants, comme si un instinct, vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, lui soufflait de ne pas s'approcher de cet homme.

**- Exact, **déclara le Maître des Ombres d'une voix posée, **j'ai été plus qu'efficace dans ce domaine. Les Sorciers ont disparus et leur descendants se comptent désormais sur une poignée de main. Vous en avez deux exemples devant vous. L'une est ma fidèle servante dont vous avez contrecarré les plans, et l'autre est cette pâle et misérable créature que tu tentes si vainement de protéger, Dieu déchu.**

Il ricana un instant, alors que Thor faisait tournoyer Mjölnir, hors de lui :

**- Quel est ton but Shadow ? Pourquoi déclarer la guerre aux neufs royaumes ?**

**- Parce que ce sont ces neufs royaumes qui ont décidés de m'enfermer dans cet abîme infernal ! Incapable de vivre ! Incapable de mourir ! J'ai souffert durant des siècles, petit dieu, suffisamment longtemps pour acquérir une force nouvelle qui me permet de me déplacer temporairement de ma prison. Oh, je ne suis que fumée, certes, mais cette faible apparence m'a permis de réunir des adeptes, dont Valana. Et bientôt, avec les Pierres et le sanctuaire à ma disposition, je retrouverai mon véritable corps ! Avec le pouvoir de l'Éther et mon armée, ni Odin, ni vos misérables forces ne pourront me stopper et je pourrais alors prendre enfin la place qui devrait être la mienne !**

**- Nous ne te laisserons jamais faire ! **hurla Thor tandis que Fandrall, Volstagg et Sif sortaient leurs armes. Seul Hogun ne bougea pas, toujours à terre. Était-il évanouie ou...?  
**- Qu'il en soit ainsi, **rit Shadow, **soyez donc les premiers à mourir !"**

Et il lança une trombe d'énergie noire sur eux, obscurcissant tout le palais.

Loki poussa brutalement Cattleya sur le côté, alors qu'il contre-attaquait avec sa lance. Pas question de se faire avoir deux fois par cette chose !  
Thor et les autres évitèrent eux-aussi les jets et se lancèrent dans le combat, Mjölnir au poing pour le Dieu de la Foudre, lances et épées pour ses compagnons.

Cattleya cligna des yeux, sa chute lui ayant au moins remis violemment les idées en place. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur, ses camarades et Jane étaient peut-être en danger !  
Elle se releva avec difficulté, invoquant à son tour ses pouvoirs :

_" Ce n'est que de la fumée, que de la fumée..." _se répéta-t-elle.

Alors qu'un flux de pouvoir sombre arrivait dans sa direction, elle couru derrière une colonne avant de jeter à son tour un projectile vers l'ennemi. Celui-ci le traversa et n'eut aucun effet.  
La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux : là, ils étaient vraiment mal.

Observant son ennemi du mieux qu'elle pouvait - entre deux attaques c'était loin d'être chose facile- elle tenta de trouver un point faible, une zone où la fumée se ferait plus compacte afin de frapper le Maître des Ombres. Mais rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien de suffisamment humain chez cette chose pour lui permettre de mourir.

Alors qu'elle était à ses réflexions, la jeune Sorcière dus rouler jusqu'à une autre cachette quand une boule de feu pulvérisa sa colonne. Valana ! Bien sûr ! Elle avait invoqué Shadow en utilisant une sorte d'amulette. Peut-être que si on brisait le pendentif, la chose disparaîtrait avec lui ?

Il fallait essayer. Sortant brusquement de son abri, Cattleya évita deux jets, s'exposant ouvertement afin que Valana la suive. Heureusement pour elle que les géants avaient fuis dès l'arrivée du Maître des Ombres, car elle aurait été incapable de gérer la psychopathe et les Jotuns à la fois.

Saisissant un bouclier abandonné lors du précédent combat, elle se protégea d'un tir particulièrement violent et tira à son tour, mais elle ne fit qu'érafler la Pyro.  
Ça allait être difficile pour elle de viser un élément aussi petit qu'un collier avec cette espèce de furie qui s'acharnait sur elle. Fallait trouver un autre plan.

S'abritant une seconde fois derrière son rempart de fortune, elle leva les yeux vers Jane qui lançait des flèches sur Shadow en vain. Un flot d'énergie noire l'obligea à reculer soudainement, la faisant se retrouver à quelques pas de sa sœur.

Leur regard se croisèrent :  
_" Le collier !" _articula silencieusement Cattleya en pointant un doigt vers Valana qui s'apprêtait à enchaîner un nouvel assaut.

Jane hocha la tête et banda son arc, tandis que Cate se débarrassait du bouclier pour lancer une mini-vague sur son ennemie, l'étourdissant quelques secondes.

Sa sœur en profita pour tirer, mais alors que la flèche n'était qu'à deux centimètres du pendentif, un jet sombre dévia brusquement le tir.

Cattleya sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux vairons du Maître des Ombres se posaient sur elle.

Euh... oups ?

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, mais en dehors de Jane tout ses compagnons étaient en mauvaise posture. Sif et Fandrall étaient couverts d'égratignures et paraissaient sur le point de s'effondrer, Volstagg était étalé à même le sol, apparemment inconscient. Quant à Thor et Loki, les tirs d'énergie noire les avait épuisés et ils tenaient à peine debout.

**" Te voilà prise au piège on dirait... **ricana Shadow à son intention. **Fait comme un rat... mais je suppose que c'est un sentiment dont tu dois avoir l'habitude non ?**

La jeune femme se figea. Comment...?

**- Et oui, je sais tout sur toi, jeune Cattleya Foster... **continuait le Maître des Ombres. **De ma prison j'ai suivi le moindre de tes mouvements au P.A.L, le moindre de tes souffles... De ce fait, toi comme moi savons que tu n'es pas faite pour survivre dans ce monde. Tu es trop fragile, trop naïve. Trop... vulnérable.**

Valana éclata d'un rire malsain suite à la déclaration de son seigneur, mais son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand Loki, se servant de sa lance comme appui, bondit sur elle afin de lui arracher la Pierre d'Eau qu'elle avait attachée à sa ceinture. La Pyro tenta de résister, mais le Dieu fut plus rapide et lança le joyau de toute ses forces vers Cattleya qui le rattrapa au vol.

Le Maître des Ombres poussa un hurlement et envoya un jet d'énergie noire qui toucha Loki en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra lourdement.

Cate voulue crier, mais son attention fut alors distraite par le bouillonnement qui semblait émaner de la Pierre. Celle-ci, à l'inverse des autres réceptacles d'Éther qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés, paraissait entrer en symbiose avec ses pouvoirs, lui procurant une douce sensation de puissance qui se diffusait dans le moindre de ses muscles.

Étais-ce parce qu'elle était une Aqua et qu'elle tenait la Pierre correspondant à son élément ?  
Très certainement. Loki ne la lui aurait pas envoyé si ce n'était pas le cas. Tournant le regard vers lui, elle le vit à terre, devant une Valana visiblement désireuse d'en découdre.

Le déferlement de pouvoir qu'elle sentait évoluer dans son organisme parut soudainement s'intensifier. Hors de question qu'elle laisse cette vipère faire ça. Si quelqu'un devait en découdre avec Loki, se serait elle !

Mais curieusement, le Dieu croisa son regard et secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle haussa les sourcils.  
Shadow vit son changement d'expression et éclata de rire :

**" Ça ne sert à rien, petite Sorcière, Valana maîtrise l'Éther elle aussi, les Pierres ne lui feront rien ! Elle est invulnérable !**

N'écoutant le Maître des Ombres que d'une oreille, Cattleya vit Loki la fixer intensément avant d'articuler deux mots, deux mots seulement :

_" Fait le"_.

Alors elle comprit.

**- Peut-être bien,** répondit-elle à Shadow, **mais pas vous !"**

Et elle libéra sa puissance ainsi que celle de la Pierre combinée sur le Maître des Ombres qui lâcha un hurlement horrible, tandis qu'une lumière puissante envahissait la pièce. L'impact balaya tout sur son passage, détruisant le palais qui était déjà bien amoché, mais miraculeusement Cattleya et ses compagnons furent épargnés, comme protégés.

Valana fut projeté contre une des colonnes à laquelle elle se raccrocha in-extremis pour ne pas être réduite en bouillie contre le mur d'en face, pendant que Shadow continuait d'hurler.

Brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit, et le Maître des Ombres cessa de beugler, dardant ses deux yeux effrayants sur l'Aqua. Son apparence grandiose avait disparut et seule restait de sa silhouette quelques maigres volutes de fumée. Il lâcha alors, de sa voix désincarnée :

**" Crois-moi, sale petite garce, on en restera pas là..."**

Et dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie noire, lui et Valana disparurent.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des remarques particulières ? :)**_  
_**Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir en revenant de vacances si je trouvais des commentaires me disant vos impressions !**_

_**Bisous à vous !**_

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio. Seuls les personnages de Cattleya, du Maître des Ombres et de Valana sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	16. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... (?)**_

**_Alors tout d'abord... MERCI ! Je suis parti il y a deux semaines, j'avais environ 300 vues et une centaine de visiteurs. A mon retour, je trouve 2 nouvelles reviews ( un grand merci à Svjetlana ! ), 3 nouvelles followeuses ( merci à Ana72, Freilya et encore une fois à Svjetlana), plus de 700 vues et 200 visiteurs ! J'ai crus que c'était Noël tellement j'étais heureuse !_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierais cette suite tout autant, il y a peu d'action mais des événements très importants sur le plan sentimental ! ;P_**

**_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous, merci encore à vous tous, que vous vous manifestez ou que vous soyez anonymes !_**

**Chapitre 14:**

_**Jotunheim:**_

Le soleil se couchait progressivement sur Jotunheim, illuminant paresseusement les restes de ce qui avait été une bataille sans précédent.  
Des corps de géants des glaces s'éparpillaient ça et là, certains étant ensevelis sous des montagnes de débris.

Et, plus que les cadavres omniprésents, il y avait le silence.

Depuis le départ du Maître des Ombres et de Valana, le groupe de guerriers, Thor, Loki et les deux humaines n'avaient communiqués qu'en murmurant, chacun encaissant la nouvelle comme il le pouvait.

Car une terrible menace pesait désormais sur les neufs royaumes.

Sif et Fandrall avaient accourus au près des corps de leur compagnons inanimés. Fort heureusement, Hogun et Volstagg n'avaient subis que quelques fractures, mais les blessures étaient suffisamment importantes pour que leur retour sur Asgard devienne nécessaire.

C'est d'ailleurs la gravité de leur état qui força Thor, après de longues heures de mutisme, à prendre la parole :

**" Sif, Fandrall, vous allez repartir auprès de mon père. Hogun et Volstagg ont besoin de soins, sans compter que le royaume doit être prévenu du danger que représente Shadow. Si son projet arrive à exécution, nul monde, nul peuple ne sera en sécurité. En tant que seigneur des Neufs, c'est à mon père de lever son armée et de réunir les mondes sous sa bannière.**

**- Es-tu sûr qu'une simple armée est suffisante pour arrêter Shadow ? **demanda Jane d'une voix éteinte.

Le Dieu de la foudre se tourna vers elle :

**- Tu l'as vu toi-même. Il est incroyablement puissant, sans avoir de véritable corps il a presque réussi à tous nous abattre ! Et il l'aurait fait si Cate n'avait pas réalisé ce... prodige, **articula-t-elle avec difficulté, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui n'avait cessé d'observer la Pierre depuis la fin du combat. Sa main serrait le joyau dont la lueur bleutée lui renvoyait son reflet à l'air trouble**. Nous ignorons où il peut être, combien de fidèles il dispose, rien...**

**- Il est encore dans l'Abîme Béant,** intervînt Sif en délaissant un instant le corps d'Hogun, **il ne pourra réellement s'en échapper que s'il récupère une enveloppe vivante. Mais pour ça il lui faut le pouvoir du sanctuaire. Et, en dehors de la Pierre de l'Eau, il a tout les réceptacles en sa possession...**

**- Sauf le dernier, **objecta Thor, **celui qui se trouverait sur Muspellheim.**

**- Et bien, on sait maintenant où est-ce qu'il a envoyé Valana, **conclut Cattleya d'un ton ironique, décrochant ses yeux de la gemme.

Son affirmation fut suivi d'un long silence, rompu quelques secondes plus tard par un gémissement de Volstagg. Sif et Fandrall se regroupèrent autour de lui, tandis que Thor sortait invoquer le Bifröst.  
Le palais était momentanément vide, mais les géants des glaces allaient revenir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et à ce moment-là, mieux valait ne pas être sur leur chemin.

Ses camarades le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, portant leurs compagnons inconscients sur leurs épaules.  
Un pont arc-en-ciel apparut brusquement, et Cattleya et Jane firent leurs adieux aux guerriers. Loki, lui, resta à l'écart.  
Tandis que Fandrall franchissait le portail, Sif jeta un regard éloquent à Thor, ses yeux passant de lui à son frère.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, **déclara le prince héritier, **je saurais me charger de lui. Il aurait pus s'enfuir cent fois durant la bataille, et pourtant tu constates qu'il est toujours là. Je pense qu'il va chercher à négocier.**

**- Fait attention Thor,** le prévînt la Valkyrie, inquiète malgré les assurances de son frère d'arme, **tu sais ce que valent les promesses de Loki. Reste sur tes gardes.**

Puis, dans un dernier hochement de tête à l'adresse des deux humaines, elle disparut, le passage multicolore s'effaçant derrière elle.  
Ils restèrent longtemps à fixer le ciel après leur départ, jusqu'à ce que Jane murmure doucement :

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant, **répondit Thor, **c'est l'heure des décisions.**

Il retourna vers le palais, les deux femmes sur ses talons, et vînt se placer devant son frère. Loki, qui avait tout fait pour se faire oublier jusqu'à maintenant, soupira avant de se tenir bien droit face au Dieu de la Foudre.

**- Tu sais que nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? **questionna celui-ci.

**- Tu n'as jamais été un fin diplomate, Thor, alors cesse donc de retarder les choses. Dit-moi ce que tu as à dire.**

**- La puissance de Shadow a atteint un point trop grand pour que je puisse la négliger. L'on ne peut permettre qu'elle augmente, aussi pour la sauvegarde des neufs mondes nous n'avons pas d'autre choix: nous devons pénétrer dans le sanctuaire, et le détruire.**

**- Je pense que nous allons avoir un désaccord, **siffla doucereusement Loki en fixant son demi-frère d'un air glacial. **Il se trouve que je me destine l'usage de ce sanctuaire, et ça me contrarierait fortement que tu tapes partout sans réfléchir, comme à ta grande habitude.**

**- Il s'agit de la survie de l'Univers tout entier, Loki ! On ne peut mettre en péril des milliers de vies uniquement pour satisfaire ton ambition démesurée !**

**- Quelles sages paroles venant du fils d'Odin, lui qui autrefois aurait créée une guerre par simple amusement ! Shadow n'est pas le seul problème n'est-ce-pas ? En détruisant le sanctuaire, ce n'est pas seulement lui que tu souhaites arrêter, avoue-le !**

Les deux Dieux se tenaient toujours bien droits, chacun défiant l'autre du regard, mais la tension grimpait dangereusement, Cattleya pouvait le sentir. Mieux que personne, elle reconnaissait cette aura particulièrement froide que dégageait Loki lorsqu'il rentrait dans une de ses fameuses rages meurtrières, et la jeune femme sue qu'il ne manquait que quelques étincelles pour que la confrontation dégénère.

**- Que crois-tu donc, que tu mérites davantage que Shadow le pouvoir de l'Éther ? **continua Thor. **Que tu en aurais un meilleur service ? Toi comme moi savons que tu ne rêves que de vengeance ! Au fond entre Shadow et toi, j'ignore quelle menace est la plus grande !**

**- Je tiens à gouverner cet Univers, Shadow lui veut le détruire ! Je souhaite diriger, pourquoi m'en empêcher ?**  
**- Tu n'as aucune idée des devoirs d'un monarque, mon frère. Là n'est pas ton destin !***

Comme prévu, la fureur de Loki éclata et il tenta d'asséner un coup de sa lance au Dieu de la Foudre. Mais Cattleya s'interposa en créant un mur de glace entre les deux frères, figeant le coup du prince déchu à lui jeta un regard froid auquel elle répondit par un sourire goguenard, copie parfaite de celui qu'il lui offrait habituellement.

_" Dit toi que c'est de bonne guerre, sale teigneux !" _pensa-t-elle.

**- Je pense qu'un crêpage de chignon ne nous fera pas avancer à grand chose,** déclara-t-elle posément. **Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous avons tous le même ennemi et nous ne pourrons pas éliminer Valana et Shadow en faisant bande à part. Alors maintenant, se serait cool si vous pouviez avoir la brillante idée de conclure une trêve. On décidera du sort du sanctuaire une fois là-bas. Pour l'instant on a une gothique psychopathe à arrêter, et c'est pas en vous tapant dessus que vous allez nous aider.**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pesant le pour et le contre dans les arguments de la Sorcière. Finalement, Thor tendit la main vers son frère, en un appel au cessez-le-feu.  
Loki le considéra un moment. Aussi détestable cela était, il devait admettre ne pas pouvoir gérer à lui seul la double menace que constituait le Maître des Ombres et sa servante. Thor et lui allaient devoir agir de concert pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre ses projets sitôt l'armistice terminée. Au moment voulu, il saurait se débarrasse de Thor et prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

**" Très bien, **fit-il alors en ignorant délibérément la main tendue de son frère.

Celui-ci soupira en laissant retomber son bras, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes :

**- Je ne peux vous forcer à nous accompagner. Si vous le souhaiter, je peux demander à Heimdall de vous renvoyer sur Terre.**

Jane le regarda avec de grands yeux, peinée que son amant veuille ainsi prendre congé d'elle, tandis que Cattleya haussait les sourcils: il pensait sérieusement pouvoir voyager seul avec Loki, sans que ça se termine en bain de sang ? Ils n'arrivaient même pas à discuter cinq minutes sans s'entre-tuer...

**- Ton départ de Midgard avait pour but de retrouver ta sœur, ce qui est chose faite, **murmura Thor en posant sa main sur la joue de Jane. **L'ennemi au delà duquel nous allons est mille fois plus périlleux que tout mes anciens adversaires, et je ne peux te faire courir un tel risque sans ton accord.**

**- Toujours à me sous-estimer hein ?"** répondit Jane sur le même ton.

Cattleya baissa les yeux, légèrement gênée et... songeuse. Et elle, que devait-elle faire ? Rentrer avec sa sœur et fuir de nouveau le P.A.L en attendant gentiment la fin du monde ?  
La jeune femme sentit les yeux de Loki se poser sur elle, mais elle refusa de lui rendre son regard. Elle savait très bien ce qui le tracassait. Nul doute que le Dieu ne renoncerait pas au sanctuaire aussi facilement, or si elle partait, avec Valana du côté ennemi, elle anéantissait toutes ses chances d'accéder à l'Éther.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons. Elle se souvenait de comment il l'avait serré lors de l'apparition de Shadow, mais se forçait avant tout de se rappeler qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Et elle se maudissait de ressentir encore malgré tout une attirance aussi intense à son égard. Car elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Sa colère et sa tristesse lui laissaient toujours un goût amère et une blessure profonde dans le cœur, mais une petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souffler qu'elle avait déjà effectué son choix, en décidant il y a quelques heures de venir à son secours.

C'est pourquoi, quand Jane exprima sa volonté de continuer leur quête, elle hocha la tête à son tour, ignorant les yeux de son ancien compagnon de route toujours rivés sur elle.  
En dehors de ses sentiments pour Loki, elle avait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Cette quête avait commencée avec elle, et avec elle elle se terminerait. La survie de la Terre en dépendait.

Les négociations terminées, Thor déclara qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin sur Muspellheim, Heimdall les y conduirait. En attendant, il leur fallait retrouver des forces et autant profiter d'avoir le palais à leur disposition pour se reposer.

Jane et Thor entreprirent d'allumer un feu tandis que Cattleya se dirigeait vers une aile extérieure du palais. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.  
Elle croisa Loki qui fit mine d'avancer vers elle mais elle pressa le pas et disparut dans le couloir adjacent sans s'arrêter.

Le Dieu haussa les sourcils: si la fille s'évertuait à l'ignorer ça allait clairement perturber ses projets. Mais plus que ça, il était curieux de savoir pour quelle raison elle était revenu le chercher, faisant une nouvelle fois preuve d'une dévotion étrange et horriblement dangereuse envers lui.  
Au fond, il avait bien une petite idée des motivations de la jeune femme... mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il la suivit alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du palais, examinant les lieux d'un air absent. Elle s'immobilisa dans une vaste salle entourées de sculptures de glaces étonnantes, renvoyant un éclat bleuté sur les environs.

Cattleya observa le reflet miroitant à travers les gravures gelées. Qui était cette fille ? Que voulait-elle ?

A sa connaissance, elle avait toujours été Cate Foster, un phénomène de foire trop instable et trop naïf pour être lâché dans le vaste monde.  
Mais cette femme qu'elle voyait dans la glace, cette femme n'était pas Cate Foster, le rat de laboratoire. C'était Cattleya, la Sorcière. C'était quelqu'un aux yeux endurcis, que cette aventure avait transformé en peu de temps. C'était quelqu'un pour qui la magie et le combat étaient des éléments quotidiens.  
Mais surtout, c'était quelqu'un en profond conflit avec soi-même.

Elle avait peur de sa vraie nature. Elle avait vue Valana, le regard fou et le sourire mauvais, déclencher une puissance sans limite. Allait-elle devenir comme elle ? N'avait-ce pas déjà commencé ? Elle se souvenait de l'intense flux d'énergie qu'elle avait lancé contre Shadow... elle se rappelait l'explosion, les murs se brisant, la forteresse rendant son dernier soupir. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait adoré ça. L'euphorie l'avait prise toute entière alors qu'elle s'était senti envahi par une force sans limite.

Des pas retentirent derrière elle. Cate retînt sa respiration.

Elle avait peur aussi de ses sentiments. Car elle était tombé amoureuse d'un Dieu, et du mauvais.

Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui, et se raccrocher de cette sorte au peu de temps qui leur restait à être ensemble était pathétique. C'était un monstre et un meurtrier. Elle en avait conscience. Seulement, aussi terrible cela pouvait-il paraître, elle n'avait que faire du nombre de vies qu'il prenait. Le monde entier pouvait l'accuser de tout les maux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et aussi femme qu'à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression de valoir quelque chose.  
Pour la première fois, l'existence avait eu un sens.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle sentit ses deux mains froides se poser sur sa taille, elle ne recula pas. Son souffle lui caressait le cou, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

**" Vous êtes encore venu me traiter d'idiote ?** lui demanda-t-elle platement. Elle l'entendit lâcher un léger rire qui fit voleter ses mèches rousses autour de son visage.

**- C'est que l'on devient perspicace... **ricana-t-il à son oreille.

**- Non, seulement habituée à votre sale caractère.**

Lui saisissant le menton d'une de ses mains, il lui retourna doucement le visage de sorte à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**- Tu es toujours en colère, **soupira-t-il.

**- C'est que l'on devient perspicace, **répliqua-t-elle à son tour en suscitant un sourire en coin chez son compagnon.

**- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné à ton sort, comme tu sembles si bien le croire, **répondit-il d'un air fatigué. **Je savais que Thor et les autres étaient sur nos traces.**

**- Oh, parce qu'il faudrait que je vous remercie en plus de ça ?**

**- Ce serait une bonne initiative. J'aurais pus t'organiser quelque chose de bien pire.**

**- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un immonde enfoiré ! **explosa-t-elle en dégageant brusquement son visage, sans s'éloigner pour autant. **J'espère que, quand Thor aura détruit le sanctuaire, la justice asgardienne vous réservera un châtiment digne de ce nom ! Avec un peu de chance, ils vous enverront dans l'Abîme Béant, comme Shadow, et on entendra plus jamais parler de vous !**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Loki ne lui défigura pas instantanément le visage. Son sourire s'élargi et il plissa les yeux, tandis que sa voix prenait cette teinte suave qui faisait toujours dresser l'échine de la jeune femme :

**- Si tu tenais absolument à te débarrasser de moi, ma chère, pourquoi être venu me sauver des géants des glaces ? Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas eu le choix, je sais parfaitement que Sif et les autres guerriers ne me portent pas dans leur coeur. Thor ne pouvait tous les convaincre à lui seul, ce qui veut dire que **_**"quelqu'un" **_**lui a prêté assistance... **

Cattleya le regarda, bouche bée, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'aucune répartie ne vienne.

_"Le sale... quel espèce de... Mais comment ?!"_

Ses joues rougirent tandis que Loki laissait échapper un rire amusé, visiblement fier de lui avoir cloué le bec. Sa voix se fit plus mielleuse encore tandis qu'il se penchait tout près de son visage, sa bouche à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne :

**- J'en déduis que j'ai raison...**

Non, hors de question ! Elle ne le laisserait pas se moquer d'elle ainsi, pas encore ! Le repoussant une seconde fois, elle concentra toutes ses forces dans sa main tandis qu'elle lui administrait une claque phénoménale.

Le Dieu, la tête tournée sur le côté, avait perdu de sa superbe et ouvrait de grands yeux, stupéfait que cette si petite chose ait encore l'audace de s'opposer à lui.  
Il sentait la colère l'envahir, honteux de s'être fait remettre à sa place tel un enfant. La dernière personne lui ayant donné une gifle était sa mère Frigga, et c'était il y a deux siècles !

Cattleya le fixait, son thorax se soulevant lourdement sous le rythme de sa respiration effrénée :

**- Je vous interdit de jouer avec moi, c'est compris ? Y en a assez. Vous croyez que tout vous est dû, mais maintenant ça suffit. Je sais que si vous faites ça, c'est simplement parce que vous jubilez d'avoir le dessus sur les gens qui vous entoure. Ça vous donne une sensation de puissance et vous vous sentez vivant. Mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours tout avoir en écrasant les autres, parfois il faut aussi faire preuve de respect !**

Elle se tourna, l'abandonnant à ses fougueuses paroles , quand les deux mains pâles de Loki vinrent agripper à nouveau, l'une sur son ventre la forçant à se coller contre lui, et l'autre dans son cou, tournant son visage de sorte à ce qu'il soit pratiquement scotché au siens.  
Loki saisi de nouveau son menton, l'empêchant de bouger et Cate ferma les yeux, se rappelant comment il l'avait cruellement humilié la dernière fois tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient et que ses doigts remontaient insidieusement de son ventre à sa poitrine.

Mais rien ne vînt. La jeune femme sentit seulement la caresse de son souffle sur sa bouche sans que cette barrière ne soit franchie. Elle voulue garder les paupières closes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait voir ce qui l'avait arrêté.

Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, plongeant son regard dans ses iris glacées. Sa figure était si proche qu'elle pouvait en contempler les moindres traits, mais comme d'habitude se furent ses yeux qui la retinrent captive.

Le Dieu la sondait, apparemment à la recherche d'une information capitale.

Et il la trouva. Fixant intensément le visage de cette frêle humaine, sa respiration se stoppa tandis que l'explication lui venait claire, distincte.

Cette petite sotte était amoureuse de lui.

Ça paraissait tellement évident. Cette manie de se mettre toujours en danger pour lui, de s'abandonner littéralement à sa cause contre toute morale...  
Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Rien que la façon dont elle fondait entre ses bras aurait dus l'alerter. Mais il n'avait rien vue venir.

**" As-tu perdu l'esprit ? " **lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, examinant son visage qui prenait une expression apeurée au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait qu'il avait deviné.

Cette fille était vraiment folle. C'était insensé qu'elle nourrisse un tel penchant envers lui. Il ne devait plus jamais l'approcher.  
Il avait déjà du mal à contrer les pulsions physiques qu'elle créait, et maintenant plus que tout il voulait fuir ces horribles sentiments qu'elle entretenait à son égard.  
Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été amusé, il aurait peut être même pus se sentir honoré. Mais pas là. Il avait besoin de cette fille pour mener ses projets à bien, or elle allait réellement finir par les tuer tout les deux avec ses stupidités !

Et pourquoi ? Pour... de l'amour ?  
De telles mièvreries le laissait sans voix, et c'est énergiquement qu'il relâcha son visage et s'éloigna, comme s'il venait de toucher du métal chauffé à blanc.

En aucun cas il ne tomberait dans son jeu. Jamais il ne la laisserai devenir importante pour lui.  
Elle était stupide, mortelle et inutile. C'était tout, et désormais il ne la verrait qu'ainsi.

Reculant de quelques pas en la délivrant définitivement de son étreinte, il murmura d'une voix absente de tout sarcasme :

**" C'est là la seule considération que tu peux espérer de ma part."**

Et il la laissa seule.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ! Le chapitre sera d'ailleurs assez long et riche en rebondissements !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à vous voir si nombreux j'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre opinion ! :)**_

_*** Peut être avez-vous vue la référence au film " Avengers " ? ;P**_

_**Prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, Valana et le Maître des Ombres sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	17. Chapitre 15

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)_**

**_J'envoie un immense merci à Svjetlana, manelor et Garylodmanue pour leur reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !_**

**_Garyoldmanue : Ton commentaire était très gentil, merci beaucoup à toi ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'univers dans lequel je fait évoluer les personnages, j'essaye de rester fidèle à ce que j'ai lu de la mythologie nordique, ainsi qu'à ce que l'on a pus voir dans les films ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !_**

**_Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui contient quelques révélations... mais je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous et merci aux lecteurs anonymes !_**

**Chapitre 15:**

_**Muspellheim:**_

Cattleya se retînt d'hurler lorsqu'un jet de lave explosa près d'elle, grillant quelques mèches de ses cheveux au passage.

Après Jotunheim et ses tempêtes, la jeune femme avait souhaité de tout son être se retrouver dans un royaume un peu plus chaud, de préférence remplis de plages de sable fins et de cocotiers.  
Malheureusement pour elle, seule la partie chaleur lui avait été servie. Tant pis pour les cocotiers.

D'après Thor, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus des racines d'Yggdrasil ce qui expliquait que les climats des mondes qu'ils traversaient étaient davantage cataclysmiques.  
Car il n'y avait pas plus opposé de Jotunheim que Muspellheim.

Si la terre des géants des glaces était composée de neige, de falaises gelées et de blizzards atroces, le monde du feu, quant à lui, recelait de cratères débordant de lave en fusion. La chaleur atteignait une température insoutenable et doucement, la jeune Sorcière se sentait suffoquer tandis qu'elle avançait sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la roche volcanique.

Valana devait se sentir totalement à son aise sur cette planète. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment flippante comme cela, il fallait que le destin lui offre maintenant un avantage de taille.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux environs, Cattleya ralentit légèrement pour laisser le reste du groupe se rassembler autour d'elle. Afin d'éviter de finir carbonisé par des ébullitions intempestives, la Sorcière avait utilisé l'eau de la gourde du Dieu du Tonnerre afin de créer un bouclier aquatique autour de ses compagnons. Ça n'arrangeait en rien le confort de leur voyage, mais au moins ça les protégeait des attaques de lave.

Jane lui sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle, Thor la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était périlleux de s'aventurer en ces terres, et leur avancée se faisait lentement, leur groupe n'ayant parcouru que très peu de terrain après une matinée entière de marche.

Loki les rejoignit à son tour en observant les lieux avec vigilance. A un moment donné son regard croisa celui de la Sorcière et les traits du Dieu se tendirent brièvement en une expression furieuse avant qu'il ne détourne brusquement la tête.

Cattleya haussa les épaules et se remit à avancer. Elle ignorait ce que Loki lui reprochait exactement, mais depuis leur échange de la veille la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il s'efforçait de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux, la fuyant comme si elle était porteuse d'une espèce de maladie extrêmement contagieuse.

Elle savait que Loki avait découvert ses sentiments. N'étant pas naïve, elle se doutait qu'il le remarquerait tôt ou tard, après tout c'était le Dieu de la ruse et elle n'aurait pus le berner bien longtemps. Qu'il ne l'ait appris que maintenant lui paraissait même déjà surprenant.  
Cependant, elle n'expliquait pas pour autant ce changement aussi soudain dans son comportement. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il profite de cette attirance pour qu'elle serve de nouveau sa cause, lui offrant l'Éther sur un plateau, ou même encore qu'il se moque et la couvre de ridicule, mais rien. Il avait décampé plus vite que son ombre et se contentait désormais de l'éviter le plus possible.

Les rares fois ou, par miracle, elle arrivait à croiser son regard, il la fixait avec hargne et rancune comme si elle était responsable de l'on-ne-sait quel crime.  
La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il l'accusait. Alors quoi, il lui en voulait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui ? En quoi était-ce un mal exactement ? Et surtout en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Elle savait pertinemment que c'était un amour à sens unique, et elle n'attendait rien de la part du Dieu. Si ses sentiments le dérangeait tellement, il lui suffisait de l'ignorer ou de l'envoyer sur les roses, au moins ça aurait été clair ! Mais cette colère qu'il semblait lui vouer n'avait aucune explication logique et finalement la Sorcière avait fini par renoncer à comprendre.

Peut être que c'était mieux comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, pas des amis, c'est à peine s'ils étaient des alliés, alors finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que les choses se terminent ainsi. La séparation n'en serait que plus simple.

Et peu importe si cela lui crevait le cœur.

Perdue à ses pensées, elle manqua tomber en buttant contre une grosse chose molle à ses pieds. Se rattrapant in-extremis, elle s'aperçut que la chose molle en question était une créature énorme, à la peau rougeoyante et aux yeux sombres comme des braises. Dans sa physionomie, il avait une grande ressemblance avec les géants des glaces, hormis le fait bien entendu qu'il était entièrement composé de feu et qu'il était mort.

**" On dirait que quelqu'un a regardé les cratères d'un peu trop près... **déclara Cattleya avec cynisme.

**- Peu probable,** lui répondit Thor. **C'est un géant de feu, un habitant de ce royaume. La lave ne lui aurait rien fait, c'est son habitat naturel.**

**- " Géants des glaces", "géants de feu"... vous faites dans l'original pour nommer les habitants des autres planètes ! Nous on s'appelle comment ? Les lilliputiens de l'informatique ? **

**- Il a été tué par quelque chose, **continua Thor en ignorant superbement la Sorcière.

**- Ou quelqu'un, **déclara à son tour Jane en se penchant sur le corps du géant dont le torse était barré par une entaille profonde. **Sa blessure saigne encore, la mort date de peu.**

**- Attendons voir, une plaie sanguinolente, une mort probablement douloureuse... certainement causé par quelqu'un de sadique et de sans-pitié... **fit Cate en faisant mine de réfléchir. **C'est dingue, si je ne savais pas que Valana était une sainte, je pourrai presque penser qu'elle a un rapport avec tout ça.**

**- Elle n'est pas loin! **s'écria Thor. **Nous sommes sur la bonne voie !"**.

Ils accélèrent le mouvement, traversant la zone volcanique pour atteindre un pont menant à ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un temple. Du magma coulait à profusion en dessous du passage, dissuadant quiconque de se pencher afin d'admirer le paysage.

Thor s'avança en premier, marchant prudemment sur la roche qui craquela sous ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru la moitié du chemin, il fit un signe de la main et Jane s'aventura à son tour sur le pont en ruine. Cattleya la suivit de près et Loki ferma la marche.

A un moment, la Sorcière chancela et se raccrocha instinctivement au Dieu qui se crispa quand leur deux corps tremblèrent au-dessus du vide. Vivement, il passa ses deux mains dans le dos de la jeune femme afin de l'aider à reprendre appui sur la roche. Cate se stabilisa et voulut le remercier, mais Loki continuait déjà son ascension sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Ok, la prochaine fois qu'elle se sentait vaciller, elle ferait en sorte de carrément le pousser !

Pestant et haletant, ils arrivèrent tous néanmoins sains et saufs à l'entrée du temple, à savoir un vaste porche menant à ce qui semblait être un ancien lieu de culte. Des statues et des colonnades bordaient une allée conduisant à une immense salle ronde dans laquelle se dressait un simple autel. Et à ses côtés...

**" Valana! Elle est là ! **hurla Thor en brandissant son marteau.

A l'appel de son nom, la Pyro releva brusquement la tête avant de s'accorder son habituel sourire mauvais. Goguenarde, elle leur fit signe de se retourner.  
Et ce qu'ils découvrirent lorsqu'ils s'exécutèrent ne les ravirent pas des masses.

Une horde de géants de feu les observaient de l'autre côté du pont, calmes et immobiles. Leurs muscles rougeoyant paraissaient sur le point d'exploser tandis que leurs doigts fondaient, transformant ainsi leur bras en jet de lave ardent.

**-A votre avis, quel pourcentage de chance avons-nous qu'ils passent tranquillement leur chemin ? **demanda Cattleya le plus posément possible.

**- Statistiquement, 0.0342 % *, **répondit Jane avec simplicité, comme si elle lui annonçait une banalité.

**- Nous allons nous diviser, **fit Thor en se tournant vers Cate. **Jane et moi restons ici pour occuper les géants tandis que Loki et toi allaient chercher la Pierre et vous chargez de Valana.**

**- Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? **questionna Loki, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur Muspellheim.

**- C'est bon, j'vais pas vous bouffer ! **répliqua la Sorcière vexée. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, le Dieu rechignait à se retrouver seul avec elle ! C'était un comble !

Le Dieu l'ignora, se contentant de lui jeter son fameux regard noir, avant de continuer :

**- Nous séparer est peut être l'objectif de Valana, et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas permettre qu'elle s'échappe une seconde fois. **

**- Je me doute bien, mais se serait prendre le risque d'être frappé à revers par les géants du feu, ce qui ne nous aiderait pas non plus. Nous vous rejoindrons après nous être débarrassé d'eux, faites de votre possible pour la retenir au maximum dans le temple !"**

Cate hocha la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Loki qui ne pus s'empêcher de faire claquer sa langue d'un air agacé.  
La jeune femme grinça des dents, mais préféra se concentrer sur Valana à l'autre bout du temple.

La Pyro essayait de retirer une gemme ambrée, profondément encastrée dans l'autel, mais malgré sa dague elle ne parvenait à la déloger de son abri. Lâchant jurons sur jurons, elle leva la tête à leur approche, passablement énervée.  
Ses deux yeux n'étaient que fournaises.

_" Oh ça, ça sent mauvais..." _pensa la jeune femme en s'avançant d'un pas qui se voulait assuré.

**" Valana, abandonne et rend-nous les Pierres. Aucun mal ne te sera fait si tu abdiques bien sagement.**

Une boule de feu gigantesque lui répondit. Évitant l'assaut, Cattleya se jeta sur le côté. Atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds, elle fit un signe à Loki lui indiquant de s'attaquer à la Pyro en passant par la gauche, tandis qu'elle la distrayait à sa droite. Son intervention devrait laisser un délai suffisant à la jeune femme pour envoyer Valana au tapis. Le Dieu haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu pour deux sous de l'ingéniosité de son plan, mais ils durent se baisser afin d'éviter une seconde salve brûlante.

La Sorcière se précipita sur la droite, enchaînant les boucliers aquatiques pour se protéger, attendant que Loki lui offre une ouverture chez la Pyro.  
Mais il n'en fit rien. Faisant fi des recommandations de la jeune femme, Loki créa un clone se jetant sur leur adversaire tandis qu'il la contournait afin de lui donner lui-même le coup de grâce. Valana vit le coup venir et fit jaillir un rayon enflammé de chacun de ses poings atteignant l'Aqua et le Dieu déchu en pleine poitrine.

Ils furent éjectés dans les airs et atterrirent avec force sur le sol juste devant l'autel. Toussant violemment, Cattleya releva son visage vers son compagnon :

**- Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que j'avais besoin d'une brèche pour la frapper ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez essayé de vous la jouer solo ?**

**- Parce que tu n'es qu'une petite sotte totalement dépourvue de logique ! **grinça Loki avec hargne.

**- Et vous sortez ça d'où exactement ? **lâcha froidement la jeune femme.

**- Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne cesses de t'attirer des ennuis en ma faveur ? Ce penchant est la pire idée que tu ais eu de toute ta misérable vie, et me prouve à quel point tu es un être stupide et suicidaire !**

**- **_**Je**_** suis stupide et suicidaire ?! **hurla Cattleya. **Alors c'est ça ? Rappelez-moi, lequel de nous deux s'est retrouvé la tête sur un billot récemment, après m'avoir laissé tomber ?**

**- C'est ton comportement complètement grotesque qui m'a forcé à t'abandonner ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix !**

**- Ben tiens donc ! Dieu du mensonge mon oeil, vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous trouver des excuses potables !**

**- Y aurait-il comme un manque de cohésion par ici ?** questionna narquoisement Valana, interrompant leur dispute. **Je sens comme des tensions...**

Elle leur sourit, montrant fièrement la Pierre de feu brillant intensément au creux de sa main. Elle avait profité de leur petit échange pour la retirer de l'autel, et dirigeait maintenant sa paume vers son collier, prête à utiliser l'énergie sombre pour se téléporter.

Loki fut plus rapide qu'elle. Se saisissant d'un de ses couteaux, il le jeta droit sur la Pyro à une vitesse fulgurante. La lame frôla la main de Valana qui lâcha un cri de douleur en agrippant son poignet, tandis que la Pierre rebondissait plus loin sur le sol.

Le Dieu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cattleya :

**- Il serait peut être plus utile de reporter notre conversation à plus tard... **lui fit-il avec un de ses habituels sourires en coin, dans le cas présent particulièrement hypocrite, prouvant de cette manière qu'il était apte à faire une trêve... temporaire.

**- Je pense aussi... **murmura la jeune femme avec réserve, se risquant à jeter un regard discret au Dieu alors que Valana reprenait progressivement ses esprits. Jamais elle ne le lui dirait, mais ce sourire lui avait manqué au cours des dernières heures.

**- On reprend le plan, **déclara Loki, **tu vas récupérer la Pierre pendant que je me charge de la distraire. Ne tentes rien tant que tu n'as pas le réceptacle en ta possession. Ensuite, on la pousse vers le fond du temple.**

**- Mais c'est en ruine ! **objecta Cattleya. **Si l'on fait de la magie dans ce secteur, tout va s'écrouler !**

**- Précisément." **lui répondit le Dieu avec un sourire malicieux.

Poussant un profond soupir, la Sorcière ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire à son tour alors que son compagnon attaquait la Pyro d'une décharge d'énergie.  
Plongeant sous le jet, la jeune femme sprinta vers la Pierre qu'elle voyait briller d'une lueur mordorée. Valana tenta de la stopper, mais elle se protégea d'une main, alors que le Dieu retenait de nouveau son attention par une deuxième salve.

Il la faisait progressivement reculer, la Pyro se retrouvant bientôt collée contre le mur du temple. Comprenant brusquement les intentions du prince déchu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire s'effondrer la toiture sur elle, Valana concentra ses forces entre ses mains, provoquant une boule de feu faisant exploser les colonnades tout autour.

Cattleya se baissa, ses doigts attrapant la Pierre au dernier moment alors que tout les piliers s'éboulaient, manquant de l'écraser au passage.  
L'un d'entre eux chuta tout près d'elle, la faisant basculer en arrière, alors que les colonnes finissaient leur lente ascension dans un nuage de poussière.

Le sol tremblait, et le choc avait créée de légères fissures par lesquelles s'échappaient désormais des flux de lave.  
Essayant de repérer Loki à travers la fumée, Cate le vit, la jambe coincée sous un morceau de pilastre. Elle voulut aller l'aider, mais un tir enflammé la jeta à terre.

**" Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi, **répliqua froidement Valana.

Les vêtements déchirés par l'explosion, ses cheveux noirs et rouges voletant autour de son visage, elle avait l'air plus folle que jamais.

**- C'était bien tenté, le coup des gravats, mais malheureusement pour vous je crois que j'ai un avantage incontestable ici. Alors maintenant, tu vas être gentille et me filer la Pierre, tu veux ?**

Cate recula, rampant plus que marchant, tout en continuant de serrer fort la gemme entre ses doigts. Elle se tourna vers la Pyro, se maintenant sur ses coudes pour soutenir le poids de son corps, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard mauvais.

**- Jamais ! **cracha-t-elle.

**- Joue pas à ça trésor, j'ai pas de temps à perdre !** grinça la brune.

Cattleya éclata d'un rire froid - quoi qu'un tantinet hystérique- avant de railler :

**- Je me demande ce que diras ton maître quand il apprendra que tu as laissé une Pierre t'échapper... **_**encore**_**.**

Le visage de Valana se crispa tandis que sa main se transformait en torche luminescente. Cate risqua un oeil vers Loki, toujours coincé sous la colonne, mais ce qu'elle vit lui redonna courage: le Dieu avait fait apparaître un double de sa personne qui s'approchait furtivement de la Pyro dont toute l'attention était braquée sur elle.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse diversion. Encore un peu.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, **fit-elle alors que Valana levait le bras pour l'achever. **Tu n'es pas obligé d'apporter la Pierre à Shadow. On peut t'aider tu sais, l'empêcher de te retrouver...**

**- Petite idiote ! **ricana-t-elle. **Parce que tu crois que mon maître me force à quoi que ce soit ? Depuis le début, je sais parfaitement ce que je risque. Nous les Sorciers, vivons en marge des autres royaumes. Nous sommes vues comme une menace. On nous traque, on nous enlève, on nous tue. Ca a toujours été, et se sera toujours ainsi. **

**- Je sais de quoi tu parles, **répondit doucement Cattleya. **Mais en quoi servir les intérêts d'un monstre comme Shadow changera-t-il ce que nous vivons ? Lui qui a fait parti des chasseurs de Sorciers il y a de cela des milliers d'années !**

**- Il peut nous offrir un monde meilleur ! Une vie nouvelle dans laquelle chacun aurait sa place ! On aurait plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de fuir, car tous seront réunis sous sa bannière ! Le Maître des Ombres nous montrera la voie, et nous n'aurons plus à craindre les répercussions d'autrui, car **_**Il**_** nous guidera ! Ce sera une Renaissance !**

**- Une Renaissance ? Tout ce que tu me dits ne laisse présager que le Chaos, la ruine et la mort ! Les neufs royaumes ont déjà un seigneur, Shadow n'est qu'un criminel qui nous mènera tous à notre perte !**

**- Ce n'est pas un criminel !** hurla Valana, hystérique à présent. **Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Rien !**

La Pyro reprit sa respiration lourdement, tout en serrant les poings. Cattleya la dévisagea avec calme tandis qu'elle continuait de la questionner :

**- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

Curieusement, elle se sentait envahi d'un étrange sentiment au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait la femme en face d'elle. De la colère ? De la tristesse ?  
Non... de la _pitié_.

**- Il m'a aidé, au moment où tout le monde m'abandonnait. Il m'a offert un avenir. Il a été le premier pour qui mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas une malédiction, mais un don. Moi qui n'étais rien, j'avais enfin l'occasion de prouver ma valeur ! Alors j'ai choisi. J'ai décidé que mon but désormais, serait de l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Et peu importe qui doit en payer le prix. **

Cate entraperçu le clone Loki qui s'approchait lentement. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Valana. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, à la fois déterminés et effrayés.

_" Ça aurait pus être moi." _constata la jeune femme.

Oui, finalement elle avait la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était posée la veille. Elle aurait pus devenir comme Valana. Elles avaient bien plus de similitudes qu'elles ne voulaient l'admettre. Au fond, Cattleya avait toujours considérés le P.A.L comme une prison, mais elle avait été entouré, protégé, élevé. Si elle s'était retrouvé seule, comme Valana, haïe et rejeté de tous, aurait-elle mieux tournée ? Aurait-elle pus faire autrement ?

Et puis... n'était-elle pas, elle aussi, en train de faire fi de toute conscience et de tout honneur au nom d'une personne qui l'avait, pour une fois, fait sentir en vie ?

_" J'aurais pus être comme elle. J'ai seulement eu plus de chance." _songea-t-elle tristement.

Valana la menaçait de nouveau, son poing enflammé brandit vers elle :

**- C'est pour ça que je ne peux me permettre d'échouer. C'est pour ça, que dès le début, j'étais d'accord pour donner ma vie !**

Elle lui envoya un brasier droit dessus. La jeune femme riposta en utilisant le peu d'eau restant dans la gourde afin de créer une mini-vague qui se percuta contre la fournaise en un millier d'étincelles.  
Flammes contre flots. Feu contre eau.

Le choc se stoppa en faisant craqueler davantage le sol, dont de la lave s'échappait de plus en plus. Mais la Sorcière n'en avait cure. En fait, un seul détail avait retenu son attention :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "donner ta vie" ? **cria-t-elle en direction de Valana, essoufflée.

**- Parce que tu n'es pas au courant ? **ricana la Pyro. **L'Éther ne se transmet pas comme une vulgaire babiole, pour qu'une créature non-Sorcier en prenne possession, ça nécessite un transfert.**

**- Un...transfert ?** balbutia la jeune femme. **Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**- Si une Sorcière ou un Sorcier tente de transmettre le pouvoir de l'Éther à une autre personne que lui-même, il devra exécuter un transfert. Seulement, l'échange ne donnera pas uniquement la force cosmique résidant au cœur des racines d'Yggdrasil, mais également la part d'Éther qui demeure à l'intérieur du Sorcier. Or, sans Éther, le Sorcier ne peut survivre !**

Le cœur de Cattleya rata un battement. Tout parut se figer autour d'elle.  
Lors de la transmission, le Sorcier... mourrait ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Loki ne pouvait pas être au courant. _Inconcevable_... oui c'était inconcevable !  
Qu'il l'ai abandonné, elle pouvait l'admettre même si l'événement lui restait toujours au travers de la gorge, qu'il soit retors et vicieux, elle pouvait également le concevoir mais... _ça _? Lui mentir, la faire voyager au cœur des différents mondes, s'attirer sa confiance et apprendre à la connaître alors qu'au final... il savait parfaitement que seule la mort l'attendait au bout du chemin ?  
Non, il devait y avoir une erreur. Loki était capable de beaucoup d'atrocités mais pas ça. Pas _ça_.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Dieu, qui ne répondit pas à son regard. Les yeux fixés sur Valana, il semblait s'être littéralement statufié.

_" Pitié, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dites moi qu'il l'ignorait. Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il l'ignorait !"_

Pendant ce temps, Valana continuait de rire, se délectant visiblement de la souffrance de la jeune Aqua :

**- Oh... oups, j'ai gaffé ! Quel dommage ! Tu ne le savais pas... c'est fou hein, comment un minuscule détail peut tout changer ? Tu vois, ce sont des événements de ce genre qui prouve que tu n'es pas faite pour cette aventure. Tu es trop naïve, trésor, et tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir révélé la dure vérité car sans moi, le vilain Dieu de la ruse t'aurais mangée toute crûe...**

Des flammes brillèrent aux creux de ses doigts, mais Cate ne réagit pas, sonnée. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus d'eau pour se défendre.  
Un rictus déforma le visage de la Pyro :

**- Tu es pathétique, Fille d'Eau. Personne ne se souviendra jamais de toi.**

Elle abaissait le bras quand tout à coup, une douleur profonde l'envahit.  
Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en un cri silencieux.  
Faiblement, elle baissa la tête vers la lance qui lui transperçait la poitrine, administrée par le double de Loki.

**- Non... c'est toi qui pars aux oubliettes."** chuchota celui-ci avant de soudainement disparaître, emportant la lance avec lui.

Valana tremblait, du sang commençant lentement à couler de la plaie qui lui avait littéralement déchirée le cœur. Ses doigts se portèrent à l'amulette la reliant à Shadow, la serrant fort.  
Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol. Ses yeux ambrés, si effrayants, s'éteignirent.

La vie l'avait quittée.

La jeune femme resta un long moment à observer son cadavre, sans bouger. Les yeux dans le vague, elle entendit à peine Loki se débarrasser de la colonne le retenant prisonnier.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se déplaça tout près d'elle qu'elle consentit à quitter la dépouille des yeux.

Elle se releva, posant ses iris céruléennes sur le Dieu. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et se contenta de détailler le visage vide d'expression de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait comme éteinte.

**"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? **demanda-t-elle tout simplement.

Loki la regarda, sans rien dire. Cattleya inspira un grand coup: son silence répondait, à lui seul, à sa question.  
Mais elle voulait l'entendre dire. Elle voulait qu'il prononce en toutes lettres cette effroyable vérité. Car sinon elle ne pourrait y croire.

**- Dites le moi ! ****insista-t-elle.

Le Dieu continuait de la dévisager, trop conscient des conséquences qu'auraient ses paroles. Il perdrait la confiance de la fille, ce qui nuirait à ses projets.  
Mais c'était aussi le moyen de détruire une bonne fois pour toute ces affreux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Il n'avait juste qu'à frapper fort et au bon endroit, et plus jamais elle ne se mettrait en danger pour des causes aussi futiles. Plus jamais elle ne souhaiterai l'approcher.  
Au fond, il s'apprêtait peut être à commettre le geste le moins égoïste de toute sa vie.

**- Oui, **répondit-il sans trahir aucune émotion.

Cattleya le fixa, éberluée, alors que la vérité venait de lui être confirmée, de façon plate et naturelle, la rendant plus cruelle encore.  
Elle aurait dus s'en douter. Toute cette aventure était trop surréaliste pour y croire. Le Dieu ne pouvait se contenter de simplement l'enlever et lui faire parcourir la moitié des royaumes, il devait forcément avoir une carte en main. Et elle, comme une idiote, n'avait rien vue.

En fait, il avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit de le remercier pour l'avoir abandonné en plein blizzard: bien des choses lui auraient été épargnées si elle était sagement rentré chez elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.  
Mais non. Elle avait été aveuglé, par cet homme qui la fascinait et par cette quête bien trop belle pour être vraie. Pourtant, cette notion ne date pas d'hier : il y a quelque chose de pathétique dans la beauté.

La colère la prenant toute entière, elle puisa dans le peu de force qui lui restait et, n'ayant plus d'eau à sa disposition, se jeta carrément sur le Dieu.  
Loki la retînt d'un bras alors qu'elle s'obstinait à frapper la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il la saisit par les poignets mais elle se débattit, bien décidée à le mordre s'il le fallait !

Le prince déchu resserra sa prise sans pour autant lui faire mal, se contentant d'observer ce petit bout de femme qui essayait, vaille que vaille, de l'agresser. Il se surpris à retenir un rictus amusé, reconnaissant toute la personnalité de la Sorcière à travers ce comportement impulsif et -il fallait le dire- pas très malin.

Bien d'autres se seraient lamentés, ou auraient suppliés pour leur vie à sa place. Mais non, cette fille le surprenait encore, gardant fièrement la tête haute malgré tout. Pire, elle avait même l'intention de lui faire payer sa duperie !  
Ca le rassurait de la voir si combative, sans trop comprendre d'où venait cette étrange pression au creux de sa poitrine tandis qu'il la regardait. Il n'aurait sus quoi faire de ses larmes si elle s'était littéralement effondrée devant lui. Mais la colère, il maîtrisait assez bien et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait celle de la jeune femme particulièrement divertissante.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant d'éviter de peu un coup de poing en direction de son visage. Il reprit alors son sérieux :

**- Veux-tu bien cesser de me frapper ? **demanda-t-il avec une amabilité teintée de sarcasme.

**- Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! J'espère que vous irez en Enfer vous m'entendez ? Non! J'ai encore mieux, j'espère que **_**JE**_** vous enverrai en Enfer, espèce de sale fumier ! Et arrêtez de vous marrer sinon je vous casse les dents !**

**- Crois-moi, Cate, c'est bien mieux pour toi d'être en colère que de te plonger dans de sottes sensibleries, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.**

La Sorcière recula, autant désarçonnée par le manque de réaction du Dieu face à ses attaques qu'à sa première utilisation de son surnom. En général, il se contentait de l'appeler "Cattleya" ou même de ne pas l'appeler tout court. Cette familiarité sonnait de façon étrange aux oreilles de la jeune femme, en particulier après les dernières révélations du prince déchu à son encontre.

**- Il n'y donc rien qui compte à vos yeux, en dehors de vous-même ? **cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

Ce n'était plus une colère sourde, comme celle qu'elle avait ressenti lors de sa faible tentative d'agression contre le Dieu. A présent, une rage froide la parcourait et s'installait progressivement dans son cœur.

Au loin, les bruits de bataille s'amenuisaient. Thor et Jane en avait visiblement finis avec leurs adversaires. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sachent. Cela créerait beaucoup trop d'ennuis, or elle en avait suffisamment attirés comme ça à sa sœur. Sans compter qu'elle estimait que c'était à elle d'arrêter le Dieu de la ruse. Il l'avait trompé, à deux reprises maintenant. S'était moqué d'elle au point de jouer avec ses sentiments. Les événements avaient pris une tournure trop personnels.

**- Je crois que j'ai compris en fait qu'elle était votre dilemme Loki, **lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, bien loin de son timbre habituel. **Vous affirmez votre supériorité, mais en fait vous êtes jaloux de nous autres humains. Car c'est parce que nous sommes faibles que chacun de nos instants est vécu intensément. C'est parce que chaque minute peut être la dernière que tout est beaucoup plus vif. Mais vous, vous ne connaîtrez jamais ça. Car vous êtes condamné. Jamais vous n'aimerez et ne vous ferez aimer. C'est ça, votre malédiction, Dieu du Chaos !". **

Loki se contenta de la regarder fixement, impassible. Peu importe ce que l'humaine pensait, ou ce que Thor lui réserverait lorsqu'il apprendrait son énième coup dans le dos, telle était sa nature et il ne la remettait pas en question.

Le Dieu fut distrait de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son demi-frère et de sa protégée, tout deux essoufflés et passablement éreintés. Mais vivants, malgré tout.

**" On les a eu. Ça a été difficile, mais ils ont finis par renoncer face aux coups de Mjölnir. Et Jane s'en ai remarquablement bien tiré également ! Vous, vous allez bien ? Vous avez la Pierre ? Et Vala...**

Il s'interrompit en voyant le corps inerte de la Pyro près d'eux. Jane porta ses mains à ses lèvres et poussa une exclamation, bouleversée. Valana avait beau être une ennemie, il y avait une grande différence entre combattre quelqu'un et être froidement confronté à sa mort.

Cate montra la gemme ambrée qu'elle tenait toujours fermement au Dieu de la foudre, avant de se diriger vers sa sœur qu'elle pris par les épaules :

**- Tu ne dois pas te décourager. On est à égalité avec Shadow maintenant. Valana a volé les deux Pierres de Loki lorsqu'il était enfermé à Jotunheim, mais nous avons celle de l'Eau et du Feu. L'on est prêt du but, et bientôt toute cette histoire sera terminée. Il faut continuer.**

**- Cattleya a raison, **murmura Thor avec douceur.** Il nous faut désormais nous rendre au sanctuaire. Heimdall ne peut nous transporter cette fois-ci, mais je suppose que toi, tu sais comment te rendre aux racines d'Yggdrasil,** continua-t-il en fixant son frère d'un air interrogateur.

Mais Loki ne répondit pas, observant Cattleya en fronçant les sourcils : pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas dit ? Thor ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner de cette quête, et il aurait certainement sauté sur l'occasion. Alors pourquoi l'humaine n'avait-elle pas saisi cette chance de se débarrasser de lui ? Et pourquoi vouloir continuer à se rendre au sanctuaire après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Si elle pensait qu'il renoncerait à la sacrifier simplement parce qu'elle avait découvert la vérité, alors c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris avec qui elle voyageait.

Non il y avait autre chose. Et rien avoir avec les mièvreries qu'elle entretenait à son égard. Visiblement la révélation sur ses projets avaient mis fins à tout ce sentimentalisme écœurant, il pouvait le voir au reflet dur et glacial de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui.  
Parfait, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Bien que perdre sa confiance et son dévouement l'embêtait tout de même un peu sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il se contenta donc d'affirmer au prince héritier qu'il les conduirait à travers des passages dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui les mèneraient à coup sûr au sanctuaire.  
Thor hocha la tête satisfait, et pris Jane par la main afin qu'ils se mettent en route. Plus vite ils auraient quittés cet horrible endroit, mieux ça serait.

Cattleya s'apprêtait à se lancer à leur suite quand Loki la saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder de face. La jeune femme se figea mais se laissa faire, prête à lui balancer toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait s'il s'avisait de prononcer le mot de trop :

**- Pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir aller au sanctuaire ? Tu connais mes intentions. Pourquoi continuer ? **demanda-t-il calmement, mais fermement.

Cattleya soutînt son regard pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de violemment libérer son bras. Là, elle répondit distinctement, sa voix se faisant toute aussi inflexible que celle du Dieu:

**- Parce qu'à défaut de vous aider, je dois empêcher mon monde d'être détruit. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de guerre et d'esclavage pour Jane. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fait, je me bats pour elle. Je détruirai le sanctuaire. Et si vous voulez me barrer la route alors, Dieu de la ruse, il vous faudra me tuer.****"**

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous vous en doutiez ? Je suis toujours contente quand un lecteur me fait part de ses hypothèses, ça me donne l'impression de partager cette histoire avec vous :) Alors n'hésitez pas surtout à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme, mais à partir du 17 les choses s'accélèrent, car mon " final " se fait sur plusieurs chapitres (pas tous finis d'ailleurs ^^' ).**_

_**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, et prenez soin de vous d'ici là !**_

_*** Non, je ne me suis pas amusé à calculer les statistiques, car j'ai les maths en horreur. Alors ne cherchez pas une quelconque logique dans ce résultat, il n'y en a pas xD**_  
_**** Je ne sais pas si vous avez vus la référence, mais cette phrase de Cate est exactement celle que hurle Loki à Odin lorsqu'il apprend pour ses origines. Je l'ai en quelque sorte fait " exprès " car j'aime beaucoup ce passage.**_

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, Valana et le Maître des Ombres sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	18. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
**_

_**J'avais prévu de vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt dans la journée, malheureusement mes disponibilités ont fait que ça n'a pas été possible... Le voici donc désormais ! C'est un chapitre relativement cours, dans lequel il y a peu d'action. En fait, il me sert surtout à préparer le terrain pour ce qui va arriver ensuite et à accorder un moment de retrouvaille à Jane et à Cate. Mais ( car il y a un " mais " ;) ) pour rattraper le coup, je vais vous poster le chapitre 17 samedi ;)**_

_**Je tenais à remercier comme d'habitude manelor et Svjetlana, ainsi que Cepphei qui commence cette histoire et Garyoldmanue pour leur review ! Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite !**_

_**Garyoldmanue : Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé la fin du chapitre précédent, je t'avoue que j'appréhendais la réaction des lecteurs, mais si tu as apprécié alors j'en suis très contente ! La suite devrait elle aussi s'accélérer et laisser place aux rebondissements au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapproche de la fin ! ;)**_

_**En vous souhaitant à tous une agréable lecture !**_

**Chapitre 16:**

_**Arbre d'Yggdrasil:**_

Yggdrasil était certainement la chose la plus étonnante que Cattleya n'ait jamais vue.  
Chacune de ses branches menaient à un royaume différent. Au sommet il y avait Asgard, Vanaheim et Alfheim*, en son centre on pouvait voir Midgard, Jotunheim et Svartalfheim*, et enfin dans les profondeurs mêmes de l'Arbre se trouvaient Niflheim*, Helheim* et Muspellheim qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La jeune femme et ses compagnons ne voyageaient pas sur de réelles branches en bois à proprement parler, non en fait cela ressemblait plutôt à des ponts dans l'espace entre les mondes.  
Ils marchaient dans ce qui s'apparentaient à un gigantesque tunnel transparent, en plein coeur de l'Univers, à travers duquel ils avaient un aperçu sur chaque royaume. Derrière eux, une planète ambre et rouge disparaissait progressivement. Il s'agissait de Muspellheim. Juste à côté, Niflheim et Helheim renvoyaient plutôt un aspect bleuté.

C'était magnifique. C'était fou. Cattleya entendit Jane grogner tout près d'elle à propos d'un carnet qu'elle avait laissé sur Terre et qui lui aurait été très utile pour annoter tout ce qu'elle voyait, et elle retînt un sourire : sa sœur était vraiment une astrophysicienne jusqu'au bouts des ongles.  
Même Thor et Loki paraissaient impressionnés par la splendeur s'étalant devant eux. Il faut dire qu'ils contemplaient l'Univers entier, des multitudes de royaumes et de vies totalement inconscients de leur présence. Il y avait de quoi rester bouche-bée.

Lorsque la Sorcière avait demandé par quel miracle il leur était possible de respirer à l'intérieur du Cosmos, aucun des Dieux n'avaient pus lui répondre. C'était Jane qui avait émis l'hypothèse selon laquelle ils étaient en plein milieu d'une voix reliant les racines d'Yggdrasil au reste de l'Arbre, au même titre que les branches connectant les mondes, et que par conséquent ils ne se trouvaient pas réellement dans l'espace. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils pouvaient respirer. Ou qu'ils ne planaient pas de façon ridicule en battant des bras en plein milieu du vide inter-galactique.

Cattleya aurait pensé pourtant qu'au vue des connaissances presque illimitées du Dieu de la ruse quant aux différents passages entre les mondes, il aurait été mieux renseigné. Mais visiblement c'était lui aussi la première fois qu'il venait en ces lieux, et malgré toute sa réserve il avait du mal à cacher son admiration.

Le regard de la Sorcière se fit plus dur lorsqu'elle croisa les iris glacées de Loki et elle secoua la tête: elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fureur sourde dès qu'elle repensait à ce que Valana lui avait appris, et la colère chassait tout autre sentiment.

Elle le détestait. Pire, elle se détestait elle-même d'être tombée si sottement dans le panneau.  
Mais elle se l'était promis, elle l'arrêterait. Elle détruirait le sanctuaire, sauverait son monde et après cela, plus jamais l'image du Dieu du Chaos ne viendrait la hanter.  
Du moins, c'est ce qui se arriverait si tout se déroulait comme prévu...

Cattleya était surprise de ne pas avoir davantage de nouvelles de Shadow. Après la mort de Valana, elle s'était attendu à de terribles répercussions, mais rien.  
Le Maître des Ombres aurait-il renoncé à ses projets ? Après tout, sans Sorcière de son côté maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de recueillir l'Éther. Peut-être avait-il abandonné ?  
Aussi séduisante cette idée pouvait-elle paraître, la jeune femme n'y croyait pas trop. La _"chose"_ qu'elle avait vue à Jotunheim ne semblait pas du genre à baisser les bras au premier obstacle. Cela faisait des millénaires que Shadow attendait sagement son heure, enfermé dans un abîme maléfique, alors il devait certainement avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et de toute manière, tant qu'il avait encore deux Pierres en sa possession *, il fallait le considérer comme un danger.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et retînt de justesse un gémissement de douleur: sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle s'était blessée lors du combat contre Valana, l'écroulement du temple lui ayant laissé pour souvenir une longue estafilade. Rien de grave en sois, la blessure commençait d'ores et déjà à cicatriser, mais après une journée de marche effrénée l'élancement se faisait de plus en plus fort.  
Cate souffla avant de se forcer à avancer. Ce n'était pas une pauvre écorchure qui allait l'arrêter à si bon chemin !

L'espace autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus sombre alors qu'ils avançaient progressivement vers les profondeurs de l'Arbre-Monde. Plus ils se rapprochaient des racines, plus l'obscurité se faisait présente, les éloignant définitivement de tout royaume.  
Ils étaient livrés à eux-même désormais. Seul Heimdall pouvait encore les voir, mais d'après Thor la vision du gardien s'amenuisait au fil de leur parcours.

Cattleya déglutit, contemplant le vide l'entourant, seulement comblé par la naissance de quelques étoiles. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se sentir minuscule au cours des dernières semaines, après tout elle avait fréquenté des Dieux, des monstres en tout genre, un ancien général diabolique fait de fumée, une Sorcière gothique psychopathe... mais là elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait encore d'atteindre un niveau supérieur.

**" Nous allons nous arrêter là pour la nuit,** déclara Thor fermement.

**- Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il fasse réellement nuit ? **le railla Cattleya. **On est dans l'espace, Brice de Nice, il n'y a ni de jours ni de nuits ici !**

**- Ce que Thor veut dire, c'est qu'il serait bon pour nous de nous reposer, **intervînt Jane avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, l'Asgardien ouvrant déjà la bouche pour répliquer. **S'il n'y a aucun risque bien sûr...**

**- Comme ta sœur vient si aimablement de le dire, nous sommes dans l'espace, **répondit Thor en jetant un regard noir à la rouquine, **par conséquent personne ne viendra nous attaquer. Loki et moi alternerons les tours de garde, mais vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.**

Ils s'installèrent, sortant quelques vivres et couvertures de leur paquetage. Cattleya devait avouer que ça ne la rassurait pas des masses de s'endormir dans ce tunnel. Pas qu'un quelconque danger les guette, mais ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se coucher sachant qu'elle était totalement entouré de vide. Ça lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs ce qui était pour le moins...inhabituel.

Thor s'approcha de Jane, lui prenant doucement la main tandis que Loki s'installait pour le premier tour de garde. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher, l'entraînant avec lui vers les courtepointes qu'ils avaient rapportés, quand Jane se dégagea délicatement.

**- Ne m'en veux pas Thor mais... j'aimerai avoir un moment d'intimité avec ma sœur si possible. On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter elle et moi depuis nos retrouvailles et... il s'est passé tant de choses ensuite que je suis confuse. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec elle. **

Le Dieu de la foudre hocha la tête - un peu désappointé il devait l'admettre- et Jane lui tourna brusquement le dos pour se diriger vers Cattleya.  
Il alla s'asseoir près de son frère adoptif, lui jetant un regard à la dérobée :

**- Alors, toi aussi t'as été viré ?**

Loki se contenta de le fixer d'un air méprisant sans même daigner lui répondre. La soirée allait être longue...

Jane s'approchait de Cate qui étalait une couverture sur le sol transparent. Lorsque la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle crut d'abord que Loki revenait lui poser une autre sempiternelle question sur son comportement, et son visage pris un air soulagé quand elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa sœur.

**-Hum... besoin d'aide ? **demanda Jane, mal-à-l'aise.

**- Non ça va aller, merci, **lui répondit Cattleya avec un sourire. **J'installe juste une couverture car cet endroit me donne vraiment l'impression de pouvoir tomber à chaque instant. Plutôt flippant.**

**- Euh... Cate, tu sais... **commença Jane dans un raclement de gorge gêné, **pour Jotunheim lorsque l'on s'est revue... Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emporté. En fait... j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi et...**

Elle fut stoppé par Cattleya qui la coupa d'un geste de la main :

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En fait, ça devrait être à moi de le faire. Je ne me suis pas très bien comporté envers toi et le grand blond... tu m'en vois désolée. On ne s'est pas vue pendant 18 ans Jane, je pourrais tout aussi bien être une inconnue à tes yeux. Alors considère que tu ne me dois rien.**

**- Tu te trompes, **répliqua doucement Jane. **Lorsque tu as été enfermé au P.A.L je me suis dédiée corps et âme à l'astrophysique, j'espérait que ça me donnerait des réponses à propos de tes pouvoirs. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour, une seconde sans que j'ai l'espoir de découvrir un moyen de nous réunir à nouveau.**

Cattleya se retourna lentement. Jane se tenait debout devant elle, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules. Pendant une seconde, la Sorcière crus revoir la petite fille avec qui elle jouait, enfant *. Elles étaient si proches autrefois...ces moments de complicités lui manquait. Elle avait souvent imaginé la vie de Jane, lors de ses longues heures enfermée au P.A.L, se référençant aux quelques articles qu'elle avait pus lire afin de glaner un maximum d'informations sur sa sœur. Mais jamais elle n'aurait crus que celle-ci aurait dédiée sa vie à essayer de l'aider, elle. Ça la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

**- Thor et toi, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? **demanda-t-elle en forçant sa voix à prendre un timbre léger.

Jane la regarda, surprise de son brusque changement de sujet. Elle observa Cattleya s'asseoir confortablement avant de tapoter la couette près d'elle avec flegme, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Un large sourire traversa le visage de la scientifique qui s'exécuta.

Elle passa les heures qui suivirent à tout lui raconter. Sa rencontre avec Thor, ses travaux d'astrophysicienne... Elle lui parla de n'importes quels détails de sa vie, même les plus insignifiants. De Darcy qui l'agaçait constamment. Du SHIELD qui lui avait volé ses recherches. De la claque qu'elle avait mise à Thor (cela fit énormément ricaner sa sœur), de la conférence à laquelle elle aurait dus se rendre quand elle avait appris sa disparition...  
Et Cattleya l'écoutait. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire, se contentant de boire ses paroles, fronçant parfois les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Jane en était à présent à son équipement :

**-... j'ai même inventé mes propres appareils ! J'ai fait un petit reportage dessus, bon ce n'est pas un avancement scientifique phénoménale, mais je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas peu fière !**

**- Je sais, **déclara Cate avec un léger sourire.

**- Comment ça ? **s'exclama Jane avec surprise.

**- J'ai vue le reportage. En fait je crois que j'ai vue chaque documentaire et lue chaque journaux où tu étais mentionnée. Et je dois dire... que c'est brillant Jane. Tu as de l'avenir.**

Cattleya baissa les yeux, tandis que sa sœur la sondait du regard, émue malgré elle par ce compliment.

**- Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton talent pour des gens comme moi." **continua la Sorcière calmement.

Jane lui pris la main, en souriant avec douceur. Et Cattleya ne pus s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Bien plus tard, Thor s'approcha des silhouettes des deux jeunes femmes, totalement immobiles. Elles avaient finis par s'endormir, la tête de Jane reposant sur l'épaule de Cate.  
Souriant d'un air amusé, le Dieu de la foudre rabattit la couverture sur elles.

**" Elles me font penser à nous deux parfois,** lança Thor en direction de Loki. **Dans leurs disputes, ou encore dans des moments de complicité comme celui-ci.**

Le Dieu de la ruse jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les deux humaines endormies sans rien répondre. Thor poursuivit :

**- J'ignore quel est le lien entre Cattleya et toi, mon frère, mais je vois bien que la Sorcière ne te laisse pas indifférent. Si tu éprouves un tant sois peu d'estime pour cette femme, tu devrais renoncer à cette soif de destruction qui ravage ton âme. **

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Jane, que le sommeil rendait paisible :

**- Le temps passé auprès des personnes qui nous sont chères est toujours compté, **murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

**- Quelle chance j'ai, recevoir des conseils du fils d'Odin en personne ! **s'exclama Loki avec cynisme. **T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, mon frère ? Sache que je n'ai pas ta mollesse, ce n'est pas moi que l'on verrait s'enticher d'une vulgaire mortelle. De toute manière, **continua-t-il d'une voix vide d'émotions, presque lasse, **demain nous atteindrons le sanctuaire et toute cette histoire aboutira à sa chute, quelle qu'elle soit.**

Thor fixa intensément son frère qui ne broncha pas, se replongeant dans son mutisme.  
Il ne lui arracherait pas un mot de plus ce soir. Le Dieu de la Foudre secoua la tête avant d'ajouter:

**- Alors j'espère pour toi, mon frère, que tu ne provoqueras pas ta propre chute."**.

_**Yggdrasil (le lendemain):**_

Après quelques heures de repos méritées, le groupe s'était remis en marche le long du tunnel.  
Et cette opération se révéla plus ardue que prévu.

L'espace possède plusieurs inconvénients, le premier étant son immensité. Autrement dit, l'on ne voyageait pas d'un bout à l'autre des royaumes en grande vitesse, et la route pour atteindre les racines s'avérait être extrêmement longue.  
Le second désavantage est que, dans le Cosmos, tout se ressemble. C'est simple, à part du vide et des étoiles, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre. Difficile de se repérer avec ça.

Cattleya et ses compagnons commençaient à vraiment douter de trouver le sanctuaire un jour. La seule lumière leur provenait des minuscules petits astres les entourant, en dehors de cela ils étaient perpétuellement plongés dans l'obscurité.  
Et ils avançaient. Sans relâche.

Loki s'était arrangé pour faire apparaître une brève lueur éclairant leur chemin, mais même avec cela le moral de la Sorcière restait relativement bas.  
Sa jambe la tirait affreusement, la douleur ne s'étant pas atténuée après les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle s'était accordé. Pour le moment, la jeune femme parvenait à marcher sans trop de peine mais elle avait peur que sa blessure ne s'aggrave par la suite.

Transpirant à grosses gouttes, elle se forçait vaille que vaille à poser un pieds devant l'autre.  
Le sanctuaire. Il leur fallait trouver le sanctuaire. Après ça, tout serait terminé.  
Son corps trembla après une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres, mais elle tînt bon. Espérant que le reste du groupe n'avait pas remarqué son dilemme, elle reprit son exercice laborieux.

Mais son léger vacillement n'avait pas échappé au Dieu de la ruse. De ses yeux perçants, Loki avait surpris la légère tique de la jeune femme. La détaillant intensément, il remarqua que sa jambe droite paraissait crispée, tout les traits du visage de la Sorcière se raidissant lorsqu'elle laissait reposer le poids de son corps dessus.

Elle s'était blessée. Certainement à Muspellheim lors de leur combat contre Valana.

Lâchant un soupir agacé devant le don de cette fille pour s'attirer des ennuis, il s'approcha vivement d'elle lorsqu'elle se remit à chanceler.  
Il la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre, mais Cattleya se dégagea brusquement en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Ignorant son claquement de langue irrité, elle s'entêta à marcher seule. Jane et Thor se tournèrent vers eux, surpris de leur manège :

**" Tu as conscience d'être absolument ridicule ? **déclara le Dieu, énervé. **Arrête un peu de t'obstiner ou tu vas finir par tourner de l'œil !**

**- C'est très aimable à vous, quoi que potentiellement ironique, de vous inquiéter de mon sort, mais sachez que je peux parfaitement résoudre mes problèmes toute seule ! **répliqua Cattleya avec hargne.

Se retournant soudainement, elle fit jaillir des étincelles bleutées au bout de ses doigts. En un grand geste théâtral, elle les fit parcourir le long de sa jambe. Les éclairs se déposèrent sur la blessure dans un faible crépitement et quelques secondes plus tard, la cicatrice avait disparue.  
Levant le menton d'un air hautain, la jeune femme se remit en marche, vite fait rejointe par Jane :

**- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça ! **souffla-t-elle d'un air admiratif.  
**- En toute honnêteté... moi non plus... **confessa la Sorcière.

Loki fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, à la fois énervé de l'audace avec laquelle Cattleya s'était adressé à lui, et surpris de ce soudain tour de force. Jusqu'à présent, jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de la moindre vertu guérisseuse. Cela n'était pas tellement étonnant, les anciens recueils affirmaient que les Aqua possédait souvent un don dans l'art de la médecine, mais il était rare en revanche que ce genre de prodige soit exercé sans un sévère entraînement au préalable.  
Les pouvoirs de la jeune femme augmentaient, le Dieu pouvait le sentir. Plus ils se rapprochaient du sanctuaire, plus ses forces se multipliaient et rentraient en symbiose avec l'Éther vivant en elle.

Cela pouvait être un atout... ou un problème supplémentaire à gérer.

Thor se précipita subitement en avant, criant qu'il avait vue quelque chose. Loki et Jane ne réagirent pas: c'était la troisième fois que le Dieu du Tonnerre leur faisait le coup. Marcher tranquillement ne correspondait pas au guerrier, et il n'avait de cesse d'examiner les alentours avec énergie, alarmant parfois inutilement ses compagnons.  
Seule Cattleya l'accompagna, histoire de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et le prince déchu.

Se retrouvant seule avec Loki, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Jane resta un moment silencieuse avant de lancer d'un air flegmatique :

**- Vous savez, j'ai beau ne pas avoir vue ma sœur depuis un sacré paquet d'années, je sais reconnaître quand un truc la contrarie. J'ignore quelle est la cause exacte mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que vous n'êtes pas étranger à tout cela. Et, en toute courtoisie, vous devez avoir fait quelque chose de sacrément méchant pour qu'elle vous en veuille autant, c'est quelqu'un de très compréhensif d'habitude. **

**- Compréhensif ?** répéta le Dieu en retenant difficilement un rictus. Il avait encore du mal à digérer l'insolence de Cattleya, et ce mot lui paraissait plus qu'inapproprié pour décrire la Sorcière. **Je crains que vous ne vous fourvoyez. Votre sœur est certainement la personne la plus entêtée que je n'ai jamais rencontré, elle passe son temps à causer des ennuis aux autres en se mettant dans des situations stupides et dangereuses, et en plus de ça elle a un caractère abominable ! **

**- Oui, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez pas mal aussi, **fit la scientifique avec un léger sourire.

Loki se figea, perplexe. Jane continuait sa route avec une expression malicieuse, et le Dieu s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle sous-entendait exactement quand la voix de Thor résonna en un écho victorieux et tapageur :

**- On y est ! On l'a trouvé !"**.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Et voici ! La suite samedi, on rentre dans ce que j'appelle " mon final " et qui se joue du chapitre 17 jusqu'à la fin ( l'histoire aura 23 chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue). **_  
_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, lorsque je vois le nombre de " vues " de cette histoire, je suis curieuse de savoir quelles sont vos impressions ! :)**_

_*** Petit rappel pour les Pierres, au cas où des personnes seraient perdues : Valana a volé à Loki les deux Pierres que lui et Cate avaient prises ( à Vanaheim et à Asgard). Par la suite, nos deux dieux et nos deux humaines vont récupérer la Pierre de l'Eau et celle du Feu à Muspellheim. Les deux camps ont donc chacun deux Pierres en leur possession ! **_

_*** Je sais avoir mis que Cate avait 6 ans lors de son entrée au P.A.L. Il s'agit en fait d'une erreur de ma part que je rectifierai à la toute fin de l'histoire, elle en avait en réalité 8. C'est pour ça qu'elle et Jane sont en mesure de se rappeler quelques bribes de leur enfance ;)**_

**Petit lexique :**

_*** Alfheim : dans la mythologie nordique, il s'agit du royaume des Elfes. Il se situe au sommet de l'Arbre-Monde en compagnie d'Asgard et Vanaheim.  
**_  
_*** Niflheim : aussi appelé "monde des brumes", se serait un monde glacial où se rendrait les individus décédés de vieillesse ou de maladie. Il se situe tout en bas d'Yggdrasil et l'on ne pourrait y accéder qu'à partir d'Helheim.  
**_  
_*** Helheim : Tout comme Niflheim, il s'agit d'un endroit froid et brumeux où se rendrait les morts. Seulement, les défunts placés dans ce royaume sont uniquement ceux qui se sont mal comportés durant leur vie. Helheim est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'Enfer selon sa définition actuelle. ( référence à "Hell", l'Enfer en anglais).  
**_  
_*** Svartalfheim : Il s'agirait du royaume des Elfes Noirs. Pour toute personne ayant vue Thor 2, ce serait de là que viendrait Malekith ;)**_

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, Valana et le Maître des Ombres sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	19. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 17 ! Il est très court, mais il s'y passe un événement important et il y a un peu plus d'action que dans le précédent ;) Alors ne soyez pas trop gourmands ! :P et à partir de maintenant comme nous entrons dans la phase " finale ", les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus longs :)**_

_**Merci à Aglae Smoak d'avoir rajouté cette histoire à ses favoris ! :)**_

_**Et merci comme d'habitude à manelor, Svjetlana et Garoldmanue pour leur reviews si gentilles qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois !**_

_**Garyoldmanue :Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé le chapitre précédent intéressant ! Et que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles entre Jane et Cate ! :) Ce chapitre devrait t'en dire un peu plus sur les intentions de Loki... cela dit, l'étau va se resserrer autour des personnages dans les chapitres à venir ! En espérant que tu aimeras, merci une nouvelle fois à toi ! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 17:**

_**Sanctuaire:**_

**" On y est ! On l'a trouvé !"**.

A ces paroles, Jane et Loki se précipitèrent vers la voix de Thor, leurs pas s'accélérant sous l'impatience les habitant. Enfin, ils atteignaient ce but ultime, la dernière étape de leur voyage.

Le sanctuaire était à leur portée.

Quittant brusquement l'obscurité de l'espace, le prince déchu et la scientifique rejoignirent Thor et Cattleya dans une salle dont la luminosité leur fit mal aux yeux, en particulier après tant de temps passés dans le noir. Tout n'était que dorure, et alors que leurs pupilles commençaient à s'habituer à tout cet éclat, ils purent observer davantage le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient dans un énorme dôme, rempli de colonnades menant à une estrade. Sur celle-ci l'on pouvait voir un autel semblant se fondre au mur. Une gravure y était représentée, montrant l'Arbre Monde, imposant et étendant ses différentes branches aux quatre coins de la façade. A chaque extrémité était placé un royaume différent, sous forme de pierre précieuse. Quatre seulement manquaient, aux endroits où devaient se situer respectivement Vanaheim, Asgard, Jotunheim et Muspellheim.

Quatre emplacements. Quatre Pierres.

Cattleya sentit les larmes couler, tant l'émotion était grande. Ils étaient bel et bien au bon endroit. Plus que n'importe quel membre du groupe, elle pouvait le sentir, le lieu lui inspirant un étrange sentiment de sérénité. Comme s'il lui était familier.  
Cependant, son émoi fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit Thor s'avancer en tenant fermement Mjölnir.  
Ils ne devaient pas oublier pourquoi ils étaient là.

Le Dieu de la foudre se rapprochait de l'autel quand il sentit la lame froide de l'acier sous sa gorge, une pointe acérée s'enfonçant dans sa peau :

**" Je m'abstiendrai si j'étais toi, **déclara Loki d'une voix calme mais qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Leur fragile trêve venait de prendre fin.  
Cattleya se rapprocha de Jane alors que les deux Dieux se faisaient face. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif, les masques aller tomber, et la Sorcière était persuadée que cela ne se ferait pas en douceur.

**- Tu ne me stopperas pas mon frère, **répondit Thor tout aussi posément. **Je ferai ce qui doit être fait, afin que cette folie disparaisse définitivement.**

**- Alors je crains, mon **_**frère**_**, **répliqua le Dieu de la ruse en insistant narquoisement sur le dernier mot, **qu'il ne te faille me tuer d'abord.**

**- Qu'il en soit ainsi,** conclut Thor.

Il se baissa alors que la lance de Loki frappait l'air là où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait son crâne, et leva son bras équipé de toutes ses forces en direction du prince déchu. Celui-ci évita l'attaque en une esquive agile, prenant son arme à deux mains afin d'envoyer une charge d'énergie bleutée sur son frère.  
Le jet ne toucha pas le Dieu de la Foudre mais pulvérisa la colonne derrière lui, qui s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre.

Cattleya fit reculer Jane alors que des morceaux de pierres s'affaissaient ça et là, mais sa sœur remarqua à peine son intervention.

**- Arrêtez ! **hurla-t-elle à l'intention des deux hommes. **Cessez de vous battre ! **

**- Ils ne t'écouteront pas Jane, **déclara la Sorcière avec fermeté tout en observant les tirs fuser. **Leur duel va au-delà de leur divergence d'opinion sur le sanctuaire, et tu ne peux les ramener à la raison.**

La rancœur croupissait depuis trop longtemps pour que de simples paroles suffisent désormais, la jeune femme en avait conscience. Elle se gardait d'ailleurs, d'intervenir dans ce combat, son instinct lui indiquant que la lutte devait se faire entre les deux hommes.  
Un deuxième flash d'énergie leur frôla la tête et Cattleya se jeta à terre en entraînant Jane au passage.

_" Heureusement que toutes les querelles entre frères ne se déroulent pas de cette façon !" _pensa-t-elle avec un brin de cynisme.

Loki et Thor combattaient avec acharnement, mais aucun d'eux ne prenaient le dessus. Si Thor surpassait son frère en force physique et en musculature, Loki lui compensait par la ruse et son agilité. De plus, ayant appris ensemble à manier les armes, ils connaissaient les moindres faiblesses et défauts de l'autre. Chaque coup paré était remplacé par un autre, esquivé à son tour.

Le conflit s'éternisait.

Cattleya hésita à interférer lorsqu'elle vit le Dieu de la ruse envoyer un violent coup du plat de sa lance dans le ventre de son frère, le mettant momentanément à terre. Celui-ci se releva très vite et propulsa Loki à l'autre bout de la pièce, détruisant une autre colonne au passage.

La jeune femme activa son pouvoir, prête à faire cesser les hostilités avant que le bâtiment ne leur tombe sur la tête, mais aussitôt elle fut prise d'une immense douleur qui lui fit lâcher un cri strident.  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, distrait dans leur combat, tandis que Jane se précipitait près de sa sœur qui se recroquevillait à même le sol.

Son corps la tiraillait, comme si ses entrailles elles-même cherchaient à se détacher de sa chair. Un mal de crâne terrible la pris tandis que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort, la souffrance prenant le pas sur la raison.

Thor s'approcha , oubliant son duel avec son frère, mais ses paroles ainsi que celles de Jane n'atteignaient pas la jeune femme. Loki se tourna vers l' autel dont la lueur dorée paraissait s'être intensifiée.  
Alors il comprit.

**- C'est l'Éther, **déclara-t-il.

**- Quoi ? **s'exclama Jane, totalement paniquée.

**- L'énergie cosmique vivant à l'intérieur de Cattleya est une minuscule part de l'Éther enfermé dans ce sanctuaire. Elle aspire à rejoindre sa source, mais se heurte à l'organisme de son hôte, ce qui provoque des douleurs.**

**- C'est comme si elle se battait contre son propre corps,** marmonna Thor. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, le visage fermé. **Es-tu satisfait maintenant ?**

**- Que veux-tu dire Thor ? **demanda la scientifique.

**- La seule manière de libérer Cate est d'accomplir la volonté de l'énergie cosmique, **répondit le Dieu de la Foudre. **Par conséquent, il nous faut ouvrir le sanctuaire.**

**- Et rapidement, **appuya Loki.

**- Mais nous n'avons que deux Pierres ! **s'écria Jane, désespérée.

**- Il faut néanmoins essayer !".**

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir.  
Alors que le prince héritier posait les mains sur les réceptacles en leur possession, des créatures jaillirent de toute part et les happèrent.  
Tout comme Shadow à Jotunheim, elles étaient faites de fumée et avaient une forme vaguement humanoïde. Un râle s'échappait de leur gorge, mi-plainte mi-hurlement.

Les spectres de l'Abîme Béant, compagnons d'infortune du Maître des Ombres. Et aussi ses sbires, obéissant à ses ordres dans l'espoir de connaître enfin une rédemption à leurs tortures.  
Shadow arrivait, lui-aussi, et l'énergie sombre se dégageant à son passage paraissait avoir augmenté depuis leur dernière entrevue.

Les traits diffus de son visage s'étirèrent à ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, tandis qu'il posait ses pupilles rouges et bleus sur les silhouettes emprisonnées :

**" Jamais je n'aurais crus être si heureux de vous revoir ! Quelle joie franchement, de contempler la défaite inéluctable de ceux qui vous ont mis tant de bâtons dans les roues... Pensiez-vous vraiment que se serait si facile ? Que je resterai sans réagir suite à l'affront que vous m'avez porté à Jotunheim ? Naïfs petits Dieux... Heureusement pour vous, la mort de Valana m'a fait revenir sur ma décision de vous exterminer sur le champ, et j'ai décidé qu'à défaut de vous tuer, j'allais vous laisser emmener les Pierres jusqu'à moi. Ainsi que le dernier ingrédient...**

Son attention se porta alors sur Cattleya, toujours allongée sur le sol et qui retenait vaille que vaille ses cris de douleurs. La vue de ces iris vairons la fit trembler, alors qu'elle comprenait doucement ce que le Maître des Ombres avait en tête.

Le rituel de transmission pour posséder l'Éther. Quatre Pierres et une Sorcière. Valana, prête à donner sa vie pour cette cause, décédée avant d'avoir pus servir son seigneur.  
Il allait l'utiliser pour s'approprier l'énergie cosmique. Elle était l'ultime étape avant l'accès au pouvoir absolu, le _"dernier ingrédient"_.

Le sourire difforme de Shadow s'élargit alors qu'il apercevait la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme :

**- Je t'avais dit que l'on n'en resterait pas là, n'est-ce pas Fille d'Eau ? Mais rassure toi... tu ne mourras pas en vain. Ton sacrifice assurera une ère nouvelle sur l'Univers tout entier. Mon ère. **

Il fit alors un signe à l'un des spectres qui s'empara des Pierres que tenaient encore le Dieu de la Foudre. Celui-ci essaya de résister, mais les revenants de fumée usaient d'énergie sombre afin de les maintenir en place.  
Se saisissant des derniers réceptacles, Shadow se dirigea vers l'autel et observa la gravure de l'Arbre d'Yggdrasil :

**- Bientôt, les neufs mondes seront miens...**

Un tintement léger se fit entendre alors qu'il encastrait la première Pierre à l'emplacement de Vanaheim. Il réalisa la même opération pour les quatre autres joyaux, chaque emboîtement créant une onde de choc se répercutant à l'infini dans l'âme de la Sorcière.

Aussitôt que les réceptacles furent tous enchâssés, la pièce pourtant lumineuse quelques secondes auparavant, s'assombrie, l'estrade dorée se faisant d'un noir d'encre. Seule une lueur subsistait, à l'intérieur même du sanctuaire, devenant de plus en plus vive.

Elle éclata soudain, se dirigeant droit vers Cattleya en une multitude d'étincelles. La jeune femme poussa un long hurlement quand elle sentit l'Éther plonger en elle, alors que son corps commençait doucement à absorber l'énergie cosmique.

La Sorcière ne se rendit même pas compte que les spectres agrippait, l'emmenant près du Maître des Ombres qui récitait une étrange incantation tout en traçant un ensemble de formes sur le sol.

**- Place-la au milieu du pentacle, **lança-t-il froidement à l'un de ses subalternes**. Il faut que nous soyons tout les deux à l'intérieur pour que la transmission d'énergie s'opère. Ne traîne pas, cela doit être fait avant que son corps n'ait le temps de canaliser tout l'Éther ! **

Shadow contempla le pentacle, son être se crispant tout entier dans l'attente de ce moment. Des milliers d'années durant il avait peaufiné son plan, en avait établi chaque détails scrupuleusement, et voilà que sa délivrance n'était qu'à deux doigts.  
Le duel de transmission était risqué, les incantations anciennes demandaient énormément d'énergie car l'Éther n'est pas une force aisément manipulable. C'est pourquoi le Maître des Ombres devait agir maintenant, alors que la Sorcière était en position de faiblesse et que l'énergie cosmique se trouvait sans point de ralliement.

La lumière de l'autel s'assombrissait de plus en plus alors que le corps de la jeune femme se rapprochait du pentacle. Les subalternes de Shadow assistaient au spectacle, leurs grognements se faisant plus rauques tant l'impatience les habitant était grande.  
Loki profita de cette inattention pour se dégager de la poigne de son tortionnaire, se libérant de l'emprise de l'énergie sombre par la même occasion.

Saisissant sa lance, il se précipita vers les spectres tenant Cattleya et les expulsa aux quatre coins du dôme avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme. Elle respirait faiblement et se tordait de douleur sous la force l'envahissant de toute part.  
Le Dieu de la ruse évita un jet noir tandis que le Maître des Ombres s'avançait vers lui :

**- Il semblerait que l'un de nos invités ait encore la force de s'amuser... **ricana-t-il. **Abandonne, Dieu déchu, je sais que ta haine pour Asgard est aussi grande que la mienne. Joins toi à moi, et je te promet de te donner une place de choix pour observer la chute tragique du Père de Toute Chose.**

**- Que gagnerais-je à contempler de loin ce que je pourrais moi-même créer ? **grinça Loki avec cynisme, se positionnant lentement devant la Sorcière.

**- Tiens-tu réellement à gérer un Univers à feu et à sang, Dieu déchu ? Ce que tu souhaites, c'est le pouvoir. Mais même l'Éther ne peut faire face aux neufs royaumes combinés. Je possède une armée, en unissant nos forces nous pourrons faire nôtre tout les mondes. Je te laisserai Asgard, ainsi que la tête du Tout Puissant en trophée, pendant que je m'occuperai du reste du Cosmos. Je ferai de toi un souverain, un roi incontesté. Que désirer de plus ?**

Loki ne répondit pas. Les yeux plissés, il détaillait le Maître des Ombres qui descendait furtivement de l'estrade afin de se tenir face à lui.  
Le regard du Dieu se posa brièvement sur la jeune femme à ses pieds, dont les gémissements augmentaient en intensité. Ses iris céruléennes croisèrent les siennes.  
Alors, il reprit la parole tout en lançant à son assaillant son fameux sourire en coin :

**- Je désire beaucoup plus.**

Il l'attaqua, projetant sa lance droit sur sa poitrine de fumée, mais celle-ci traversa le torse du Maître des Ombres sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Évitant un assaut d'énergie sombre, le Dieu recula, cherchant à éloigner Shadow du pentacle. Il ne devait pas lui laisser l'occasion d'effectuer le rituel. Il ne savait combien de temps au juste il faudrait au corps de Cattleya pour absorber tout l'Éther, mais il devait tenir bon jusqu'à l'échéance.

Enchaînant les coups, Loki s'acharnait en alternant entre la magie et son arme, mais rien ne sembler pouvoir atteindre le Maître des Ombres. Chaque jet paraissait être totalement inefficace, et bientôt le Dieu sentit ses forces diminuer.  
Attrapant sa lance fermement, il tenta une feinte sur la gauche mais Shadow para et lui administra une poussée foudroyante.

Tombant durement sur le sol, Loki vit ses dernières traces de magie l'abandonner sous un ricanement méprisant du Maître des Ombres.  
Ses membres ne fonctionnaient plus, le souffle lui manquait et un grand froid l'envahit alors que son ennemi faisait jaillir un flux d'aura noire.

Automatiquement, le Dieu tourna la tête en direction de Cattleya allongée à quelques pas de lui. Elle aussi le regardait, et des larmes sans rapport avec la douleur ravageant son corps commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Impuissante, elle vit la main de Shadow s'abaisser.

**- Non !" **hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces en sentant parfaitement quelque chose se briser en elle.

L'Éther, en écho à ses émotions, se mit littéralement à bouillonner et l'obscurité de la pièce se dissipa alors qu'une immense explosion de lumière retentissait.

Le Maître des Ombres se figea dans son mouvement, tournant la tête vers l'origine de ce soudain déferlement, mais le corps de la Sorcière n'était qu'énergie pure. Des ondes d'Éther paraissaient se dégager de la jeune femme qui hurlait toujours, tout en envoyant de nombreux spectres à terre et détruisant l'autel sur le coup.

La déflagration se stoppa avec le cri de Cattleya, qui se recroquevilla sur le sol, brisée.

Thor profita de la confusion régnant pour se dégager des spectres et foncer vers son frère, mais le rugissement de Shadow le stoppèrent sur place alors qu'il comprenait avec colère ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La force des émotions de la mortelle avait été telle que le cheminement de l'Éther s'en était retrouvé accéléré... la faisant absorber la totalité de l'énergie cosmique avant qu'il ait pus accomplir le rituel de transmission !

Fou de rage, le Maître des Ombres désintégra les rares vestiges du sanctuaire n'ayant pas été détruit, éliminant par la même occasion quelques uns de ses subalternes. Thor eu tout juste le temps de tirer Loki vers lui avant qu'il ne se fasse annihiler à son tour, bien que son frère chercha à se dégager de sa poigne pour se précipiter vers la Sorcière.

Celle-ci, le corps convulsé par cette soudaine arrivée d'énergie, sentit la morsure froide de l'aura noire sur sa peau alors que Shadow la relevait sans ménagement.  
Elle leva les yeux et croisa des iris glacées reconnaissables entre milles.

_" Je t'en supplie... sors moi de là." _pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Puis tout disparut, les spectres, Shadow, le pentacle, tout s'évanouie dans un nuage d'énergie noire. Ne restait plus que le sanctuaire en ruine.

Ainsi que deux Dieux et une mortelle.

Car le Maître des Ombres avait emporté Cattleya avec lui.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Alors ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Vous aviez vu le coup venir ?**_

_**Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin de chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Nous verrons comment réagirons notre Loki face à l'enlèvement de Cate... ainsi que le réveil de celle-ci auprès du Maître des Ombres...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à formuler des hypothèses ou à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, votre opinion me fait toujours très plaisir !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, Valana et le Maître des Ombres sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


	20. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pardonnez-moi de ne publier qu'en fin de journée, mais en ce moment c'est la folie. Mon travail est véritablement épuisant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et je trouve donc très peu de temps pour moi.**_

_**Bref, ne nous attardons pas sur ma vie, et parlons de cette fic plutôt ! Merci à Garyoldmanue d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre ! J'en profite pour répondre à ta review maintenant : Je suis heureuse que le kidnapping de Cate t'ai surprise, lorsque j'ai écris le précédent chapitre j'ai crus que cela ne plairait pas, ou que ça serait tellement évident que personne ne serait étonné x) mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu m'en vois heureuse ! Et je te remercie pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, ça me touche énormément !**_

_**Ce chapitre nous donne quelques nouvelles de Cate ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ce sont vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à écrire, surtout en ce moment...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 18:**

_**Sanctuaire:**_

Les yeux rivés sur l'autel brisé, Loki Thor et Jane n'osaient assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Cattleya avait été kidnappée par le Maître des Ombres.  
La jeune femme se retrouvait seule en compagnie d'un des êtres les plus diaboliques de l'Univers dans on-ne-sait quel lieu. Pire, elle avait absorbé l'Éther du sanctuaire et s'en retrouvait profondément affaibli, au point de ne peut être pas survivre au voyage. Et même si elle tenait bon, il était certain que Shadow ne renoncerait pas à ses plans. Il créerait un nouveau rituel de transmission et aspirerait l'énergie cosmique du corps de Cattleya.

Entraînant la chute des neufs mondes ainsi que la mort de la jeune femme.

**" Il faut faire quelque chose, **murmura finalement Jane.

Elle se tourna vers les deux Dieux. Thor l'observait avec approbation mais Loki, lui, demeurait stoïque et fixait l'autel d'un regard vide.

**- Nous devons retourner sur Asgard, **lança le Dieu de la Foudre**. Il nous faut réunir des hommes, préparer des bataillons et unifier les différents royaumes face à cette menace. A l'heure qu'il est, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandrall et Sif ont certainement déjà avertis Père, il doit probablement avoir commencé à lever des troupes.**

**- Es-tu naïf au point de croire que quelques régiments de soldats seront suffisants face au pouvoir de l'Éther ? **siffla Loki d'une voix forte.

Jane et Thor se tournèrent vers lui. Le prince déchu avait quitté des yeux l'ancienne prison de l'énergie cosmique et affichait à présent une expression froide et impassible:

**- Brandir ton marteau et foncer droit sur l'ennemi ne te sauvera pas cette fois. Shadow a gagné, bientôt il aura l'Éther en sa possession et retrouvera une enveloppe vivante, et rien de ce que tu feras ne pourras l'arrêter. Tu as échoué, mon **_**frère**_**, et tu ferais mieux d'user du peu de temps qu'il nous reste à tous afin de te cacher et protéger ta mortelle bien-aimée.**

Sur ces mots, le Dieu se détourna des deux amants et commença à avancer vers la sortie du sanctuaire.

**- Alors comme ça, tu fuis ? **hurla Thor derrière lui. **Après toutes ces épreuves, tout ce temps passé à voyager pour arriver là où personne avant nous n'était jamais parvenu, tu renonces ? N'es-tu donc qu'un lâche sans honneur ?**

**- Il n'y a aucun honneur à mourir pour une cause perdue ! **cingla Loki en s'immobilisant. **Arrête de voir l'Univers entier à ton image Thor, les neufs royaumes ne sont pas tous composés de héros disposés à donner leur vie vaillamment**** ! La loi pour survivre est d'abdiquer et de se ranger du côté du gagnant. Peut être cette vision ne convient-elle pas au puissant fils d'Odin, mais il s'agit de la réalité et tu ne peux rien contre ça.**

**- Et ma sœur ? **s'écria Jane en s'interposant. **Vous ne pouvez abandonner Cattleya à une mort certaine ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous !**

Le Dieu tourna la tête pour toiser la jeune femme :

**- J'ai vue ce qu'il y avait entre vous, **persista la scientifique, **même si vous tentez de vous convaincre que ce n'est rien. Vous rejoindrez peut être les grands vainqueurs et resterez en vie , et peut être que oui effectivement nous serons exterminés en tentant de faire ce qui est juste. Mais si Cate meurt... alors ce sera vous le véritable perdant de cette histoire.**

Loki s'était totalement retourné à présent et dévisageait la jeune astrophysicienne. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur. Elle avait le même regard déterminé, la même obstination ainsi que la même insolence.

**- Mon objectif a toujours été la possession totale et exclusive de l'Éther, votre sœur n'était qu'un moyen pour moi d'y accéder. Il se trouve désormais que je n'ai plus la moindre chance d'accomplir le rituel de transmission, par conséquent je n'ai plus d'intérêts à poursuivre cette quête. Cattleya était un outil, et je n'obtiendrai aucun bénéfice à me porter à son secours. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.**

S'éloignant définitivement cette fois, le Dieu n'attendit pas la réponse de Jane qui ouvrait déjà la bouche sur une nouvelle répartie. Elle fut stoppée par Thor :

**- Laisse le partir. Si c'est son choix, qu'il en soit ainsi."**

Les dernières structures soutenant le sanctuaire s'écroulèrent soudain, ne laissant de l'estrade dorée que la gravure de l'Arbre-Monde. Les neufs royaumes, à présent réunis grâce à l'ajout des Pierres, brillaient intensément. Un fil dorée jaillit soudain du joyau représentant Asgard et se dirigea droit vers le niveau inférieur d'Yggdrasil, au point même de leur emplacement.

Un grondement se fit entendre. Loki, qui atteignait le tunnel extérieur, se statufia de nouveau et releva la tête.

**" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **demanda Jane, inquiète que des ennuis leur tombe encore dessus.

Thor se rapprocha de la gravure et passa sa main sur la chaîne étincelante liant Asgard aux racines d'Yggdrasil.

**- Le sanctuaire est détruit, **répondit le Dieu de la Foudre,** l'Éther a quitté ce qui était censé être sa dernière demeure et ce qui était autrefois caché ne l'est plus. L'invisible devient percevable. Les royaumes peuvent désormais sentir la présence de ce lieu sacré. **

**- Ce qui signifie ? **questionna Jane, totalement perdue.

**- Heimdall, **murmura son compagnon.

Un rayon arc-en-ciel apparut alors à quelques pas d'eux, comme pour appuyer sa déclaration. Alors que Thor s'avançait, abritant Jane par la même occasion, Loki lui se faufila derrière un morceau de roche brisé et puisa dans ses dernières forces afin de se soustraire à la vue des nouveaux arrivants.

Odin sorti du passage créée par le Bifröst. Il chevauchait Sleipnir, son cheval à huit pattes, et était accompagné d'une vingtaine de soldats lourdement armés.  
Thor se précipita à leur rencontre :

**-Mon père ! **s'écria-t-il. **Nous avons grand besoin de votre aide. J'ai chargé Sif et les trois guerriers de vous apprendre la situation, un ennemi est en marche contre nous. Il a l'Éther ainsi qu'une de nos alliées avec lui. J'ai échoué, père. Il faut rassembler votre armée et partir à sa rescousse afin d'arrêter cette folie !**

**- La folie serait de te laisser agir plus longtemps, **déclara Odin froidement. Faisant un geste rapide de la main, il ordonna à ses soldats d'immobiliser son fils et la mortelle.  
**As-tu conscience de la pagaille que tu as causé ? **repris-t-il d'une voix dure alors que Thor essayait vainement de se dégager. **Tu as bafoué nos lois, désobéi à mes instructions, accompagné un criminel de haut rang au lieu de l'arrêter et de le ramener à Asgard comme il te l'était indiqué ! Et maintenant, par ta faute, les neufs royaumes plongeront bientôt dans le Chaos ! Je pensais pourtant que ton exil sur Terre t'avais appris la sagesse et la rigueur que tout roi se doit de connaître pour régner, mais ton comportement montre clairement ton ignorance ! **

**- Est-ce de l'ignorance que de défendre son peuple contre une menace réelle pendant que son roi se conduit tel un monarque désœuvré ? **hurla Thor en tirant sur les liens le retenant. **Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai agit que dans l'intérêt des neufs mondes ! Shadow n'est pas un ennemi que l'on peut raisonner, père, vous savez mieux que personne de quoi sont capable les détenus de l'Abîme Béant ! Un conflit est inévitable, on doit se battre !**

Des murmures traversèrent le groupe de soldats à l'évocation de Ginnungagap. Jane, serrée entre les guerriers et le Dieu de la Foudre, sentait son coeur battre à un rythme effréné tant la pression dans l'air était forte.

**- Ce que l'on doit faire, c'est protéger nos gens contre le monstre que tu as réveillé ! **lança le Père de Toute Chose. **Asgard a résisté à des milliers de périls, et nous vaincrons encore ! Je refuse de gaspiller des vies pour une seule humaine, tout comme je ne saurais tolérer que l'Éther revienne entre les mains de ce Shadow. Nous allons devoir éliminer ce problème à sa source, comme nos ancêtres l'ont fait il y a déjà fort longtemps.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? **demanda Thor, redoutant le pire.

Suite à un nouvel ordre silencieux du Tout Puissant, deux guerriers se détachèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent vers la gravure de l'Arbre Monde. L'un tenait un coffre à la main, et précautionneusement, ils retirèrent chacune des Pierre avant de les placer dans le fragile écrin.

**- Nos aïeuls avaient senti le danger que représentait l'Éther et avaient éliminé les Sorciers Originaux pour ne pas subir le pouvoir destructeur de l'énergie cosmique. Leur puissance enfermée et leur espèce annihilée, une ère de paix a pus s'installer. Mais toi, dans ton insouciance, tu as joué avec des forces dangereuses ! Les Pierres seront désormais placées sous haute sécurité à Asgard, là où personne ne pourra plus jamais utiliser leur potentiel. La mortelle et toi seraient enfermés temporairement, jusqu'à ce que Loki soit retrouvé et cette histoire définitivement réglée. Nous déciderons de ton châtiment ensuite.**

**- "Définitivement réglée" ? Expliquez-vous ! **haleta Thor.

Jane frôla son bras, et lorsque le Dieu se tourna vers elle, il s'aperçut que son visage reflétait une peur identique à la sienne. Les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues, elle s'agrippa à son amant alors qu'elle comprenait où le Tout Puissant voulait en venir.

**- En tant que seigneur des neufs royaumes, **déclara Odin froidement, **je me dois de préserver la paix installée par mes prédécesseurs et finir ce qu'ils ont commencés. L'Éther et son point d'encrage doivent être détruits pour que l'Univers ne sombre pas dans la guerre. Et pour cela, moi, Odin, je condamne la Sorcière Cattleya Liliane Foster à mort."**

Poussant un gémissement sonore, Jane s'effondra alors que Thor essayait une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'emprise des soldats. Mais ceux-ci conservèrent une poigne de fer et les firent avancer vers le monarque alors qu'un nouveau pont arc-en-ciel jaillissait afin de les ramener vers leur cité, où les armées du Tout Puissant s'activeraient alors pour exécuter ses ordres.

Thor serrait Jane contre lui tandis qu'ils disparaissaient progressivement. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. La mort de Cate n'apporterait rien, si ce n'est qu'une illusion de paix. Car l'Éther vit à l'intérieur des Sorciers, et dans des centaines d'années, un autre de leur descendant se trouvera à son tour menacé, et la sécurité de l'Univers sera de nouveau en jeu.  
Alors, tout recommencerait à zéro.

Une seule personne pouvait empêcher ce massacre. Une seule personne pouvait agir alors qu'il était encore temps. Pour une fois, la survie des neufs royaumes ne dépendait pas d'un héro. Elle ne dépendait pas d'un roi.  
Elle dépendait d'un criminel.

Lorsque toute trace du Bifröst eu disparue, l'enchantement de Loki se dissipa en un souffle léger, tel un soupir.

_**Quelque part, sur Terre:**_

Tout était sombre. Et tout était froid.

C'est d'ailleurs une brise glaciale qui réveilla Cattleya. Étourdie, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était allongée dans ce qui ressemblait à un vaste entrepôt. Un sol dur, un plafond haut, des caisses métalliques entreposées un peu partout...  
Le lieu avait l'air terriblement humain.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des dernières heures. Elle se souvenait du sanctuaire. Shadow avait débarqué, et avait libéré l'Éther. Mais son rituel de transmission n'avait pas marché, et elle avait absorbé la totalité de l'énergie cosmique, ce qui avait provoqué une vive douleur.  
La suite était un peu floue. Il lui semblait avoir été transporté, elle se rappelait la morsure froide de l'aura noire sur sa peau et de deux iris couleur de glace.

Cattleya trembla quand elle compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Shadow l'avait enlevé. Le rituel n'ayant pas fonctionné, il allait certainement renouveler l'opération... sauf que cette fois ni Loki, ni Thor, ni même Jane ne seraient là pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, un élancement atroce la força à s'accrocher au mur le plus proche. La douleur n'était peut être plus aussi intense qu'auparavant, mais la jeune femme n'en restait pas moins grandement affaiblie.

Alors qu'elle essayait vaille que vaille de se relever, un grincement strident lui annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Se retournant, Cattleya aperçut le Maître des Ombres s'avancer tel un nuage de vapeur, ses yeux vairons brillants dans le noir.

**" Tiens tiens tiens, on est réveillé à ce que je vois**, ricana-t-il.

Des spectres l'accompagnaient et transportaient ce qui ressemblait à une grosse caisse, mais composée de métaux beaucoup plus précieux: de l'or, des rubis... le tout formait des ornements élégants mais la lumière glauque de l'entrepôt donnait à l'ensemble un aspect inquiétant.

La jeune femme pâlit lorsqu'elle identifia la nature de la "caisse" en question. C'était le tombeau de Shadow, celui renfermant son véritable corps.  
Alors, elle avait vue juste. Le rituel n'avait pas aboutit et le Maître des Ombres avait l'intention de réitérer l'expérience afin de ressusciter.

**- Où suis-je ? **demanda-t-elle en surmontant sa peur.

**- Je pensais pourtant que tu aurez reconnu, **répondit-il avec sarcasme. **Nous sommes sur Midgard.**

Devant le regard incrédule que lui jeta la jeune femme, Shadow poursuivit avec délectation :

**- Voyons, ma chère, réfléchissez un peu. Quand vos amis, les deux imbéciles de Dieux et la petite mortelle vont se rendre compte que je vous ai enlevé, ils vont vouloir se lancer à votre recherche. Ils vont se rendre à Ginnungagap sauf que, vous comprenez, je n'ai pas attendu des milliers d'années pour me faire évincer par un Asgardien arrogant, un Dieu déchu et une humaine faiblarde. **  
**J'ai donc décidé, **continua-t-il en caressant le tombeau de ses doigts vaporeux, **de faire transférer mon corps par mes fidèles sur une autre planète. Ainsi tandis que vos compagnons se rendront sur une fausse piste à laquelle les attend certainement une mort lente et douloureuse, moi je serais d'ores et déjà en train de m'occuper de vous… Et puis, quitte à tester ma future nouvelle puissance, autant l'exercer sur un peuple subalterne non ? **

La respiration de Cattleya se bloqua alors que le visage de fumée du Maître des Ombres arborait un affreux rictus.  
C'était donc ça. Shadow allait exercer sa terrible puissance sur l'Univers, et la Terre serait le premier royaume à en payer le prix. Les humains tomberont sous les coups de son armée, et les seuls êtres en mesure de stopper cette catastrophe sont actuellement sur le point de tomber dans un piège.

_" Un piège... mais oui ! _songea soudainement Cattleya. _Qui mieux que personne s'y connait en tromperie et en ruse ? "_

**- Vous vous leurrez, **reprit la jeune femme froidement en levant la tête pour affronter les iris vairons de son assaillant.

Son courage et son insolence habituelle reprenaient lentement le dessus, et involontairement elle imita le sourire en coin de son ancien compagnon de route. Comme quoi, voyager à ses côtés aura bel et bien laissé des marques indissolubles.

**- ****Pardon ? **rétorqua Shadow.

**- Vous ne parviendrez jamais à vos fins. La puissance de l'Éther ne sera jamais vôtre.**

**- Et pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas ? **répliqua le Maître des Ombres d'une voix sarcastique. **Faisons un résumé voulez-vous ? Vous êtes seule, affaiblie et dans quelques heures probablement mourante. Vous n'avez aucun allié, aucun soutien suffisamment fort pour m'arrêter, les seules lueurs d'espoir existantes sont sur le point de trépasser si tant est qu'ils se donnent la peine de vous sauver. **

**- ****Vous avez oublié un détail, **railla de nouveau la jeune femme.

**- Vraiment ? Et lequel est-ce ?**

**- ****Loki. Il désire tout autant que vous la puissance de l'Éther si ce n'est plus, il ne vous laissera pas faire main basse ainsi sur ses pouvoirs. Il viendra, et il aura un plan. Et à ce moment-là je peux vous jurer que vous allez regretter d'avoir quitté votre Abîme de lave et de glace ! **

Étonnamment, au lieu de rentrer dans une colère noire telle que Cattleya s'y serait attendue, le Maître des Ombres éclata de rire :

**- Quoi, ce Dieu déchu, me barrer la route ? Ce ne sont là que les dernières paroles insensées d'une condamnée, Loki ne songe et n'a toujours songé qu'à ses intérêts. Il sait qu'il n'a plus la moindre chance d'utiliser les pouvoirs de l'Éther alors pourquoi s'embêterait-il à vous sauver ? Non ma chère, Loki ne viendra pas. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être en train de chercher un nouveau moyen pour se venger d'Asgard !**

**- C'est faux ! **s'écria violemment la Sorcière. **Il viendra, j'en suis certaine !**

**- Nous verrons bien. Mais si son sort est si important que cela à vos yeux, peut être devrais-je m'occuper de lui personnellement lorsque je serai maître de l'Éther ? **

Les jambes de la jeune femme tremblèrent et elle tomba au sol de nouveau. Relevant faiblement la tête, elle manqua de pousser un cri lorsqu'elle vit le Maître des Ombres penché à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.  
La terreur l'envahit lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une tentacule de fumée se diriger progressivement vers sa joue, comme pour la caresser.

**- Oui vous avez raison de trembler… je lui concocterai une mort digne de ce nom et il servira d'exemples pour tous ceux osant se mettre en travers de ma route… et vous savez ce qui est le plus ironique ? **questionna-t-il en passant ses doigts de fumée sur la joue de la Sorcière tout en prenant une voix beaucoup plus menaçante.** C'est qu'indirectement… c'est vous qui allez m'aider à sceller son destin. "**

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Et voici, la prochaine fois l'on retourne sur Asgard, voir ce qu'il en est ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme d'habitude je suis toute ouïe à vos impressions ! **_

_**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! **_

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel Studio, seuls Cattleya, le Maître des Ombres et Valana sont en ma jalouse et exclusive possession !**


End file.
